Mi Eterno Amor de Verano
by Cam Sly Malfoy
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los amores de veranos, no pueden ser para siempre? Hermione, comete un error por el cual piensa que el amor de su vida se ha ido para siempre,sin embargo, sin ella sospechar,sus últimas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad le darán una grata sorpresa. AU
1. Cómo todo comenzó

Todos los años ocurría lo mismo en la casa de los Granger, era como un acto casi sagrado y obligado, cada verano la familia vacacionaba en el mismo lugar, su casa de la playa, pero no cualquier playa, si no en una de descanso y cero multitudes y aglomeraciones en comparación a las demás, todo el tiempo viajaban en las mismas fechas, año tras año desde que aquella casa había sido construida, y ver a la misma gente todos los veraneos resulta algo extremadamente rutinario; así pensaba Hermione, sin saber que ese verano en particular aquella playa le iba a dar un vuelco a toda su vida.

-Mamá estoy harta de ir siempre a la playa- se quejó nuevamente la chica- ¡ese lugar es para viejos!, hicieron la casa en ese lugar en especifico para hacerme la vida imposible- bufó- ¡Allá no hay nada interesante! Tengo 18 años, legalmente soy mayor de edad. ¡Quiero viajar con mis amigas! ¡Pasar mi último verano antes de irme a la Universidad con ellas!, no en una estúpida casa de playa alejada de la civilización, ¡con mi abuela que lo único que piensa es en matrimonio!- finalizó molesta su discurso.

- Hermione Jane- dijo su madre en tono serio y autoritario- está decidido, termina de hacer tu bolso, mañana a primera hora viajan y no quiero ningún tipo problemas, la abuela Minerva no está como para pasar malos ratos con tus arrebatos-agregó- además como tú dijiste, es tu último verano con nosotros, luego irás a la Universidad y nos dejarás, está decidido, mañana te vas a la playa con Mine quieras o no. – sentenció. La joven se incorporó rápidamente del sillón en que se encontraba, caminó hacia la salida,abrió la puerta, camino tras el umbral y la cerró de un fuerte portazo dándole a entender a su madre lo furiosa que se encontraba, corrió rápidamente por el pasillo de su casa hasta a su habitación, en donde ya algo más tranquila, cogió el teléfono y rápidamente marcó a una de sus mejores amigas. Luna, la que enseguida contestó.

- ¡Herms! ¿Pudiste salvarte del viaje?- preguntó animadamente sin dejarla hablar- Con las chicas tenemos todo preparado, nos esperan unos maravillosos días de vacaciones lejos de padres y gente conocida, ¡se nos vienen las vacaciones de la vida! ¡Y cuando seamos completamente viejas podremos recordar esta odisea!

- Amiga, no voy- contestó cabizbaja Mione- ¡Mi madre es tan porfiada como una mula!, está completamente cegada con la idea de ir a la playa ¡y con mi abuela Minerva! – las lágrimas empezaban a brotar y la voz a quebrarse poco a poco- Lo… lo siento, pásenlo muy bien sin mí, -snif- no se imaginan cuanto las extrañaré, envíale mis cariños a todas… las quiero – colgó rápidamente, para finalmente dejar correr las lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿De qué sirve ser mayor de edad si para algunas cosas aun me consideran una niña?... –bufó- No los entiendo…- y con ese pensamiento Hermione terminó de ordenar su bolso y se acostó quedándose profundamente dormida.

Al otro día tras despertarse, tomar una larga ducha , comer un ligero desayuno, y volver a discutir con su madre, Herms iba manejando, lo único positivo para ella en ese viaje era que le tocaba manejar, la emoción por la velocidad, la sensación de su cabellera castaña al viento y por unas horas solo disfrutar del paisaje y oír su música favorita, para ella eso no tenía precio, sin embargo todo panorama fue destruido por los simples comentarios de su abuela.

-Vas muy rápido, ¡nos podemos matar!- se quejó Minerva aferrándose dramáticamente a la puerta del copiloto y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Voy a la velocidad máxima permitida, no te preocupes abuela, se cómo manejar, por algo me dieron la licencia ¿no?- respondió ella calmadamente y tarareando la canción que sonaba.

Tras unos minutos de calma, nuevamente la paz se vio interrumpida- ¿Qué clase de música escuchan los jóvenes de ahora? ¿Qué es esto?- se quejaba la anciana apuntando a la radio- ¡No se entiende lo que dice!... ¡Inglés… todo en inglés!

- Es que es un grupo Inglés, no tiene nada de malo, nadie critica tus gustos abuelita- respondió Matilda molesta, pero aun conservando la serenidad de no levantar la voz a la anciana.

- No entiendo a la juventud de ahora, yo en mis tiempos, a tu edad ya estaba comprometida ¿y tú?- atacó- Yo sabía que esa relación con el nieto de Viktoria no iba a funcionar- movía negativamente la cabeza - Supongo que tuvo buen ojo en dejarte- agregó, provocando que la chica se enojara y perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Era un chiquillo tan buen mozo con esos ojos negros misteriosos, esos modales de todo un caballero y tan amoroso que era. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Viktor- respondió en tono serio y las mejillas sonrojadas por la indignación- similar a su abuela como para no recordarlo ¿no? dices tantas cosas de él y ¿no recuerdas su nombre?, que curioso- dijo irónicamente- lo que creo que recuerdas lo atento y considerado que era al pasearte en su carroy llevarte a finos lugares.

-¡Hermione Granger!- gritó la anciana - ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién crees que soy para insinuar tal barbaridad?- cuestionó- ¡te desconozco! ¡Tú no eras así, tú eras mi niñita! ¿Quién te cambió tanto?

En ese instante la ira consumió a Hermione y frenó en seco, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante y sus nudillos poco a poco se fueron tornando de un tono blanco de tanta fuerza ejercida. Miró a su abuela fríamente y comenzó a hiperventilar. - ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?- gritó la anciana- ¡casi nos matas!, le dije a tu madre que eras muy joven para manejar este tanque! Pero ella siempre abogando por ti, que eres una buena niña, que hay que confiar en ti. – dijo desahogándose mientras acomodaba sus lentes en el lugar correcto- Yo lo único que quería era pasar unos lindos días en la playa, relajada y ella me envía ¡con una psicópata!

-¡Cállate! Me tienes harta- gritó Herms colapsando- no quería venir a este estúpido viaje, mi mamá me obligó, pero no por eso aguantaré que me trates de esa manera- suspiró y limpió unas lágrimas que habían salido sin consentimiento- Minerva no quiero discutir, nos vamos a tolerar ¿ok?- respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz mas calmado- ya que son mis últimas vacaciones antes del gran cambio, quiero que sean tranquilas- volvió a suspirar- ¿podemos no hablar más de Viktor, ni de mis cambios?

La anciana la miró por un instante y comprendió que Viktor era un tema delicado para su nieta -Si, mi niña, lo siento, no debí gritarte ni criticarte, - susurró, puso cara de arrepentimiento- pero nunca entendí por qué esa relación acabó, ¿no quieres contármelo y acabar con el tema? – preguntó la abuela con cara intriga- sabes que cuentas conmigo, a pesar de que estos últimos años nuestra relación se haya distanciado, te quiero, eres mi nieta, y te adoro.

-Déjame que lo dude un poco después de tu arrebato, pero si, quiero acabar con el tema de Krum de una vez y para siempre así que te lo contaré, con tal que me dejes tranquila, lo haré- comenzó a manejar de nuevo, cogió aire - con Viktor nos íbamos a casar, y terminamos por que yo cambié los planes- soltó de corrido.

-¿Qué?- dijo la mujer poniendo un rostro de sorpresa- ¿cuándo se comprometieron?-susurró bajito y aun con cara de incredulidad.

Hermione suspiró- Todo comenzó…

_Flash Back_

_"-Te amo –susurró él antes de besarla- gracias por estos dos años y medio maravillosos- comenzó a besarla tiernamente- No quiero separarme nunca de ti._

_Ella sonrió- Ahora que he ingresado a la misma universidad que tú, estudiaremos juntos, viviremos juntos y seremos felices- planeó en voz alta y lo abrazándolo._

_-Herms- la miró a los ojos- no sé cómo he resistido todo este tiempo sin ti y a la distancia - sonrió - pero ahora podré verte todos los días, besarte, mirarte y decirte a la cara todo lo que siento y que día a día me haces sentir, te amo, eres la mujer más importante de mi vida Hermione Granger- declaró, tras decir eso, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un pequeño balón de fútbol americano tamaño llavero y ella lo miró extrañada- ¿amor? ¿Te acuerdas como comenzó nuestra historia?- preguntó mirándola fijamente._

_-Claro que sí Viktor- dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente- aún recuerdo que ese día fui a ver un partido de fútbol obligada, y llegamos antes con las chicas, tú estabas practicando unos lanzamientos, y de la nada un balón me golpeó- rió- en realidad no fue solo un pequeño golpe, me knockeo por completo- suspiró- cuando desperté estabas a mi lado, te sentías horriblemente culpable, y me dijiste que lo habías hecho para llamar mi atención, lamentablemente no habías medido la fuerza del lanzamiento- cogió una de las manos del chico y la comenzó a acariciar- y lo conseguiste llamaste mi atención, por algo estamos ahora aquí, me enamoré de ti al primer lanzamiento ...desde eso han pasado dos años y medio- se acercó y lo besó._

_-Amor- dijo el nervioso, mientras abría el balón en miniatura lentamente – Yo quiero…- le mostró el interior a la chica, la cual quedo helada frente al anillo sencillo de oro blanco que había dentro._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- logro decir aun sorprendida._

_- Hermione, quiero estar siempre contigo, ser solo tuyo y tu mía, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

_*Fin flash back._

-Nadie lo sabía- continuó contándole a su abuela- éramos felices, un amor adolescente que pensamos que perduraría con el tiempo, que nos haríamos viejitos juntos, veríamos a nuestros nietos crecer, tener maravillosos hijos, con sus ojos negros y mi cabello castaño e inteligencia, siempre había pensado eso con Vic- unas lágrimas contenidas corrían ahora libremente por sus mejillas- viviríamos en el campo, yo sería una maravillosa Doctora y el estaría en la cabeza de la empresa familiar, tendríamos tres perros y un patio trasero precioso y enorme con un quincho y una gran piscina para recibir a los amigos.- suspiro- tantos planes abuela.

-Mione…- susurró la abuela algo avergonzada- lo… siento- intentó disculparse- no pensé que fuera un tema tan delicado, pero aún no logro entender ¿porque se terminó si todo marchaba tan bien?

_*Flash back_

_Hermione y Viktor se encontraban en la casa del chico, nadando y jugando en la piscina, mientras imaginaban como les darían la noticia a sus amigos y familias –Herms, amor- llamó el chico- estás muy callada, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras nadaba hacia donde se encontraba su novia._

_-Perdóname- rompió en llanto- de verdad debería haberlo pensado mucho más pero ya está hecho- empezó a nadar hacia la salida de la piscina, salió y luego se sentó en una tumbona que había- Viktor- se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- yo esto, yo esto lo quería hace muchísimo tiempo, creo que es una excelente oportunidad y pensé que era lo mejor en ese momento y sin dudarlo dije sí, y quizás sea un error, pero lo siento y yo te quiero, te amo, pero ya está hecho._

_El chico cada vez más nervioso por la reacción de su novia también salió de la piscina y la detuvo para que se explicara- Hermi ¿me engañaste?- preguntó tímidamente, ella tan sólo negó con la cabeza y él botó el aire contenido- entonces explícame que sucede porque no entiendo nada- la abrazó y continuó diciendo- no creo que haya sido algo tan malo, amor cuéntame._

_-Yo, este… -balbuceo ella- este… yo… Viktor a última hora me ofrecieron una beca completa en otra universidad, para ser más específica en Hogwarts, en la facultad de Ciencias Médicas- mientras ella hablaba a él se le desfiguraba el rostro, pasando de un estado atónito, a uno incomprensivo- Amor, acepte una beca completa acá en Inglaterra- aclaró- no estaremos en la misma ciudad, no viviremos juntos en Bulgaria – el tan solo la miró con esos ojos negros profundos, que se encontraban dentro de un mar de lágrimas, se dio vuelta y se fue- Vicktor llevamos un año de noviazgo a la distancia, ¡podemos superarlo!- gritó y luego susurró- amor…lo siento…_

_*Fin Flash Back_

-Pasaron los días y me llego una carta.- continuó contándole a su abuela-Eran pocas líneas pero expresaban todo lo que su creador sentía y lo que iba a dejar de sentir por mí.- sollozó- me la sé de memoria y comenzó a recitar:

_"Mione:_

_Es difícil escribir esto, siempre he sido una persona que dice las cosas de frente, pero es que… contigo me siento tan pequeñito y no seré capaz de decirte lo que quiero sin arrepentirme después…Dos años y medio y siento por primera vez que te desconozco, en lo único que creía era en nosotros, y tú cambiaste todo lo que habíamos soñado, hiciste trizas todo, los planes, las ganas, las ideas y lo peor de todo, me hiciste trizas a mí. Cambiaste todo y yo cambié todo por ti sin pensar en que de un momento a otro las cosas iban a pasar de un extremo a otro._

_Me regreso a Bulgaria, a donde se suponía que teníamos un futuro. No quiero saber nunca más de ti, y sí, tal vez soy extremista, pero no me quedaré a ver como el mundo que pensamos que sería se amo, quizás algún día deje de hacerlo, por ahora duele y es mejor estar lejos de ti. Adiós ilusión, adiós mi vida, adiós mi amor. Siempre tuyo._

_Vicktor Krum_


	2. La playa

Hola que tal! :D pues en el otro cap se me olvidó decir, mi nombre es Cam y es primera vez que publico aquí, esta historia esta basada en un libro que yo publiqué en otra página y se encuentra registrado , quise hacer un Dramione con él así que lo he modificado, ya que amo esta pareja, espero que les guste.

**Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, yo solo me divierto modificando mi historia con ellos :D **

* * *

Después de aquella conversación con Minerva, hubo un enorme, largo e incómodo silencio, ninguna se atrevía a hablar, la abuela por su parte no quería indagar más sobre el tema, pues veía que su nieta realmente no lo estaba pasando bien, y Hermione por su parte, pensaba que todo estaba dicho, y como era una mujer de palabra no iba a dar pie atrás, ella había hecho las cosas posibles para mejorar la relación, y todo había salido realmente mal, no era simplemente porque no lo amara, sino más bien debido a que en la nueva etapa que ella iba a iniciar ellos no eran compatibles, lamentablemente lo mejor para Viktor era terminar a que luchar por la relación a la distancia y ella sin encontrar un pero que valiera la pena para seguir en esa relación, acepto esa decisión. _"A veces el amor no es suficiente"- pensaba._

Distrayéndola de todo pensamiento sobre su ex, sobre su parabrisas poco a poco en el horizonte se iba imponiendo una playa tranquila, algo despoblada, con un ambiente natural bondadoso, árboles por doquier, cerros para escalar y hacer senderismo, y una inmensa pasarela de arena para hacer caminatas con una vista maravillosa del mar en su esplendor. Herms sonrió y se dejó encantar por lo que veía.

-Mione- susurró la abuela, captando la atención de su nieta- al parecer este viaje no será tan malo después de todo ¿no?

- Tienes razón- sonrió la chica mirando, una hermosa casa con vista a la playa situada en frente de ella.- hemos llegado- dijo estacionando en la entrada y dejando que tantos recuerdos de la niñez la embriagaran, el olor a aquella casa le recordaba muchos veraneos que había tenido con su abuelo Albus, tardes en la playa, juegos de cartas, castillos de arenas, hacían ya 6 años que no compartían sonrisas, secretos e historias, su abuelo había fallecido de cáncer - bajó lentamente del auto, se acercó al asiento trasero y sacó una enorme caja- ¡ Crookshanks!, casi olvidaba que venias conmigo- ahí yacía un gato perezoso que maulló en señal de enojo.

- Entremos a la casa y comencemos estas vacaciones- dijo la anciana mientras abría la puerta y los ventanales del living, dejando que el aire marino entrara a la casa, renovando el olor a encierro, suspiró- mientras te acomodas prepararé algo para almorzar, ¿o prefieres comer afuera?-preguntó.

- Prefiero la comida casera- contestó, mientras la anciana dirigió a la cocina para cumplir con su cometido.-Antes de almorzar iré por un paseo a la playa- avisó-llevaré a Crookshanks conmigo, seguramente después de dos horas de viaje querrá estirar sus patas un poco- agregó, mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Hermione caminó y caminó por la orilla del mar, recordando veranos, y pensando en cómo sanar y dejar de sentir el vacío de su corazón, mientras Crookshanks caminaba tras ella y se escondía entre sus piernas para alejarse de las olas, Herms disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje, el aire marítimo, la sensación de la arena caliente sobre sus pies, el viento que hacía danzar su cabello y de cómo aprovecharía de la soledad de esas semanas en la playa.

De un momento a otro un silencio opacado solo por las olas del mar y las gaviotas se hizo presente, miró sus piernas … Crookshanks ya no estaba.

-¡Crookshanks!- gritaba desesperada- ¡ Crookshanks! ¡Ven acá!- hasta que de pronto se escuchó un grito histérico de una mujer. Y corrió en dirección al estruendoso grito.

-¡Hey! ¡Estúpido gato me has llenado de arena!- gritaba un chico alto, pelirrojo y ojos azules lleno de arena.- mientras el gato seguía cavando un gran hoyo y cada vez con más y más ganas.

-Jajajajaja- reía un segundo chico de piel nívea, cabello azabache, ojos verdes, sonrisa tierna y un cuerpo muy tonificado – eso te pasa por ser tan vanidoso, jajaja broncearse es para mujeres Ronald o debería decir ¿Ronalda?

- ¡Harry deja de reírte! mira es tonto el gato, aún sigue lanzándome arena, además ¿qué hace un gato en la playa?, - decía emputecido- ¡déjate, lárgate, márchate, shú shú shú!- en ese momento un tercer chico apareció entre las dunas, era alto, muy bien formado, pelo rubio platino, los ojos grises y una sonrisa de aquellas que roban el aliento y suspiros, con sus dientes blanquísimos y perfectamente situados.

-¡Ron, ni se te ocurra golpear al gato!, ¿me escuchaste?- advirtió sutilmente y a la vez amenazadoramente apuntando a su amigo- ¿entendiste?, gatito… ven acá… ven…ven – lo cogió.- ¡Eso es muchacho!- palmeó la cabeza del animal.

- ¡Ese gato es del demonio!, mira como me dejó- dijo el pelirojo parándose frente a su amigo y sacudiendo la arena- sácalo de mi vista Draco si no quieres que…- pero se vio interrumpido

-¿Si no que?- intervino Hermione con cara de enojo- Disculpa, creo que tienes algo que me pertenece- mirando a Draco y luego a Crookshanks que se encontraba feliz en los brazos de aquel chico- Ven acá Crookshanks, ¡que susto me has dado! - el gato saltó a los brazos de su dueña- gracias por salvar a mi gato del salvaje de tu amigo- agradeció ella sonriendo al chico.

-Menos mal que llegaste, porque créeme que estos dos habrían peleado por el perro – habló Harry parándose y poniéndose frente a la chica- por cierto mi nombre es Harry Potter, el defensor del animal es mi amigo Draco Malfoy- presentó caballerosamente- el chico aquí lleno de bronceador y arena es Ronald Weasley- agregó con tono de broma- sabemos que el gatito se llama Crookshanks, y ¿la dueña?- agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger, un gusto- dijo la chica, agregando irónicamente – Harry y Draco, bueno me debo ir, espero que disfruten de su estadía acá, sinceramente si esperan tener paz, tranquilidad y cero conexión con la sociabilización, vinieron al lugar correcto- sonrió- Nos vemos- se giró, pero solo alcanzó caminando unos cuantos metros cuando alguien la frenó.

-¡Hermione!, ¡espera!- venía corriendo Harry tras ella- disculpa a mis amigos, la verdad es que ellos usualmente no son así, pero bueno, no se les puede cambiar,- dijo nerviosamente- en fin,- suspiró- quería saber si estás alojando cerca de aquí, pretendíamos hacer esta noche una fogata todos los jóvenes en la playa, por si te gustaría participar.

-Me encantaría- contestó ella- necesito una verdadera escapada de rutina- se giró y apuntó una gran casa que se ubicaba en la entrada de un condominio a la orilla de playa- allí estoy, nos vemos esta noche.

- Somos vecinos- comentó él- Okey, paso por ti al atardecer- se despidió Harry- nos vemos.

Por otra parte un chico se quejaba y aun trataba de limpiarse la arena mezclada con bronceador que se encontraba desparramada por su cuerpo.  
- ¿Quién es esa tipa?- se quejó Ron - ¡Qué se cree!, viene aquí como si nada, su gato me ataca y luego toma su cosa fea peluda y me ignora, a mí … ¡a mí!– Draco comienza a reírse y contagia a Harry que recién se unía a la conversación.

- ¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó el recién llegado.

- Este-dijo Ron furioso apuntando a Draco-se ríe de mí porque me quejo que a mi ninguna mujer me deja con la palabra en la boca, menos ella. ¿Qué se cree?, es una… es una odiosa- pero se vio interrumpido.

-Es una mujer diferente, con personalidad y una bella sonrisa por cierto – Señaló Draco- tú estás acostumbrado a que todas babeen por ti, ella es la excepción y me parece genial, así te baja los humitos de niño mimado de mamá- finalizó

- ¡Eres un insoportable!- gritó el ofendido- ¿Debo recordarte que tú al igual que yo eres dependiente de tía Narcissa?- rió - Já! ¿Pretendías hacerme callar sacando ese tema?- preguntó.

-Da igual, yo no soy como tú, no cambias con nada, pero igual te quiero amigo – concluyó- Ronnie, lo bueno de todo esto es que no verás nunca más a esa chica…

-Hemrione- interrumpió por primera vez Harry – se llama Hermione, y pues no estaría tan seguro de que no la volverán a ver…

-No me digas que la seguiste para invitarla a la fogata de esta noche- vociferó Ron - ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Harry? – gritó-¡Su gato me dejó lleno de arena y casi me ataca! ¡y tú, él muy estúpido la invitas!, además no era guapa, una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno, será tu pérdida de tiempo, pero ella está invitada y la iré a buscar al atardecer, si te molesta es cosa tuya- advirtió el chico- no le hables, no la mires, no compartas con ella, es cosa tuya y me tiene sin cuidado, me tienes harto de superficialidades– dijo todo de corrido, luego suspiró e inhaló- ¿Cuándo cambiarás?, ya no lo harás – se auto respondió, se levantó, cogió una toalla y agregó – me voy a casa, estoy molesto y tengo hambre, adiós.

-Relájate Potter- Gritó Draco, miró a Ron - ¿no dirás nada?

-No tengo ganas de hablar- dijo el chico cerrando el tema- Además quiero comer, muero de hambre.

- Quizás tú no deseas hablar, pero yo sí- habló su amigo y continuó- y me vas a escuchar- amenazó- no entiendo como Molly aun te aguanta, eres un excelente jugador de fútbol americano, estás en las grandes ligas, estás acostumbrado a la fama y que todos hagan lo que tu quieras,pero eres muy superficial amigo, debes cambiar, crecer, dale una oportunidad a la chica, no digo que sea tu novia, pero te haría bien tener una amiga- Ron lo miró con cara de extrañado- ¡si hombre una AMIGA!, para ti las amigas son mujeres que te llevas a la cama, ¡y eso no es normal!, considera lo que te digo.- finalizó, cogió su toalla y empezó a caminar.

-¡Draco, espera! – gritó Ron, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amigo – Gracias, eres un buen amigo, eres como mi hermano mayor- bromeó.

-Descuida mocoso mujeriego– dijo él sonriendo- sé que cambiarás., quizás no hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día sí– le dio un golpe de cariño – Ahora espero que la fogata sea un éxito, hace mucho que no tengo un loco amor de verano, espero que este sea la excepción – puso una cara picarona.

- Creo que las malas juntas te están haciendo mal - dijo Ronald con expresión divertida – créeme amigo, hoy conocerás a tu amor de verano- caminaron juntos hacia la casa.


	3. Sorpresas

Por otra parte Hermione había quedado ensimismada por el encuentro con aquellos chicos y por la actitud de ese infantil estúpido con su gato_—"¿¡Qué clase de idiota!?"_- pensaba, sin percatarse que unas voces femeninas la llamaban.

- Herms!, ¡Mione! - gritoneaban unas chicas – ¡Hey Granger!-una tomó una piedra pequeña y la lanzó contra la chica.

-¡Que mier…! – se quejó en voz alta la chica y al girar vió a sus amigas – ¡Pero que diablos hacen ustedes aquí!

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron las dos chicas que corrían a abrazar a su amiga que aún se encontraba en shock- Herms, si no reaccionas te lanzaremos al mar - dijo una de ellas.

-Ginny, Pansy¿Qué hacen acá?- dijo aún sorprendida la chica- se suponía que hoy se iban junto a las demás al viaje- estoy sin palabras, aún no creo que estén aquí conmigo.

-Bueno señorita, pues lo que sucede- explicó Pansy - que somos tan buenas amigas, que no quisimos dejarte sola.

-Además - agregó la otra amiga- es nuestro último verano juntas, y solteras – rieron-muy pronto se inicia la universidad y viviremos juntas ¡todo será completamente distinto!

-¡Siiiiii! Tienen razón, las adoro, son las mejores - dijo Herms abrazando a las dos chicas-bueno, andando entonces porque tengo que contarles que conocí a un chico muy guapo e iré a una fogata esta noche con él -sonrió

- ¡Qué genial!- dijo Ginny- así te olvidas de ese idiota de Viktor, que por lo que sé anda de fiesta en fiesta, bebiéndose hasta el agua del florero.

- ¡Gin! ¡Filtración! – encaró enojada Pansy, mientras el rostro de Mione de un momento a otro se fue deformando hasta llegar a cero expresión y los ojos pegados mirando un punto fijo sobre la arena – Amiga – llamó – lo siento, esta mujer no tiene filtro, sé que aún duele pero te hará bien conocer a otra gente.

-Lo extraño- susurró Hermione – sé que era el amor de mi vida y duele- dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo siento Herms- dijo Ginny abrazándola – yo y mi bocota, perdóname.

-Descuida yo antes de él tenía una vida, ahora sin él - suspiró y siguió respondiendo – aún la sigo teniendo, en fin, a la noche irán conmigo y lo pasaremos genial – volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Siii¡ - dijeron las recién llegadas – Y ¿tiene amigos guapos el chico que te invitó a salir?- preguntó Pansy.

- Pans definitivamente tiene uno para ti, uno de esos engreídos y agrandados que tanto te gustan para bajarle los humos - comentó Hermione – será una noche inolvidable.

- Ja ja ja – río irónicamente – lo importante es que lo pasemos bien y que tú, por sobre todo, lo disfrutes al máximo – dijo Pansy.

-Por supuesto – añadió Ganny – ¡Hay que pasárselo divino!

-¿Tan alegre y entusiasta Ganny? – Interrogo Herms – pareciera que también andas buscando a un galán para ti… Jajajajajajaja – rieron sin pausas ella y Pansy.

- ¡Nah! que va, si voy a la fiesta será solo por ti – dijo Ginny excusandose – Aquí, Pansy y yo estamos por una única causa, y esa eres tú.

- Awwww son bellas y las adoro- las abrazó- vamos a dejar sus maletas a la casa – indicó Herms.- A Minerva le dará gusto verlas acá.

Después de una interesante tarde de sol, aire puro y juegos a orilla de playa, las chicas se encontraban algo más alborotadas de lo normal. -¡No sé que ponerme!- gritó como por octava vez Hermione– ¡todo me queda mal!

-¿Crisis de ropa?- preguntó la abuela Minerva apareciendo por la puerta.

-Sí – dijo Pansy - yo ya no se como hacerla entrar en razón, debe ir cómoda, es una fogata en la playa, no una cena romántica en un restaurant de 5 estrellas.

-Una cosa es que sé que debo ir cómoda y a gusto con lo que usaré, otra muy distinta es que jamás he tenido una cita en una fogata y no sé que usar - dijo molesta la chica, lanzando todo fuera de su maleta.

-Sabes, no muy a menudo digo cosas profundas y constantemente Pans me dice que no tengo filtro, pero ¿Sabes algo amiga?- puso tono de voz interesante y miró directamente a su amiga con sus ojos azules- eres una persona maravillosa y hasta con un saco de papas puesto impresionarías a ese chico, el físico atrae, pero la personalidad enamora – y siguió secando su cabellos negros despreocupadamente y agregó- parte por lo más básico.

-Creo que ya tienen todo bajo control- dijo la abuela- bueno chicas, me marcho, mi lectura y mi tejido esperan por mí.- se fue.

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que Ginny tiene razón, Herms si te invitó es por algo además- tomó un montón de ropa esparcida en el suelo- tienes mucha ropa, y yo te elegiré un lindo conjunto para hoy- sonrió- relájate.

-¡Mione! ¿No estás nerviosa? Es tu primera cita después de Viktor- preguntó Ginny ahora haciéndose ondulaciones en su pelo pelirrojo.

-Bien poco te duró la cordura- gritó Pansy- ¡Filtro Ginevra! Filtro!- Hermione se rió.

- Chicas, lo de Viktor lo debo superar y no hablarlo, es peor, así que dejen eso de la "filtración", mientras antes me acostumbre a la realidad, mejor así- suspiró- y respondiéndote querida amiga, la verdad es que sí- confesó la aludida- es como extraño, presiento que algo va a pasar, pero es como raro, siento como que pasará algo, pero no se si será bueno o malo.

- ¡Ay! Amiga, soy de la creencia de que las cosas funcionan como uno quieren, por ejemplo, si yo quiero que me vaya bien, es una cosa de yo querer que me vaya bien y que me resulten las cosas –dijo Pansy con su tono seguro- por eso soy tan relajada, y mi positivismo hace que todo resulte bien.

- Tienes razón- dijo Herms- ¿qué cosa mala podría pasar hoy?

Mientras las chicas charlaban, en una casa cercana tres chicos intentaban arreglar las cosas, usualmente nunca peleaban entre ellos, y las discusiones eran pan de cada día, al ser adolescentes hormonales, siempre había tema de debate, provocando peleas sin importancia, que al final del día siempre terminaban arreglándose.

-Harry, tenemos que conversar- dijo Ronald.

-Por ahora no tengo nada más que decirte que estoy cansado de pendejadas – contestó el chico mirándolo severamente y volviendo a posar sus ojos en el televisor.

-"Ronnie", cuéntale lo que hablamos durante la tarde- dijo Draco mientras cambiaba su estado en Facebook – vamos, somos amigos, que va, no creo que te cueste tanto- dijo alentándolo- ¡hazlo! o te publico que eres gay en tu muro – amenazó seriamente.

Ron suspiró y se resignó a hablar- Bueno, después de conversarlo con el padre de la madurez, aquí presente- miró a Draco, el cual sonreía irónicamente- y luego de una meditación exhaustiva, llegué a la conclusión que… soy un pendejo malcriado y mujeriego- dijo eso último en un susurro.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry- no escuché nada- dijo conteniendo la risa-¡habla más claro hombre!- alentó.

-Yo tampoco oí nada- apoyó Draco riendo por lo bajo - si no dices todo cumpliré mi amenaza, es cosa que apreté la tecla enter.- mientras le mostraba el perfil de Facebook de Ronald en pantalla.

-¡Que soy un pendejo malcriado, hijo de mamá y mujeriego! – gritó- ¡eso!, y tú – apunto a Draco- sale inmediatamente de mi página, ¿les quedo claro? escucharon el par de…

-Okey, esta bien, escuché- dijo aun riéndose su amigo- pero cuéntale que pretendes hacer hoy y que no has hecho en estos 19 años.- animó su rubio amigo.

-Necesito que me digas donde vive esa _Hermine_- suspiró resignado- quiero que seamos amigos, arreglar las cosas, por ello la iré a buscar y le pediré disculpas.

-¿Qué?- dijo anonadado Harry- ¿estás de broma no?

-No, es en serio- respondió Ronald poniendo una cara seria.

-OK, entonces primero, apréndete el nombre, es Hermione, con A- señaló serio el chico- ¿no intentarás hacer nada con ella? Te conozco demasiado bien.

-¡NO, que te digo que la quiero como amiga! ¡Hombre! –explicó enojado.- jamás me fijaría en ella como mujer, simplemente no es mi tipo y si lo fuera, créeme que igual intentaría cambiar las cosas.

-OK. – asintió el chico- te diré donde vive.

-Gracias, ahora me iré a bañar- y poniendo cara de Don Juan añadió - Hoy quizás gane más que una amiga, Hermione no será la única ahí…- y se marchó.

-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo- dijo Harry

-Dale una oportunidad, ¿Quién sabe?, además hay que ver que ella es diferente a las otras chicas, en una de esas, quizás hasta salga herido nuestro amigo.- sonrió maliciosamente Draco.

-Dicen que a golpes algunos aprenden- indicó el otro chico riéndose- quien sabe, a lo mejor necesita probar la mano femenina – se largó a reír.

-¿Quién sabe?- apoyó Draco riéndose- en todo caso, si pasa algo, estaré ahí.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido y las chicas se encontraban casi listas para asistir a la fogata. - Bueno chicas… llegó la hora y ¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera con un conjunto de jeans pitillos de color gris, unas zapatillas converse, chaqueta negra de cuero y un pañuelo de estampados de flores, el pelo castaño completamente alisado y un maquillaje tenue; sombra de color rosa pálido, mascara de pestañas, delineado poco marcado y un leve brillo color natural que resaltaba sus labios.

-Amiga- dijo Ganny- te ves preciosa- dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba.

-Sin contacto físico- gritó Herms- no quiero que se arruine, y se largó a reír.- se ven guapas las dos- comentó mirando a sus amigas- ¡me encanta! ¡Se inicia oficialmente el mejor verano de la vida!

Ginny por su particular estilo, vestía unos leggins con estampados, unos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello pelirrojo largo suelto, con ondulaciones pronunciadas en las puntas, sus ojos azules completamente delineados y en su boca un color rojo muy provocativo, sólo una mujer con su personalidad podría usar aquella combinación y sentarle tan bien. Por otra parte Pansy, más relajada usaba unos jeans, zapatillas, un polerón y sobre este una chaqueta, cabello suelto y flequillo arreglado, su maquillaje pasaba completamente desapercibido, con su seguridad y manera de ver la vida, no necesitaba maquillaje para sentirse y verse guapa.

-Veo que están listas- interrumpió la abuela mirando a las tres diferentes chicas- se ven guapas, ojalá en mis años yo hubiese podido usar pantalones- comentó sonriendo- habría lucido maravillosa, en mis días tenía un cuerpo divino, ahora- puso semblante triste- estoy en los huesos.

- Abuela estás divina, como estás, yo quiero llegar a tu edad con tu cuerazo- dijo Hermione y todas se pusieron a reír.

En ese instante sonó el timbre…

-Yo voy- dijo Mione con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba. Él. Con una chaqueta negra que dejaba entrever un polerón verde, unos jean medios desgastados, zapatillas blancas de marca y su pelo pelirrojo desordenados y sus ojos azules mirándola directamente a ella de pies a cabeza.


	4. Disculpas, la fogata y el beso

Hola que tal? Quiero aclarar algunas dudas…este fic va a ser 100% DRAMIONE pero los primeros capítulos serán algo enredados, pero son necesarios para la trama de la historia, por otra parte, Ginny y Ron en esta historia no serán hermanos, desde este cap en adelante notarán como Herms y Draco poco a poco se van acercando…

**Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, yo solo me divierto modificando mi historia con ellos :D**

* * *

-Wow, te ves muy diferente- dijo él, comiéndosela con la mirada- esto no me lo esperaba, te ves guapísima - se tapó la boca al ver que había soltado su pensamiento.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Herms mirando en varias direcciones, mientras a su lado aparecían torpemente sus amigas para ver quién era el chico.

-Bueno- dijo él -yo vine- tragó en seco- quería disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, y quería que comenzáramos de cero- suspiró- cambié de lugar con Harry, y veo por tu actitud que esperabas verlo a él.- dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero necesitaba decirte que lo siento y si me das otra oportunidad para partir de cero, me porté como un idiota contigo esta mañana.

-Es admirable que hayas hecho esto- dijo ella observándolo directamente con una mirada distinta, con un ápice de… ¿ternura? - no me molestaría partir de cero, creo que yo también fui algo prepotente contigo- sonrió- partamos de cero- suspiró- Hola! Mi nombre Hermione Granger.

-Hola- contestó el sonriendo sinceramente- Soy Ronald Weasley, disculpa si es muy apresurado pero, hay una fogata que hemos organizado con unos amigos, y hay muchos invitados, ¿te gustaría venir?, está a punto de comenzar.

-¿Te molestaría si llevo a mis amigas? - preguntó ella siguiendo el juego.

-No, para nada, entre más seamos mejor- contestó él- un gusto señoritas mi nombre es Ronald pero me dicen Ron - se presentó mientras les lanzaba una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras.

-Un gusto soy Ginebra.- saludó una de ellas- pero me dicen Ginny.

-Yo soy Pansy- dijo la otra – un gusto Ron - mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Vamos entonces?- interrumpió Herms para romper las formalidades.

-Vamos- respondió él ofreciéndole galantemente su brazo a lo que la chica se puso a reír, lo cogió y caminaron rumbo a la gran noche.

Por otra parte dos chicos esperaban en la playa -Se demoran- decía ansioso Harry- se demoran mucho, no le compro mucho el cuento de que quiere cambiar- refiriéndose al pelirrojo- creo que le hizo algo, creo…

-Que ahí vienen- interrumpió Draco- y del brazo, y con dos chicas, wow- dijo sorprendido levantando sus cejas- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco, pero ¿Sabes que no me esperaba?- dijo Harry mirándolo directamente- que estés tan calmado, sabiendo que has lanzado a la chica que te gusta a la boca del lobo, o ¿me lo vas a negar?

-¿Qué?- dijo el nervioso- ¿Quién ha dicho que a mí me gusta Hermione? No la conozco, no me interesa, además mira como viene riendo con Ron, ella jamás se fijaría en mí.

-Jajajajaja- rió su amigo- perdona que me ría "man" pero ¿andas en tus días?- volvió a reír mientras veía la cara de confundido de su amigo- ¿Dónde quedó el Dragón que yo conozco?, Ron es solo un pendejo de una noche al lado tuyo, anímate, habla con ella, si a ella no le gustas, por lo menos lo intentaste- sonrió animándolo- además sé que te gustó por como la miraste, te conozco bastante bien.

-Tienes razón- dijo Draco- quien sabe, después de todo tenemos algo claro – suspiró- que ella tiene un carácter, uff... es distinta a otras- ambos chicos rieron, en ese instante llegó Ron con Mione quien se reía por alguna estupidez dicha por el chico y dos guapas chicas.

-Hola- saludó Herms, acercándose a ambos chicos y besándolos en la mejilla- Gracias por la invitación- agradeció con una sonrisa- me tome la libertad de invitar a mis recientes sorpresas llegadas desde la ciudad, mis amigas- Pansy- y la chica saludó con la mano – y Ginevra.

-Hola – Saludó esta y aclaró- prefiero eso si que me llamen Ginny.

-Hola chicas – saludaron a coro Draco y Harry.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy- se presentó el rubio- y él – apuntó a Harry- Harry Potter.

-Bueno, no quiero ser un mal anfitrión así que, Ginny, Pansy, las invito a ponerse cómodas y a ponernos en primera fila para ver la bella puesta de sol- indicó Harry - y luego dar inicio a la fogata .

-¡Si vamos!- dijo Ginny contenta como una niña pequeña- Pans! ¡Apresúrate!

-Vamos Ron- lo llamó Harry - no seas mal anfitrión, vamos con las chicas- indicó- y sin peros, vamos-mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz a Draco y Hermione.

-¡Ahh! Ya comprendo- hizo un movimiento de cejas Ron- Hermione, te dejo en buenas manos- lanzó una mira cómplice a Draco, quién poco a poco se sonrojaba, y salió corriendo a molestar a las otras chicas.

-Bueno, parece que somos tu y yo - señaló Mione con una sonrisa aún en su rostro-¿caminamos por la orilla de playa?- invitó ella rompiendo el silencio, Draco sonrió y asintió, comenzaron a caminar, mientras veían, que sus amigos y otras personas ahí reunidas se reían por el escándalo que hacia Ron al intentar atrapar a Pansy, quien le había lanzado arena - creo que te debo una disculpa a ti también- dijo de pronto Herms.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo- respondió Draco algo confundido.

-Que te debo una disculpa- lo miró a los ojos- sé que fuiste tú quien salvó a Crookshanks de las garras de Ron,- sonrió ampliamente- muchas gracias, pero ¿tienes algún poder especial?- el chico la miró extrañado y ella se rió y continuó- no pienses que me burlo de ti, la pregunta la hago más bien porque como manejas "bestias".

-Jajajajajaja- estalló en risas- Acabo de entender, te refieres a Ronald, jajaja- volvió a reír- bueno, es que con élhay que ser así, un poco más bruto y amenazador, pero en general soy un amor, pero bueno tú no te quedas atrás, parece que la nena tiene carácter- añadió mirándola de soslayo.

-Algo así- confesó ella- no me gusta que me pasen mucho a llevar, pero me considero un amor de persona- sonrió- Y ¿Qué estudias? ¿O te dedicas sólo a domar bestias como tu amigo?- rió.

-Estudio Administración de Empresas, luego tendré que hacerme cargo de las empresas familiares- señaló Draco- pasé a segundo año. ¿Y tú?

-¡Que genial! Entraré a estudiar Medicina- contó Hermione- este será mi primer año- sonrió - tengo unas ganas enormes de empezar, desde pequeña me ha gustado, antes cuando mi abuelo vivía, lo cuidaba y desde ahí nació mi vocación.

-Entonces Herms, creo que serás un médico excelente y que yo me tendré que enfermar más seguido.- Hermione puso cara de sorpresa y el preguntó- ¿te molesta que use un diminutivo de tu nombre?

-No- contestó ella sonrojándose- es que es curioso, pero siento que te conozco de antes y la verdad es que jamás te habías visto, me siento cómoda contigo y es fácil hablar.

-Me pasa igual- confesó el chico – ¿seguimos la caminata? Y así te conozco un poco más.

-Sigamos la caminata- contestó Mione - pero créeme, si quieres saber de mí, perderás muchísimas horas de tu tiempo.

-Sé que no será un pérdida de tiempo, y estoy completamente seguro que valdrá la pena- manifestó Draco haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Ver la imagen de aquella extraña, pero tan cercana chica, en contraste a la puesta de sol, con su cabello al viento, sus ojos miel que lo deslumbraban, esa sonrisa traviesa que lo hacía suspirar, definitivamente a cada paso, descubría un nuevo gesto, y le gustaba más y más. _"La primera impresión es la que vale… la segunda enamora"_- pensó.

Mientras que los demás a orilla de playa se conocían y bromeaba**n** - No lo entiendo – interrumpió Ginny, y todos la miraron, ella siguió hablando - se suponía que Harry la iría a buscar ¿no?- todos asintieron y ella continuó- , y en vez de Harry, llegó Ron a buscarla y se vino con el aquí ¿no?- otra vez todos asintieron y ella finalmente agregó- entonces ¿Qué hace ahora con Draco?...- y concluyó- ¿se quedará con ustedes tres?

-Jajajajaja- carcajearon Pansy, Ron y Harry- jajajajajajajajja

-¿de qué se ríen?- dijo molesta- no encuentro la gracia, es una simple pregunta.

-Nada mujer- dijo Harry- vamos, ¡encendamos la fogata, que comience la fiesta, que corra el alcohol, los porros y la buena vibra!- gritó entusiasmado- ¡esta noche promete mucho!

Había varios jóvenes en la fogata, que muy pronto se transformó en gran fogón. Muchos chicos y chicas de varios lados, que obligados por sus padres habían terminado en aquella playa, que en esos instantes lo menos que tenía era ser solitaria y tranquila. Más allá del fuego, una larga mesa con diferentes tragos y en lo alto de la terraza de la casa de los anfitriones (Harry, Ron y Draco) dos enormes parlantes y un Dj poniendo música del momento, contagiando a todos los asistentes, haciéndolos bailar y entrar en calor rápidamente, por lo que muchos ya habían dejado de lado sus chaquetas de lado y quedando algunas chicas con tan solo poleras, o bikinis y más de algún chico solo en bóxers o pantalones.

-Creo que ya empezó "la fogata"- dijo Herms, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos- será un buen reventón.

-Lo será- afirmó Draco- ahora que ya sé varias cosas de tu vida y tú de la mía, ¿nos unimos a los demás?

-Y yo que te quería para mi sola- bromeó la chica provocando que Draco quedara sin palabras- es una broma- continuó ella- pero quien sabe… entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma – se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus amigas que se veía a lo lejos que lo estaban pasando bien.

-Control- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio- ¡ante todo control!- ¡Espérame!- gritó. Las chicas alegremente con un vaso cada una. Ginny bailaba con Harry quien era un profesional en la pista de baile, por otra parte Pansy, fumaba y conversaba con Ron pidiéndole a cada rato un trago, y haciéndolo sufrir…

- No, es que te quedó muy suave mi trago y a mí no me gusta así, lo quiero con más alcohol- dijo Pans seriamente, calando otra fumada de su cigarro.

-¡Pero tómala así!- vociferó enojado el chico- además los 4 últimos tragos los has botado, ¡el alcohol no se pierde de esa manera!

-¡Eres un penoso!- encaró despectivamente la chica al pelirrojo- Pobrecito, ni un trago sabes preparar para tener a una chica feliz- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Me tienes harto!- lanzó el trago al suelo- ¡me aburriste! Y solo por ser un buen anfitrión me quedé contigo, no sé quién aguantaría una mujer como tú- le gritó- eres una insoportable y me las vas a pagar- y se marchó a un grupo de chicas que se encontraba más allá y se puso a beber sin precaución.

-¡Qué carácter! – señaló Pansy- en fin, que siga la fiesta, Salud- elevando su vaso- brindemos.

Continuaron bailando y bebiendo hasta que poco a poco algunos se marcharon, otros se fueron a bañar al mar, algunas parejas se fueron en busca de más privacidad, sin embargo otros querían seguir bebiendo y pasándolo increíble.

- ¡No me digas que la fiesta se acabó! ¡O sea nada que ver!, - alegó la pelinegra- exijo que hagamos algo más, ¡algo más osado!- dijo con toda la personalidad que había ganado con unas cuantas copas de más en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo eso no era lo peor, todos se encontraban en una situación similar, riendo por tonterías y sacando personalidad desde los recónditos lugares de su "felicidad".

- ¿Algo osado dijiste?- preguntó Ron, quizás teniendo más copas en el cuerpo que todos juntos.- vamos a la casa, el bar está lleno- apuntó la casa - allí jugaremos algo "más osado"… ¿Quién se apunta?- los miró a todos y enseguida se dirigieron a la casa.

-Bueno, ya estamos acá- dijo Gynny- ¿Qué jugamos? ¿La botella?- rió- ¿yo nunca?...

-Verdad o Penitencia- dijo Pan encendiendo un cigarro- o si no, no juego.

-Bueno, yo no tengo problema- comentó Harry- mientras sean _"open mind"_ (mente abierta) todo okey.

-¡Ja! Ellos! Los _"open mind"-_ se burló Hermione – ¡okay! Empecemos… ¿alguien quiere partir?

-Dejemos que tu amiga parta- indicó Draco- Pans parte tú… - la apuntó- no sé porque creo que ella y Ron se van a descuerar- susurró a Matilda y esta rió.

-¿Verdad o Penitencia?... ¿Ronnie?- preguntó la chica.

-Verdad, obvio.- dijo Ron arrogantemente-pregunta lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto- bebió de su trago.

-¿Cuánto pagaste por perder tu virginidad con una mujer y que no supieran que eres gay?- sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que Harry escupió su vodka, Draco evitaba reírse, Mione se tapaba la boca, Ginny se reía a todo dar y Ron con los puños apretados y su frente bien en alto respondió.

-¿Crees que con esa pregunta me hieres el ego? ¿O piensas que de alguna forma me afecta?,- negando con la cabeza- no , querida para nada, primero, no pague por perder mi virginidad, es más se la peleaban, yo solo elegí con quien hacerlo y fue con una amiga de mi hermano mayor, debo decir que me gusta aprender y aprendo rápido- dijo usando su tono altanero- y no, no soy gay, aunque si lo fuera no sería de tu incumbencia, y hoy te lo demostraré, pero no serás mi conejillo de indias para ello.

-¡Ya!... la cosa se puso densa- dijo Harry- ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Yo! – dijo Ginny- yo quiero penitencia, ¡hoy estoy dispuesta a todo!- agregó eufórica.

-Desnuda al mar- dijeron los tres chicos a coro.

-Estoy en estado de shock- murmuró Herms- jajaj jajajajaj- reía descontroladamente- si conocieran a Gin como yo, sabrían que no es capaz de hacerlo- seguía riendo.

-¡No! Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Pansy- es que he quedado sin palabras.

Ginevra por su parte había abierto la puerta y había salido rumbo a la playa, rápidamente al percatarse de eso todos corrieron tras ella. Había una luna la cual le daba la claridad necesaria a la playa, como para ver el show que la chica iba a dar…

Poco a poco Ginny se sacó su chaqueta, y al ritmo de una música imaginaria comenzó a bailar y sacarse lentamente la ropa, quedando tan solo en su sexy ropa interior…

-¡Eso es pelirroja guapa! – gritaba Harry- ¡al mar, al mar!- animaba a la chica.

-¡Dale!- animaba Pansy - no te arrepientas ahora. ¡Esa es mi amiga!- Gin entro al mar y lanzo al aire su ropa interior quedando completamente como Dios la envió al mundo.

-¡Yuju!- grito la chica- ¡_Freedom_! (Libertad), prueba superada!

Volvieron a la casa en donde las copas no tardaron en llenarse y continuaron el juego alegremente, haciendo brindis por la hazaña de Ginny , quién con el baño en el mar, le había bajado la embriaguez. Siguieron con las verdades, las pruebas y bebiendo más y más, entre risas y confesiones.

- Estoy demsiao mareeeeada coooomo para seguir tomaaaando- dijo de pronto Mione alargando las palabras, demostrando su estado de ebriedad- me he reído taaaanto, que creeeeo que teeengo abdooominale marcao…- se subió la polera mostrando sus dorso.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario y chocaron sus vasos, el alcohol se les había ido a la cabeza y la poca lucidez que les quedaba se iba agotando con cada sorbo.

-Sieeeento queee puedo hacerrr cualquiiiier cosa- continuó hablando la chica..

-Entonceessss- preguntó Ron- ¿teeeee atreeeeves aaa hacer una penitenciiiia?

-Pff, obvioooo queeee siiii- contestó ella, y cambiando su tono voz a uno sexy agregó- Lo que tú quieras – susurró acercándose provocativamente a él.

-Entoooonces- habló el pelirrojo poniéndose cómodo en el sillón – quiero que hagas un baile sensual para mí… y que tenga un final que nadie espere… - todos se miraron entre si- vamos comienza- pidió él con una sonrisa.

Sin tapujos, ni vergüenza, Hermione comenzó a bailar una suave melodía, subiéndose sensualmente sobre una mesa, realizando pasos muy eróticos dejando a los tres chicos con la boca abierta y a sus amigas con una gran cara de asombro, poco a poco la canción culminaba y para sorpresa de todos, con una agilidad propia de una gata se acercó a donde se encontraba Ronald , se sentó sobre él, tomo sus manos y las puso en sus caderas, comenzó a moverse sensualmente, mientras que todos observaban asombrados y anonadados, la cara de Draco se desfiguraba ante la visión de ver a la chica que le gustaba sobre uno de sus mejores amigos. Poco a poco la boca de Hermione se fue acercando al cuello de Ron, sacándole un gemido que nadie se esperaba, finalizó la canción y la chica lo besó con desenfreno, mientras que él la abrazaba más fuerte y la besaba con el mismo deseo.

- Esto me supera- soltó de pronto Draco- ese estúpido jamás cambiará y ella al parecer, no es lo que yo creía.- se levantó rápidamente del sillón ante la mirada de todos los presentes y salió disparado subiendo la escalera, dando un portazo. Al escuchar el fuerte ruido Herms y Ron se separaron, pero aún ella se encontraba sobre él, se miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo no se soltaban.

-Creo que quedó demostrado que Ronnie es bien hombrecito- comentó Harry tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación y llamando la atención de todos los presentes- y que Herms es una excelente bailarina y besadora.- y se largó a reír.

-Es mejor que yo me vaya- habló Mione tratando de salir de la incómoda situación en que se encontraba – chicas, ustedes si quieren quédense – las miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con cara de arrepentimiento - no quiero arruinarles la noche.

-¡Como se te ocurre!- contestó Pans- si te vas tú, me voy yo contigo- y agregó- además creo que se acabó el show y tenemos que guardar un poquito de compostura, creo que nos sobrepasamos hoy.

-Si- agregó Gin- no estamos del todo sobrios, pero con la última penitencia, si no nos frenamos ahora, quizás terminemos en una orgía- rió sola- aunque no sería malo.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Filtración por la mierda!- gritó Pans pero riendo por el comentario de su amiga - vámonos ahora, no quiero que mañana se arrepientan – bufó.

-Bueno chicas, mañana espero que nos veamos- dijo Harry- y pues fue una excelente noche ¿verdad?

-Fue una de las mejores- acotó Ron, quien miraba embobado a Herms, quien estaba completamente roja y agregó- espero que se vuelva a repetir.

-Bueno, vamos andando, sé que despertaré con una resaca de los mil demonios- se lamentó Ginny.

-No serás la única- la apoyó Pansy- bueno chicos… hasta mañana, si es que nos vemos- sonrió, ella y Gin se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla de Harry, luego de Rony salieron por la puerta principal.

-Adiós chicas- se despidió Harry- mañana juntémonos a pasar la resaca- invitó.

Hermione iba saliendo de la casa sin despedirse, pero una mano le impidió salir…

-Mione espera- dijo Ron..

Matilda iba saliendo de la casa sin despedirse, pero una mano le impidió salir…

- Hermione espera- repitió Ron, la chica se detuvo, giró y quedó a centímetros de él. En segundos ambos rostros estaban sonrojados, sus ojos conectados, con un brillo especial, en ellos se veía deseo, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y el tiempo se detuvo, poco a poco se iban acercando, quedando a unos escasos milímetros, se sentían sus alientos alcoholizados y embriagadores mezclándose, hasta…

- Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione- me debo ir- se soltó del agarre del chico y empezó a caminar rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

- ¡Herms!- la llamó el chico, pero no hubo respuesta, ella siguió caminando y lo ignoró por completo- ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritó enojado- ¡la he cagado!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Metiste las patas hasta el fondo- corrigió Harry ofreciéndole un vaso de vodka- creo que deberás hablar con Draco- se sentó frente a Ron- y lógicamente con Hermione.


	5. Sentí una conexión

_________Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D_

_________Espero que disfruten :) poco a poco Herms y Draco se van acercando :D_

* * *

Pero- suspiró- ni yo mismo me explico cómo pasó- confesó Ron bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido del vaso- no comprendo- tomó la botella y bebió directamente de ella, encendió un cigarrillo y continuó- se me fue de las manos, era un baile inofensivo, jamás me imaginé que lo haría de tal manera- volvió a beber- lo peor es que cierro los ojos y la veo sobre mí- suspiró- Harry dime que es mentira que ella me bailó, me besó y que todos lo vieron.

- "Man"- respondió serio Harry- no puedo mentir, estoy mucho más sobrio que tú y todos vimos cómo se besaban- rió- creo que será una imagen difícil de borrar.

- Ella me odia, Draco me odia, yo me odio- volvió a beber- me cansé de cagarla siempre.

- Deja de tomar- le quitó la botella – vamos a dormir- sentenció Harry tratando de levantar a Ron del sillón, sin lograr moverlo-¡pone de tu parte!- gritó- en estas condiciones no debes pensar, mañana será otro día y sabrás que hacer, ¡deja de beber!- le quitó un vaso que el chico estaba bebiendo nuevamente- vamos, te ayudaré a subir las escaleras.

-Gracias "man"- respondió el chico aferrándose al brazo de su amigo- espero que las cosas mañana sean mejor- suspiró- aunque dudo que me acuerde de algo mañana.

**Mientras que en casa de las chicas** -Hermy- llamó Gidnny a su amiga- ¿quieres hablar?

- No- contestó ella encendiendo un cigarrillo – la verdad es que no quiero hablar.

- No seas así- agregó Pansy - sabes que estamos juntas en todas, y sí, las cosas se salieron de control, pero no por ello tenemos derecho a juzgarte.

- Es que no sé- comenzó a hablar Herms y se sentó en la terraza de su casa que daba al mar- fue extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo, fue raro- confesó-estoy algo bebida, pero cuando me acerqué a él fue sólo con la intención de hacerlo incómodo, pero su olor, sus manos firmes, sus ojos mirándome fijamente, me provocaron algo, pero solamente físico.

-El punto amiga- comentó Pans- es que él también sintió algo, si no, no te habría seguido el juego ¿no?

- Ella tiene razón- aseguró Gin, mirando a Hermione – ¿mañana pasaremos la resaca con ellos?- preguntó.

-Sí- dijo automáticamente Herms mirando a las chicas- mañana hablaré con Ron y después le pediré disculpas a Draco, al parecer no está acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escándalos y menos bajo su techo.

- No esperaba menos de ti Mione - sonrió Pansy y abrazó a su amiga- me alegra que enfrentes las cosas, ahora vamos a dormir, me duele la cabeza y creo que vomitaré en cualquier momento. Las tres chicas rieron ante ese comentario, abrieron la puerta de la casa, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas, quedándose profundamente dormidas al instante.

Rápidamente pasaron las horas y la primera en despertar fue Hermione…-¡No tomo nunca más!- susurró- me siento fatal.

- Deja de gritar- llamó la atención su amiga pelirroja- ¡Dios, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar!

- ¡Cállense!- grito Pansy- Mierda, no debí gritar- musitó- quiero dormir.

- Son las 2 de la tarde- avisó Ginny mirando su reloj- tengo sed y quiero tomarme algo para esta resaca, además quiero ir a la playa a tomar sol o por último en la piscina.- alegó- ¿alguien se apunta?- preguntó.

- Yo no- negó Hermione- me iré a bañar e iré a casa de los chicos, tengo algo pendiente.

-Te acompañamos – apoyó Pansy- me levanto enseguida y vamos.

-Okey- asintió la castaña – y comeremos algo allá.

**Mientras que en casa de los chicos, la cosa no era muy distinta ** -Buen día- dijo Harry entrando a la cocina donde se encontraba Draco bebiendo – ¿tan temprano y sin desayuno bebiendo? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te parece a ti un buen día?- contestó el chico - Ja! Tienes memoria a corto plazo amigo… ¿se te olvidó lo que pasó anoche? – resopló - sí, estoy bebiendo de temprano ¿y qué?, ¿algún problema?- contestó a la defensiva fumando de su cigarrillo a punto de acabarse.

-Dragón, deja ese vaso ahí- indicó Harry serio- el alcohol no soluciona nada.

- ¿Lo complica entonces?- comentó irónicamente el rubio – porque en teoría anoche lo complico todo.

- ¡No seas estúpido!, deja esa copa ahí- ordenó.

-Bueno, tú me pides que deje la copa, la dejo- puso sobre la mesa la copa y agregó- sin embargo para beber no solo necesito una copa, puedo beber desde la misma botella- y bebió mirándolo desafiante- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – preguntó- porque si no se te ofrece nada más, iré a asaltar el bar de la piscina y me emborrachare ahí – se dio vuelta para salir por la puerta camino unos pasos, se detuvo y agregó- no te molestes en ir a joderme el panorama, no seas tan mal amigo como Weasley.- y se marchó encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Por la mierda- se quejó en voz alta Harry- ¿¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí!?

- ¿Qué cosas te pasan a ti?- preguntó el pelirojo bajando por las escaleras- tengo una resaca enorme y anoche tuve un sueño- sonrió- una chica bailaba sobre mí y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida – se sirvió una copa de jugo ante la atónita mirada de Harry- ¿Qué te sucede?- lo miró extrañado, bebiendo su jugo.

-¡Tú!- apuntó y gritó el pelinegro- ¡Hijo de Puta! ¿Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas nada de anoche?

- La verdad es que tomé demasiado, me extralimité - confesó Ron - que recuerdo muy bien las cosas hasta que discutimos con Pansy, esa mujer es insoportable- rió- pero bueno ya sabe que yo no me quedo callado.

-Entonces Wasley- interrogó serio su amigo- ¿Olvidaste la penitencia que le impusiste a Hermione?

-Creo que en ese punto de la noche, la realidad y la ficción se combinaron en mi vida- siguió bebiendo jugo despreocupadamente- no recuerdo.

- ¡Excelente!- gritó Harry enojado - porque tu realidad y tu ficción, SI se unieron, y la verdad es que tú sueño fue parte de tú realidad, nuestra realidad-suspiró- anoche la chica que bailó sobre ti y que te besó fue Herms- en ese instante Ron escupió todo el contenido de su boca y quedó estático- sí, "man", te enrollaste a besos a la chica que le gustaba a Draco y todos lo presenciamos.

- ¡Mierda!- susurró- ¡no tomo nunca más! ¿Dónde está Draco?- miro para todos lados- Necesito conversar con él.

-Siéntate- indicó Ignacio- conversemos,-Ron se sentó encendiendo un cigarrillo y fumó desesperado- hace un rato confesaste que fue uno de los mejores besos de tu vida, ¿aún lo piensas así? – agregó- Se sincero.

-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo - lo fue.- suspiró- pero fue algo físico, no fue una conexión más fuerte que esa, además- agregó- ella nunca me llamó la atención, no es mi tipo, por otra parte tu sabes que lo de las disculpas fue algo para arreglar mi situación contigo y lo que paso con ella fue calentura y ebriedad- silenció- fue un error- concluyó.

En ese instante se escuchó un portazo y ambos chicos se giraron, viendo solo a Ginny y a Pansy.

- Hola chicos- saludando Ginny cínicamente- creo deberíamos haber tocado primero antes de entrar- susurró mirando a Pansy.

-Hola chicas- nerviosamente logró decir Harry- ¿Tomaron desayuno?, tomen asiento- invitó.

- No, no hemos tomado desayuno- contestó Pans- veníamos a pasar la resaca con ustedes, pero creo que llegamos en mal momento.

- Al parecer sí- aseguró Gin- de hecho no debimos escuchar casi nada de eso, así Herms no habría salido corriendo- y agregó- ¿de verdad piensas eso de lo que pasó anoche?

- ¿Cuánto alcanzó a escuchar Hermione?- pregunto Ron cabizbajo.

- De la parte que eres un penoso que no vale la pena- encaró Pansy y se sirvió una copa de jugo- sabes, sólo porque hoy ando con una resaca, no te gritaré, ni te golpearé- dijo la chica mientras masajeaba su cabeza- sin embargo, cuando se me pase, créeme que te patearé el trasero y te subiré y dejaré caer a garabatos, ¿me explico? ¿Entendiste Señor Calentura?

-Voy a hablar con Hermione- respondió él y salió de la casa.

Ron miró desesperado a todos lados buscando una pista dela chica, apenas la divisó en la orilla de playa, mirando el mar a lo lejos comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Ella al percatarse que el chico corría tras de ella comenzó a correr. Después de varios minutos corriendo sobre la arena.

- ¡Detente!- vociferó Ronald- ¡Hermione!- la chica se detuvo varios metros por delante- Ne..ce..si…ta…mos con…ver…sar- jadeó el chico- por favor no corras más.

- ¡No tenemos nada que hablar!- suspiró ella regularizando su respiración – no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero volver a oír lo que escuché en tu casa- sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas – ¿sabes?- gritó y lo empezó a encarar- no a todas nos gusta saber que somos un error del alcohol, o que somos un error de calentura- respiró- anoche claramente no nos encontrábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos, pero eso no te da derecho a decir semejantes estupideces, todo pasa por algo Weasley, solo hay que buscarle una explicación- se secó las lágrimas que poco a poco querían descender por sus mejillas, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella y agregó- aléjate, tengo claro que no soy una mujer guapa, menos las de tú tipo, pero sé que anoche hubo una atracción física y si eso se lo quieres atribuir al alcohol, créeme que yo también lo hago, porque ¡JAMAS!- subió el tono de voz-¡ JAMAS EN MIS CINCO SENTIDOS ME FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO TÚ WEASLEY!- se giró para que él no la viera llorar y comenzó a caminar más rápido de regreso a la casa de los chicos, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y solo en la playa.

Mientras en la casa Ignacio, Pansy y Ginny "desayunaban"- ¡Pero que mierda tiene este hombre en la cabeza!- gritaba Harry- ¡me dan ganas de …- pero se vio interrumpido por Gin.

-¿Matarlo?¿Pegarle?¿Encerrarlo?, eso es poco para lo que Pans hará cuando se le pase la resaca- confesó- por otra parte Hermione es como lógico que no lo tomó bien, además este último tiempo no lo ha pasado bien, es fuerte cancelar un compromiso y terminar un noviazgo de tantos años.

-No seas exagerada- dijo Pansy revolviendo su café- algunas cosas no son para siempre.

- ¿Hermione se iba a casar?- preguntó Harry asombrado - ¡Pero si no tiene más de 17 años!

-Tiene 18 años –bufó Ginevra- tenía el noviazgo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida- suspiró – ni mis padres son de esa manera y llevan 25 años de casados.

-Bueno, lo mejor que podía haber pasado este verano, en el mejor de los casos, es que hubiese conocido a alguien que la hiciera olvidar- comentó la otra amiga, mientras aba un sorbo a su café- sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, conoció a un tipo que piensa con el paquete de su entrepierna que con la cabeza. Todos rieron ante el comentario de Pansy y siguieron conversando.

Hermione caminaba hacia la casa de los chicos, e iba pensando, haría borrón y cuenta nueva, nada había pasado y en cuanto a Ron, simplemente existía la ley del hielo ¿no?, sí- se convenció a si misma en voz alta. Desde una reposera alrededor de la piscina una voz le habló.

-Yo sabía que solo los pacientes psiquiátricos o algunos genios hablaban solos- miró de arriba abajo a Hermione– pero no sabía que precisamente tú, pertenecía a una de esas categorías.- bebió de una botella de vodka y agregó- después del espectáculo de anoche, creo que definitivamente no perteneces a la de genio.

- ¿Draco? – lo nombró al reconocerlo y comenzó a acercarse a él- ¡estas ebrio! – gritó sorprendida.

- Shhh – dijo el rubio para hacerla callar - no grites, no quiero que Potter salga a regañarme, y definitivamente no quiero ver a Weasley, se llevará nuevamente lo que quiero - volvió a beber- que gran amigo es ese idiota, le digo que tú me gustas y el muy estúpido te pide un baile erótico- suspira, mientras que ella se sentaba en la reposera al lado con una cara atónita y el chico continuó- y yo el muy imbécil, pienso que tengo una oportunidad con alguien como tú, pensé que eras distinta- la mira, mientras en el interior de ella, su corazón comenzaba a hacerse pequeñito ante las confesiones del chico– sentí una conexión contigo Herms y creí que tú también, la caminata de la playa, yo pensé…- susurró- me equivoque, otro error más!

- ¡Basta!- dijo ella haciendo callar al chico- ¡estoy harta de que todos piensen que soy un error!- las lágrimas descendían, él se paró y la abrazó- Suéltame- grito ella, tratando de zafarse de él- déjame como todo el mundo lo hace.

- No- contestó el presionándola contra él – no te dejaré como todo el mundo lo hace, yo me quedaré aquí- y le susurró al oído- no me iré y no te alejaré de mí.

Desde un escondite, un chico sentía como su corazón se le encogía y a la vez una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, viendo esa escena. - Sé que soy un cobarde de mierda, y prefiero ser como soy, un mujeriego, con Draco estarás mejor, espero olvidarme de ti… Hermione- caminó lejos de allí.

Los días pasaron y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, las chicas y los chicos a pesar de todos los incidentes formaron una buena amistad. Ronald se había marchado con la excusa que su hermano Charlie se encontraba mal de salud , sus padres viajarían a verlo y querían que él los acompañara, el único que sabía la verdad era Harry, por más que lo había intentado convencer de quedarse, enfrentar la situación y hablar las cosas, no pudo.

_Flash Back_

- _Ron, quédate, debes crecer madurar y enfrentar las cosas, no siempre huiras de ellas- suspiró- Hermione está muy afectada, además de su rompimiento, llegas tú a alborotar sus hormonas._

_-Pero ¿qué quieres que haga?, Draco es mil veces mejor que yo- contestó el chico, guardando sus últimas prendas en la maleta- además ella me dejó todo muy claro ese día en la playa, por otra parte sé que es buena chica, yo la usaré y luego la dejaré tirada por ahí, me conozco._

_-Bueno - añadió Harry- espero que esto no lo hagas solo por auto preservación, cuídate - lo abrazó – cualquier cosa me llamas, sabes que cuentas conmigo y no te metas en líos - le golpeó la espalda en señal amistosa y agregó- ya sabes que estaremos todo el verano acá, si quieres regresar, siempre serás bienvenido._

_-Gracias- se despidió sonriendo Ronald- lo sé- tomó su maleta y subió a su auto, bajó el vidrio y agregó - despídeme de ellas, inventa algo… adiós._

_Fin flash back…_

-Pensando en Ron ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny, mientras veía como sus amigas jugaban voleibol de playa con Draco unos metros más allá, mientras ella disfrutaba de la privacidad de la piscina, tumbada en una reposera junto a Harry, con el cual habían entablado una linda amistad.

-Si- confesó el chico- es que es complicado estar justo en el medio - suspiró - nos conocimos los tres (refiriéndose a Draco,Ron y él), cuando entramos a la Universidad, hace tres años atrás, éramos unos pendejos inmaduros que entrabamos a estudiar distintas carreras y nos conocimos en el campus- contó con nostalgia, mientras encendía un cigarro- nos decían "los tres mosqueteros", - sonrió- pasábamos todos los días juntos, nos convertimos en hermanos, Draco es el hermano mayor, la voz de la experiencia, responsable, serio, tierno, sensible y caballero, _"el perfecto",_ así siempre lo he categorizado- fumó y botó el humo lentamente, suspiró y continuó- por otra parte Ron, es el hermano pequeño, el rebelde sin causa, engreído, independiente, sociable, mujeriego, pero a la vez con un enorme corazón- sonrió- los tres somos tan distintos, pero nos complementamos, eso hace que nuestra amistad no sea tan rutinaria y común- volvió a fumar - creo que me estoy sincerando bastante.

-Me ha encantado oír tu confesión- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole- pero… tú a ellos los ves así… pero… ¿Cómo te ves tú?- preguntó ella directamente.

-Es simple, yo me veo como su cable a tierra, su mediador, su amigo, su hermano, su compañero de locuras y psicólogo particular– contestó el chico mirando a su amigo jugar- por lo mismo me cuesta estar en esta situación, - su semblante cambió a uno más triste- sé lo que siente Ron y sé también por qué se alejó- suspiró- por otra parte ayer hablé con Draco y me confesó que le dijo todo a Herms.

-¿Qué?- gritó la pelirroja- ¿Cuándo?- cuestionó ansiosa- ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué dijo ella? ¡Contéstame!- volvió a gritar impaciente.

-Bueno, ellos tuvieron un momento "freak"- habló tranquilamente Harry- fue cuando tú me contaste sobre el compromiso de Herms con su ex, ese día Draco estaba ebrio en la piscina y bueno, creo que se le soltó la lengua con el alcohol y pues, le dijo todo y al parecer quedaron de buenos amigos- y apuntó hacia la playa- de hecho todos podemos ver que se llevan bien- en ese momento Draco cargaba a Hermione hacia el mar, mientras que esta gritaba que se iba a vengar y Pansy reía viendo la escena.

-Espero que las cosas sigan así de tranquilas- deseó Ginny - Mione lo que menos necesita en estos momentos son dramas- sonrió- además, conocerlos a ustedes este verano definitivamente es algo que no se olvidará tan fácilmente.- al decir eso se sonrojó.

-Créeme que pienso igual- se sinceró Harry, tomó la mano de ella y comenzó a acariciarla, luego la miró a los ojos y agregó- y sé que tú, no eres alguien para olvidar tan fácilmente- levanto la mano de la chica y besó el dorso de esta.

Ella lo miró sonrojada, quien la miraba dulcemente, ella bajó su mirada a sus labios y él lo hizo de igual forma, percatándose que ella, se los estaba mordiendo nerviosamente, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, dejando solo unos milímetros, en los cuales los alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, la reposera era la única testigo de lo que estaba por pasar cuando…en ese momento un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Mierda- susurró Harry soltando rápidamente a Ginny – porque ahora.

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano y dijo – Cuando menos lo esperes, pasará- y le guiñó un ojo. Seguía sonando el teléfono, Gin se dio cuenta que era el de Hermione- ¡Mione!- gritó- ¡te están llamando!

-¡Voy!- gritó la chica mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Draco, quien la tenía sujeta y en medio de un ataque de cosquillas – ¡y tú Dragón! – Apuntó - me las pagarás.

-Hermione- llamó Harry algo molesto- ¡contesta esa cosa que me arruinó el momento!- mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y la llevaba a la playa, dándole más intimidad a la chica.

-Okey, ya llegue- cogió el móvil vio la pantalla y era un número desconocido.- ¿Aló?- dijo Hermione- ¿Herms… Mione…Hermione?- se escuchó una voz masculina tartamudeando- ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella- Hermione soy Viktor- respondió la voz, el rostro de la chica se desfiguró, en ese momento Draco, quien la estaba observando y vio como poco a poco la cara de la chica se había modificado, presintió, que algo malo pasaba y fue hasta donde estaba ella, al llegar escuchó la conversación.


	6. El último adiós

**Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, yo solo me divierto modificando mi historia con ellos :D**

**Espero que les guste :D y muchísimas gracias a EliiWeasley (eres mi primer review y te dedico este cap) :D**

**Cariños**

* * *

-Vik… Viktor que sorpresa- contestó ella nerviosamente, y el chico añadió- estoy en la playa llegué hace dos días,bien con un grupo de amigos y hoy vi a tu abuela en el mercado de pescadores comprando, y me comentó que estaba contigo, este… yo… Hermione, te extraño – confesó el chico- necesito que hablemos eres el amor de mi vida- en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por la cara de la chica.

- yo… yo..- sollozaba ella.

-Mione ¿estás bien?- interrumpió Draco, mientras le tomaba la cara de Hermione y le limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es?

-¿Herms?- se escuchaba por el auricular- Hermione, ¿Con quién estás?, Mion necesitamos conversar, yo aún te amo y necesito que resolvamos esto, mi amor- suspiró Viktor- te extraño y te amo.

Todos al percatarse que la chica lloraba, se acercaron y contemplaron la situación. -Sabes, no es un buen momento- encaró Hermione algo más calmada- después de tu carta me quedó todo claro- tomó la mano de Draco y se aferró a él mientras aún grandes lágrimas corrían – yo lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar, adiós.- y cortó, rápidamente abrazó al rubio, desahogando todo su llanto.

-Llora chiquita- susurró Draco, mientras el acariciaba su castaño cabello- desahógate…yo estoy aquí para tí- decía él tiernamente. Pansy y Ginny al ver el gesto del chico, se llevaron a Harry a otro lugar, dejándolos solos.

-Todavía duele- logró decir la castaña entre sollozos…

-Shh… - la hizo callar Draco- cuando te sientas lista, me cuentas, ahora solo estaré aquí para ti- besó la cabeza de la chica tiernamente.

-Gracias Dragn- dijo ella acomodándose en el pecho de él, desahogando y dejando fluir todos los sentimientos.

Era un nuevo día, el sol se colaba por la ventana y una suave brisa llegaba hasta donde Ginny entre sueños, sus labios formaban una sonrisa.- ¡Quizás qué está soñando!- cuchicheó Herms con una mirada traviesa.

-Quién sabe- murmuró Pansy- en fin, ¿desayunamos en la terraza?, creo que tenemos que hablar- agregó poniendo cara seria- del llamado telefónico de ayer- finalizó

-Okey, hablaremos el tema- susurró Herms- iré a preparar lo que desayunaremos, mientras tú, despierta a esa floja- apuntando a su amiga peliroja.

-Eso no es problema para mí- rió Pansy- ¡Ginevra, despierta!- gritó. Mientras que Ginny se caía de la cama por aquel susto y agregó- tomaremos desayuno en la terraza- dijo con voz de niña buena, mientras Gin aún se masajeaba la zona del golpe- vamos- y sonrió.

En la terraza el paisaje era maravilloso, pues esta daba directamente a la playa, ver el mar, para Hermione era un momento relajante además se podía observar, muchos haciendo deportes acuáticos, por otra parte bellas casas de veraneo, entre ellas la casa donde se encontraban los chicos, en ese instante Draco salía tan solo con una toalla en la cintura, dejando a plena vista su desnudo dorso bien formado y de un tono un poco bronceado gracias a los días playeros, al parecer venía saliendo de la ducha, eso pensó Hermione, y sin quererlo se quedó embobada al ver el atlético cuerpo de su amigo, hasta que se vio interrumpida por sus amigas.

-Excelente paisaje para comenzar el día amiga- interrumpió Pansy.

-Cierto- agregó Ginny tras ella – por cierto aún no sale Harry, ¿verdad?

-Pregúntale a Herms, quizás cuánto tiempo lleva mirando hacia allí- y apuntó, justo en ese momento Draco vio a las tres chicas, con un gesto con la mano él saludó y entró a la casa.

-Bueno chicas el show se acabó- concluyó Pansy- vamos a comer- agregó mirando la mesa y encontrando todo tipo de manjares, frutas frescas, tostadas francesas, aliados, cupcakes, jugos naturales, café, té y leche.

- Todo está riquísimo Mione- halagó Gin a su amiga- ¿Nos cocinas hoy?- agregó poniendo carita de niña buena.

-¿Saben? , hoy será un día de chicas y hoy en la noche haremos algo entretenido con los chicos ¿les parece?- preguntó. En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Hermione.

-Aló?- dijo ella.

-Soy Draco, quería saber cómo habías amanecido y si te encontrabas mejor- preguntó tiernamente el chico

-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación y por todo, eres maravilloso Draco- al decir eso Hermione las chicas comenzaron a molestar- Jeje rió él y agregó- Bueno espero que nos veamos hoy, un beso y colgó.

-Señorita Granger, creo que Pansy y yo tenemos la misma curiosidad de saber que ocurrió con ese rubio ayer, y sobre todo la llamada de Viktor. – habló seriamente la pelirroja- somos tus amigas, te apoyamos en lo que sea, pero queremos que seas feliz.

-La verdad es que ayer la llamada de Viktor me tomó por completa sorpresa, no lo esperaba, quería hablar conmigo- suspiró- dijo que me extrañaba y que me amaba- una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por la mejilla de la chica- siento las cosas tan distintas, a las que una vez sentí por él.

-Creo- comenzó a hablar Pansy con un tono de voz sincero- que tienes sentimientos por otra persona, o personas mejor dicho.

-No niegues que sentiste cosas por Ron – agregó Ginny- y que el cosas también sintió, por eso escapó, todos nos dimos cuenta de que la historia barata no era cierta- le tomó la mano a Mione- ¿te gusta Draco ahora, no?

-Tengo un enredo en mi corazón- suspiró- chicas, sé que siempre recordaré a Viktor, pero ese desliz con Ronald me hizo darme cuenta que él no sería el único hombre en mi vida, por otra parte Ron ese día me hizo sentir una atracción, fue algo demasiado físico, no lo niego, me alteró hormonalmente, da unos besos maravillosos, pero algo en mí me dice que si lo busco y lo intento, no llegaríamos muy lejos como pareja…

-Puede ser- acotó Ginny- además por su reacción a lo mejor piensa lo mismo, quizás puedan ser amigos en un futuro- sonrió-hay que buscar el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Tiene razón - comentó Pansy apoyando a su amiga- por otra parte, ¿Qué sucede con Draco?

-Ahí es donde se complica mi enredo- dijo la castaña – día a día vamos creando una conexión real, el me escucha, lo escucho, hay confianza, me gusta, me atrae mucho, tenemos intereses en común, cuando más necesito a alguien él ha estado a mi lado sin recriminarme nada, ni pedirme explicaciones.- suspiró.

-Bueno, yo me enteré por cierto amigo de él sobre una declaración-preguntó- ¿es verdad?

-Sí- confesó mientras asentía- pero tiempo al tiempo, no le quiero hacer daño, es un buen chico, además, hay que cerrar bien las diferentes etapas y estoy pensando en hablar con Viktor hoy, hoy será el último adiós- suspiró – le enviaré un mensaje de texto en donde nos veremos y la hora.

-Me parece amiga- apoyó Pansy- entonces haremos medio día de chicas.

-¡Hey!-dijo Herms- hacen que yo me confiese ante ustedes y tú- apuntó a Ginny- no creas que me olvidaré de lo que dijo Harry ayer.

-¿Qué dijo?- agregó Pans- me siento desplazada en este nuevo tema de conversación ¡exijo que me cuenten!

-Ayer casi nos besamos – soltó de golpe Ginny, las chicas la miraban sorprendidas- bueno, con Harry nos estamos conociendo y la amistad llegó rápidamente y la verdad es que nos gustamos, hay una química y ayer él se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, besarnos- suspiró- fue tierno y preparo el ambiente, me dijo cosas lindas- miró a Herms- y sonó tú teléfono.

-Amiga, lo siento- se disculpó Hermione y sonrió- pero tengo la idea perfecta para que el vuelva a expresar sus sentimientos y quizás más que un beso, haya una proposición para un noviazgo. Las tres chicas rieron y comenzaron a planear el momento perfecto para que esto ocurriera y lo que iban a hacer juntas el resto del día.

Mientras en otra casa, los chicos hablaban animadamente mientras ordenaban un poco el gran desorden que tenían, a pesar de ver todos los días a las chicas, estas les habían dejado en claro que no por ser mujeres les harían el aseo y que tenían que ser ordenados.

-Qué carácter el de estas mujeres modernas- bromeó Harry- tomando unas latas de bebidas y unos envases de golosinas.- ¿Qué tal con Herms?- preguntó a su amigo.

-Amigos- respondió cortante Draco.

-¿Nada más?- insistió Harry.

-No, nada más- el rubio suspiró- es que no la presionaré, no soy de ese tipo de hombres que consigue a las chicas así, por otra parte ella terminó un noviazgo largo y necesita tiempo, yo se lo daré.

-Te envidio- aclaró sinceramente Harry- yo no soy tan paciente, pero creo que encontré a mi chica ideal.

-¿Ginevra? ¿Verdad?- lo miró fijamente– lo supuse desde el principio.

-Sí, así es - sonrió- bueno amigo… creo que el amor nos llegó- aseguró Harry.

-Así es… espero que Hermione solucione sus cosas a tiempo y deje su corazón libre para mí- sentenció Draco.

-Créeme Dragón - le palmeó el hombro- lo hará.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y pronto llegó el momento que Hermione estaba esperando…hablar con Viktor, habían quedado en un café ubicado sobre un gran roquerío en uno de los límites de la playa. Ella vestía un lindo vestido floreado en tonos fucsias, unos tacones a juego, un pequeño bolso, gafas oscuras, su cabello al natural y suelto, maquillaje sencillo.

Bajó del auto y lo primero que vio fue al chico apoyado sobre un jeep, con un jeans oscuro, una camisa de color beige y un polo de color azul marino, el cual hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos negros, su pelo casualmente despeinado y una sonrisa en los labios, al ver esto último, miles de sensaciones se juntaron en el estómago de la chica.

-Hola- dijo él acercándose a ella y depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara – te ves guapa como siempre.

-Hola Viktor- saludó volviendo en sí- ¿entramos al café?- el chico asintió y caminaron, al entrar notaron que no habían muchas personas, sin embargo se sentaron en una mesa alejada y con buena vista. Ordenaron lo que se iban a servir y se formó un silencio incómodo, hasta que el chico se llenó de coraje y habló.

-Bueno, pues me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión y accedieras a conversar conmigo

-Pues no fue una decisión fácil- contestó Hermione- pensé que nunca más te vería- confesó ella- pero no porque yo no quisiera, más bien por lo que decía tú carta.

-Mione- dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano- lo siento, sé que reaccioné mal, pero ver como todos nuestros sueños se iban al tarro de la basura en un segundo, me quede helado, pensé que era lo mejor- explicó mientras acariciaba la mano de la chica, quien en ese instante con aquel gesto recordó a Draco y le dio más valor para sincerarse con su ex.

-No, Vik…Viktor- se negó retirando su mano – hoy no vine con la intención de pedirte explicaciones- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos- hoy vine porque quería despedirme de ti.- el chico al oír esas palabras, bajo su cabeza y murmuró.

-Me lo imaginé- suspiró- las cosas cambiaron ¿no?, tus sentimientos cambiaron, ¿es cierto?

-Así es- contestó ella mientras asentía con la cabeza- veo que aún eres el único que me conoce tan bien como para leerme la mente y el corazón de esa manera.

-Porque te amo- interrumpió Krum- perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en ti, lamento mucho lo que hice, no te imaginas lo que sentí.

-Créeme que si lo imagino- suspiró- porque lo sentí cuando leí tú carta. Creo que nuestro tiempo pasó Viktor, al parecer no éramos el uno para el otro- expresó ella cabizbaja.

-Amor- susurró él- perdóname- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- es mi culpa por ser tan impulsivo, te perdí, ahora me queda tan solo estos sentimientos que no se quieren ir, algunos planes al aire porque falta su complemento y un departamento vacío y sin ti.

-Eres un maravilloso hombre- expresó ella, mientras le acariciaba el rostro- fuiste mi primer amor, jamás te olvidaré y sí las cosas no terminaron como pensábamos, pero terminaron a tiempo, somos jóvenes, tú conocerás a otra chica que te entienda, que te escuche y te ame por siempre y para siempre.

-¿y tú?- pregunto él mientras la miraba a los ojos- ¿ya lo conociste?

-No lo sé, solo el destino sabe quién será esa persona- respondió calmadamente- ahora me debo marchar, tengo a las chicas esperándome en casa- se acercó a al chico y beso su mejilla, al hacerlo él cerró los ojos capturando ese último momento.- te quiero mucho- susurró Hermione.

-Te amo Hermione Granger , nunca lo olvides, porque jamás yo te olvidaré- dijo él, en ese momento ella comenzó a caminar y él la detuvo- Herms…quizás el destino ahora nos quiera separar, pero solo por ahora, quizás en un futuro nos volveremos a encontrar …

-Quizás, adiós Viktor Krum– contestó ella- volteó, siguió caminando, ante la mirada de su ex...

-Si nos volvemos a encontrar, juró que no te dejaré ir- susurró Él, mientras la chica, se subía al auto y se marchaba, dejando atrás recuerdos y promesas sin cumplir, simplemente para ella había sido el último adiós.

Tras el momento denso con su ex novio la castaña iba manejando relajadamente camino a su casa, por un momento se había desconectado de la situación, había cerrado un capítulo de su vida, de pronto recordó lo sucedido en la cafetería, lentamente aparcó el vehículo a orilla de camino, sorprendida de su propia reacción ante el gesto de Viktor, ella solo quería que sus manos las tomara otra persona, y precisamente no era Krum, ni Ron… si no Él.

-Draco- susurró, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del chico, dejándose llevar por su impulso- no- dijo y cortó- pero ¿Qué estás haciendo Herms?- se cuestionaba en voz alta, en ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar- ¡Mierda!- vociferó asustada y contestó.

- Draco-nombró nerviosamente- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tenía una llamada perdida tuya, ¿estás bien?- curioseó el chico con un atisbo de preocupación.

- Sí, sí estoy bien - se mordió y el labio y continuó- me acabo de juntar con … Viktor- soltó de pronto la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?-preguntaba desesperado- Mione dime algo…

- Creo que entre él y yo, la que mejor está soy yo- contestó ella calmadamente y la vez sonreía, la preocupación de Draco la había hecho sentir especial- ¿estás ocupado?

- Me alegro mucho- dijo el rubio más aliviado – no estoy ocupado, además siempre tengo tiempo para tí- al decir eso provocó que los sentimientos encontrados que la chica poseía afloraran en un leve sonrojo.

- Menos mal que no me estás viendo, porque me acabo de poner fucsia- confesó coquetamente – entonces ponte ropa deportiva, paso por mi casa, me cambio y después pasaré por ti.

- Es decir como en unas dos horas más-bromeó el chico.

- Se nota que no me conoces muy bien señor Malfoy, - suspiró-recuerda lo que tú mismo una vez me dijiste… la nena tiene carácter, o sea no soy igual a otras chicas, un beso, nos vemos- y cortó dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

**En casa de los chicos conversaban -**¿Qué pasó amigo? Te veo la cara cambiada- bromeó Harry- ¿tendrá algo que ver la vecinita?- indagó.

- Creo que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas- sonrió- al fin tiene su corazón libre- corrió hacia las escaleras y desde ahí gritó- al parecer si anda el amor en el aire ¿Por qué no intentas algo hoy con Gin?

- Ya lo tengo románticamente calculado- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Por otra parte en la casa de Herms, Pansy ordenaba su ropa, la doblaba y la ponía en la maleta.-Lamento muchísimo lo que le pasó a tu madre- dijo Gin.

- Yo más- se lamentó- lo estaba pasando increíble, y ella tenía que caerse de las escaleras.

- Pero una vez que esté más recuperada, ¿regresaras verdad?- sonsacó la pelirroja.

- Si, o eso espero- dijo Pansy con indecisión - bueno, ahora a esperar a Herms, para despedirme. En eso entró la Minerva por la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó ella- estos días casi ni nos hemos visto y se van tan pronto. – examinó la habitación-¿Y mi nieta?

- Ella se fue a reunir con Viktor- contestó Ginny-iban a conversar sobre su relación, al parecer Krum aun la ama y la extraña, pero Herms ya no, porque el beso con Ron y la hizo confundirse y luego él se fue, pero ahora siente cosas por Draco y él también la quiere …

- Ginevra- gritó interrumpiendo a su amiga- ¡era secreto!

- Bueno me alegra saber que mi nieta está sanando su corazón- sonrió la abuela- buen viaje Pans, me iré a una tarde con unas amigas, sí yo también sé pasarlo bien- agregó la anciana al ver que las chicas se sorprendían- nos vemos guapas.- y salió de la pieza.

- Entonces lo sociable de Herms lo podríamos asociar a su abuela- dedujo Gin.

- No me psicoanalices – interrumpió Mione mientras entraba a la pieza y sacaba del closet unos shorts deportivos negros y una polera de color amarilla del mismo estilo, se comenzaba a desvestir cuando se percató de la maleta de su amiga hecha- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó a Pans.

-Mi mamá tuvo un accidente, se cayó por las escaleras y debo regresar- suspiró- lo siento, pero me llamó mi padre y ya sabes cómo es además Millicent se va a Alemania pronto, y mamá querrá pasar tiempo con sus hijas como una familia feliz.

- Descuida amiga, entiendo, el deber te llama.- la abrazó- espero que nos veamos pronto, te estaremos esperando con Gin.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo- tomó sus maletas- no quiero demorar esto, no me gustan las despedidas- Adiós- salió de la pieza y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y desde la ventana Herms y Gin vieron como su amiga subió a su auto y se marchó.

- Pues creo que somos solo tú y yo querida amiga- concluyó la pelirroja.

- Pues… eso- tartamudeó nerviosa Hermione, mientras se vestía- saldré con Draco esta tarde, lo he invitado yo.

- ¡Qué alegría!- gritó Gin- o sea ¿Oficialmente estas soltera y no tienes sentimientos por Viktor?

- Exacto y me tomaré las cosas con calma- sonrió- ¿Por qué no invitas a Harry a salir?, en una de esas surge ese beso tan esperado ¿no?- con ese comentario hizo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Sabes, tienes razón, me iré contigo y lo sorprenderé- se miró al espejo- ¿me veo bien así? – preguntó. Tenía puesto unos shorts negros y una polera blanca de tiritas, zapatillas converse, una cola de caballo por peinado y maquillaje que destacaba sus labios rojos.

-Guapísima, sencilla y con tu estilo de siempre- contestó Herms mientras la miraba-¿y yo?

- Demasiado deportiva pero guapa, me pregunto a donde llevarás al pobre de Draco- rió ante su comentario.

- Sorpresa – Mione rió- si te lo contara probablemente no saldría todo como yo espero.-sonrió -estoy nerviosa – confesó.

-Todo saldrá bien- la tranquilizo Ginevra- Vamos, que se hace tarde.


	7. Partiendo de Cero

**Hola que tal? Pues a pesar de que acá en Chile hay un temporal de lluvia, y que ayer estuve sin luz y me mojé bastante jeje estoy feliz, gracias por los 7 primeros reviews que me han dejado! :D**

**Quiero aclarar algunos puntos antes de dejar el capítulo...**

**-La historia original publicada tiene un total de 89 capítulos, esta adaptación tendrá más o menos los mismos. **

**-Sólo utilizaré los personajes de Harry Potter y los utilizaré a mi antojo ( por si se dan cuenta que algunas fechas o edades de los personajes no concuerdan)**

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D_**

Ahora los dejo ... un besote y gracias! espero que disfruten!

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los chicos, Draco estaba en la terraza principal caminando de un lado hacia el otro, mientras Harry se reía.-Si sigues así harás un agujero en el piso -bromeó - relájate, si te invitó a salir es por algo.

- Si no estoy nervioso- gritó Draco- estoy ansioso, quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla, tengo tantas sensaciones y sentimientos, me siento estúpido.

-Te gusta mucho ¿eh?- concluyó el chico - tú mismo dijiste paso a paso, así como tú vas paso a paso hoy pienso yo dar un gran salto.

- Éxito "man"- suspiró el rubio- Ahí viene Herms y con Ginny- dijo desanimado. Las chicas bajaron del jeep y Harry corrió a buscar a su pelirroja, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes?, hoy te raptaré, te quiero solo para mí- le dijo el azabache al oído a la chica y la beso en la mejilla- ¿Quieres ser raptada?

- Me encantaría – contestó.

- Draco- llamó Hermione nerviosa-¿vamos o te arrepentiste?- mientras lo tomaba de la mano- te tengo una sorpresa- y le sonrió.

- Arrepentirme, jamás vamos – sonrió – me encantan las sorpresas.- comenzaron a caminar hacia el jeep.

- Ese es mi "dragón"- gritó Harry, provocando que Draco y Hermione se cohibieran y los tonos rojos tiñeran sus mejillas y así el chico que sentía mariposas y una gran felicidad al verla a ella, se fue con su chica a esta sorpresa de ensueño.

- Entonces señor creo que hemos quedados solos- intervino rompiendo el silencio Ginny.

- Creo que así es- respondió el chico mirándola traviesamente- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Mmm…- contestó ella- la verdad es que podríamos caminar un poco y luego hacer la cena… me encantaría ponerte a prueba y ver que tal eres en la cocina.

- Haría cualquier cosa en estos momentos - se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído- solo haría cualquiera de esas cosas porque estás tú aquí- lentamente corrió sus labios hasta su mejilla y deposito un suave beso, dejando a la pelirroja completamente helada y fascinada, ella desde el primer momento que vio a Harry sintió algo indescriptible, su personalidad, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pensamientos, su manera de ver la vida, todo lo relacionado a él la cautivó. Y ahí se encontraban los dos, solos, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos, dejando las mariposas fluir, pero con miedo de no salir lastimados en el intento.

- ¿Vamos?- invitó él, ofreciéndole su mano.

- Vamos- respondió con una enorme sonrisa y tomó la mano del chico. Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de playa, mojando sus pies, lanzándose agua, saltando con las olas, riendo como dos grandes niños, sin saber que paso a paso descubrían nuevos gestos y miradas y que poco a poco caían en una nube de amor.

- Sabes Harry-dijo Ginny y miró al chico- me encanta como es Draco con Mione, es tan comprensivo, y tan paciente con ella- sonrió- me encantarían que lograran sacar lo que sienten y que fueran una pareja.

- Sí, harían una buena pareja- comentó Harry, dejando de caminar, poniéndose frente a frente con ella.- pero nosotros haríamos una mejor pareja- agregó- ¿no lo crees?- preguntó.

- Yo… este… la verdad- tartamudeo Gin - me gustas Harry, pero creo que un loco amor de verano no es lo que busco en estos momentos, además yo entro en unas semanas más a la universidad y no quiero tener una relación a distancia. –acarició su rostro- lo siento.

- Pero - dijo el chico- se que sientes algo por mí, se te nota, aun falta por entrar a clases, hagamos un intento - suspiró- no te imaginas hace cuanto no sentía algo así, pienso mucho en ti, nos conectamos de otra manera, nos entendemos, eres simpática, graciosa, sensible, bellísima, y tienes una personalidad que me enamoró – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella declaración- si Ginevra oíste bien, me enamoré de ti – cogió el rostro de la chica, la miró a los ojos – eres una mujer maravillosa-susurró cerca de sus labios- Gin se lamió los labios, ante este gesto, Harry separó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y la besó, comenzó por un dulce y casto beso, sus labios encajaban perfectamente, poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, pero ellos se encontraban en la misma sintonía, ambos pedían más y más del otro, los brazos de ella subieron al cuello del chico y lo abrazó, mientras seguía sintiendo cada vez más profundo el sabor del chico, mientras que Harry posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella y la aprisionaba más sobre sí, ambos querían dejar fluir todo lo que sentían y no separarse más. Harry rompió el beso.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo podemos intentar?- preguntó mirando esperanzado a Ginny.

- Creo que al responderte el beso, dejé más que claro que sí.- contesto la chica sonrojándose.

- Me encantas, te quiero – y la volvió a besar, entre beso y beso ella le contestó- yo también… y más. Continuaron besándose, bromeando y jugando, hasta ver el atardecer abrazados frente al inmenso mar y pensando en vivir el presente, el día a día y dejar que las cosas tomaran el camino sin presiones, cuando llegara el momento decisivo, tomarían una decisión con respecto a su relación. Luego se fueron a casa de Harry para preparar una rica cena y seguir disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

-Tengo demasiada curiosidad a donde me llevas- confesó Draco aún sonrojado – temo que me vayas a violar- bromeó.

-¡Ja! Como te gustaría- dijo la chica- no, créeme que esto es algo que jamás esperarías de mí.

- ¿Podríamos decir que conoceré un lado oculto de usted señorita Granger?- preguntó juguetonamente el chico.

- Pues… sí- y sonrió maliciosamente la chica- te llevare a uno de mis lugares preferidos de toda esta playa, hemos llegado, sígueme- ordenó ella, poniendo una bella sonrisa y haciendo que el rubio bajara inmediatamente para seguirla.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó él- estoy ansioso y quiero saber.

-No, aún falta, esto es solo la mitad del trayecto, el resto del camino se debe hacer a pie, el jeep no llega allá- contestó ella mientras comenzaba a escalar un montón de grandes rocas que se encontraban formando un límite en la playa.

- ¡Pero qué diablos Herms!- gritó el chico- ¿Qué haces?

- Escalo- contestó ella varios metros más arriba- pues si quieres ver la sorpresa, deberás escalar – sonrió- o ¿eres un gallina rubiecito? - carcajeo.

En ese instante el chico comenzó a escalar detrás de ella…

-Veo que no eres un gallina después de todo- bromeó ella- vamos ¿Qué son 60 metros de altura?- le cerró un ojo de forma coqueta, giró y continuó subiendo.

Draco desde la posición que se encontraba veía en todo su esplendor la parte trasera de la chica y sus piernas, él no se consideraba un chico muy observador del cuerpo femenino a diferencia de sus amigos, él siempre se vio más inclinado por el lado sentimental y espiritual de las mujeres, pero al encontrarse en esa instancia, las hormonas no dudaron en ningún momento en salir a flote y jugarle una mala pasada, dejando en evidencia que el cuerpo de Hermione, sí le producía cosas. Y se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada al ver que el chico se había detenido y escondía su cara.

- Continua Mione, no pasa nada- contestó algo avergonzado él.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a insistir ella, él al no contestarle ella comenzó a descender.

-Mierda…- susurró el rubio cogiéndose con una mano sus cabellos- ¿Qué mierda hago?, hormonas de mierda... ¡Hermione!- gritó al ver que la chica había llegado hábilmente a su lado y el rápidamente bajo sus manos y cubrió esa zona.

- ¿Qué pasó? Te detuviste de la nada y me preocupé- habló la chica mirando a todos lados.

- Pues… - iba a contestar cuando la chica continuó

- Draco Malfoy- dijo asombrada- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Qué es eso!- en ese instante el chico sólo cerró los ojos y habló.

-Mione, no es lo que tú crees que es- suspiró- yo… yo..

- Jamás había visto algo similar- continuó ella- siempre que vengo aquí subo rápidamente que no me detengo a ver el paisaje, es simplemente maravilloso. En ese instante el chico al escuchar las palabras de la chica logro respirar y volver a abrir los ojos. – Me encanta Draco, quiero una foto- indicó la chica- sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a hacer fotografías. Mientras Él deseaba que "su" problema hormonal cesara y que ella no se diera cuenta - ¡Unas fotos juntos! - dijo alegremente la chica- al fin tendremos algún recuerdo de este verano – agregó y comenzó a hacer más fotos, divertidas, serias, tiernas- Draco estas muy lejos ven acá- dijo ella .

- No, estoy bien aquí- contesto aún escondiendo su gran problema, estaba ahí con la mujer de sus sueños y ella lo quería más cerca y las hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada, en ese momento ocurrió lo que jamás imaginó que ocurriría.

-No seas tímido- y Hermione se levantó de su lugar, dio el paso que los separaba y se sentó sobre las piernas del ojigris, abrazándolo, apegándose a él y comenzó a sacar fotos nuevamente.- Draco…, tienes algo grande y duro en el bolsillo, y me molesta.- comentó ella sanamente.

- Mione lo siento pero…- Draco avergonzado en un susurro contesto- no es algo que tenga en el bolsillo - en ese instante Hermione se levanto rápidamente de las piernas del chico y vio con sorpresa de lo que se trataba.

-Pero … como… Draco- dijo ella mirando el bulto- suspiró y comenzó a hablar tiernamente- se que a los chicos les ocurre eso, se que son excitables y llenos de hormonas, es lo normal, no te avergüences. Tienes 18 años y tienes necesidades, además he escuchado que hasta con el roce del pantalón eso te puede ocurrir – y agregó rápidamente- o cuando ven una chica guapa que los excita, pero este no es el caso.- y se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Ese es el punto- susurró Draco sin ser escuchado por Herms- pues sigamos pero yo iré primero- dijo y agregó- lo más probable es que cuando lleguemos arriba, con el aire puro y el ejercicio, este mal momento habrá pasado y una vez allá tú me guiaras - comenzó a escalar nuevamente evitando que Hermione viera más de lo que había visto.

Okey – dijo la chica y con tono divertido agregó – bueno señor dotado, continuemos – y sonrió dándole una bella sonrisa al chico, haciendo que se calmara.

Les tomó 20 minutos en silencio total terminar de escalar hasta llegar a la cima del roquerío, en donde se veía en esplendor la playa, las casas, las rutas de acceso, las calles, los negocios, la gente bañándose tan solo en la orilla de esa inmensidad de mar, el sol casi poniéndose…de pronto.

-Gracias Herms- dijo Draco aún un poco avergonzado.

-No me des las gracias, entiendo que es algo natural- dijo ella – solo sucedió y descuida no le diré a nadie, será un secreto entre tú y yo.

-Nuestro primer secreto- dijo él - ojalá hubiese sido de otro tipo- agregó.

-No importa qué tipo de secreto haya – contestó Herms- mientras exista complicidad, todo está bien- en ese momento ella puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un apretón de confianza y no la soltó- ya pasó, ¿seguimos? Que falta poquito y tenemos poco tiempo.- concluyó ella.

- Vamos- respondió él.

Caminaron por un pequeño sendero que había entre muchísimos arboles de un bosque, al salir se pudo observar el lugar.-Este- dijo Herms, es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

- Es maravilloso- dijo Draco embelesado por aquella visión- el sol estaba poniéndose, el cielo tenía una mezcla de colores rosados, naranjos, celestes, dorados, a lo lejos unas nubes, el reflejo del sol en el mar, un océano calmado, el sonido de unos pájaros, una suave brisa los cubría y a todo esto ver a la castaña frente a él sonriendo era toda una visión, algo que jamás olvidaría- simplemente increíble.

-¿Qué es increíble?- preguntó la chica.

-Todo esto, realmente tu lugar favorito en el mundo se ha convertido en el mío también - la miró a los ojos y agregó- pero quisiera que tu lugar favorito en el mundo fuera aquí- tomó ambas manos de la chica y se las llevó a su pecho- sientes como este pequeño lugar del mundo late por ti- en ese momento Mione se sonrojó y no quitó sus manos de ahí, lo miró tiernamente a los ojos.

- Me encantaría que fuera mi lugar favorito del mundo- lo abrazó y puso su oído contra el pecho de Thomas, suspiró- dale tiempo al tiempo- él beso la cabeza de la chica como respuesta y luego agregó

- Espero primero ganarme tu confianza, ser tu amigo y luego ganarme tu corazón- confesó.

- Créeme que te estás ganando mi confianza Señor Dotado- sonrió- ahora solo quiero estar así contigo y aquí, no existe nada más perfecto que esto, partamos de cero- lo abrazó con más fuerza y contemplaron así lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol, siendo solo observados por el cielo, el mar y la brisa.

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que creían los chicos, la relación de Ginny con Harry día a día el amor aumentaba y sabían que con la distancia pondrían a prueba los sentimientos y la confianza. Por otra parte Hermoine tenía claro sus sentimientos por Draco, lo quería más que un simple amigo, después de aquel paseo a su lugar favorito él jamás se volvió a insinuar, de ninguna manera, todos los gestos, acciones y miradas, hacían pensar a la chica que él ya no la quería de una manera sentimental, si no más bien como amiga.

Quedaban tan solo dos días y todos regresarían a su rutina, los chicos volverían a su universidad a cursar sus carreras, Draco Administración de Empresas y Harry Leyes y las chicas entrarían ese año a la universidad, Hermione estudiaría Medicina, Pansy diseño de vestuario y Ginny para profesora de Educación Física, lo más triste de todo, serían los 375 kms que los separarían.

-Amiga no sé que hacer- decía Ginny- Harry llegó en el momento que menos lo esperaba, poco a poco siento más cosas, son tan pocos los días que llevamos, sin embargo, con él todo es tan real y genial que me da miedo esto de la distancia.

-Gin- dijo Herms- de verdad, si son el uno para el otro, la distancia solo será un detalle sin importancia de su relación – sonrió- a mi parecer son una pareja perfecta y tengo por seguro que durarán muchísimo.

-Gracias amiga- contestó- me das consuelo.- rió- y tú ¿Qué ocurre con el rubito?.

- La verdad es que las cosas cambiaron- suspiró la chica- cuando me doy cuenta de que él me gusta, a él le da por ser sólo mí amigo- negó con la cabeza- no logro entenderlo.

- Creo que él no sabe lo que tu sientes- concluyó Ginny- deberías expresárselo.

- Lo intento, trato de ser mas cercana y él me ignora, me aleja, no me habla como antes, me evita a veces, complica esto- suspiró- cuando llegue a la universidad ojalá conozca a alguien que me haga olvidar.

En ese momento un ruido fuerte las hizo sobresaltarse, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Draco tirado en el piso cogiéndose fuertemente la cabeza con las dos manos…


	8. Una cabeza y dos corazones rotos

En ese momento un ruido fuerte las hizo sobresaltarse, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Draco tirado en el piso cogiéndose fuertemente la cabeza con las dos manos…

-Ahhh!- gritaba el chico-mientras trataba de no moverse en el suelo.

-Draco- gritó Hermione arrodillándose junto a él- ¿Qué ocurrió?, Déjame ver que tienes.

- ¡Herms!¡Esta sangrando! – Gritó Ginny – ¡ayúdalo! Yo iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Draco, déjame ver- decía la chica- por favor.

- No – respondió Draco fríamente- déjame así, llamaré a Harry para que venga por mí.

- Pero… mierda Malfoy, estás sangrando más- gritó asustada Hermione- por favor- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- déjame ver, solo quiero ver y saber si es mucho.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto él.

- Por que… yo te quiero- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos- y me preocupo por ti - contestó ella y aprovechando la reacción de asombro del chico logro verle entre sus cabellos rubios una incisión en la parte posterior de la cabeza – Ginny- vociferó - ¡enciende mi auto! Y trae hielo, me llevo a Draco al hospital.

Al instante apareció la pelirroja con una bolsa de hielo.-Está todo listo- dijo la chica- yo me quedo con tu abuela.

- Gracias- susurró Mione mientras ponía la bolsa de hielo cubierta por un paño, directamente en donde se encontraba la herida, haciendo que Draco gimiera de dolor- lo siento, pero sabes que es necesario, si quiero detener un poco el sangramiento- comentó, mientras le acariciaba el rostro- ahora lentamente te vas a parar, te apoyaras en mi y vamos a ir hasta el auto, ¿esta bien?- el chico solo asintió- muy bien… vamos.

Luego de lograr meter al rubio en el auto, llegaron rápidamente a la sala de Urgencias en donde al ver al chico derramar tanta sangre lo ingresaron de inmediato.-Estarás bien- alentó Herms cuando entraron a Draco a un box para que el doctor lo examinara- yo estaré aquí, esperando.- y le sonrió.

Transcurrieron 40 minutos infernales para Hermione sin saber nada del ojigris. Sonó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Harry?

-Herms, estoy con Ginny y con tu abuela Minerva, ¿se supo algo de Draco?- preguntó el chico.

-Aún nada- dijo ella tristemente- pero esperare aquí hasta que lo dejen ir a casa.

- Okey- contesto Harry- ¿sabes como se hizo esa herida?

- No, no lo sé- contesto ella- después habrá tiempo para preguntar.

-Bueno, yo solo sé que él iba a ir a hablar contigo – confesó- quizás los nervios hicieron que se cayera o simplemente se asusto o se sorprendió con algo.

-Si, puede ser…te dejo ahí viene la enfermera, adiós- y cortó.

-¿Señorita Hermione Granger?- preguntó la enfermera y ella solo asintió- necesito que me acompañe.

La chica comenzó a caminar detrás de la enfermera, al ver tantas salas con diferentes enfermos, imaginó lo peor, pues un golpe en la cabeza y un gran sangramiento, sinceramente era algo digno de preocupación. La enfermera se detuvo tras una pulcra puerta blanca.

-Aquí es- dijo ella- debe guardar reposo durante tres horas, luego será enviado a su casa y deberá ser observado durante 24 horas más, si vomita, lo trae de urgencia nuevamente y se le aplicarán más exámenes- Hermione al ver a Draco en la camilla se le partió el corazón, jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan vulnerable y sin duda alguna quería estar ahí para él.- ahora esta dormido, sentía mucho dolor y el doctor le dio un calmante y además tiene cinco puntos, fue un corte pequeño, pero profundo -sonrió- la dejo con su novio.

-Él no es mi novio- dijo cabizbaja Herms - gracias por todo – sonrió tristemente.

- De nada- contestó la enfermera- ¿sabes?, una lástima que no sean novios, harían una linda pareja- confesó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, en ese instante la enfermera salió de la sala y ella quedo completamente sola con Draco, cogió su mano y en ese instante el chico sonrió- ¿Quizás con quien estas en tus sueños?- susurró- apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama y quedó dormida.

Horas después Draco despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, pero una suave presión sobre su mano, le llamó la atención, miró y su mano se encontraba entre las manos de Hermione quien dormía profundamente, el chico al verla así comenzó a examinar los rasgos de la chica, pómulos definidos, pestañas largas, cejas perfiladas, nariz acorde a su cara, sus labios rosados delineados. De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió.

-Sr. Malfoy- susurró la enfermera – ya puede volver a casa.

- Podría quedarme tan solo unos minutos más aquí- dijo el chico, mientras miraba de reojo a Herms, quien no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de la enfermera.

- Te gusta ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

- Sí, así es- respondió él, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mano de Hermione, en ese momento ella despertó, pero al darse cuenta que estaba Draco hablando con alguien más, decidió fingir.- me gusta muchísimo, pero sé que ella no me ve de esa manera- suspiró- hoy fui a su casa, decidido a decirle todo y escuché una conversación que ella sostenía con su amiga – continuó – ella le dijo que cuando llegara a la universidad ojalá conociera a alguien que la hiciera olvidar y ahí fue cuando tropecé y bueno, el resto lo sabe.- concluyó.

- Ella también tiene sentimientos por ti- dijo la enfermera sonriendo- ya llevo 20 años trabajando en hospitales y sé reconocer cuando veo algo como el amor- suspiró- ella ha estado desde que llegaste aquí, esperando por ti, preocupada, te corresponde, no tengas dudas- puso sus manos sobre las caderas y cambió su tono de voz dulce a uno mas severo- y déjense de actuar como niños chicos- tú- apuntando a Draco sé mas cuidadoso y sincero, dile las cosas, y tú -apuntó a Mione- deja de hacerte la dormida, ahora… se arreglan y se marchan de aquí, cualquier complicación, la señorita sabe que hacer. – y salió de la sala.

- Hermione ¿estabas despierta?- preguntó el rubio mientras veía como la chica se acomodaba su pelo sin mucho éxito.

-Si, no… - tartamudeaba- no, estaba dormida, pero te sentí hablar y ahí comencé a hacerme la dormida, no quería interrumpir- se sonrojo.- me quedaré contigo las 24 horas para ver como sigues, te espero afuera- tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Camino a casa Herms sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía lo que Draco sentía por ella y ella ya tenía claro lo que sentía por él, sin embargo el verano ya estaba terminando y en tan solo un día y medio volvería a su realidad, iría a la universidad, él regresaría a su universidad y se olvidarían, se alejarían y simplemente seria el recuerdo de "aquel chico que conocí". Mientras ella pensaba todo esto, su copiloto se encontraba en una situación similar, la conversación con la enfermera lo había dejado confuso, demasiado confuso y no sabía que camino seguir, además el tiempo era un factor que le jugaba en contra, ¿Qué hacer? , se cuestionaba Draco…

-¡Mierda!- vociferó él, mientras que la castaña asustada frenó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- lo miró preocupada.

- No, no estoy bien- dijo enojado- nada está bien…- susurró- ¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabeza!-gritó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con amabas manos.

- Dragón, cálmate- dijo suavemente Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo- si te alteras más te dolerá.- en señal de consuelo le tocó el hombro y el chico la esquivó.

- No me pidas que me calme, que no me altere- gritó- todo es por tu culpa, tú Hermione Granger, tú sonrisa, tu personalidad, tus gestos, todo lo relacionado contigo tiene la culpa.- suspiró.

- Creo que el golpe de afectó bastante, ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme así?- dijo Herms enojada- te acompañaré hasta tú casa, te dejaré, iré a mi casa, pasaré las 24 horas de observación contigo, pero créeme que desearas estar solo – suspiró- no se si a tus otros amigos los tratas así, pero conmigo no lo harás, hablaremos estrictamente lo necesario, ¿te quedo claro o me explico?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Per… - intentó excusarse el chico.

- Tomaré eso como un sí- concluyó la chica- dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca e ignorando como su rostro expresaba arrepentimiento.

Continuaron el camino, dejó a Draco en casa, reposando y ella se dirigía a su casa a buscar las cosas necesarias, definitivamente serían las 24 horas mas tristes y largas de su vida, jamás pensó que él la trataría de esa manera y quebraría lo poco y nada que le quedaba de corazón. En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

- Ginny- dijo Herms.

- ¿Amiga que ocurrió con Draco? Ha llamado ya 7 veces a Harry desesperado.

-No quiero hablar de eso, además estoy llegando a casa, arreglaré mis cosas y ustedes vendrán conmigo, por que realmente no quiero pasar 24 horas completamente sola con ese… ese…estúpido, patán, engreído, infantil.

-Ok amiga nos vemos.

Al llegar a casa Hermione le contó a su abuela lo sucedido en el hospital y lo que haría las próximas 24 horas, la abuela estuvo de acuerdo que ambas chicas pasaran la noche en casa de Harry cuidando a Draco y a petición de Hermione adelantar un día su viaje de regreso a la ciudad.

-Que lo pasen bien –dijo la anciana-cualquier cosa se van directamente al hospital o me llaman.

-Bueno abuela- besó la arrugada mejilla y agregó- tú igual si necesitas algo, me llamas.

-Adiós abuelita de Hermione- dijo Ginny con tono de niña buena.

-Cuídense nos vemos.-respondió la anciana.

Al llegar a la casa, Harry y Gyn decidieron dar un paseo, dejando así a Herms sola con Draco. La chica entró, fue a la cocina, preparo un sándwich y un vaso de jugo y se lo llevó al accidentado. Subió a la segunda planta, camino por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y encontró al rubio dormido, se veía tan tierno, poco a poco se acortó la distancia y cuando se vio al lado de él, se dio cuenta que sus impulsos la estaban traicionando y se dejo llevar por ellos, comenzó examinarlo con la mirada, sus bellas facciones, su pelo algo alborotado, sus labios finos que la tentaban a besarlos y esos ojos, sí, esos maravillosos ojos plata liquida que la hacían ponerse nerviosa…Alto – pensó Herms - ¿ojos?, ¡pero si estaba dormido!

-Mierda- se asustó.

-Perdón no fue mi intención asustarte -dijo el rubio.

-Da igual-contestó ella seriamente y guardando las apariencias- ¿te encuentras mejor?

- Aún me duele la cabeza y la noto mas hinchada –confesó- ¿Mione podemos hablar?

-Te daré medicina para que se te deshinche –respondió escuetamente. Fue a la repisa del baño de enfrente de la habitación y sacó unas medicinas. – Toma- y le entregó una píldora, en el velador te deje un jugo y algo para comer por si tienes hambre- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hermione-dijo Draco-por favor escúchame- la miraba mientras ella estaba de espaldas en la puerta, en cualquier momento saldría.- ¿Hermi?- la chica giró y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Te dije que hablaríamos lo estrictamente necesario- suspiró – no quiero escucharte por que me duele- una solitaria lágrima descendía por la mejilla de la chica- me basta sentirme yo culpable por tú caída, para que tu me sigas diciendo que todo lo relacionado conmigo tiene la culpa de las cosas que te pasen.- las lágrimas comenzaron a descender rápidamente y continuó- pensé que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, que irónico ¿no?, te oí hablando con la enfermera, ¿recuerdas?, no necesito saber nada más, eres un cobarde, y pensar que llegué a sentir cosas por ti-dijo sincerándose – pero en un minuto arruinaste todo-suspiró- vendré más tarde o enviaré a Ginny o Harry.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la casa llorando, ante la mirada atónita de Harry y la pelirroja que venían desde la playa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó ella, mientras que su amiga comenzaba a correr- ¡Hermione!

-Déjala amor, necesita estar sola y desahogarse- dijo Harry abrazando a su novia- creo saber lo que pasa, pero primero iremos a hablar con Draco, para dejar las dudas de lado y arreglar esta situación…

Harry entró a la habitación y encontró a Draco lanzando cosas por el balcón-Siempre hago las cosas mal- susurró el rubio quedándose estático contra el barandal.

-Los dejare solos, creo que necesitan conversar- dijo Ginny, besó a su novio.

- Cualquier cosa te aviso para que vengas amor- dijo Harry,se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y habló- hace un par de semanas las cosas estaban claras, tú tenias sentimientos definidos, habían sido unas semanas pacíficas y las cosas fluían, ¿Qué sucedió?, hace mucho que no te veía así.

- Soy un estúpido eso pasa- contestó el chico- con Hermione tuvimos una pelea, ella no quiere hablarme, ni saber de mi.

- ¿Pero que pasó?- volvió a preguntar- sabes que dejo de preguntar sólo cuando obtengo respuestas.

- Le dije que ella era la culpable de todo lo que me pasaba, se lo dije en un mal momento y en realidad no se lo dije, se lo grité- contó, susurrando la última parte.

- ¡Pero que mierda!- gritó Harry- pero como le gritas a la mujer que te gusta- dijo más calmado- ambos sabemos que ella tiene carácter, pero ¿sabes por qué a ella le dolió tanto que le dijeras eso verdad?

- Sí lo sé- contestó- pero que puedo hacer, ella me habla lo necesario y no me quiere escuchar, y me duele su indiferencia, además, hace un momento me dijo que se iba mañana- se sentó y suspiró- imagínate como estoy.

-Haz algo o pretendes hacer como si no pasa nada, Draco, viste como ella reaccionó, salió corriendo quizás a donde… Ginny está preocupada por que no sabe que hacer.

- Cuando regrese hablaré con ella- suspiró y agregó- por las buenas o por las malas.

- Descuida amigo, todo se solucionará, iré a ver a mi novia, anda con los nervios de punta, además mañana las chicas se van y bueno, quiero aprovechar con ella el máximo de tiempo.

- Ve- dijo el rubio sonriendo- aprovéchala ahora que la tienes al lado.

Harry bajó al primer piso y vio a Ginny preparando la cena tan concentrada, cada día que pasaba junto a ella era perfecto, ambos sabían que la distancia complicaría las cosas, pero ambos correrían el riesgo y seguirían juntos.

-Te quiero mucho- susurró abrazándola por detrás.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- contesto girándose, quedando frente a frente y comenzó a besarlo.

- Este tiempo juntos ha sido perfecto- dijo el entre beso y beso.

-No- susurró ella separándose levemente de los labios de él- tú eres perfecto Harry Potter.

- Amor- dijo el mirándola a los ojos- yo no soy perfecto, y si lo fuera, sería gracias a ti.

Se volvieron a besar. Hasta que ella interrumpió.-Harry, tengo un plan.- confesó

-¿Un plan?- pregunto confundido- ¿Para qué?

-Para que Herms y Draco hablen, se arreglen y seamos todos felices.- contestó ella como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-¿Para ellos es la cena?- sonrió.- ¿y nosotros?

-Nosotros nos iremos a otra parte- rió- pero dejaremos a los chicos encerrados.- besó nuevamente a Harry..

-Amor alguna vez te he dicho que eres simplemente perfecta- declaró. Ella simplemente sonrió y lo besó.

-Llamaré a Herms, creo que ya está todo listo- suspiro- ojala todo resulte. Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a discar el número. Contesta… por favor contesta- decía la pelirroja mientras por el auricular se escuchaba el sonido de conexión, hasta que la chica contestó.- Hermione… ¿Dónde estas?

-Gyn no quiero hablar, me siento horrible- respondió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Dime ¿donde estás?, se está obscureciendo y me preocupas- dijo su amiga con una voz afligida.

-Amiga no quiero volver, si regreso será por que algo pase, no puedo ver a Draco, es mejor así.

- ¡Mione!- gritó de pronto Gin- Draco está en el baño con vómitos, te necesitamos, no quería decírtelo – mintió- pero Harry no sabe que hacer y tú sabes que me dan náuseas las cosas que tengan que ver con sangre, vómitos y hospital.- inventó.

-¡Ginevra!, por que no me lo has dicho antes! Voy para allá- dijo la chica y cortó.

-Listo, se lo creyó, viene en camino- dijo sonriendo- ahora hay que esperar que llegue y encerrarlos acá.

- Eres una genio- dijo Harry- como no me iba a enamorar de ti.


	9. Verdades y un beso

Hola que tal?! :D quiero agradecer a las guapas que me han dejado rewiews :D son un amor! :D me alegra que les guste la historia! :D

Me preguntaron sobre la historia original, pues se llama "Mi Eterno Amor de Verano", la ponen en google y aparece, esta en una pagina que se llama Wattpad! :D La diferencia que tendrá con esta hsitoria ( además de los personajes) es el final! :D vale? un abrazo enorme gracias a Miriam, PDC, EliiWeasley, eva granger,Elena marfoy, son unos amores! :D espero que les siga gustando! :D

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D _**

**_A leer ..._**

* * *

No pasaron ni 10 min cuanto un golpe en la puerta se escuchó.-Harry, Ginny, soy yo- gritaba Hermione preocupada.

-Estas segura que debemos escondernos- preguntaba Harry en un susurro.

-Sí, por que así bajará a abrir Draco, y nosotros saldremos y los encerraremos.- contesto en otro susurro y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Que alguien abra la puerta! ¡Chicos!- volvía a gritar la castaña- ¡no estoy jugando!

En ese momento Draco se estaba cambiando de ropa y escuchó los gritos desesperados de Hermione y bajó a abrir la puerta tal como se encontraba, usando tan solo unos boxers grises, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Dejen de jugar y déjenme entrar- gritó la chica enojada. En ese momento el rubio abrió la puerta y ella se abalanzo sobre el…abrazándolo y constatando que él estuviera bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Vomitaste mucho? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó.- Malfoy dime algo.

-Herms no sé de que me hablas- respondió extrañado él.- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No has estado con vómitos y mareos?- preguntó ella.

-No, la verdad es que no- contestó.

En ese instante se sintió el sonido de la puerta, seguido por unas llaves y un clic.-Lo siento chicos pero es por su bien- vociferó la pelirroja - estarán encerrados hasta mañana y no intenten salir, con Harry hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para que ninguno se arranque.

-Chicos, tendrán que solucionar sus problemas o morir en el intento.- dijo graciosamente Harry.- lo siento pero creo que no hay otra manera. Se escuchó el sonido de un auto partir y se formó un silencio sepulcral que duró por varios minutos. Hasta que Draco tomó la palabra.

-Mione, yo no sabía nada de esto.

-Te creo- contestó ella secamente- lo sé por como te encuentras vestido, sé que te tomó por sorpresa.- dijo más relajada.- ¿podrías ponerte más ropa? ¿Por favor?- agregó algo más nerviosa.

-Bueno, iré a ponerme algo más de ropa- respondió Draco- pero cuando regrese conversaremos.

- Okey- susurró Hermione- entonces apúrate por que no pretendo esperarte toda la noche- manifestó irónicamente.

- Sabes- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la chica- me encanta cuando te enojas- se posó frente a ella y se acercó a su oído agregando- te ves preciosa- y besó la mejilla de la chica, provocando en ella que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

-Creo…-trataba de decir ella- creo… que es mejor que subas y te pongas ropa y yo prepararé la cena.- se escabulló hasta la cocina y vio que la mesa estaba puesta para dos.- Ginevra- susurró, sin darse cuenta el rubio la había seguido y se interpuso en la puerta impidiendo que ella saliera.

-Parece que tenemos una cena para dos- dijo Draco.

-Al parecer- dijo ella mientras observaba el cuerpo del dios griego que tenía frente a ella. "Simplemente perfecto" pensó.

- Creo que no me vestiré- señaló el chico- me gusta que me mires- expresó egocéntricamente.

- No sé que te crees- gritó la castaña acercándose peligrosamente donde se encontraba el chico- he visto mejores que tú. Draco disminuyo la distancia que los separaban, la tomó por la cintura, miró sus bellos ojos, que en ese instante brillaban de una manera que él calificó como encantadora, sintió como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba y como sus piernas temblaban- Suéltame- balbució ella.

-Por que no nos dejamos de juegos- expresó Draco en un tono de voz sexy y bajito, lo que provocó que Hemione se sonrojara de una manera violenta, y dejándola sin palabras- Ambos sabemos lo que ocurre aquí – continuó el – sabes lo que siento por ti- comenzó a acariciar sólo con el índice el rostro de la chica, y al primer contacto ella se estremeció, continuó delineando el contorno de la cara- desde que te vi sentí cosas- siguió por la mejilla- y me encantas- comenzó a delinear los labios, al sentir la yema de el dedo del chico, ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, el rubio al ver la reacción de Hermione no dudó ningún segundo en que ella sentía lo mismo – no sabes como muero por besarte- susurró cerca de la comisura de los labios de ella. Y sin esperarlo ella respondió.

-¿Porqué no lo haces?- preguntó ella.

- Por que estás enojada conmigo y no te quiero besar así.- contestó Draco, en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de él, los cuales expresaban ternura, amor y esperanza.

- Draco , jamás podría enojarme contigo- confesó ella- estaba dolida y en el fondo tenias razón, si yo no hubiese aparecido en tú vida, quizás habrías tenido un mejor verano.

- Si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, si tú no hubieses llegado a mi vida, créeme que esto – posando la mano de la chica en su corazón-seguiría sin vida, ¿sientes como late fuerte porque estas conmigo? En ese momento las palabras sobraron, Hermione se inclinó y besó los labios de Draco, quien al sentir el contacto no dudó ni un segundo en responderlo, comenzaron con besos tiernos, y caricias, lentamente comenzaron a caminar sin separarse hasta el sillón en donde el rubio comenzó a profundizar los besos y las caricias, sus labios encajaban perfectamente como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, sus lenguas danzaban a un compás único y perfecto- te quiero – susurró Draco - Yo también- respondió Herms.

En ese momento, ella se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba,acostada en el sillón con las piernas semi abiertas, y sobre ella Draco tan solo en boxers, cubriéndose lo justo y necesario, el rojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Draco besando el cuello de ella.

-Ejem- intentó aclararse la garganta- Dra…- "¡ah!.. ¡En el cuello no!, por favor en el cuello no – pensaba la chica"- Draco, yo… creo que… ¡ah!- gimió.- ¡Para!- vociferó.

- Yo... Lo siento- contestó apenado- no quería…o sea sí, pero no así, disculpa Hermione.

- Descuida, pero creo que deberíamos bajar revoluciones- dijo ella- y tú deberías vestirte, aún estas en boxers.- se sonrojó.

- Bueno, iré a vestirme y luego conversaremos – sonrió- eso creo que te lo había dicho ya.

-Creo que sí- dijo ella – mientras yo calentaré la cena – lo besó- no te demores.

-Amor ¿tú crees que funcione?- pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny.

-Que poca fe me tienes, creo que en estos momentos ambos deben estar besándose apasionadamente- dijo traviesamente y ambos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Vamos a cenar a aquel restorán?- indicó el ojiverde- quiero aprovechar las ultimas horas contigo.

-Vamos- respondió mientras tomaba una de sus manos y agregaba- será un corto tiempo, al final nos veremos todos los fin de semanas y podremos llevar bien esta relación.

- Te quiero mi amor- confesó el chico- no me quiero separar de ti.

- Yo tampoco- susurró Ginny- y te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Entraron restorán y se sentaron en una mesa que tenía una vista maravillosa, desde ahí se podía ver la playa iluminada con pequeñas antorchas y flores. Pronto llego un camarero a preguntar por su orden.-Buenas noches- dijo alegremente el camarero- ¿Qué se van a servir?

- Quiero lasagna de mariscos –dijo Ginny sonriendo- dicen que los mariscos son afrodisiacos- y rió, mientras que Harry se sonrojaba.

- ¿Y para Ud. señor?- preguntó al novio de la pelirroja.

-Quiero lo mismo que ella y quiero vino blanco para acompañar la cena.- contestó el chico.

-Enseguida traigo su orden…- respondió el camarero y se fue.

- Amor- dijo Ginny bajito- ¿ese no es Ronald?

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Harry, y al girarse pudo ver que se encontraba Ron y una chica con cara familiar.- Sí es el – confirmó- y está con su ex.

En ese momento Ron sonreía ante un comentario de su acompañante, pero al percatarse que Harry y una pelirroja con cara de enojo lo estaban mirando, casi se atraganta con su copa de vino y su rostro cambió por completo, se paró desde su mesa y caminó hasta donde la pareja.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó enojado.

-Quizás nosotros podríamos preguntar ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- dijo Harry en tono serio.

No tengo por que darles explicaciones- contestó Ron- ahora estoy ocupado y veo que tú también- dijo mirando a Ginny- no quiero ser inoportuno, pero hablemos mañana.

-Esta bien – dijo resignado Harry - pero no me explico que haces acá, y con tu ex, espero que tu respuesta sea válida.

-Lo será- respondió- Buenas Noches Ginny, nos vemos mañana Harry – y se marchó.

**Por otra parte Draco y Hermione cenaban**-Sabes, te ves preciosa a la luz de las velas- decía el chico- siempre has sido preciosa a mis ojos.

-Draco- decía tímidamente- no digas eso que me sonrojo… ¡no! Mejor dicho me pongo fucsia, ¡mírame!

- Te ves mas bella así- contestaba el chico mientras se acercaba y depositaba un corto beso en los labios de ella.- simplemente me encantas.

-Pero eres un ciego- dijo de pronto ella- hace semanas atrás me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, y tú de pronto te convertiste en solo mi amigo- suspiró- yo pensaba que ya no te gustaba.

- Mione- sonrió- como no me ibas a gustar, si desde que te ví que me pasaron cosas contigo, pero tú tenías dramas con tu ex y por otra parte lo que pasó con Ron, necesitaba que tu corazón sanara para tenerte junto a mi.

-No me lo recuerdes- vociferó ella interrumpiéndolo.- eso jamás debió pasar, fue culpa del alcohol.

- Sabes, sé que ambos sintieron cosas, conozco a mi amigo- dijo Draco- sé que le gustaste, pero él sabía que me gustabas a mí.

- ¿Por eso se fue?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, lo que sé, es que tiene ese tipo de personalidad de mierda, por que en el pasado, como dice él- río- le arrancaron, cortaron, molieron y luego incineraron su corazón.- suspiró- Haz escuchado la frase que detrás de todo mujeriego o fiestero, hay un corazón roto- Herms asintió- en el caso de él se aplica- finalizó.

-Entiendo, le hace falta solo conocer a una chica buena, que lo quiera, por una parte Draco no puedo negar que no me pasaron cosas- el chico al escuchar aquella confesión se temía lo peor y su cara cambió rápidamente, Hermione continuó- pero me di cuenta que sería algo pasajero y la verdad es que contigo fue distinto, de verdad la química, atracción y el sentimiento nació solo y cuando menos lo esperé- el ojigris sonrió, se levantó de su silla y fue directo a donde la castaña, ella al percatarse que él iba a donde ella, se paró de su silla, al estar frente a frente ambos se besaron intensamente, olvidando cena, olvidándose del mundo.

-No quiero que termine el día, mañana me voy- susurró Herms mientras abrazaba a Draco.- no quiero sufrir otra vez. ¿Entiendes a que me refiero?- el chico solo asintió- entonces sabes que mañana cuando me vaya lo único que podré ofrecerte es mi amistad ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- susurró el acariciándole el cabello- Desearía que el verano fuera más largo, o volver el tiempo atrás y no ser tan estúpido.

-No lo eres- dijo ella- no era el momento, ni el lugar, pero tenía que ocurrir así- unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su mejilla- Draco Malfoy te quiero.

- Mi niña, no llores- comenzó a besar las lágrimas de Hems- Te Quiero Hermione Granger y nunca te olvidaré.

Esa noche ambos sabían que al amanecer la realidad los golpearía, dejándolos con sentimientos encontrados y a la vez quedarían enterrados, ambos sabían que eran el uno para el otro, lamentablemente el tiempo no había sido su aliado y no podrían formalizar una relación de un par de horas, esa noche ambos se regalaron los besos, las miradas, las caricias, los gestos, las sonrisas, las risas, lágrimas y palabras lindas que durante ese tiempo ambos creían que no iban a ser correspondidas. Se quedaron juntos, con varias promesas, una de ellas la de volver a rencontrarse para las vacaciones de invierno, 5 meses más tarde.

-¿Me esperaras?¿no estarás con ningún otro?- preguntaba Draco- me moriría sin tener la esperanza que me esperaras.

- En estos momentos hay una sola persona en mi corazón y ese eres tú- una vez me dijiste que primero serías mi amigo, te ganarías mi confianza y luego mi corazón- suspiró- pues debo confesar que te ganaste mi confianza y mi corazón, y que estos 5 meses intentemos ser amigos.

-Costará, no lo niego, pero por ti lo haré- dijo el rubio y la besó…

-Te invito- insinuó Hermione.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó curioso el chico.

- A dormir, ya es tarde y tú con tus puntos en la cabeza, debes descansar- contestó riendo.

-¿De verdad me estas diciendo esto?- respondió.

-Sí, es más tú sabes que debes reposar… o pasarán dos cosas- dijo ella riendo traviesamente.

-¿Que cosas?-interrumpió.

- La primera es que te pueden venir los vómitos y tendremos que ir al hospital y la segunda es que tú amigo se puede despertar, a si que no quiero que pase lo uno ni lo otro, vamos a dormir.- decía ella mientras se reía.

- Mala mujer te burlas de mí.- rió con ella- me encanta verte sonreír- la besó- pero las pagarás… en ese instante tomó en brazos a Hermione y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, y la lanzó a la cama, luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…

-Para- gritaba riendo Mione-¡Draco para! Jajajajaj ¡para!

-Me las pagarás- decía él bromeando y riendo- jajajaja no pararé.

-Te doy lo que tú quieras jajaja- reía la chica- ¡porfis…para!

-Quiero que duermas conmigo- dijo seriamente el chico mirándola tiernamente y acariciando las manos de la chica- solo quiero aprovechar estas ultimas horas, contigo y si duermo, quiero que sea contigo.

-¿Como podría resistirme a esos ojitos de cachorro que me pones Malfoy?- contestó ella con tono de burla- créeme que las horas que nos quedan juntos no me separaré de ti. Continuaron besándose y se acostaron. Herms estaba sobre el pecho de Draco y sentía como su corazón y el corazón de él latían en la misma sintonía, mientras que el acariciaba su pelo y besaba su frente.

- Buenas noches mi vida- dijo Draco- mañana no podré decirte así.

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo ella y susurró- estoy en mi lugar preferido, por que estoy junto a ti… - y se durmió.

Ronald estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, al ver a Harry y a Ginny juntos, recordó a Hermione, ¿Qué sería de aquella chica?, pensar que se había alejado de ella para no tener problemas y encontró un drama peor, con nombre y apellido Lavander Brown, su ex novia, la "perra" como solía llamarla.

Ella había sido la primera novia que se había atrevido llevar a casa, las demás eran solo un ligue de una noche, con ella las cosas eran simples, sencillas y divertidas al principio, pero poco a poco las cosas empeoraron, llevaban 3 años cuando él se dio cuenta que "el amor de su vida" se acostaba con todo el mundo y que él era tan solo una pantalla para sus padres, él tan solo era el juguete lindo, con dinero y buen físico para presumir. Sin embargo seguía pensando en Hermione y se había alejado, pero esta vez Lavander pagaría, ella se iba a llevar su merecido, él recuperaría su orgullo y quizás algo más.

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo nuevamente, después de aquel encuentro casual en casa de Oliver Wood otro compañero del equipo de futbol y amigo de sus amigos, no se habían separado, volviendo a caer en la diversión extrema y el sexo desenfrenado a toda hora y en cualquier lugar. Se habían paseado por los mejores bares de la ciudad, el como siempre pagando los caprichos de ella, pero esta vez la que tendría que pagar el precio alto de la humillación sería ella.

-Won-Won… amor- decía una chica rubia, de ojos claros, largas piernas, con un maquillaje sobrecargado y un vestido que realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación- Ronnie, te estoy hablando.

-Lav, si te escucho- dijo el chico molesto- no por eso tengo que estar encima de ti, todo el tiempo- resopló enojado- estaba pensando o acaso ¿debo pedirte permiso para pensar?- "Me aburrí, esto quedó hasta aquí, adiós Lavander Brown"- pensó Ron.

- Amorcito no te pongas así- decía melosamente la rubia- yo quería saber si íbamos a ir a bailar hoy.

-No, no se me apetece- dijo fríamente Ron- hoy no quiero salir a lucirte- prosiguió irónicamente.

- Por eso era esa actitud, mi vida yo te amo, eso fue un error del pasado, era una cría- gritaba Lavander y varios en el restorán voltearon a ver a la pareja incluidos Ginny y Harry - ¿algún día me vas a perdonar?- preguntó llorosa.

- El día que me devuelvas mi corazón completo como yo te lo di, te voy a perdonar- sacó su billetera, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y agregó- hoy no dormiré contigo, pediré otra habitación en el hotel, creo que el olor a mujer fácil se me ha pegado tanto contacto contigo- volvió a revisar su billetera- toma- le lanzó unos billetes- ahí esta tú paga, con los años que llevas prestando tus servicios creo que has aprendido ciertas cosas.- sacó un billete más y lo volvió a lanzar- y eso es para el taxi- rió irónicamente-no pretenderás que te lleve ¿verdad?. Hasta nunca Lav-Lav.- tomo su chaqueta y se marchó. Todos los comensales quedaron anonadados y comenzaron a comentar lo que había sucedido, mientras que la rubia se secaba las lágrimas y contaba el dinero que Ronald había lanzado.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó Gin- eso fue tóxico.

-Lo sé amor- dijo Harry- pero al parecer entendí lo que Ron quiso hacer y si fue así y se siente mejor, genial por él.

-Resentimiento- dijo ella.

- No, venganza – contestó él- "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

- Por una parte es bueno que tus amigos estén resolviendo sus problemas del corazón- sonrió Ginny- ¿vamos a casa?

-Vamos a casa amor.

Rápidamente llego el amanecer y las cosas cambiarían definitivamente. El sol se colaba por la ventana dejando entrever a una tierna pareja durmiendo, ella relajadamente sobre el pecho de él, y con su brazo derecho se aferraba a él, mientras que él con su brazo izquierdo la abrazaba tiernamente. Draco se despertó antes que ella, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Hermione, contempló su rostro y tratando despertarla lo más románticamente posible, comenzó a acariciar su cabellera y a darle pequeños besos por su rostro hasta que llegó a su boca, en donde depositó un beso apasionado, despertando por completo a la chica y esta contestándole el beso. Una vez que ambos abrieron los ojos por completo, la realidad llegó de golpe y los bajó de la nube en que se encontraban.

-Hola extraño-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola amigo querrás decir- dijo él.

-Algo así, en el fondo me entiendes- lo volvió a besar- me encantó dormir contigo.-confesó Herms.

-A mi igual mi amo… amiga querida- respondió haciendo quela castaña se sonrojara.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero debo irme a la casa y luego viajar, te extrañaré tanto- suspiró- te quiero muchísimo. Se levantó y entro al baño corriendo para que Draco no la viera llorar.

Mientras que en la otra habitación ocurría algo similar-Buenos días amor-dijo Harry- últimas horas.

-Pero falta menos para tú cumpleaños- contesto Ginny- será una separación de dos semanas.

- Lo sé pero aun así no quiero separarme de ti- la besó tiernamente.

-Será una prueba estos días sin ti- sonrió- si superamos estas dos semanas la distancia y el no vernos, tenemos grandes probabilidades de durar muchísimo tiempo amor.

-Lo se mi vida-la besó- ¿vamos por desayuno?

Ambos se levantaron y entre besos y juegos llegaron a la cocina en donde encontraron un invitado no muy agradable… -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Necesitaba venir a un lugar familiar y hablar con alguien- contesto Ron.

-¿Desayunaste?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, de hecho ando de anoche vagando- se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos- no sé que hacer con mi vida, la única esperanza que sentí de retomar quien era antes de Lavander fue con …

-Hermione- interrumpió la pelirroja- pero ¿aun es así?

-Creo que sí- respondió en un susurro…

Por otra parte Hermione salió del baño, arreglada y lista para irse, sin embargo sus ojos rojos la delataban.-Herms… Mione - dijo Draco – mírame.

-No- dijo ella- es difícil y no quiero que me veas así, vamos, anda a dejarme a la puerta, mi abuela me debe estar esperando.

-Okey - contestó él mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazaba- prométeme algo- susurró- prométeme que me esperaras y que trataras de que nadie más entre a tu corazón.

-Lo prometo- dijo ella, mientras se ponía en punta de pies y lo besaba- prométeme lo mismo – susurró en los labios de él.

-Te lo prometo mi amor.

Bajaron tomados de la mano por las escaleras y al llegar casi al último escalón, Draco se apresuró y se posó frente a la chica la cual lo abrazó y volvió a besar ante tres espectadores, Ginny con una ojeada enternecedora, Harry con una mirada de preocupación y la atónita contemplación de Ronald.

-¿Están juntos?- vociferó Ron asombrado. En ese momento la pareja se separó y Draco miró con furia a al pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba de sobremanera y su corazón latía a mil por hora…

- Ro…Ron…Ronald- tartamudeó Hermione- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosamente alejándose de Draco, gesto que no paso desapercibido para él.


	10. Apuestas y Promesas

Hola! Con lluvia, frío y una gripe atroz ( aaaaatchú)!

Aquí va el cap de hoy... a disfrutar! :D

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D_**

* * *

Hermione iba manejando pendiente de la ruta, trababa de no pensar en nada más, su actitud desganada se le notaba a millas de distancia, las lágrimas traicioneras que de vez en cuando recorrían silenciosamente la silueta de sus mejillas. Ella en esos momentos sentía tantas cosas a la vez, tenía sentimientos encontrados, Draco, esa última noche maravillosa, al fin habían desnudado sus corazones y se habían dicho todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, promesas de un rencuentro y una posible relación a futuro, sin embargo todo eso se vio quebrantado por la llegada de Ronald.

Al verlo, sintió como unas mariposas volaron en su interior, pero ¿sería posible que le gustaran dos personas?, ¿Cómo me va a gustar Ronald si tan solo fue un beso?, ¿con un beso uno se puede enamorar?¿Como saber con cual de los dos quedarme?

-Enredo de mierda- dijo enojada Hermione.

- Hija mía- dijo la abuela - ¿te encuentras bien?, hace mucho que te lo quería preguntar, pero veo que tu conciencia te hizo soltarlo a viva voz.

- Abuela no sé que hacer, ¿es posible enamorarse de dos personas?- suspiró- se suponía que el viaje definitivamente me haría bien, y sí las cosas con Viktor se acabaron, pero creo que tengo un drama mayor ahora.

-¡Estás embarazada y no sabes quien es el padre!- gritó la viejecilla y la miró asombrada- seré bisabuela.

- ¡No abuela!, no se quien te ha dicho estupideces sobre mi, pero ni lo sueñes, aún no tendré hijos, me cuido- suspiró- es por chicos- volvió a suspirar- es difícil hablar esto contigo.

- Si supieras mis historias hija- sonrió picara la abuela- cuéntame, en el fondo ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Todos hemos sido jóvenes.- sonrió.

-En resumidas cuentas, tenía todo claro, me gusta muchísimo Draco, lo veo como un novio potencial, pero hasta hoy en la mañana fue eso… lo que pasó es que…

**_Flash Back_**

_-¿Están juntos?- vociferó Ronald asombrado. En ese momento la pareja se separó y Draco miró con furia al pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba de sobremanera y su corazón latía a mil por hora…_

_- Jo..jo..Ronald- tartamudeó Hermione- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosamente alejándose de Draco, gesto que no paso desapercibido para nadie. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta que debía esconder sus sentimientos una vez más o se desataría una guerra sentimental._

_-Vino a conversar conmigo- para sorpresa de todos, interrumpió Harry, todos lo observaban esperando una explicación - anoche nos encontramos en restorán y bueno hoy quedamos de desayunar juntos para conversar, somos amigos._

_-Creo que no debo dar ninguna explicación y menos a tí- apuntó y dijo fríamente Ron mirando altivamente a Hermione, mientras esta su rostro se desfiguraba y una lagrima solitaria se escapaba, haciendo que él se sintiera el hombre más miserable del mundo nuevamente._

_-¿Quién te crees para tratarla así?- salió en defensa Draco- veo que aún no maduras ni cambiarás._

_-Madurar es de frutas, insisto- contestó Ron calmadamente manteniendo esa postura de chico malo- pues veo que están juntos, me alegro, ojalá te dure el amor._

_-No estamos juntos- desmientió Hermione- y tampoco creo que sea de tu incumbencia- suspiró y se dirigio a Ginny- yo me voy ahora a la casa, ¿te iras conmigo?_

_- Si- dijo esta- chicos, espero que estén bien, les dio un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a donde Harry – te quiero mi vida, tienes mi teléfono, mi correo, mi Facebook y mi dirección – sonrió- aun no me voy y ya te extraño._

_- Yo igual amor- se besaron y mientras se besaban Hermione comenzó a despedirse._

_- Gracias Draco por todo- dijo ella- me has hecho inmensamente feliz, ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, hay errores- miró a Ron- que quisiera eliminar de mi prontuario y hay cosas que quisiera que fueran distintas, pero ¿todo pasa por algo no?- se acercó a Draco y lo besó y este la abrazo y le respondió el beso._

_"Mierda que momento más incomodo"- pensaba Ron- "ella besándolo a él, mi mejor amigo, pero dijo que no eran nada"- suspiró- "quiere decir que hay un chance y lo aprovecharé". En ese instante Hermione y Draco se separaron._

_-Adiós amigo –sonrió –cuídate muchísimo, y bueno, llámame cuando quieras, o si no mensajeame._

_- Adiós guapa amiga- se acercó a su oído y agregó- te quiero._

_En ese instante la castaña comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta que para lograr salir de la casa, tendría que pasar por el lado del pelirrojo, se armó de coraje y recordó una frase de su madre "Lo cortés no quita lo valiente". Paró frente a Ronald lo miró a los ojos y dijo- Espero que todo te salga bien Weasley, hasta nunca.- y continuó caminando sin mirar atrás, para que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta como sus ojos se aguaban._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Te entiendo Herms, aun que no lo creas te entiendo- suspiró la anciana- antes de aceptar casarme con tu abuelo, me pasó algo similar. ¿Sabes que hice?- la chica negó- conocí a ambos, deje que ambos se mostraran ante mi como ellos eran y me quedé con el que me hizo más feliz y el resto de la historia creo que la sabes.

- Mi abuelo- dijo Hermione- no sabes como lo extraño.

-Imagínate yo- respondió la abuela- simplemente el amor de mi vida- suspiró- pero hija mía no te cierres a nada, aún eres muy joven. Draco sé que te quiere, se le nota, de las pocas veces que los divisé, hacen una pareja maravillosa- sonrió tiernamente la abuela- por otra parte si Ronald te confunde, es por algo, aun que sea físicamente, algo es algo.

-Dejaré que todo fluya- dijo Hermione segura de si misma- el tiempo da la razón.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con su abuela Ginny iba en el asiento trasero haciéndose la dormida mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto a Harry.

_Ginny: Te extraño amor. Voy aquí escondida escribiéndote. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?_

_Harry: Yo igual, desearía que estuvieras acá y me sacaras de este infierno. He dejado que Ronald pase unos días aquí, en una de esas se arregla con Draco, pero la cosa va de mal en peor. ¿Cómo está Hermione?_

_Ginny: Confundida, creo que la llegada de Ron cambió las cosas, en el fondo le pasan cosas con él. Y Draco ¿Qué tal?_

_Harry: Está decaído e irritable. Dejaré que pasen un par de horas y hablaré con él._

_Ginny: Una lástima que estemos tan lejos el uno del otro, pero aun así te quiero, ánimo._

_Harry: amor te dejo, los chicos están hablando en el living, iré a ver que ocurre por que si no intercedo se matarán.( es broma jejeje, si soy exagerado amor, te quiero)_

Por otra parte en las casas de los chicos, Ronald había tomado una decisión.-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Ron a Draco.

-¿De que? Del por que te fuiste o del por que volviste – cambio el tono de voz a uno mas irónico-¡ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!, por que le pediste un baile erótico y luego besaste a la mujer que me gusta ¿De eso quieres hablar?¿De lo buen amigo que eres? ¿De eso?.

- Si, exactamente de eso quiero hablar- dijo seriamente el chico.- ¿Puedes sentarte?- en ese instante Draco se sentó frente a él, y ambos encendieron un cigarrillo.- como los viejos tiempos cuando hablábamos cosas serias- agregó.

- Habla, no tengo paciencia en estos momentosWeasley - dijo Draco.- tú querías hablar, pues estoy aquí háblame.- habló desafiante. En ese momento entró Harry al lugar y se sentó como un simple espectador.

-Mira, no negaré nada, ni me intentaré excusar, tan solo diré las cosas como las sentí y como han pasado- suspiró Ronald- Me gusta Hermione, lo admito, esto no empezó cuando la vi en la playa, si no cuando la fui a buscar, cuando Harry me hizo las señas entendí que te había llamado la atención también, eres como mi hermano mayor, obviamente no quería hacerte daño.

-¿De verdad? Porque no se notó en lo absoluto- contestó Draco.

-Nos conocemos hace tres años, te aprecio mucho, pero ese día con las copas de más y los malos tratos de Pansy, hicieron que bebiera mucho más y más y al final pensé en mi, al ver que todos los estábamos pasando bien, en mi momento de menos lucidez se me ocurrió decirle esa penitencia a Hermione- suspiró- te juro Dragón si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos y ella en los suyos, las cosas no se habrían salido tan de control, por otra parte yo no sabía que ella reaccionaría de esa manera, además ella me besó, yo solo me dejé llevar y estaba ebrio- miró a Draco- sé que te dolerá escuchar que sí me pasaron cosas y por eso hui.- se sirvió un vaso con agua- yo me habría arriesgado con Herms de no ser por que tú tenías sentimientos, los vi en la piscina, escuché todo.- en ese momento Draco puso una cara de sorpresa- Sí amigo, los vi, los escuché y tú estabas borracho declarándote.

- ¿Por qué volviste entonces?- preguntó Draco.

-Por que eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano - dijo Ron- y pensé que aun con Hermione no habría pasado nada y quería arriesgarme, anoche di punto final a una parte de mi vida que debería haber dejado enterrada hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando cerré ese capítulo lo único que hice fue pensar en ella.- suspiró- ¿entiendes lo que me pasa?

-Si- dijo el chico- cerraste tu capítulo con Lavander ¿no? Y con Hermione sentías que podrías ser el chico de antes , dejar el mujeriego y lógicamente sentar cabeza ¿no?

-Exacto- sonrió tristemente- me conoces bien.- lo miró y continuó- ¿entiendes ahora todo?

- Sí- dijo cabizbajo Draco- pero ahora tú sabes que entre ella y yo pasan cosas también.

- Lo sé- respondió- dejemos que las cosas fluyan, jamás hemos peleado por una mujer

-No había ninguna que valiera la pena- dijo Draco

.-¿Dejemos que ella elija y que gane el mejor sin resentimientos?- preguntó Ron.

- Ok.- contestó Draco- Y le tendió la mano, es un trato señor Weasley.

- Es un trato señor Malfoy- lo tiró y lo abrazó- extrañaba a mi amigo, gracias por entender.

En ese momento Harry texteó a Ginny.

_-Amor, los chicos se "arreglaron", pero ambos competirán por Hermione, creo que después de todo este nuevo año en la universidad no será tan aburrido y mi cumpleaños será un acontecimiento digno para recordar. Te quiero mucho, besos._

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían regresado de la playa, ahora se encontraban en pleno proceso de mudanza Pansy, Ginny y Hermione, habían arrendado una bella casa en las afuera de la ciudad, en una parcela, era una casa de campo, muy rupestre por fuera, con dos grandes terrazas, ventanales y dos pisos, un gran patio con un quincho, y una piscina. En el primer piso, seguía el estilo rustico, grandes vigas de madera en techo, una cocina americana enorme y full equipada, el comedor era algo más sencillo, la típica mesa con sillas, pero estaba decorado por varias obras de arte modernas, el baño de invitados sencillo y en tonos rosas y pasteles, el living era enorme, tenían una gran TV plasma, un equipo home theater, varios sillones negro que bordeaban una gran mesa de centro, y todo ese conjunto alrededor de una gran chimenea y todo esto decorado femeninamente con flores ,cortinas y alfombras a tono.

La segunda planta habían 3 habitaciones y tres baños y una sala de estar, que las chicas habían decidido en transformar en una pequeña biblioteca.

La primera habitación era de Pansy, una cama con un cubre cama púrpura al centro de la habitación con dos veladores, y tras esta una pared con un gran dibujo de un hada, Pans desde pequeña amaba las hadas y tenía una obsesión con ellas. Un escritorio frente a una gran ventana, en donde había una laptop blanca y varias bosquejos, un sillón blanco, un tocador con un gran espejo con un maniquí y dos puertas laterales, un que conducía a un enorme ropero y la otra a su baño, una habitación ideal para una futura diseñadora de vestuario

El segundo cuarto era el de Ginny, este era un poco más grande que el de las otras chicas, este era mitad dormitorio y mitad estudio de yoga. Una de sus paredes estaba cubierta por un espejo gigante y al lado de este un estante con unas mancuernas de distintos pesos y un enorme balón para hacer ejercicios, al ser más grande la habitación, poseía dos enormes ventanales, adornados con unas cortinas blancas, la cama era al igual que Pansy grande, y estaba adornada con un cubrecama blanco, y cojines de varios tonos rosas, fucsias, amarillos y verdes. A diferencia de las otras chicas, en la cabecera de la cama Pansy había pintada la silueta de una bailarina realizando Pas de Deux. Un pequeño escritorio, dos puertas laterales (ropero y baño) y un equipo de música con el cual se ejercitaba todos los días.

Mientras que la habitación de Hermione era completamente diferente a la de sus amigas, era un cuarto más pequeño que el de Pansy, pero había salido favorecida al tener un balcón, en donde tenía un pequeño juego de terraza de dos sillas y una mesita. En el cuarto lo que más llamaba la atención era una cama King size con doseles rosas y blancos que en ese momento se encontraban abiertos, dejando ver una colección de cojines en tonos pasteles. Dos veladores blancos con sus respectivas lámparas, un escritorio con su laptop y en una esquina de la habitación un sillón y dos libreros repletos de libros y las dos puertas laterales.

-Creo que ya no doy más- dijo Ginny- tantas cosas por traer.

-Eran necesarias ¿no?- mencionó Pansy- estoy feliz que estemos aquí, mañana al fin entramos a la Universidad, ¡esto va a ser genial!.

- Sí lo será – sonrió Hermione- de verdad la casa es maravillosa, jamás pensé que podríamos vivir juntas y que esta experiencia sería así.

-Bueno, es que tú tenías otros planes – comentó Ginny refiriéndose a Viktor- lo importante es que los cambiaste y estas aquí con nosotras y esto es maravilloso. En ese momento le sonó el teléfono a Hermione.

- Es de Draco- susurró y comenzó a leerlo a sus amigas- Hermione, te extraño muchísimo mi niña, espero que todo este muy bien con mudanza, y que te estés acordando de mi, como yo de ti, te quiero, beso guapa.

-Hermione Jane Granger, - gritó Ginny- ¡que hermoso! Estás igual que Harry y yo.

- No seas exagerada- dijo Pansy- se gustan eso es todo, cálmate.

- Todos los días hablamos y nos mensajeamos, es lindo, el otro día me envió flores, no se como se consiguió mi dirección y las pagó, creo que me tendrás que explicar algo Ginny,- esta sonrió exageradamente y puso carita de niña buena-pero en fin me gusta y lo extraño mucho - confesó Hermione- demasiado- susurró.

- Amiga- dijo Pansy- te lo diré una vez y espero que entiendas, tú mereces algo mejor que tu ex y Draco es un claro ejemplo de "algo mejor", imagínate hacer todo un embrollo por enviarte flores.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó a Ginny la chica y esta asintió- que nervios, pensar que en una semana más lo veré, me dan nervios…

- Bueno querida amiga, después de la fiesta para alumnos nuevos veamos si te sigues sintiendo así, y si es así, pues ya está todo dicho.

En otra ciudad a varios kilómetros de las chicas, Draco, Ron y Harry se encontraban en el departamento del último, poniéndose al día en algunas cosas.

-¿Y que tal van las cosas con Ginny?- preguntó Ron mientras destapaba una cerveza.

-Excelentes- sonrió el chico- estamos bien, la extraño mucho, pero nos veremos para mi cumpleaños, además viene Pansy y Hermione.

- Ya sabía- dijo Draco- Hermione me lo contó el otro día. ¿Y tú que tal Ron?

- De maravilla- sonrió- le acabo de enviar algo a Hermione vía encomienda para su nueva casa

-¿Hablas con Hermione?-Preguntó visiblemente enojado Draco.

-Si, somos amigos "secretos" – sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Qué, no te lo había dicho?

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Draco afectado. Tomó sus cosas y salió dando un portazo.

-Deja de ser así Ronald - vociferó Harry- sabes que a él le gusta muchísimo ella.

-Sabes porque estoy actuando así - se defendió él – son cosas que pasan, además él se lo creyó, yo no he vuelto a hablar con Hermione, prefiero que ellos se distancien y cuando más necesite a alguien estaré ahí.

-Es sádico tu plan- dijo Harry- hazte ver, me preocupas.

**Draco salió furioso del departamento, pensaba que llevaba ventaja sobre Ronald **y ahora el muy hijo de su… le insinuaba una "amistad secreta con Hermione"

-¡Mierda… mierda y mas mierda! Ronald hijo de la gran….- suspiró – porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, el muy perro no se puede buscar otra, no, tiene que ser Hermione.

En ese momento Draco tomó una gran decisión, estaba loco por aquella chica y no la dejaría ir, en sus 18 años había tenido dos novias, dos relaciones largas y estables que se terminaron por motivos de fuerza mayor, la primera fue a los 14 años se llamaba Padma Patil, habían durado un año y medio y luego a su padre lo trasladaron a España por trabajo, luego a los 16 llegó a su vida Fleur Delacour, quien era mayor que él, con ella fue un romance intenso, duraron un año y con ella hizo el amor por primera vez, pero no todo tubo buen término, ella ganó una beca para estudiar Administración de Empresas en Francia.

La visión propia que Draco poseía era, "no es necesario estar con millones de mujeres, lo ideal es esperar a la perfecta". Él era completamente diferente a los demás chicos de su grupo de amigos, siempre fue centrado, organizado, demasiado inteligente, muy amigo de sus amigos, responsable, romántico y un caballero por donde se le mirara.

Guardaba los mejores recuerdos con ambas mujeres importantes en su vida, había mantenido una excelente relación sentimental con ambas, y luego de su ruptura habían mantenido el contacto, sabía que Padma aún estaba en España, estudiaba Química y estaba de novia, por otra parte, Fleur había terminado rápidamente sus estudios y se encontraba a la cabeza de una empresa en New York, vivía con su pareja y tenía una bella hija.

Pero a diferencia de esas dos buenas relaciones y los hermosos recuerdos que él poseía de ellas, con Hermione había sido todo diferente, él había sentido una conexión con tan solo mirarla, y al encarar a Ronald se enamoró de su personalidad. Sabía que era una chica fuerte, que se podía defender sola, directa, impulsiva, extremadamente espontanea, divertida e inteligente, pero a la vez tan sensible, frágil y romántica, que su talón de Aquiles, era su corazón.

En esos momentos deseaba con todas sus ganas estar junto a ella e intentar no perderla, hacia ya casi un año y algo que estaba solo, y día a día esa soledad se hacía más notoria.

Condujo por varios lugares, paseo por plazas, llegó a la universidad, él aún no tenía clases, por ser alumno antiguo, entraba dos semanas más tarde. Al ver a todos los grupos de alumnos nuevos, tomo una decisión drástica.

-Mi futura doctora favorita- susurró para si mismo- yo me la jugaré por tí.


	11. Nueva carrera, nueva vida, nuevo amor

Hola :D que tal? muchísimas gracias a aquellas que se animas a dejarme un review, y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o solo seguirá , un beso enorme y aquí les dejo el cap :D

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

Al otro día las chicas despertaron muy temprano y ansiosas por el primer día de clases. Además cómo vivían en los alrededores de la ciudad, tenían que conducir 10 min para llegar tan solo a la ciudad y 15 minutos para llegar a la universidad.

La primera en estar lista fue Hermione, tenía puesto un vestido campestre floreado, con unas botas y su pelo suelto, un maquillaje sencillo y una cartera enorme con una gran agenda, se encontraba tomando un tazón de cereales, cuando vio a Ginny aparecer en la cocina, su amiga iba vestida con unos leggins negros, camiseta larga con la bandera de UK , unas zapatillas negras, sus labios rojos y sus ojos muy delineados ,y una cartera negra.

-Buenos días- dijo Gyn sonriente- estoy tan emocionada.- mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

-Buen día- contesto Hermione- así veo, yo igual, pero estoy nerviosa, emocionada, feliz, tengo sentimientos encontrados.- continuó comiendo de su cereal.

- Parece que a Pansy se le pegaron las sábanas- bromeó la pelirroja, mientras se servía una tostada.

- Tienes clases más tarde- dijo Hermione, en ese momento sonó su teléfono, era un mensaje, leyó en la pantalla Draco y sonrió instantáneamente.

- Dragoncito ¿verdad?- preguntó Mey-¡pero que tonta soy!, es como tan lógico, es cosa de ver tu cara de embobada.

- No jodas- dijo bromeando Hermione y leyó en voz alta- _Señorita Granger, si te la desperté perdón y si no probablemente está tomando un rico desayuno, espero que en este día que comienzas tu nueva vida, me tengas presente porque quiero estar siempre contigo y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te deseo lo mejor, no te imaginas como me gustaría estar ahí, un beso a la distancia, te quiero mucho… Draco. PD: en mi futuro serás mi doctora favorita y no me atenderé con nadie que no seas tú, pero en mi presente eres mi persona favorita._

- Eso es precioso, mira que considerado, son las 7.30 y él te envía eso- dijo la pelirroja con sus ojos llenos de ilusión imaginándose a Hermione con Draco juntos como novios- me encanta para ti.

- No sabes cómo me encanta a mí- suspiró- bueno, yo me iré a lavar los dientes y me voy ¿vas conmigo?- en ese momento le sonó el teléfono a Gin y era un mensaje de texto.

- Sí, contestaré este mensaje, luego terminare de arreglarme y nos vamos.- contestó la chica, volteó a ver el texto recibido y sorpresa era Draco, y en la pantalla se leía: ¡Buen día! Espero que te vaya excelente, pero necesito un favor, averigua el horario de Hermione y llámame cuando te encuentres sin ella.

Ambas chicas subieron al Jeep Wrangler de Hermione y comenzaron su camino a esta nueva etapa. Rápidamente se encontraron en la ciudad y tomando las calles correctas para llegar a la universidad, todo el trayecto cantaron animadamente, varias de sus canciones favoritas.

-Entonces…¡ya llegamos!¿hasta qué hora tienes clases?- preguntó sutilmente Ginny.

- Creo que hoy es solo la inducción, entrega de horario , reconocimiento de salas y un taller de Inserción, me llegó un mail anoche.- contestó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Entonces ¿no almorzaremos juntas verdad?- volvió a preguntar.

- Creo que no, pero saldré como las 4 de la tarde de clases, si quieres me esperas y te traigo.- respondió Hermione.

-Okey, ahí te aviso- dijo la ojiazul – déjame aquí, me queda más cerca la Facultad de Educación.- agregó- que tengas un bello día, muack- lanzó un beso al aire a Hermione- te quiero "bitch"- y cerró la puerta, en ese instante Hermione siguió hacia su Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud, sin percatarse de que su amiga se había quedado parada llamando por teléfono.

- Dime - dijo Draco por el otro lado del auricular- ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, hoy sale a las 1600 horas en punto mi general- bromeó la chica- ¿Me quieres decir que sucede?

-Solo te diré que cuando quiero mucho a una persona, hago lo posible por estar con ella, así que hasta luego señorita, muchas gracias y a las 1600 horas espero verte en el frontis de la universidad porque también llevo una sorpresa para ti.- contestó él y cortó la llamada.

En ese momento Ginny sonrió pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir, mientras que a varios kilómetros de distancia un chico tocaba la bocina de su auto, mientras que otro salía aun vistiéndose de su departamento y con un bolso en mano.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido- dijo uno.

-¿Quieres ver a tu novia no?- preguntó Draco.

-Obvio que si- sonrió– estamos enamorados parece.- dijo Harry.

-Aún no, pero si hoy me dicen sí, lo más probable es que lleguemos a eso- comentó Draco- son 6 horas de viaje y el resto de tiempo sobra para preparar todo- encendió el auto, puso primera y comenzó a conducir- en marcha…

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo, leyendo cada puerta para encontrar la adecuada…había dejado a Ginevra como cinco facultades más abajo y no conocía a nadie.

-Mierda… si no es tan complicado- susurró.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- preguntó una chica castaña, de casi su misma altura, media gordita, con unos ojos pardos que destacaban su tez blaquísima y llena de pecas.

- Busco el aula de los alumnos de Medicina de Primer año- contestó ella sonriendo.

- Voy para allá, si quieres vamos juntas- respondió ella amablemente- tengo a unos amigos esperándome.

-Sería genial no llegar sola, muchas gracias – sonrió Hermione- por cierto soy Hermione Granger, pero mis amigas me dicen Herms.

- Un gusto, soy Susan Bones, pero me puedes decir Su- en ese momento ella abrió una puerta que conducía a un gran salón repleto de personas.

-Wow- dijo Hermione- son demasiados… ¿todos estudiaran Madecina?

-No – respondió Susan- por ser primer día nos han reunido aquí a todos los del área de salud, Medicina, Obstetricia, Odontología y Enfermería.- nombraba ella- Ven por aquí- indicó-los chicos de allí son mis amigos- caminaron hasta situarse en las butacas al lado de los amigos de la chica- Hola les presento a Hermione Granger, mi compañera- miró hacia sus amigos y luego hacia la recién llegada- ellos son Seamus Finnigan mi hermanastro y Dean Thomas su mejor amigo, que estudiarán Odontología, Hannah Abbot que estudiará Obstetricia, Cedric Diggory que estudiará Enfermería y mi novio Cormac Mc Laggen y yo seremos tus compañeros.

-Hola a todos- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

-Hola -dijeron a coro todos, en ese instante un señor de mediana edad con una traje formal y sobre este un delantal blanco comenzó a dar la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos, él era el decano de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud.

Después de 30 min, aún seguía hablando el decano y poco a poco todos comenzaron a aburrirse, Hermione comenzó a observar el peculiar grupo al cual se había integrado con facilidad.

Susan y Seamus a pesar de no ser 100% hermanos se llevaban muy bien y se notaba a simple vista y se mimetizaban tenían gestos iguales, era chistoso mirarlos, luego Dean un chico alto moreno ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura, por otra parte Hannah una trigueña de ojos verdes, mediana estatura con unos kilitos de más, pero una personalidad extrovertida y muy risueña, continuando con la observación, se encontraba Cedric, un chico alto delgado pero bien formado, con unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía,y finalmente Cormac, un chico alto, se notaba que era deportista," fútbol o basket " tal vez pensó Hermione, ojos pardos, no se sabían si eran claramente cafés o verdes, porque tenía ambos colores y en ese momento esos ojos la miraron provocando que se sonrojara y mirara al decano que aún hablaba.

-Para finalizar, cada carrera debe ir a una sala determinada con sus jefes de carrera, les deseo mucho éxito este año… y mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas ante cualquier petición, consulta o duda que los pueda ayudar.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir y se dirigían a la salida.-Bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde – dijoHannah despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¿Nos vemos para almorzar?- preguntó Dean- sería excelente.

- Me parece buena idea- contestó Susan- pues nos vemos más tarde en la entrada de la Facultad- tomó a su novio de un brazo y a Hermione del otro y los arrastró hasta un aula, en donde se encontraba el resto de la carrera.

**Por otra parte Ginny en un auditorio de su Facultad.** Escuchaba atentamente al profesor como interactuaba con sus compañeros hasta que fue el turno de ella-¿Por qué decidió estudiar Educación física?- preguntó el profesor.

-Sería ridículo decir que solo por gusto- dijo riendo, mientras que contagiaba al resto de sus compañeros- para mi la pedagogía es algo que es necesario, me gusta ,mucho ayudar y enseñar, y lógicamente los deportes, desde pequeña fue así y que mejor que unir dos cosas que te gustan- suspiro-.

- Muchas gracias Ginevra- agradeció el profesor mientras le sonreía- ¿alguien se siente de igual manera?- volvió a preguntar, en ese momento un chico trigueño alto, pelo negro y ojos oscuros levantó la mano.- Háblenos- dijo el profesor.

-Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom- comenzó – bueno al igual que mi compañera, pienso que es algo fundamental en mi vida, creo que no podría vivir sin hacer deporte.- sonrió y continuó.

Bueno chicos, me encantaría verlos a todos en sus áreas deportivas y ver cómo se desarrollan, ver cuáles son sus estilos, sus preferencias- habló el profesor- los iré llamando uno a uno y.

El primer chico comenzóa realizar una rutina de gimnasia artística, luego una chica demostró su talento para la gimnasia ritmica y así sucesivamente hasta que le tocó a Ginny, caminó hasta el centro del gimnasio en el cual se encontraban-pues mi deporte es poco femenino,- sonrió nerviosamente- me gusta jugar basquetbol estiró sus dedos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a realizar lanzamientos desde el medio de la cancha, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes. Neville estaba alucinado, mirando a aquella chica, él se sentía de la misma manera con el balón de auqel deporte, sabía que serían grandes amigos.

Mientras que en plena carretera dos chicos venían en pleno viaje, uno a sorprender a su novia y el otro a sorprender a su futura novia -Tengo ganas de hacer pipí- decía Harry como niño chico- Draco, para porfis…

-No, no podemos parar, llevo las horas justas para alcanzar a preparar la sorpresa- dijo seriamente- ¿Por qué no has orinado antes de salir?

-Por qué no alcancé- respondió- vamos para, lo necesito.

- Llevamos 1 hora de viaje y ya quieres parar, que mal copiloto eres- dijo Draco en tono de broma.

- Pero no soy mal amigo, como tú que no quieres que orine- río- para por favor necesito orinar.

Draco se estacionó en una estación de servicio e Harry bajó corriendo, al ver a su mejor amigo corriendo olímpicamente para llegar al baño, el chico se puso a reír y le envió un mensaje a Hermione.-_Señorita Granger espero que hayas tenido una excelente presentación hoy en la mañana. Me encantaría que cuando volvieras a casa, estuviera yo esperándote y celebrar por los nuevos comienzos. Te quiero muchísimo mi niña. Un beso y siempre tuyo. Draco_.- en ese instante entró Harry al auto.

-Gracias por parar, pero para la otra no esperes a que me tenga que desesperar- uff suspiró- ¿enviándole mensajitos a Hermione?

-Si – respondió Draco- con cada kilómetro que me acerco a donde ella se encuentra, mi corazón late desbocado, me imagino como será verla, como estará vistiendo, que fragancia llevará puesta, si me extrañará tanto como yo.

-Pues estamos hasta el cuello con esto del amor- dijo Harry- yo extraño tanto a Ginn, que iba pensando lo mismo que tú, como será verla, estar de nuevo con ella.

-Hay una gran diferencia, ella es tu novia- habló Draco- Hermione no es mi novia.

-Por ahora querido amigo, solo por ahora.- aclaró su amigo.

Hermione comenzó a leer el mensaje y sonrió, le encantaba hablar con Draco, los mensajes de Draco, los besos, los abrazos, todo, pero la maldita distancia y el poco tiempo se había encargado de no consolidar esa relación, ella sabía que lo mejor que le había pasado ese verano era él, pero así mismo no era tan egoísta como para no dejarlo ir u obligarlo a que estuvieran juntos.

Y le respondió: _Señor Malfoy ha sido una mañana interesante, pero debo confesar que he estado distraída, también te extraño y mucho, pero falta menos para el cumpleaños de Harry, quiero verte y abrazarte. Me encantaría que estuvieras acá lamentablemente estudiamos lejos. Te quiero muchísimo, un besote. Tu Persona favorita del mundo._

Pansy despertó y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse y luego ponerse sus leggins negros y una blusa de encaje de color gris para su primer para su primera clase, la carrera de ella era más disciplinada, sus profesores se preocupaban desde la alimentación ya que al ser una carrera ligada con la moda, muchas veces el estrés hacía que los chicos sufrieran desórdenes alimenticios, le habían enviado un mail, con las especificaciones para su primer día, ellos habían dividido a sus alumnos en dos grupos, ella era del grupo B.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, ella entraba a las 12, tenía una hora para continuar preparándose, su atuendo era perfecto, solo faltaba complementarlo con unos altos tacones negros, su cabello negro liso y un tenue pero seductor maquillaje. Se sirvió un vaso enorme de jugo natural, comió unas berries y un tazón con cereales y semillas.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono. Nombre de llamada entrante Gin.-¿Ginny que ocurre?- preguntó Pansy- ¿se te quedó algo?

-Amiga, viene Draco a ver a Hermione hoy- chilló desde el otro lado del aparato.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó- me alegro, ojalá las cosas terminen bien. ¿Cómo va tu mañana?

-Genial, ahora tengo clases de composición, te dejo, un besote y éxito en tu primer día- y antes de dar tiempo a responder algo colgó.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y Hermione se encontraba almorzando con su nuevo grupo de "conocidos-compañeros" en el casino de la facultad, el cual se encontraba repleto.

-Bueno Herms- dijo Dean- ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

-Pues debo admitir que el decano me tenía algo aburrida- confesó la chica.

-"Algo aburrida"—imitó Hannah- ¡yo estaba quedándome dormida!- rió y contagió a los demás.

-¿Qué tal ustedes con Odontología?- preguntó Hermione a Seamus y Dean.

-Interesante, hemos hablado de muchas cosas y creo que no me equivoque de carrera- dijo sonriendo Seamus.

- Me alegra hermanito- dijo Susan abrazando a su hermano.- Amor estas muy callado, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó la chica a Comarc.

- Nada, estoy algo cansado, anoche estaba tan ansioso que no dormí bien.- confesó el chico.

- Creo que todos estábamos así- comentó Cedric- hoy en mi clase una chica ha estado tan nerviosa que el profesor le ha preguntado su nombre y ha vomitado, pobre.

-Ced!, estamos comiendo- protestó Seamus- que asco.

- Serás odontólogo, ¿y te da asco escuchar vómito?- preguntó- que irónico.

.-Pues cuando como sí- contestó el chico.

-Iré a fumarme un cigarrillo antes de entrar a clases, nos vemos- dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de su silla y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del casino.

- Es guapísima- dijo Seamus- espero que no tenga novio.

-Sería genial que fuera mi cuñada- agregó Susan- lo que he hablado con ella es muy simpática, carismática y tierna.

Una vez fuera del casino Hermione llamó a Draco, extrañaba su voz, se imaginaba si hubiese estudiado en la misma ciudad de él, probablemente habrían almorzado juntos, estarían juntos y una puntada de tristeza se clavó en su corazón.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Draco.- ¿qué tal las cosas?

-Hola, bien – contestó ella- arreglando el mundo - rió- he conocido a varias personas, pero me recuerdan a ti.

-Yo también me he acordado muchísimo de ti, quiero que llegue pronto el cumpleaños de Harry, te extraño y quiero verte.- confesó el chico.

-Yo igual amigo querido- rió- un beso enorme, volveré a clases, salgo como en dos horas más, como las 4 la tarde por si me quieres llamar. Te quiero mucho. Besos.

-Besos amiga querida- dijo en tono irónico, haciendo que ella riera- me encanta tu risa, espero siempre hacerte reír, yo también te quiero. Besotes.

La pelirroja por su parte había llevado algo de comer y se sentó en un jardín que tenía su Facultad, miraba con fascinación la entrada, poseía amplias slaas y muchas multicanchas para practicar deportes, además de tres enormes gimnasios.

A la distancia se escuchaban los gritos de un partido de futbol y varios chicos vitoreando, ella sonrió para si misma, entonces un voz la sacó de aquella visión.

-Disculpa ¿ te puedo acompañar?- preguntó un chico.

- Si, no hay problema- contestó ella- tu eres Neville ¿verdad?

-Si y tu Ginevra- sonrió él- debo decir que tienes un don y que eres extremadamente talentosa con el balón.

- Ginny, dime Ginny- dijo ella- muchas gracias – se sonrojó, llevo años jugando, desde pequeña.

- Pues se nota, me ha encantado, además hiciste unos lanzamientos ¡Wow!- dijo el sonriendo.

-Bueno tú no te quedas atrás, ¡jugaste maravillosamente contra el profesor!, nos tenías a todas embobadas.

- Desde pequeño aprendí, si quieres algún día jugamos un uno contra uno, sería genial.- propuso el chico.

-Sería genial Neville- dijo Ginny y continuaron conversando.

Los chicos al fin habían llegado a la ciudad, los nervios los recorrían a ambos, estaban completamente ansiosos y extasiados para ver a sus chicas. Rápidamente bajaron a comer algo a un fast food.

-Primero…-decía Draco masticando elegantemente- iré a un florería y comprare una rosa por casa día que no estuvimos juntos- siguió masticando.

-¿En total fueron?- pregunto Harry mientras bebía de su bebida.

- 12 rosas- contestó él devorándose las papas fritas.- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa-agregó el chico.- No puedo ir con la misma ropa que estuve durante todo el viaje.

- Te queda tiempo- dijo el azabache tratando de que Draco se despreocupara- iremos a un hotel, nos inscribiremos y aprovechamos de cambiarnos ropa y pues bueno yo pasaré la noche ahí, e invitaré a Gin que se quede conmigo.

- Ese es mi "tigre"- dijo Draco molestándolo- ¿quieres tener acción?

- La verdad es que rlla y tenemos otro tipo de conexión, el sexo aún no es prioritario en nuestra relación, al parecer se me están pegando tus costumbres amigo.- palmeó la espalda de Draco.

- Entonces vamos, son las 2.50pm- dijo mientras miraba el reloj, me queda por lo menos una hora para lograr todo.- suspiró Draco- estoy nervioso-confesó.

-Descuida- tranquilizó el ojiverde- todo estará bien.

Más rápido de lo que se esperaba Draco pasó la hora, ya se había duchado, y vestido, tenía puesta una polera verde, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas blancas y para terminar el conjunto una chaqueta negra.

-Adiós, nos vemos- dijo mientras salía de la habitación del hotel.

-Recuerda darle a Ginny las indicaciones, para que me encuentre- recordó el chico- y éxito.

-OK, gracias- dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta.

Velozmente, pasó a una floristería y compró un ramo con las doce rosas rojas de tallo largo, subió al auto y llegó hasta la entrada de la Facultad de Hermione, 15:57 marcaba el reloj- suspiró- relájate- se decía a si mismo. 15.59 comenzó a ver como varias personas salían y decidió llamar a Hermione, pero en ese momento como una visión ante el apareció ella sin percatarse que él se encontraba ahí.

Ella conversaba animadamente con dos chicas y varios chicos, se reía por el comentario de uno de ellos, su pelo al natural, su vestido campestre, su aire romántico, su sonrisa iluminadora- así pensaba Draco.

Cogió el teléfono y la llamó.

-Draco- grito ella- tan puntual como siempre.

-Hola guapa- dijo el calmado, mirando los gestos de ella, como sus mejillas se habían encendido al hablar con él y como en un segundo el grupo con el cual ella estaba hablando había quedado completamente de lado por él- Sabes, estoy viendo la entrada de tu facultad y es preciosa, como tú. Me gustaría estar allá contigo- mintió, y vio como la chica se ponía más fucsia.- te quiero mucho Hermione

-No digas eso Draco, pero me encantaría que estuvieras acá- suspiró- Creo que por internet se ve mal la visita virtual al campus- contestó ella pensando que el chico estaba viendo la facultad por la página web de la universidad.- te extraño, sinceramente hoy más que nunca he querido estar junto a ti- en ese momento el vio como la cara de ella se había entristecido.

-¿Dónde estás tú?- preguntó él.

-En la entrada de la facultad ¿y tú?- contestó Hermione.

-Al frente tuyo…- respondió él. En ese instante Hermione miró en todas direcciones, hasta que en el estacionamiento de su Facultad y vio a Draco apoyado en un auto, con su teléfono en mano y un ramo enorme de rosas. Al darse cuenta que no era una visión, Hermione corrió hacia donde él se encontraba y el caminaba lentamente hacia su encuentro.

-Estoy soñando ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella visiblemente emocionada.

-No podría estar más sin ti, no podía seguir así y no puedo ser solo tu amigo sabiendo todo lo que siento y todo lo que sientes tú por mi, te extraño muchísimo, sueño contigo todos los días, y no puedo hacer como que nada pasara y pedirte que me esperes, y que no conozcas a nadie, si yo no hago nada al respecto, sé que te voy a perder…y no quiero eso.- dijo el chico de corrido. Hermione se encontraba anonadada, no sabía que decir, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y de felicidad, estaba frente a ella él chico de sus sueños, el que tanto extrañaba.

-No puedo seguir así –continuó Draco- te quiero y no puedo ser tu amigo, me lanzaré al río, porque lo quiero intentar y me voy arriesgar.- levantó el mentón de Hermione, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el contacto y se sonrojara violentamente- Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo y no te quiero perder- suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos- te quiero muchísimo y quiero saber si quisieras arriesgarte en esta aventura y ser mi novia. Hermione Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?

En ese momento las lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por el rostro de la chica, y ella se acercó a él y suavemente lo besó, se separó, lo miró y le dijo: Si tú, no venias a pedírmelo, créeme que en el cumpleaños de Harry te lo habría pedido yo.- sonrío- te quiero mucho y sí, me encantaría ser tu novia.

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos de alegría y eran el nuevo grupo de amigos de Hermione, quienes la veían besándose apasionadamente con su finalmente novio Draco.

-Hoy oficialmente comienza una nueva vida, nueva carrera, nuevo amor.- le dijo a Draco, mientras este le entregaba las rosas- son tantas.

-Son doce, una por cada día sin ti- la besó-Hoy oficialmente estamos juntos los dos.- sonrió y la volvió a besar.


	12. ¿Quién eres?

Hola :D aquí traigo el cap diario... recién salido "del horno" jejejeje :D Gracias por sus reviews, y agregar la historia a sus favoritos o sólo seguirala y también agradecer a esos fantasmillas que han leído la historia :D

AVISO: Hay un poco de lemmon en este cap ...

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

Hermione no cabía de felicidad, estaba con el hombre que hace algunas semanas le había robado el corazón completamente, se sentía tan segura, pero tenía el presentimiento que no duraría por mucho, y que los problemas más temprano que tarde volverí y Draco caminaban por el campus, abrazados como una pareja de años, mientras lo recorrían e iban descubriendo nuevos lugares y rincones en donde se besaban.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora mi princesa?- dijo Draco, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba – nos van quedando pocos rincones de tu campus y se volvieron a besar.

- ¡Hermione!Draco!- gritó Ginny-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Al fin juntos! ¿O me equivoco?

- No amiga- sonrió Herms- no te equivocas, estamos oficialmente juntos.

-¡Qué felicidad!- dijo la chica- me alegro tanto por ustedes- cambió el semblante de su cara- Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Draco- toma- le entregó un sobre- creo que eso te animará- Harry realmente quería venir, pero no pudo- mintió.

-Gracias Draco- sonrió, abrió el sobre y encontró una pequeña nota que decía, _Amor: si sigues mis instrucciones, a un sitio llegarás y una sorpresa encontrarás, sale del campus y ve a un lugar, en donde la gente usualmente va a comprar. Una vez allí sigue hasta el final, compra un chocolate por que después lo ocuparás, cruza la calle y hallarás un lugar en donde sé que no buscarás, pero no te dejes engañar, el número 47 es importante, y después de dos golpes, entra cuando te digan adelante. Te amo mi vida y espero que te guste_. La chica suspiró- no entiendo nada, él sabe que soy mala para estas cosas.- sollozó.

-Déjame leer- dijo Mione mientras le arrebataba el trozo de papel- es simple, debes ir a un supermercado, comprar un chocolate, y enfrente debe haber un hotel, la habitación es la 47- sonrió- me encantan los acertijos y este es simple.

-Draco, dime, porfis, porfis dime donde es- dijo Ginny poniendo cara de corderito.

-Te lo haré simple Gin- dijo sonriendo Draco- la sorpresa está en el Hotel Waldorf.

-Gracias- saltó a los brazos de Draco- ¡eres el mejor amigo que Harry podría tener! ¡Y el mejor novio que Hermione podría tener!- soltó al pobre chico y volvió a poner los ojos de corderito- Mione… ¿me prestarías tú jeep?, el mío quedo en casa.- hizo un puchero.

- Llévalo- dijo la castaña- pero después me cuentas toda todita la sorpresa.- le pasó las llaves.

- Gracias chicos, nos vemos más tarde en la casa ¿verdad?

-Si mi novia me invita a dormir- dijo Draco mirándola con cara traviesa.

-Creo, que se quedará en la casa- contestó ella y lo besó- no pierdas tiempo, ve a ver tu sorpresa.

**En otra planta de la misma universidad Pansy en su clase, como excelente alumna se encontraba completamente sumida en lo que su profesora le estaba diciendo.**

-Señoritas y señores bienvenidos al taller de desarrollo personal y expresión corporal, soy Madame Maxime, soy profesora de desarrollo, a la vez, tengo un master en Psicología y Terapias en conjunto.- se presentaba la profesora con acento francés.

-La idea de mi clase es que ustedes se puedan expresar en el como seres individuales, como seres pensantes- vio la cara de desconcierto de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes- Como todos saben la moda se trata de marcar tendencias y gustos, y para ello hay que conocerse a sí mismo y saber qué es lo que uno quiere- En ese momento Pansy vio un guapo chico sentado en el otro extremo de la sala, andaba con unos pantalones color crema y una camisa rosa palo, solo un hombre muy seguro usaría eso, o solo si fuera gay, parecía modelo Lacoste, moreno, cabello negro, facciones muy varoniles y marcadas, a simple vista se notaba su estampa de un chico rebelde y egocéntrico, de aquellos que solo buscan un rollo por una noche "un desafío si fuera heterosexual" pensó Pansy.

La profesora continuó hablando- pues, como verán nosotros trabajamos con nuestro cuerpo y emociones, muchas veces, tenemos frustraciones, preocupaciones, problemas, que afectan nuestro desempeño, así como la carrera tiene una clase de alimentación, también tiene esta clase, y su propósito es ayudarlos ante esas frustraciones, problemas y ayudarlos en este proceso, buscar soluciones, ya que al ser una carrera tan competitiva y creativa, hay un riesgo diferente a las demás.- en ese momento Pans sintió una mirada posarse sobre ella y se giró, encontrándose con esos ojos profundos y una sonrisa que la derritió, en ese momento el chico le cerró un ojo, provocando que ella lo mirara despectivamente -"¡Es Heterosexual!si quiere jugar… juguemos, no seré un ligue más" pensó.

-Quiero que comiencen a conocerse, creo que las dos clases anteriores de historia de la Moda y Calculo, no les dio el tiempo suficiente como para conversar entre ustedes y creo que se conocieron en un nivel disciplinado, ahora dejemos las cosas fluir- inhaló y exhaló- Chicos quiero que se coloquen en parejas, ojalá con personas que no conozcan y no hayan entablado muchos lazos hoy. En ese momento el compañero con el que había pasado casi todas las clases se le acercó.

- Lo siento guapa- le dijo un chico a Pansy, hoy ya hemos hablado mucho hoy.

- Lo sé ¡divino!- dijo en tono de broma- creo que hay un chico por el otro extremo que quiere estar contigo- le dijo mientras sonreía- que te vaya bien Vincent Crabbe.

- Gracias- sonrió- aunque no te quedas atrás mira ese bom bom que viene hacia acá. Buena suerte… aunque creo que no la necesitas.

En ese momento el chico se fue saltando, girando hacia el otro extremo donde otro chico le hacía señas y le sonreía coquetamente. Mientras Pansy dejaba su bolso en el suelo, llegó alguien y se le puso por detrás, ella ya sabía que era el morenazo sexy y se levantó de manera lenta y sensual.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó de forma mordaz, mirándolo de manera coqueta, cosa que descolocó al chico.

Sonrió – si tú- le dijo él- ¿te parece conocernos más- se acercó más a ella y susurró- íntimamente?

-Eres un encanto- dijo Pansy algo alborotada por el acento italiano del chico- que lástima que a mí no me gusten ese tipo de hombres – pero bueno al parecer todos tienen parejas- expuso la chica mirando su entorno- trabajaremos juntos compañero.- sonrió irónicamente.

En ese momento la profesora continuó la dinámica.

-Chicos, quiero que se ubiquen frente a frente, se miren a los ojos y se tomen de las manos- dijo ella en voz alta calmadamente.

-Compañera, necesito tus manos- dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-Querido compañero, aquí esta mis manos- contestó ella mordazmente.

-Ahora quiero que uno le pregunte al otro ¿Quién eres? Y así intercaladamente. Traten que la conversación fluya conózcanse, entréguense, confíen en su compañero- en ese momento se dirigió a Pansyl y su compañero- ustedes están muy separados, acérquense más, confíen.

-Yo, me entrego totalmente a tí- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-Muy bien, excelente decisión por parte tuya, pero yo no confío en tipos como tú- susurró Pansy- pero sé hacer una gran performance, actuar no me cuesta nada.- lo miró directamente a los ojos- que empiece el show. ¿Quién eres?

-Blaise Zabini ¿Quién eres?- respondió.

-Simplemente, Pansy- contestó sonriendo- ¿Quién eres?

- Un excelente diseñador de vestuario- confesó- ¿Quién eres?

-Una excelente diseñadora de vestuario con mejor gusto que tú- contestó mordaz-, ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Una persona que está viendo a una mujer preciosa- respondió mientras acariciaba las manos de Pansy. -¿Quién eres?

-Una mujer que está viendo a un idiota intentar seducirla. ¿Quién eres?

-Al parecer soy un idiota-dijo el chico visiblemente molesto-¿Quién eres?

-Una persona con determinación-sonrió ella-¿Quién eres?

-Un hombre que consigue lo que quiere- elevó una ceja, gesto que lo hizo verse aún más sexy a los ojos de Pansy- ¿Quién eres?

- Mmm… como te lo explico… a ver si me entiendes… -dijo irónicamente- esta soy Sr. Zabini… _Suelo ser excesivo. Confieso que he nacido para lo demasiado. No en todo, claro está, sólo en ciertos vicios y para ciertas aficiones…-suspiró- Leo demasiado, escribo demasiado, viajo demasiado, me encolerizo demasiado, quiero hacer el amor con demasiadas personas y cosas, me enamoro demasiado de quien no me quiere, hablo demasiado, tengo demasiadas opiniones y no me las callo,- hizo un gesto con el rostro, dejando claro que todo lo que ella decía era cierto- gesticulo demasiado, grito demasiado, pretendo saber de demasiadas cosas, me río demasiado, lloro demasiado, cultivo y provoco demasiadas adversiones._

_Me deprimo más de lo debido y me divierto como un niño bobo, sin medida.-sonrió- Como es lógico, siento simpatía por la mayoría de los disparates y sobre todo por los extremos. En cuanto algo se estima tanto que comienza a delirar, una manía, una opinión, un defecto, una afición, un tic, me resulta morbosamente interesante_.- recitó de memoria- ¿Quién eres?

-Fernando Savater, Elogio a la Embriaguez- sonrió –touché y la chica sonrió con él.- ¿Quién eres?

-Una mujer que está pensando que su compañero quizás no es lo que pensaba… quizás- sonrió- ¿Quién eres?- él la miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a acariciar con sus yemas, la palma de las manos de Pansy, haciendo que esta se descolocara nuevamente.

-_Cuanto más sincera es un alma, tanto más celosamente resguarda y abriga los misterios de su vida.- suspiró_- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Unamuno, Miguel de Unamuno- imitó el gesto de la ceja, y rió con ganas- match point, señor Zabini, ¿Quién eres?

-En estos momentos no sé quién soy, solo sé que quiero ser parte de tu vida- Pansy rápidamente separó sus manos de las de Blaise, rompiendo la conexión que habían formado y lo miró con desconfianza.

En ese momento la profesora comenzó a explicar la segunda parte de la actividad… ahora deberán presentarse por parejas y cada uno presentará a su compañero…

-¿Qué tal con el bom bom?- preguntó Vincent.

-¡Mierda Crabbe me asustaste!- susurró Pansy- me carga, me enferma hacer estas actividades y tengo tan mala suerte, estoy completamente segura que saldré de las primeras.

-Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?- preguntó la profesora, en ese momento la chica levantó su mano- por favor, podría continuar la actividad- sonrió la profesora. En ese momento ella miró a Blaise, quien también sonreía.

-Me quiero morir- dijo a Vincent.

-Amiga, siempre diva y divina, frente en alto y pechos al frente…

**En otro lugar de la ciudad **Ginny estaba con el chocolate en mano buscando el famoso hotel. Hasta que de pronto lo vio, se bajó del auto y entregó las llaves al valet, caminó directamente al mesón de recepción.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la recepcionista- mi nombre es Sara, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?

-Me están esperando en la habitación 47- dijo Ginny y la recepcionista sonrió.

- Tome el elevador hasta el cuarto piso –indicó Sara-y al bajar doble a la mano izquierda. Espero que tenga una buena estadía- agregó.

-Muchas gracias- contestó nerviosamente Gin.

Camino hacia el elevador, Ginny se puso completamente nerviosa, no sabía qué tipo de sorpresa habría preparado su novio para ella. –Comenzó a subir al cuarto piso- Tenía sus sentimientos claros, hace muchísimo que no sentía cosas así de fuertes como las que sentía con Harry. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y los días se hacían eternos sin él. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, bajo, giró a la izquierda, caminó un par de puertas y encontró el número 47 estampado en una de ellas, esta se encontraba al medio de un largo pasillo. Respiró profundo y tocó dos veces tal como las indicaciones decían.

-Adelante- se escuchó una voz- en ese instante Ginny abrió la puerta e ingresó, las ventanas se encontraban semi cerradas, dejando la habitación tenuemente alumbrada, solo por la luz de unas cuantas velas, pétalos rojos por todo el suelo, la cama con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, una mesa puesta para dos personas, música suave de fondo, la chica comenzó a avanzar, a cada paso que daba veía un detalle distinto, de pronto unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa por detrás haciendo que Ginny gritara y se girara al ver su captor. ¿Quién eres?-susurró.

-¡Harry!- gritó la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio.- te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también bebé- respondió el, se separaron unos centímetros, los necesarios para comenzar a besarse desenfrenadamente- te quiero mucho- susurró Harry.

- Yo más. .. Amé esta sorpresa- confesó Ginny entre besos.

-Draco, aún no puedo creer que estés aquí- decía Hermione mientras le indicaba a Draco donde debía estacionar el auto en la entrada de la casa.- bueno, en fin, esta es mi casa.- señalando la casa.

-Amor es preciosa, es gigante- dijo el chico- quiero conocerla toda. Bajaron ambos del automóvil.

Cuando Hermione se encontraba en la puerta Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica por detrás, la giró y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Entre besos, caricias y risas lograron abrir la puerta, luego llegaron rápidamente al living de la casa. Continuaron besándose, la polera de Draco al igual que sus pantalones salieron disparados rápidamente, por otra parte Hermione se encontraba sólo con su ropa interior, el vestido que llevaba puesto había quedado en medio del pasillo. Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione.

-Draco te deseo- dijo ella entre jadeos, en ese instante él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos- Draco, yo no soy virgen- confesó ella – ya no somos niños y hay otras necesidades- continuó- además ya hemos parado esto varias veces, sabemos lo que hacemos, siento que quiero hacerlo- se sonrojó- pero a la vez siento que es muy pronto- suspiró-creo que soy muy pasional.

-No quiero obligarte a nada- la presiono más contra si-yo también te deseo, pero sabes que no soy como los demás, si quieres tomar tú tiempo, lo haremos así. Y cuando tenga que pasar, pasará.

-Lo sé- sonrió- me encanta como eres, te quiero por lo que eres- se acercó separando toda distancia y susurró- Quiero que seas el único- lo volvió a besar.

-Mione, yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, yo quiero hacerte el amor- dijo Draco- no hay apuro, sé que hay una atracción sexual y que tú no me eres indiferente, así como yo para ti, pero yo no te presionaré.

-¿Quién eres Draco Malfoy?- preguntó en broma Hermione.

-Soy solo un chico que está con la chica que quiere, y que la besaría, cuidaría y amaría por el resto de la vida- respondió y la volvió a besar.

Al otro día Hermione iba manejando el auto de Draco y se dirigía a la universidad, recordando el día de ayer. Había sido todo tan de película, él en el estacionamiento, la rosas, los besos, las caricias, las confesiones, era algo irreal, pero justamente a ella le había sucedido.

**_Flash Back_**

_Luego de la confesión del sillón ambos habían subido a la habitación de la chica. Se encontraban en la cama de Hermione, aún en ropa interior, acariciándose, besándose, conociéndose. _

_-Te quiero mucho- dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el hombro desnudo de Hermione- por primera vez hago caso a un impulso- sonrió- no te imaginas, las cosas que pensé camino acá._

_ - Amor- dijo ella, haciendo que el la mirara a los ojos- me alegro que hayas hecho caso a tu impulso, si no, en el cumpleaños de Harry, iba a solucionar esta situación.- rió- te iba a secuestrar – volvió a reír, esta vez acompañada de Draco- y te iba a traer para acá y no dejarte salir nunca más. – Comenzaron a besarse- te quiero muchísimo._

_ -Hermione Granger, eres lo que mi corazón necesitaba- confesó Draco, mientras ella se sonrojaba- estaría por mucho tiempo más junto a ti, así, solos los dos, relajados, riéndonos, sé que aún nos quedan varios días juntos, pero llegará el momento que me tenga que ir- dijo tristemente._

_ -Draco- contestó Hermione- sé que la distancia nos hará complicar las cosas, ya que ambos somos de piel, pero los fin de semanas podemos viajar, hacer el intento, arreglar horarios, intentarlo._

_ -Lo sé, lo intentaremos y haremos que todo funcione… -sonrió, en ese momento sonó el estómago de Hermione- ¿Tienes hambre?- la chica asintió- entonces es momento de que pruebes mi mano – agregó- en la cocina, mal pensada- pues había visto los ojos traviesos de Hermione- Vistámonos y vamos a la cocina._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tanto recordar, Hermione llegó rápidamente a la Universidad, buscaba donde aparcar, al parecer estaba todo lleno, hasta que vio uno a lo lejos, aceleró para poder alcanzarlo, en ese momento, sonó su teléfono y lo comenzó a buscar en la cartera, mientras continuaba manejando.

-Telefonito ¿dónde estás?- decía irónicamente- Joder, porque esta cartera es tan grande- seguía discutiendo sola- ¡aquí estas!- en ese momento vio por el parabrisas que a unos 2 metros un chico cruzaba la calle. Con toda la capacidad de reacción que en esos momentos Hermione tenía frenó rápidamente, quedando por pocos centímetros frente a…

-Seamus?- gritó- ¿estás bien?- mientras ella bajaba de su auto.

- Si, si…- contestó el chico- iba distraído- miró a Hermione- disculpa.

- Discúlpame a mí, yo soy tan distraída, es más iba buscando el teléfono en la cartera. Perdón- suspiró y agregó- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- preguntó ella. En ese momento Seamus sonrió.

-Creo que un café estará bien, además por la hora que es- miró su reloj- dudo mucho que te pongas al día en clases, vamos, nos tomamos un café y luego le pides los apuntes a mi hermana, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Seamus.

-Okey- respondió no muy convencida, pero se lo debía al chico- vamos en él auto a una cafetería, súbete- en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono- bendito mensaje de texto- bufó.

-¡Vaya!, te ves guapa enojada- dijo Seamus mientras subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Pues esto no es enojo- dijo seriamente Herms- estoy solo molesta, en fin ¿vamos?- el chico asintió- entonces ponte el cinturón- ordenó amablemente y comenzó a conducir.

**Mientras **una habitación del hotel Waldorf estaba hecha un desastre, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, "un huracán de deseo y amor", pensó Ginny recordando la tarde y noche anterior.

**_Flash Back_**

_Después de comer Ginny e Harry se acostaron a reposar en la amplia cama que tenía la habitación, se besaron, abrazaron, finalmente comenzaron con caricias y a contemplar las reacciones del otro…_

_-Estuvo exquisito todo Harry- dijo Ginny- nadie había hecho algo así por mí. _

_- Te mereces eso y más- la besó tiernamente._

_Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, las manos de Harry que antes acariciaban el cabello y el rostro de la chica, poco apoco habían descendido, una a la cintura, y la otra a su trasero, las respiraciones fueron tornándose más fuertes, ambas lenguas comenzaron una danza rítmica dentro de sus bocas, el aire se fue haciendo espeso y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, lo primero en salir de su lugar fue la polera de Gin, quien al verse en desventaja, sin dudarlo dos veces, desabotonó la camisa de Harry, por cada botón, ella iba dando un beso, primero fue en su pecho, luego en sus abdominales y finalmente en el límite entre el pantalón y la piel del chico, haciendo que este suspirara._

_Rápidamente Harry cogió a Ginny y la puso bajo él, comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que ella suspirara, comenzó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos hasta sus pechos, en donde los besó sobre la ropa interior, provocando un leve y casi insonoro gemido de la chica, continuó descendiendo, besó su abdomen, provocando cosquillas, llegó hasta el ombligo de detuvo y miró a Ginny._

_-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella, sonrojada y con la respiración algo agitada._

_ -Eres perfecta para mí- susurró, mientras tomaba los leggins que Ginny tenía puestos y comenzó a deslizarlos por las piernas de ella, a cada trozo de piel descubierto, él iba besándola, quería probarla entera, recorrerla entera, memorizarla, hacer de ese momento algo imborrable._

_ Al ver aquella visión quedó embobado, Gin con su cabello suelto desordenado sobre la almohada, tan solo con su ropa interior negra, su respiración agitada, sus labios levemente hinchados y sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos que él adoraba y que en esos momento se encontraban mirándolo con fascinación y cariño._

_-Te quiero mucho- suspiró Harry, se acercó nuevamente al rostro de ella y la besó- me encantas. _

_-Yo también te quiero – rió nerviosamente- pero no me encantas… me fascinas. _

_En ese momento cambiaron lugar, ella se puso sobre él, Harry al verla tan controladora, se excitó aún más. Ella abrió sus piernas y se posicionó sobre él, sintiendo como el miembro del chico poco a poco se endurecía y quedaba prisionero entre los boxers. Ginny para hacer sufrir un poquitín a Harry, desabrochó los pantalones y los deslizó rápidamente, dejándolo solo en unos boxers grises, y volvió a su lugar, el contacto esta vez fue más cercano, ambos sexos estaban separados tan solo por dos finas y delgadas prendas, ella comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre él, haciendo que Harry gimiera levemente ante la estimulación recibida, en ese momento ella se sacó la única prenda que cubría sus pechos, y los dejó libre, mientras que él la contemplaba embelesado. Finalmente no aguantó más, tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la giró, intercambiando roles, la besó, mordió y lamió los labios de la chica mientras la despojaba y se despojaba de las ultimas prendas que cubrían lo poco y nada de su cuerpo. _

_Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, al ver a Harry completamente desnudo, un intenso color rojo, tiño sus mejillas, sin embargo se acomodó y abrió sus piernas, ante este gesto Harry la besó y la embistió, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y así profundizó más su penetración._

_-Sigue- rogó Ginny en un susurró casi ahogado._

_Así comenzó una danza rítmica de ambos cuerpos, que se amoldaban perfectamente el uno con el otro… los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria que en ese instante ambos poseían flotaban en el ambiente, cargado de nuevas sensaciones para ambos, el ritmo comenzó a subir, los besos, las mordidas, los arañazos en la espalda de Harry, todo era una combinación perfecta, ambos sentían como el clímax llegaba, la respiración de Harry se hizo más fuerte y frenética, por su parte Ginny no se quedaba atrás…poco a poco ambos cuerpos se estremecieron, culminando entre besos y caricias._

_ -Te amo, eres perfecto- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, aún bajo Harry, quien besaba su cuello.- gracias por hacerme tan feliz._

_- Yo te amo a ti- cubrió su desnudez y la de ella con la sábana. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a hacerse mimos y besarse. _

_-¿Quieres chocolate?-preguntó Harry riéndose._

_-¿Para recuperar fuerzas es el chocolate?- respondió divertida Ginny- si es así entonces quiero un trozo ahora… y dejar varios para después._

**_Fin flash Back._**

En ese momento despertó Harry e instintivamente buscó a Ginny con su mano.-Estoy aquí- dijo ella divertida- no me he ido.

-Te estaba extrañando- dijo él, mientras la abrazaba- hoy te tendré raptada.

-Qué más quisiera yo, poder quedarme aquí, pero tengo clases en la tarde- lo besó- además tengo el jeep de Hermione.

-Okey, ¿nos duchamos y nos vamos tu casa?- preguntó Harry.

-Exacto- contestó ella, mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta del baño, paró, se giró y - si quieres nos bañamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo y agua- guiño un ojo y entró al baño. En ese instante sin dudarlo un segundo Harry corrió a la ducha en donde ella ya se encontraba dentro e ingresó.

Al mismo tiempo en su casa, solitaria y pensativa se encontraba Pansy fumando en la terraza, la clase de ayer la había dejado fuera de lugar, ese chico tenía la culpa, era un arrogante, un mujeriego, egocéntrico. Además la había hecho pasar una vergüenza horrible frente a todos sus compañeros…-Maldito estúpido- gritó enojada.-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

**_Flash back_**

_-Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?- preguntó la profesora, en ese momento la chica levantó su mano- por favor, podría continuar la actividad- sonrió la profesora. En ese momento ella miró a Blaise, quien también sonreía._

_-Me quiero morir- dijo a Vincent._

_-Amiga, siempre diva y divina, frente en alto y pechos al frente…_

_ Pansy caminó lentamente hacia enfrente de la clase, mientras que por su lado Blaise hacia lo mismo. Al llegar ambos, ella le envió una mirada mordaz y él sonrió de manera irónica._

_ -Bueno, compañeros y compañeras, les presento a Blaise Zabini, es diseñador de vestuario, le gusta mucho la moda, a su vez la actuación, por otra parte es poeta, le encanta Unamuno, le gustan las chicas imposibles, algo egocéntrico y muy seguro de sí mismo.- finalizó Pansy._

_-Excelente señorita Parkinson- dijo la profesora. Señor Zabini por favor continúe._

_-Bueno, ella es Pansy Parkinson, amante de la moda- dijo el chico-, es tan egocéntrica que cree que hay un escrito que la describe, es irónica, ama reír, le gusta leer y escribir, le gusta follar con tipos distintos.- sonrió mientras que a Pansy se le caía la mandíbula._

_-¿Qué mierda has dicho?-gritó la chica molesta ante la mirada atónita que aún poseía la profesora y el curso._

_-Y también es mal genio- agregó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no duró mucho, pues la chica dio los dos pasos que los separaban y lo abofeteó. El chico solo la miró y no dijo nada mientras se tocaba la mejilla._

_-No sé quién te crees que eres- gritó Pansy- pero esta me las vas a pagar- tomo sus cosas- escúchame algo…-volvió a decir- no me hables, no me mires, y mejor que no te aparezcas en donde estoy yo, porque sabes… te detesto y si hasta hoy todas las mujeres que conocías dejaban que las trataras así, déjame aclararte el panorama "amigo"- se acercó lo suficientemente a el como para amedrentarlo- conmigo, no se juega, además déjame cuestionar tu sexualidad- se giró y habló- profesora, me retiro. _

_Caminó hacia la salida, una vez afuera respiró con más calma, siguió lentamente su trayecto hacia el auto, una vez dentro del carro, se puso los lentes y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por entremedio del lente, bajando pesadamente por la mejilla de la chica._

**_Fin flash back…._**

-Me las pagarás Zabini-susurró Pansy- te enseñare otros tipos de sentimientos.


	13. Mucha calma atrae una tormenta

Hola :D hoy vengo con un capítulo largo y con más enredos y personajes jejeje... yo y mi mente algo loca ¿no?, un besote a los que leen :D

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

**_Cam Sly Malfoy_**

* * *

Ronald se encontraba durmiendo, en casa de sus padres, siempre que bebía de más y no tenía un ligue de una noche, terminaba en casa de estos, en su antigua habitación. La luz se colaba entre las cortinas oscuras, dejando entre ver una espalda desnuda y unos rubios rizos, ropa por todo el piso de la habitación. Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue recuperando cordura y lucidez, abrió un ojo, luego el otro y se enderezó, comenzó a examinar con pereza su alrededor-Sí, esto es conocido- susurró- que dolor de cabeza, no tomo nunca más.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Era su madre.-Mi niño, viniste a verme- dijo alegremente la regordeta y pelirroja mujer.

- Molly no soy un niño- respondió él- no grites, tengo una resaca horrible.

-Jamás la resaca ha sido algo bueno- sonrió la aludida- me recuerdas cuando era joven y salíamos con tu padre a la playa, en su moto, tiempos maravillosos.

-Mamá, si estás aquí es por qué quieres algo, lárgalo y déjame dormir, anoche fue una larga noche- suspiró- creo que la afortunada fue una asiática- suspiró- en fin, hay que mandar a lavar el auto, quedó muy indecente después de anoche- sonrió recordando.

-Bueno, iré directo al grano, porque no quiero saber mucho de anoche- suspiró- hijo en cuatro horas más tenemos una cena importante en el club, necesito que estés ahí.- dijo Molly- con tu padre exigimos que estés ahí.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó despistadamente, suspiró- ¿Tendré que llevar pareja? ¿o para variar tengo que ir con la hija del socio de no sé qué cosa de Arthur?- agregó con tono irónico.

-Irás con la hija del nuevo socio de tu padre- contestó mientras salía por la puerta.- te llamo más tarde para afinar detalles.- mientras salía por la puerta- enviare tu coche a lavar y por favor, ventila esta habitación, huele a bar, por cierto, son las 5pm, rompiste tu record en dormir. - salió de la habitación.

En ese momento decidió llamar a Harry…-Ronald?- dijo Harry por el auricular.

- Hola "man" ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ron.

-Feliz, muy feliz, cada día más enamorado y queriendo estar solo con Ginny- confesó- ¿y tú? ¿Qué cuentas?-contestó Harry.

-Pues, anoche me fui de fiesta a casa de Wood, pensé que te vería a ti o a Draco, estuve toda la noche ahí bebiendo.- declaró- no solo bebiendo- aclaró.

-Es como lógico que alguna mujer fue tu presa- contestó Harry- ¿Quién fue la afortunada?- rió.

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero estoy seguro, quizás una asiatica- suspiró- sabes que tengo memoria solo para mis estudios, no para mis entretenimientos, pero sé que se llamaba Cho.- contestó Ron-¿Sabes algo de Draco?- preguntó- podríamos hacer algo esta tarde.

-No- dijo nerviosamente Harry- no sé nada sobre Draco y yo no puedo, tengo planes con mi padre, algo de sus proyectos y cosas que él sabe hacer.

-Qué extraño, a ti nunca te ha gustado estar con tu padre, pero bueno nunca es tarde para interesarse en negocios y proyectos de la familia- dijo optimista el pelirrojo- cuídate, me iré a duchar, hoy tengo cena en el club.

-Que te vaya bien, hablamos- contestó rápidamente Harry y cortó.

Al ver que Harry le había hecho esa llamada telefónica tan corta, decidió llamar a Draco, realmente había algo extraño. En ese momento Draco se encontraba con su novia tomando un helado en el campus de ella.

-¿Aló?- contestó Draco- Ron ¿cómo estás?- preguntó mientras hacía señales a Hermione para que se quedara en silencio.

- Buenas "man", bien aquí en casa, anoche lo pasé increíble en la fiesta de Oliver Wood- comentó Ronald- pensé que te vería anoche ¿En qué andas?

-En nada- contestó rápidamente- simplemente estoy algo alejado de las fiestas, no tenía ganas de ir- suspiró- me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- interrogó el chico- quiero ir a tomar desayuno- rió- vengo recién despertando.

-Lo siento amigo, creo que será imposible que nos juntemos, estoy ocupado.- se disculpó el novio de Hermione, mientras esta para molestarlo lo besaba.

-¿Estas con alguna señorita?- continuó con el interrogatorio- ¿la conozco?... siento besos… ¿estás con alguien?

-Sabes Ronald, no te quiero mentir, estoy con Hermione, en su Universidad- dijo Draco- lo siento.

-Pero que bien- respondió en tono irónico Ronald- que maravilla, tuviste miedo y fuiste a llorarle para que no te cambiara por mí – dijo mordazmente.

-La verdad amigo, es que con Hermione estamos saliendo, somos novios.- explicó tímidamente- yo la quiero y ella a mí.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy- gritó al auricular celoso, furioso y fuera de sí- lo juro como que mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger será mía. Ronald lanzó el teléfono contra la cama, y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desordenó la cama, lanzó la lámpara contra la pared, tiró la ropa del ropero.

-Por qué mierda- gritó- Hermione es mía, Draco no puede quitármela, es solo mía- terminó su ataque de histeria y encendió un cigarrillo- ¿Por qué no fui antes? ¿Por qué no las busque más?, soy un idiota al creer que por la distancia no estarían juntos, pero esta me la pagaran, Hermione será mía- sonrió maliciosamente.

Por otra parte Hermione con Draco en el campus, ella lo miraba tiernamente-Amor, me parece excelente que le hayas dicho- besó la mejilla del chico- eres honesto, no se lo íbamos a ocultar para siempre, además que en dos días viajamos para allá, a la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry, era lógico, nos iba a ver juntos si o si.- agregó.

-Sí, lo sé, pero debería habérselo dicho a la cara- suspiró- no por teléfono.- contestó Draco.

-Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo- dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras tomaba el rostro de su novio y comenzaba a besarlo en distintas partes y continuó- sé que es tu amigo y quizás debería haber sido de otra manera, pero estoy orgullosa que no hayas mentido- sonrió- antes de ir a casa debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustado.

-La verdad es que esta mañana he ido con un chico a tomar café y pues bueno quería contártelo, casi lo arrolle con tu auto y una forma de compensarlo fue ir a beber café.- dijo ella tiernamente.- solo quería que supieras.

-Preciosa mía- sonrió- gracias por la confianza- la besó- ¿me debe preocupar ese chico?

-La verdad es que no- confesó Hermione- pero no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros… ¿ok?

-OK… ¿vamos a casa?- preguntó Draco mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse del asiento y la chica sonrió y asintió.

Mientras que Ginny e Harry se encontraban entre las sábanas de la cama de Ginny, en ese instante la casa se encontraba sola y ellos disfrutaban esa soledad amándose, deseándose y conociéndose.

-¿Podríamos decir que inauguramos tu casa?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Harry.

-Podríamos decir que sí- sonrió Ginny- te quiero- susurró- te quiero en el baño, en la cocina, en el living, en el patio trasero- rió- te quiero en todos lados.

-Yo también mi vida- confesó él- ¿te parece si nos duchamos y preparamos algo rico para comer hoy junto a los demás?

-Me parece señor Potter- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la ducha con una sonrisa seductora.

Pansy se encontraba en el gym, ejercitándose, siempre que estaba enojada decidía descargarse con ejercicio, se encontraba golpeando una bolsa de box, desde pequeña realizaba eso cuando se sentía furiosa con el mundo, o con alguien.

-Te-golpe- odio- golpe-poco- golpe- hombre- seguía golpeando, se encontraba tan concentrada pensando en cómo desquitarse con Zabini que no vio cuando un chico se había acercado.

-Buen golpe- en ese momento Pansy se asustó y lanzó un golpe contra el chico.

-Mierda- dijo fuertemente- perdóname, yo no te vi, estaba concentrada.

-Descuida- sonrió el chico- fue mi culpa, pero definitivamente tienes un buen brazo.- ante este comentario Pansy se sonrojó.

- Insisto, disculpa- habló ella- tienes un rostro familiar, ¿nos conocemos?, Soy Pansy Parkinson, estudio Diseño de Vestuario.

-Creo que no- contestó él pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- Soy Theo, Theodore Nott, estudio Veterinaria, pero creo que mi hermanastro es tu compañero ¿Blaise Zabini?

En ese instante la sonrisa de Pansy se enanchó y pensó "Hermano de Zabini… la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío"

-Un gusto Pansy- sonrió Pansy- de verdad lamento lo del golpe.

-Para ser diseñadora tienes fuerza- comentó el chico aun sobándose el rostro- tú novio te tiene miedo- dijo el bromeando.

-La verdad es que no tengo novio- contestó Pans coquetamente- pero ¿quién sabe este año llega uno?- volvió a sonreír y el chico la miraba embobado- ¿sucede algo?-preguntó

-Es que me parece extraño que alguien como tú no tenga novio, pero eso es positivo- sonrió él- después del gym ¿te gustaría ir por un jugo natural?, dicen los especialistas que después del ejercicio hay que hidratarse e incluso comer ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eso dicen los especialistas o tú?- bromeó, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de ella-Disculpa- dijo - es una de mis compañeras de casa-sonrió- ¿Aló Herms?

-Hola, hoy haremos una barbacoa nocturna con los chicos, ¿Por qué no invitas a alguna amiga o amigo nuevo?- dijo con voz traviesa Hermione- ¿te parece?

-Excelente, me encantaría- contestó mientras que en su mente pensaba "que maravilloso, me llevare a Theodore a mi casa y tendrá que ir su hermano por él, que más detestable para Blaise que tenerme de futura cuñada" sonrió al chico- Okey amiga nos vemos como las 8, salgo del gym y me voy para allá un beso y cortó.

En ese momento Pans miró a Theo quien la miraba de pies a cabezas y prácticamente se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. -Tengo un pequeñísimo problema- dijo Pansy- quizás tú me puedas ayudar.

-Si puedo, obviamente- contestó Theo- ¿Qué necesitas?- la miró con curiosidad.

-Pues hoy en mi casa habrá una barbacoa- dio inicio a un coqueteo descarado- y mis compañeras de casa tienen novios- se acercó a él y comenzó a trazar un camino imaginario por los pectorales y el abdomen marcado del chico- no quería rechazar tu invitación, pero se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea que fueras conmigo, además – lo miró directamente a los ojos- me encantaría conocerte más.- sonrió seductoramente dejando a su acompañante completamente estático- si no quieres ir, no es obligación, habrá otro momento- se separó de él.

-No, o sea si- tosió nerviosamente- sí, me encantaría ir- respondió Theo.

-Entonces seguiré entrenando- dijo ella- dije que llegaríamos como las 8 ¿es buena hora?.

-Excelente- contestó el chico -¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría?- agregó.

-Pues tenía una corazonada de que podrías aceptar, y si no lo hacías pues podría golpearte otra vez ¿no?- bromeó-¿nos vemos en 40 min en la entrada?, hasta pronto- le guiñó un ojo.

Se encontraban ambas parejas preparando una rica barbacoa en el quincho de la casa, tenían puesta una gran mesa en la terraza, llena de ensaladas, bebidas, jugos y vino. -¿Alguien llamó a Pansy?- preguntó Ginny

-Si- dijo Draco- mi novia hermosa la llamó- agregó besando a Hermione.

-Dijo que vendría a las 8 y acompañada- contesto la chica-¡me encanta! Todo esto, hay tantas cosas por las cuales celebrar.

-Muy bien, por mientras hagamos un brindis- dijo Harry entregándole una copa de vino a cada uno de los presentes- Quiero hacer un brindis por la mujer más hermosa que se robó mi corazón, te amo vida mía, estos días han sido maravillosos, el verano pasado fue el mejor verano de mi vida porque te conocí. Salud por Ginny, que día a día la amo más y más.

-Salud- contestaron Draco y Hermione, mientras hacían chocar las copas y Ginny besaba a su novio.

- Bueno yo no me quiero quedar atrás- dijo Draco- yo quiero hacer un brindis por Hermione, por aceptarme como soy, por querer darle un chance a esta relación y por hacerme sentir nuevamente cosas que creí que nunca volvería a sentir, y por hacerme sentir cosas que jamás sentí, te quiero preciosa mía- la besó.

-Me encanta el amor que hay en el aire, desearía que Pansy encontrara pareja pronto- confesó Ginny- pero sé que no lo hará, tiene un pasado complicado que no la deja.

-No comprendo- dijo Harry- ¿por qué no la deja?

-Pues, ella se enamoró de un tipo que era perfecto a los ojos de ella, era popular dentro del colegio, buen alumno, excelente hijo, pero novio… jamás logró serlo.- dijo Hermione.- él engañaba a Pansy, la trataba mal, e incluso una vez la golpeó.

-No me imagino a Pans siendo golpeada- dijo Draco- quizás por lo mismo ahora es como es.

-Exacto- interrumpió Ginny- por lo mismo le gustan los tipos arrogantes, agrandados, les encanta hacerles la vida imposible, porque les gusta domarlos.

-Esperemos que encuentre ese "alguien" para ser domado y que la ame como corresponde- dijo Harry.

A varios kilómetros de distancia un chico se ponía un traje negro acompañado de una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, dándole un toque sexy y formal. Esa noche definitivamente sería complicada, cogió la botella de whisky, se sirvió en un vaso previamente preparado con tres hielos. Bebió, pensaba como loco en una chica que él mismo había alejado, que no sabía como pero lo había hecho sentir, estaba obsesionado con ella, para peor ella tenía novio y era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hijo, no quiero que llegues ebrio al club- dijo Molly- y tu auto ya está limpio.

-Gracias, Mamá déjame no estoy bien- suspiró- déjame beber un poco antes de ir a actuar como el hijo perfecto del gran empresario que es papá.- sonrió irónicamente- ojalá lo fuera.

-Tesoro- dijo su madre, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico- para mí lo eres, a pesar de todo y sabes que cuentas conmigo- sonrió- te quiero.

- Familia, que bueno verlos reunidos- dijo en tono serio y autoritario el padre de Ronald- que bueno verte presentable hijo, ahora tendrás que ir por la hija de mi socio, el señor Chang, se encuentra en el hotel Sheraton, y te estará esperando- suspiró- confío en ti, espero que no me defraudes- miró a Molly- encantadora como siempre amor- besó la frente de la mujer- vamos ya es hora- cogió a su esposa por la cintura y la dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos cariño- dijo la mujer sonriendo- te quiero.

-Adiós mamá- sonrió- yo igual- cogió el whisky nuevamente y se sirvió a tope- esta noche será de locos- susurró. Tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió al hotel a buscar a "famosa señorita Chang".

Al terminar su rutina de ejercicios, Pansy fue a la ducha del gym, se vistió rápidamente para así tener el tiempo necesario de arreglarse. Cogió su cabello en una coleta alta, y se maquilló tenuemente, se puso unas calzas negras y un mini vestido blanco con lazos, zapatos bajos. Llegó a la entrada, en donde Theodore la esperaba.

-Te ves bellísima- dijo el al verla- pero tengo un problema-ella lo miró con cara de confusión- pues necesito ir a mi casa a cambiarme- sonrió- quiero que te lleves una buena impresión- dijo el finalmente.

-Creo que ya me llevé una buena impresión de ti- sonrió- ¿andas en auto?-preguntó.

-No, soy más un chico de caminar y hacer ejercicio, mi hermano es el que usa el auto- confesó- ¿sería mucha molestia pasar por mi casa y luego ir a la tuya?- preguntó tiernamente, cosa a la que Pansy no se pudo resistir, sin embargo su parte maquiavélica pensaba "excelente… Blaise Zabini, comenzarás a pagarlas".

Condujo la chica hasta un condominio familiar de grandes casas, áreas verdes, y niños jugando en la calle.-Esta de aquí es mi casa ¿quieres pasar?- preguntó Theo.

-No, gracias, dejémoslo para otra salida- dijo sonriendo Pansy- ve a cambiarte, te espero.

El chico se giró y corrió para entrar a una casa de dos plantas, era de color blanca, en la planta baja se apreciaban cuatro grandes ventanales que seguramente dos pertenecían al living y los otros dos al comedor. La segunda planta se observaban tres ventanas grandes, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban las cortinas cerradas, la ventana del medio, daba a un pequeño balcón, la casa en sí, se encontraba totalmente rodeada de flores, arbustos y árboles, al parecer la madre o el padre de los chicos eran fanáticos por las plantas. Había dos autos en la cochera, Pansy supuso que uno sería de la madre, ya que se veía bastante femenino y el otro era un Jeep Patriot 2012…. "seguramente de Zabini"-pensó-"una pequeña broma no le hace mal a nadie"-sonrió. Bajó rápidamente de su auto y corrió a la cochera, afortunadamente para ella encontró un clavo lo suficientemente grande como para pinchar el neumático, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, como si nada hubiese pasado.

En ese momento Theo salía de la casa-"por poco"- pensó. Lucía unos jeans claros, una camisa polo azul, con un diseño propio de Ralph Lauren, zapatillas Adidas. "Está para comérselo".- pensó Pansy. El chico subió al auto y la miró.

-¿Me demoré mucho?- preguntó.

-Casi nada, ¿vamos?- dijo Pansy y él solo asintió.

Ronald llegó al hotel y preguntó por la señorita Chang. La recepcionista pidió que esperara en el lobby, avisaría a la chica y esta bajaría.

Él tomó asiento frente a los elevadores, a esperar pacientemente a la chica. Después de que bajaran unos ancianos, subiera una mujer de un aspecto algo estrambótico, las puertas del ascensor de abrieron dando paso a una chica asiatica, alta de pelo largo y negro, largas piernas que quedaban al descubierto por un bello vestido rojo, el cual destacaba sus generosas curvas.

-No lo puedo creer tú- gritó la chica.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Ronald confundido- ¿nos conocemos?

-Ronald Weasley, jugador de fútbol, uno de los solteros más codiciados dentro de nuestro círculo y además de eso, mi entretención de anoche.- sonrió irónicamente- creo que anoche nos pasamos bastante de copas como para recordar nombres ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-Cho Chang- dijo él- al parecer fueron demasiadas las copas, no recordaba que fueras tan bella.- agregó coquetamente el chico.

-Pues, creo que después de todo no lo pasaré tan mal esta noche- guiño un ojo- ¿vamos?.Ron solo le ofreció su brazo y la llevo directamente a donde se encontraba el al verlo. Rió.

-¿Pretendes que me suba a tu auto nuevamente?- Preguntó traviesamente.- pues solo me subiría con unos tragos de más y lógicamente si su auto señor Weasley estuviera limpio.

- Señorita Chang- contestó bromeando Ronald- Mi auto fue lavado hoy, y creo que ya debemos partir, nuestros padres deben estar como locos.

-¿Quién diría que el hijo de los Weasley es sensato sin alcohol?- volvió a reír- vamos aguafiestas. Y se dirigieron a la cena.

Mientras que en casa de las chicas…-Bueno, ya está casi lista la barbacoa, y Pansy no llega- dijo Ginny.

-Debe venir en camino, relájate- agregó Hermione. En ese instante se siente el sonido de un auto y unas risas.

-Para la próxima dime donde queda tu casa, venía demasiado perdido- reía Theo- además que ¡prácticamente volaste!

-Es que según los especialistas, después del ejercicio hay que comer ¿no?- bromeó riendo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Ginny- pasen la barbacoa está lista.

-Theo te presento a Gin o Ginny y Hermione que son mis compañeras de casa y mis mejores amigas- dijo Pansy.

-Hola chicas- saludó el recién llegado.

-Y ellos son Harry, el novio de Ginny y Draco el novio de Hermione.

-Un gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos, lo que hizo que rieran.

-Pasen a la mesa- dijo Harry.- tengo demasiada hambre.

-Pasen yo ire a cambiarme ropa y regreso- avisó Pansy.

Comenzaron todos a comer, al cabo de 15 min Pansy bajó con unos leggins claros y una polera con estampado de flores, zapatos bajos y su pelo suelo.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo Theodore fuertemente, haciendo que todos se giraran a verla.

-Muy guapa amiga- apoyó Hermione.

Todos continuaron comiendo y bebiendo, la aceptación de Theo al grupo fue muy rápida, todos reían, conversaban, contaban anécdotas, bebían y fumaban como si se conocieran hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Permiso voy vuelvo- dijo Draco.

-Cuéntanos más de ti Nott, ya que eres nuevo en el grupo- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, lo principal ya se los dije, estudio tercer año de Veterinaria, tengo 20 recién cumplidos, soy soltero- miró a Pansy- me encanta el cine y salir, cuando me gradúe de la universidad, quiero viajar.- sonrió.

-Excelente- dijo Harry- que bueno que tienes las cosas claras.

- Tengo un poco de sueño- se disculpó Hermione- y Draco aún no regresa, mañana tengo clases tempranísimo- comentó- Iré por este hombre y me iré a dormir- sonrió- un gusto Theo, espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo Hermione - respondió Theo. Un gustazo, despídeme de Draco- miró a Pansy- creo que debería llamar a mi hermano para que me viniera a buscar.

-Pues bueno, si te quieres ir- dijo Pansy.

- No es que me quiera ir, lo he pasado excelente, pero se hace tarde y mañana entreno temprano- le sonrió.

-Entiendo- contestó ella- llama a tu hermano, no hay problema.

-Chicos nosotros nos retiramos- se despidió Ginny- buenas noches…Y así dejaron a Pansy y Theo al fin solos.

Mientras que en la cena formal del club…-No estás como ayer- dijo Cho-Llevamos como 3 horas aquí y me tienes completamente aburrida. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada- contestó Ronald- un pequeño contratiempo y estoy pensando en cómo solucionarlo- sonrió-¿una copa?- ofreció

-No, gracias- desistió ella- hoy no quiero terminar en tu auto- sonrió- vamos cuéntame que sucede.

-Creo que me enamoré y de estúpido dejé ir a esta maravillosa mujer y ahora ella está con alguien.- susurró Ronald.

-Una lástima- suspiró- estamos ambos en la misma situación, mi novio de tres años, me dejó hace un mes, pero haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo- anheló- ¿Harías lo que fuera por estar con ella?.

-Creo que sí- respondió Ron.

-Ya sé, tú me ayudarás a mí y yo a ti, ambos saldremos ganando de esto- propuso ella- soy mujer, se cómo funcionamos, tú me ayudas a regresar con mi novio y yo te ayudo con ella- le ofreció su mano para sellar el plan.

-Yo no doy un apretón de manos cuando hago tratos con una dama- dijo Ronald acercándose a la chica.

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó ella mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura.

-Así- y él cogió el rostro de Cho, lo alzó y la besó- ahora si tenemos un trato guapa.- guiño el ojo y continuó bebiendo.

Blaise iba manejando según las indicaciones de su hermano, nunca antes lo había tenido que ir a buscar a casa de una chica, es más jamás lo había tenido que ir a buscar a ninguna parte, Theo sabía como arreglárselas solo.

-Quizás a quien conociste- decía Blaise.

-A la chica más maravillosa del mundo- había dicho su hermano.

Eso lo reconfortaba de sobremanera, Theodore era completamente diferente a él. Theo era un romántico caballero, él no, él era un amante Casanova. Al entrar por el gran portón se percató que era una enorme casa estilo rústico, seguramente ahí vivía alguna chica adinerada con sus padres.

Bajó del vehículo y tocó, nadie abrió, escuchó unas risas que provenían desde patio trasero, seguramente todos se encontraban ahí por eso nadie había abierto la puerta- pensó Zabini.

Al caminar unos pasos distinguió la voz de su hermano y se quedó tras la pared escuchando la conversación.

-Lo he pasado increíble, tú eres increíble- decía Theo, Blaise no aguantó la curiosidad y se asomó para ver quién era la chica, al verla quedo helado y estático, mientras su hermano se acercó a Pansy quedando frente a frente.

-Tu eres maravilloso- dijo ella- eres un amor y lo pase genial- sonrió- le caíste genial a mis amigos, y me hiciste reír muchísimo.

-Espero que después de hoy, existan otras salidas más- dijo Theo- mientras acariciaba una mano de Pansy. En ese momento ella se percató que tras unos árboles se escondía Blaise. "el juego empieza"-pensó ella.

-Theo, ten por seguro que me encantaría volver a salir contigo.- sonrió de manera dulce, acortó las distancias y lo besó. El chico abrazó a Pansy, y acercándola más a él profundizando más aún el beso, mientras que ella se entregaba a la sensación cálida que élle brindaba. En ese instante Blaise no aguantó y salió de su escondite.

-Ejem- carraspeó- disculpen la interrupción.

-Hermano- dijo el chico separándose de Pansy- al fin te demoraste mucho- criticó

- Pues al parecer no lo estabas pasando mal, así que no te quejes- contestó fríamente el chico- mi auto tenía una rueda pinchada, vine en el auto de mamá-concluyó.

-Bueno los presento- dijo sonriente Theo- ella es Pansy Parkinson, Pansy él es mi hermano Bini, o Blaise.

-Para ella Blaise, y si la ubicaba – dijo Blaise- ¿pues vamos? no tengo todo el tiempo- preguntó enojado.

-Que malas pulgas- contestó Pansy- son tan distintos ustedes dos- sonrió cínicamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su compañero.- ¿pues mañana nos vemos?-Preguntó aTheo.

-¿Almorzamos?- en ese momento Pansy tomó el celular del chico y escribió su número telefónico.

El solo sonrió – te llamo.

-Podrías apurarte– dijo Zabini- adiós –agregó.

-Adiós Bini- se despidió Pansy y luego se dirigió a Theo- Adiós- se volvieron a besar- nos vemos mañana.

Por otra parte de la casa…-Amor te ocurre algo- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedó completamente anonadada.

-Sorpresa mi amor- dijo Draco…


	14. Confusiones y enredos

Hola! he aquí el cap de hoy! espero que lo disfruten!

Aviso! LEMMON!

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

-¿Draco que significa esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Amor, este… yo… bueno –tartamudeó nerviosamente- Herms no deberías haber llegado ahora.

-Es que Draco esto no necesita explicación- dijo Hermione- esta todo más que claro.

-Amor, de verdad yo no quería que tú vieras esto así- contestó él.

-Es perfecto – contestó ella mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Draco y lo besaba.

-Amor, yo quería que vieras esto terminado, aún falta.- susurró él- quedé con los pétalos en la mano- le mostró el puñado de pétalos en su mano- no alcancé a ponerlos en la cama

-Draco- habló visiblemente emocionada la chica- jamás en mi vida me habían preparado algo tan bonito- lo abrazó- me encantas, te quiero tanto… tanto mi amor.

Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por velas blancas y rojas, en los veladores situados a los lados de la cama, habían ramos de rosas, en el balcón en la pequeña mesa, yacía una botella de vino y dos copas, tan solo iluminadas por una vela solitaria, todo este ambiente se veía envuelto en una suave música y un aroma de incienso de coco.

-Pensaste en todo- susurró Hermione- gracias por ser como eres- sonrió. En ese instante ambos se recostaron en la cama, Draco sobre Hermione, comenzaron a mimarse, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella con una mano y con la otra el vientre bajo la blusa, mientras que ella acariciaba el cabello de él y tocaba sus labios.

Ella separó los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó apasionadamente, lamiendo y mordiendo los labios del chico. En ese instante giraron y Hermione quedó sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharse botón por botón su blusa, Draco intentó ayudarla, pero se vio interrumpido.

-No, aún no- sonrió traviesa Herms- se mira pero no se toca- dijo.

-¿Se toca pero no se mira?- contestó Draco mientras cerraba los ojos en broma e intentaba tocar a Hermione. Ella continuó hasta que se sacó la prenda, dejando tan solo un brasier rosa con encajes, frente a los ojos del chico, y comenzó a tirar de la polera que cubría al chico, sin dudarlo la sacó de un solo tirón.

La castaña comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Draco, y a besar su cuello, mientras este soltaba el broche del brasier de ella, dejando sus pechos al aire, los observó, comenzó a acariciarlos y besarlos, mientras Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

En ese momento, Draco tomó él control, tomó a su novia y puso contra la cama, la besó, con pasión y deseo, él desde que la había visto que tenía ganas de ella, su cuerpo pedía más de ella, su boca saborearla entera, sus labios besarla toda, y conocer hasta los más recónditos lugares de aquella chica y de su corazón.

-Te quiero- susurró rompiendo el beso- te quiero Mía.

-Yo también te quiero mi dragón- susurró ella en los labios del chico.

Pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y ella colocó ambas manos en sus fornidos hombros. Se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que ambos se veían, él la besó, primeramente fue un roce de labios, fue tornándose más y más pasional. Él pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de ella, que dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió la boca, acogiendo la lengua de Draco. Exploraron sus bocas, enredaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios. Descubriendo lo que les gustaba el sabor del otro. Descubriendo que besarse era una sensación tan maravillosa y que con cada beso, necesitaban más y más del otro.

Hermione subió sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de él, revolviéndoselo, y tiró delicadamente de la cabeza del chico, acercándolo más a ella.

En ese instante Draco comenzó a deslizar su mano desde uno de los pechos de ella, pasando por su vientre, recorriendo su ombligo, continuó su ruta, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, en donde desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre e ingresó bajo la ropa interior, provocando que Hermione se arqueara, él encontró el punto exacto y lo supo por el gemido que brotó de la boca de la chica, prolongó su estadía en aquella zona y comenzó a estimularla, Ella, ante la sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron violentamente color rosa y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero lentamente los cerró, no quería conformarse con un solo contacto.

Él sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, y no lo pudo evitar, su cerebro tuvo que dejar de funcionar y dedicarse solo a sentir y dejarse llevar. Después de recorrer por completo el cuerpo de Hermione, Draco no aguantó más y desprendió a su novia de la última prenda que le quedaba y se deshizo también de la suya.

Ella sabía que él poseía un buen paquete entre sus piernas, en varias ocasiones, lo había visto y hasta sentido, pero verlo completamente desnudo era otra cosa, se relamió los labios y atrajo lo atrajo contra ella y lo besó, mientras que con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Draco, quien con cada roce, sentía la necesidad de penetrarla prontamente.

-Te deseo- dijo él entre gemidos.

-Házmelo- susurró Hermione.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione, quien ansiosamente lo esperaba, y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, descubriendo el sexo de su amante, quien se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza y cerró los ojos. A medida que el chico se adentraba en ella, Herms emitía gemidos placer, que acallaba en el cuello del chico con pequeños mordiscos.

Draco comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. El ritmo iba en aumento, y lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos de ambos, respiraciones agitadas y ruido de la orgasmo azotó con fuerza a Hermione, al sentir como la invadía, arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte. Lo que excitó más al chico, que aumentó el ritmo, y pronto alcanzó también la cima del placer, derramando todo su semen dentro de ella

Justo después, salió lentamente y se dejó caer sobre ella, pero rodó hacia un lado de la cama para liberarla de su peso. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente

Ella giró su rostro hacia un lado, y se encontró cara a cara con Draco.

-Te quiero Draco Malfoy- dijo ella.

- Yo más señorita Granger, yo más- y la volvió a besar.

Al otro día, Pansy desayunaba junto a Ginny y Harry. -Es como lógico que anoche pasó algo entre Mione y Draco- dijo riendo la pelirroja- con Harry escuchamos todo y nos dio tanta risa.- confesó.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Pans- lo que es yo anoche dormí excelente- sonrió.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver quizás el Señor Nott?- pregunto el ojiverde mientras comía un tazón de cereales.

-Puede ser- sonrió Pansy- oye ¿mañana viajamos verdad?- preguntó al novio de su amiga.

-Si, mañana supongo que vendrás ¿verdad?- puso cara seria Harry- si quieres invitas a tú amigo Theodore, sería genial.

-No mezclo venganzas con placer- contestó Pansy – pero esta podría ser una excepción.

En ese momento entraba por la puerta de la cocina Draco, vistiendo tan solo la parte de abajo del pijama, dejando todos sus pectorales y formados brazos al aire.-Buenos días – dijo sonriente- que bella mañana- agregó.

-Estás feliz esta mañana- dijo su amigo- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me estoy enamorando, aún más- contestó Draco mientras preparaba una bandeja con desayuno para él y Hermione.

-Dirás calentando- rió Ginny- lo siento no me pude aguantar-. Ante la mirada de confusión de Draco, Pansy tomo la palabra.

-Anoche, estos dos- apuntó a Harry y Gin- te escucharon a ti y a Hermione como tenían sexo.

-Yo no tuve sexo anoche- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a la pareja.

-No me hagas reír más- increpó Ginny- no seas mentiroso- encaró- sé lo que hicieron anoche.

En ese momento apareció Hermione vistiendo solo la parte de arriba del pijama de Draco.-Buenos días- saludó y sonrió- Amor te demoraste tanto que mejor bajé a ayudarte.- le dijo a Draco.

-La verdad amor, es que estábamos discutiendo aquí- contestó Draco- Gin y Harry dicen que anoche nosotros tuvimos sexo, ¿es verdad?- preguntó.

-No, no es verdad- respondió dejando atónitos a la otra pareja, mientras que Pansy reía.

-Es como obvio que ellos no tuvieron sexo- acotó Pans- ellos hicieron el amor- acotó.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione muy segura mientras abrazaba a Draco- además es normal entre dos personas que se quieren.

-¡Qué desayuno más incómodo!- suspiró- bueno, yo dejo a estas personas que se quieren, por que debo ir a clases- dijo Pansy bromeando- cuídense- tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera- gritó Ginny- me voy contigo- besó a Harry- te quiero.

-Yo igual amor- gritó el chico al ver que su pelirroja corría tras Pans.

Mientras que en otra parte dos hermanos desayunaban tranquilamente. -Me pasas los cereales por favor, Blaise- pidió Theo, y este se los entregó- gracias.- se sirvió un poco.

-De nada- respondió su hermano bebiendo jugo- y bueno, ¿me dirás como conociste a tú ligue de anoche?

-¿Ligue de anoche?-cuestionó– creo que estás equivocado, no es solo un ligue, Pansy tiene ese algo que me encanta, estudia lo mismo que tú, ¿no la conocías?-preguntó Theo.

-La verdad es que con tanta chica linda, jamás me fijé en ella- contestó secamente Zabini.

-¡Debes estar ciego hermano!, es preciosa, esa sonrisa – Theodore sonrió- creo que es hora de dejar que el pasado sea pasado y quizás comenzar un nuevo presente. Blaise al escuchar a su hermano decir eso casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-Ten cuidado, debe ser una trepadora come hombres, con esa seguridad que posee, y se cree tan independiente y autosuficiente- escupió con asco las palabras y continuó- no sé que se cree, ¿dueña del mundo?, por favor, hay que bajarle los humos a esa mujercita- dijo resentido.

-Me acabas de decir una cantidad de estupideces- indicó Theodore- que no la conoces, bla bla y ahora me dices ¿Qué ella es una come hombres?, no te entiendo- suspiró- cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso.

-¡Ja!- rió irónicamente- jamás, escúchame bien, estaría celoso como alguien como ella.

-Pues, me alegro por que dentro de poco ella será mi novia- guiñó un ojo- te guste como cuñada o no.

-Sabes, se me quitaron las ganas de comer… gracias por este desayuno incómodo- gritó Blaise, y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

-De nada Bini- contestó riendo su hermanastro.

Las horas habían transcurrido y Pansy estaba feliz, ya había almorzado con Theodore, y toda la mañana se habían enviado mensajes de textos, se sentía extraña, por algún motivo Theo había resultado "algo más" que una simple venganza, era simpático, tierno, caballero y por supuesto, no encajaba en el típico prototipo de hombre con los que ella salía, quizás por eso era especial, pensaba la chica, además era completamente transparente, le había comentado una discusión con su hermano y el incómodo desayuno…¿Debería darle una oportunidad?,- sacó su bolso y comenzó a buscar las llaves- ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?... ¿y que hago con esta atracción por Blaise? Continuaba preguntándose.- finalmente encontró las llaves- ¿En que mierda me metí?

-¿Pensando en mí o en mi hermano?- interrumpió Blaise, asustando a Pansy.

-¡Mierda!, ¡estúpido!, no me asustes así- gritó ella.

- Buenas tardes señorita Parkinson- habló de manera cínica.

-Pff- bufó- ¿pretendes que te salude?- dijo desganada, suspiró- Buenos tardes futuro cuñadito- sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que el chico cambiara la sonrisa cínica que tenía en su rostro, por un semblante serio.

-Te vi enviando mensajes toda la clase y ahora almorzando con Theo ¿Quién diría que usarías a mi hermano para estar más cerca de mí?- agregó sarcásticamente- bueno, déjame decirte que jamás tendría celos de mi hermano, te equivocaste- dijo altanero.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás siguiendo?- dijo Pansy- ¿se te perdió algo?, ya lo entiendo- suspiró- tu ego se te fue a la mierda o se te perdió, pero ¿sabes?, no lo encontrarás aquí, déjame decirte que lo que menos me interesa es que seas hermano de Theodore, son tan distintos, él es simplemente maravilloso.- sonrió.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Theo- se acercó a Pansy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- he conocido a muchas como tú- se acercó aún más- es mi hermano y no te permito estar cerca de él- sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente juntos, un paso más y ambos quedaban sobre el auto.- ¿me entendiste?-amenazó Zabini, asustándola, haciendo que la chica diera del último paso y él quedara sobre ella.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar más rápido de lo normal, Pans miraba los ojos de Blaise y sus labios, esos labios que brotaban solo palabras de odio y egocentrismo, mientras que el hacía lo mismo, recorría desde los ojos de ella, hacia los labios, labios que moría por probar, labio que en ese momento ella mordía, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, labios, besos, caricias, pensaba el chico.

Él no aguantando más la presión del momento, elevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Pansy en donde comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente, ella al contacto cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes que me atraes?- susurró sobre los labios de Pans- no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- rozó los labios de él contra los de ella- me encantas, ¿Porqué no puedes ser para mí?- volvió a rozar los labios-como no te das cuenta que me tienes loco desde que te vi.

-Zabini, no lo hagas, no- dijo ella abriendo los ojos- no puedo.

- Shhh- contestó él posando su índice en los labios de ella- desde el día que te vi que no he dejado de pensar en ti, tienes algo que me encanta y me siento un estúpido por haber hecho lo que hice- suspiró- definitivamente no fue una excelente primera impresión.

-No lo fue- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos- Blaise, yo…- pero se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

- No le des esperanza a mi hermano, sabiendo que entre nosotros dos, existe esta tensión, esta atracción, este algo- continuó acariciándola.

-Za…Zabini, yo… yo, yo no se lo que me pasa- explicó ella- tú no eres mi tipo, o sea, lo eres, me encantan los tipos prepotentes, egocéntricos, siento que están llenos de misterios y me atraen, pero con Theo es distinto, hace mucho que no me sentía así y es extraño, por que siento que con él podría tener algo "normal"- contestó Pansy, cogió la mano del chico y la acarició- quizás si hubiésemos empezado de otra manera, o si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, además no quiero ser tu ligue de una noche- suspiró- este fin de semana nos iremos de viaje con Theo y mis amigos.

-Pero Pansy- replicó él.

-No, Blaise lo siento, pero quiero intentar tener algo "normal", estoy cansada de hacer el papel de chica mala, es agotador ¿sabes?, curiosamente intenté lo que me dijiste- él la miro asombrado- sí, intenté darte celos con tu hermano, antes funcionaba, solo que no era parte del plan sentir cosas.- miró el suelo- lo siento, pero me cansé de este juego, no sirvo para una sola noche Zabini.

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste?- la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo- no pensé que fueras así.

-¿Y como pensabas que era?- dijo Pansy- ¿la típica devoradora de hombres, que los usa y los deja?, créeme que dejo este juego aquí por salud mental mía y por qué ya he sufrido bastante y no quiero sufrir de nuevo.

-Pero yo no te haré sufrir- respondió Blaise.

- Ya lo hiciste- contestó ella- y nunca antes me habían herido así, he soportado a diferentes tipos, los he "rehabilitado", pero jamás los he hecho sufrir.- suspiró- ¿Cómo podrás cumplir la frase "no te haré sufrir", cuando has hecho ya todo lo contario?, le dijiste a tu hermano que soy una come hombres, independiente y autosuficiente, ¿o lo niegas?- cuestionó ella. El moreno bajo la mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás y quedó inmóvil.- Tal como lo imaginé, gracias por la percepción que tienes de mí. En ese instante Pans se giró y abrió la puerta de su auto. Subió, mientras el chico estático la miraba. Antes de cerrar la puerta, ekka agregó- Adiós Zabini, nos vemos en clases, espero que estés bien.- Cerró la puerta, se puso el cinturón, encendió el vehículo y se marchó dejando solo en el estacionamiento al chico.

- Lo hecho, hecho está- se dijo a si misma derramando una lágrima solitaria.

Por otra parte Ginny se encontraba con Neville realizando un trabajo de introducción a la educación .-¿Entonces de que podríamos hacer como proyecto?- preguntó la pelirroja- para mi es fácil inventar casa cosa, pero llevarla a cabo, me cuesta.

- Pues lanza una idea y luego yo veo como lo hacemos, pero la idea es hacerlo juntos- dijo Neville- y comenzaron a crear un idea. Luego de una hora concentrados lograron tener un proyecto completo.

-Suena genial ¿no?- dijo Ginn- ha sido fácil.

-Pues sí, ahora solo falta como realizarlo- contestó Neville- podría ser en un lugar de escasos recursos, ¿Qué opinas tú?

- Pues descansemos un poco y luego seguimos –respondió la chica- ¿y qué cuentas? ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

-Pues, creo que compondré algunas canciones con mi grupo- dijo el chico, y Ginn puso una mirada de sorpresa- si, tengo un grupo de música, depende de la ocasión es lo que tocamos, a veces somos románticos, otras somos metaleros, e incluso algunas veces hacemos hip hop.

-¡Que maravilla!- vociferó Ginny- me encantaría participar de una banda, desde pequeña he tenido ese sueño.

-Bueno, quizás algún día podrías tocar o cantar con nosotros- sonrió Nev-¿te gustaría?

-¡Me encantaría!- gritó de alegría- sería un sueño hecho realidad- confesó.

- Bueno, hablaré con los chicos el fin de semana- concluyó él- ¿Y qué harás tú?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi novio y viajaré con él y mis amigas- expresó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ejem- interrumpió una tos fingida- amor, sorpresa-se acercó a Ginny la tomó de la cintura.

-Harry- vociferó ella sorprendida- de verdad me sorprendiste, no te esperaba acá- mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, él es Neville, mi compañero y Neville, él es mi novio Harry.- presentó la chica.

-Un gusto- mientras se daban la mano- Ginn me ha hablado de ti, que se van de viaje por tu cumpleaños- dijo el chico.

-Así es- sonrió mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su novia- MI novia- marcó la palabra "mi"- conocerá a sus suegros este fin de semana- en ese instante el rostro alegre de Ginn, pasó a uno de impacto.

-¿Qué?- gritó, provocando que muchos alumnos que ahí se encontraban la miraran con cara de "¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?"- es… es… una broma- tartamudeó.

-No amor, es mi cumpleaños y haremos una comida familiar y luego haremos la fiesta con los chicos, ya llevamos un mes, tarde o temprano conocerás a tus suegros ¿no?- dijo Harry con soltura, provocando que Ginny se tensara, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Neville.

-Pensé que podría ser mas tarde, que temprano- sonrió falsamente Ginevra.

-Bueno amor, tus clases terminaron ¿no?, vamos a casa, que en un par de horas más viajamos.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la comenzaba a tironear.

-Adiós Nev- dijo Ginny- nos vemos el lunes, cualquier cosa envíame un mensaje o llámame.

-Créeme que lo haré- susurró mientras Harry seguía tironeándola.

Por otra parte Draco y Hermione esperaban en la casa.-Amor, te noto extraña ¿qué pasó hoy en clases?- preguntó Draco.- fuiste a la facultad y volviste.

-Pues fui a clases y volví enseguida, no quería pasar tiempo sin ti- contestó ella.

-Herms- dijo el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirara- Amor, sé que no nos conocemos muchísimo, pero sé que estas rara, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, la verdad es que hoy, con la única compañera que me había compenetrado lo suficiente, discutimos por una estupidez y su novio, en vez de apoyarla, me apoyó a mí, y ellos terminaron.

**_Flash back._**

_-Yo creo que sería más fácil hacer el trabajo unidos, los tres así entendemos lo mismo y nos complementamos- decía Hermione._

_-No Mione- decía Susan- de verdad, no creo que sea necesario, además, es mejor separados, ahorramos tiempo._

_-Sí, puede ser, pero la idea es que todos entendamos, nos van a interrogar luego de entregar el trabajo ¿si no entiendo tu parte?, Anatomía es complicadísimo, es mejor si estamos los 3 al mismo nivel y estudiamos juntos._

_-No, creo que no, me cansé de discutir, con Comarc pensamos los dos así, somos dos contra uno, así que lo hacemos por separado- finalizó Susan enojada._

_-Yo no pienso así, yo creo que es mejor que lo hagamos los tres juntos- respondió tranquilamente él._

_-¿estas de su lado?- gritó la chica._

_-No es estar de "su" lado, si no que yo también tengo opinión y no siempre será la misma tuya- dijo molesto- yo tengo voz Su, no siempre debes hablar por mí._

_-Entonces lo hacemos los tres juntos y se acabó la discusión- preguntó Hermione- ¿amigos como siempre?_

**_Fin flash back…_**

-Y eso sucedió amor- dijo Hermione- entonces me dejaron mal.

-Herms, no existe la pareja sin problemas, ellos tienen que superar eso- sonrió- te quiero mi preciosa y la abrazó.

Mientras que en la mente de Hermione aún seguía dándole vueltas la segunda parte de la pelea.

**_Flash back_**

_-Comarc ¿porqué me haces esto?- susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar- se supone que debes apoyar a tu novia y lo primero que haces es apoyarla a ella- suspiró- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó nuevamente- ¿te gusta Hermione?_

_-Susan, como le voy a gustar, además tengo novio- dijo Hermione calmadamente- creo que estás exagerando un poco._

_- No Herms, sé que le gustas a mi novio, veo como te mira, veo como en cada conversación te saca a relucir, y lo más extraño es que llevamos unos días de clases, no entiendo como Comarc-sollozó- ¿Cómo?-gritó._

_-Su, creo que te estás haciendo una idea errónea de todo esto, de verdad, si tanto te molesta hacemos el trabajo de otra manera- expresó Hermione algo abrumada por la situación-¿podrías decirle que es mentira?- miró al chico por primera vez._

_-No puedo mentir- dijo él mirándola fijamente._

_-Lo sabía-lo encaró Susan- sabía que no había sido mi imaginación cuando estábamos a punto de tener relaciones y yo te estaba masturbando dijiste su nombre.- acusó._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¡pero que mierda pasa aquí! ¡Basta!-gritó- Comarc dile la verdad, que no es así, que tú la amas y es tu novia y que ella se equivoca- exigió._

_-Lo siento Hermione, pero es verdad, Susan lo siento- respondió él- pero esto se acabó, no puedo seguir contigo, no así._

___**Fin flash back**_

-¿Draco que significa esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Amor, este… yo… bueno –tartamudeó nerviosamente- Herms no deberías haber llegado ahora.

-Es que Draco esto no necesita explicación- dijo Hermione- esta todo más que claro.

-Amor, de verdad yo no quería que tú vieras esto así- contestó él.

-Es perfecto – contestó ella mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Draco y lo besaba.

-Amor, yo quería que vieras esto terminado, aún falta.- susurró él- quedé con los pétalos en la mano- le mostró el puñado de pétalos en su mano- no alcancé a ponerlos en la cama

-Draco- habló visiblemente emocionada la chica- jamás en mi vida me habían preparado algo tan bonito- lo abrazó- me encantas, te quiero tanto… tanto mi amor.

Comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por velas blancas y rojas, en los veladores situados a los lados de la cama, habían ramos de rosas, en el balcón en la pequeña mesa, yacía una botella de vino y dos copas, tan solo iluminadas por una vela solitaria, todo este ambiente se veía envuelto en una suave música y un aroma de incienso de coco.

-Pensaste en todo- susurró Hermione- gracias por ser como eres- sonrió. En ese instante ambos se recostaron en la cama, Draco sobre Hermione, comenzaron a mimarse, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella con una mano y con la otra el vientre bajo la blusa, mientras que ella acariciaba el cabello de él y tocaba sus labios.

Ella separó los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó apasionadamente, lamiendo y mordiendo los labios del chico. En ese instante giraron y Hermione quedó sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharse botón por botón su blusa, Draco intentó ayudarla, pero se vio interrumpido.

-No, aún no- sonrió traviesa Herms- se mira pero no se toca- dijo.

-¿Se toca pero no se mira?- contestó Draco mientras cerraba los ojos en broma e intentaba tocar a Hermione. Ella continuó hasta que se sacó la prenda, dejando tan solo un brasier rosa con encajes, frente a los ojos del chico, y comenzó a tirar de la polera que cubría al chico, sin dudarlo la sacó de un solo tirón.

La castaña comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Draco, y a besar su cuello, mientras este soltaba el broche del brasier de ella, dejando sus pechos al aire, los observó, comenzó a acariciarlos y besarlos, mientras Hermione soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

En ese momento, Draco tomó él control, tomó a su novia y puso contra la cama, la besó, con pasión y deseo, él desde que la había visto que tenía ganas de ella, su cuerpo pedía más de ella, su boca saborearla entera, sus labios besarla toda, y conocer hasta los más recónditos lugares de aquella chica y de su corazón.

-Te quiero- susurró rompiendo el beso- te quiero Mía.

-Yo también te quiero mi dragón- susurró ella en los labios del chico.

Pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y ella colocó ambas manos en sus fornidos hombros. Se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que ambos se veían, él la besó, primeramente fue un roce de labios, fue tornándose más y más pasional. Él pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de ella, que dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió la boca, acogiendo la lengua de Draco. Exploraron sus bocas, enredaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios. Descubriendo lo que les gustaba el sabor del otro. Descubriendo que besarse era una sensación tan maravillosa y que con cada beso, necesitaban más y más del otro.

Hermione subió sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de él, revolviéndoselo, y tiró delicadamente de la cabeza del chico, acercándolo más a ella.

En ese instante Draco comenzó a deslizar su mano desde uno de los pechos de ella, pasando por su vientre, recorriendo su ombligo, continuó su ruta, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, en donde desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre e ingresó bajo la ropa interior, provocando que Hermione se arqueara, él encontró el punto exacto y lo supo por el gemido que brotó de la boca de la chica, prolongó su estadía en aquella zona y comenzó a estimularla, Ella, ante la sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron violentamente color rosa y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero lentamente los cerró, no quería conformarse con un solo contacto.

Él sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, y no lo pudo evitar, su cerebro tuvo que dejar de funcionar y dedicarse solo a sentir y dejarse llevar. Después de recorrer por completo el cuerpo de Hermione, Draco no aguantó más y desprendió a su novia de la última prenda que le quedaba y se deshizo también de la suya.

Ella sabía que él poseía un buen paquete entre sus piernas, en varias ocasiones, lo había visto y hasta sentido, pero verlo completamente desnudo era otra cosa, se relamió los labios y atrajo lo atrajo contra ella y lo besó, mientras que con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Draco, quien con cada roce, sentía la necesidad de penetrarla prontamente.

-Te deseo- dijo él entre gemidos.

-Házmelo- susurró Hermione.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione, quien ansiosamente lo esperaba, y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, descubriendo el sexo de su amante, quien se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza y cerró los ojos. A medida que el chico se adentraba en ella, Herms emitía gemidos placer, que acallaba en el cuello del chico con pequeños mordiscos.

Draco comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. El ritmo iba en aumento, y lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos de ambos, respiraciones agitadas y ruido de la orgasmo azotó con fuerza a Hermione, al sentir como la invadía, arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte. Lo que excitó más al chico, que aumentó el ritmo, y pronto alcanzó también la cima del placer, derramando todo su semen dentro de ella

Justo después, salió lentamente y se dejó caer sobre ella, pero rodó hacia un lado de la cama para liberarla de su peso. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente

Ella giró su rostro hacia un lado, y se encontró cara a cara con Draco.

-Te quiero Draco Malfoy- dijo ella.

- Yo más señorita Granger, yo más- y la volvió a besar.

Al otro día, Pansy desayunaba junto a Ginny y Harry. -Es como lógico que anoche pasó algo entre Mione y Draco- dijo riendo la pelirroja- con Harry escuchamos todo y nos dio tanta risa.- confesó.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Pans- lo que es yo anoche dormí excelente- sonrió.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver quizás el Señor Nott?- pregunto el ojiverde mientras comía un tazón de cereales.

-Puede ser- sonrió Pansy- oye ¿mañana viajamos verdad?- preguntó al novio de su amiga.

-Si, mañana supongo que vendrás ¿verdad?- puso cara seria Harry- si quieres invitas a tú amigo Theodore, sería genial.

-No mezclo venganzas con placer- contestó Pansy – pero esta podría ser una excepción.

En ese momento entraba por la puerta de la cocina Draco, vistiendo tan solo la parte de abajo del pijama, dejando todos sus pectorales y formados brazos al aire.-Buenos días – dijo sonriente- que bella mañana- agregó.

-Estás feliz esta mañana- dijo su amigo- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me estoy enamorando, aún más- contestó Draco mientras preparaba una bandeja con desayuno para él y Hermione.

-Dirás calentando- rió Ginny- lo siento no me pude aguantar-. Ante la mirada de confusión de Draco, Pansy tomo la palabra.

-Anoche, estos dos- apuntó a Harry y Gin- te escucharon a ti y a Hermione como tenían sexo.

-Yo no tuve sexo anoche- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a la pareja.

-No me hagas reír más- increpó Ginny- no seas mentiroso- encaró- sé lo que hicieron anoche.

En ese momento apareció Hermione vistiendo solo la parte de arriba del pijama de Draco.-Buenos días- saludó y sonrió- Amor te demoraste tanto que mejor bajé a ayudarte.- le dijo a Draco.

-La verdad amor, es que estábamos discutiendo aquí- contestó Draco- Gin y Harry dicen que anoche nosotros tuvimos sexo, ¿es verdad?- preguntó.

-No, no es verdad- respondió dejando atónitos a la otra pareja, mientras que Pansy reía.

-Es como obvio que ellos no tuvieron sexo- acotó Pans- ellos hicieron el amor- acotó.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione muy segura mientras abrazaba a Draco- además es normal entre dos personas que se quieren.

-¡Qué desayuno más incómodo!- suspiró- bueno, yo dejo a estas personas que se quieren, por que debo ir a clases- dijo Pansy bromeando- cuídense- tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera- gritó Ginny- me voy contigo- besó a Harry- te quiero.

-Yo igual amor- gritó el chico al ver que su pelirroja corría tras Pans.

Mientras que en otra parte dos hermanos desayunaban tranquilamente. -Me pasas los cereales por favor, Blaise- pidió Theo, y este se los entregó- gracias.- se sirvió un poco.

-De nada- respondió su hermano bebiendo jugo- y bueno, ¿me dirás como conociste a tú ligue de anoche?

-¿Ligue de anoche?-cuestionó– creo que estás equivocado, no es solo un ligue, Pansy tiene ese algo que me encanta, estudia lo mismo que tú, ¿no la conocías?-preguntó Theo.

-La verdad es que con tanta chica linda, jamás me fijé en ella- contestó secamente Zabini.

-¡Debes estar ciego hermano!, es preciosa, esa sonrisa – Theodore sonrió- creo que es hora de dejar que el pasado sea pasado y quizás comenzar un nuevo presente. Blaise al escuchar a su hermano decir eso casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-Ten cuidado, debe ser una trepadora come hombres, con esa seguridad que posee, y se cree tan independiente y autosuficiente- escupió con asco las palabras y continuó- no sé que se cree, ¿dueña del mundo?, por favor, hay que bajarle los humos a esa mujercita- dijo resentido.

-Me acabas de decir una cantidad de estupideces- indicó Theodore- que no la conoces, bla bla y ahora me dices ¿Qué ella es una come hombres?, no te entiendo- suspiró- cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso.

-¡Ja!- rió irónicamente- jamás, escúchame bien, estaría celoso como alguien como ella.

-Pues, me alegro por que dentro de poco ella será mi novia- guiñó un ojo- te guste como cuñada o no.

-Sabes, se me quitaron las ganas de comer… gracias por este desayuno incómodo- gritó Blaise, y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

-De nada Bini- contestó riendo su hermanastro.

Las horas habían transcurrido y Pansy estaba feliz, ya había almorzado con Theodore, y toda la mañana se habían enviado mensajes de textos, se sentía extraña, por algún motivo Theo había resultado "algo más" que una simple venganza, era simpático, tierno, caballero y por supuesto, no encajaba en el típico prototipo de hombre con los que ella salía, quizás por eso era especial, pensaba la chica, además era completamente transparente, le había comentado una discusión con su hermano y el incómodo desayuno…¿Debería darle una oportunidad?,- sacó su bolso y comenzó a buscar las llaves- ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?... ¿y que hago con esta atracción por Blaise? Continuaba preguntándose.- finalmente encontró las llaves- ¿En que mierda me metí?

-¿Pensando en mí o en mi hermano?- interrumpió Blaise, asustando a Pansy.

-¡Mierda!, ¡estúpido!, no me asustes así- gritó ella.

- Buenas tardes señorita Parkinson- habló de manera cínica.

-Pff- bufó- ¿pretendes que te salude?- dijo desganada, suspiró- Buenos tardes futuro cuñadito- sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que el chico cambiara la sonrisa cínica que tenía en su rostro, por un semblante serio.

-Te vi enviando mensajes toda la clase y ahora almorzando con Theo ¿Quién diría que usarías a mi hermano para estar más cerca de mí?- agregó sarcásticamente- bueno, déjame decirte que jamás tendría celos de mi hermano, te equivocaste- dijo altanero.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás siguiendo?- dijo Pansy- ¿se te perdió algo?, ya lo entiendo- suspiró- tu ego se te fue a la mierda o se te perdió, pero ¿sabes?, no lo encontrarás aquí, déjame decirte que lo que menos me interesa es que seas hermano de Theodore, son tan distintos, él es simplemente maravilloso.- sonrió.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Theo- se acercó a Pansy, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- he conocido a muchas como tú- se acercó aún más- es mi hermano y no te permito estar cerca de él- sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente juntos, un paso más y ambos quedaban sobre el auto.- ¿me entendiste?-amenazó Zabini, asustándola, haciendo que la chica diera del último paso y él quedara sobre ella.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar más rápido de lo normal, Pans miraba los ojos de Blaise y sus labios, esos labios que brotaban solo palabras de odio y egocentrismo, mientras que el hacía lo mismo, recorría desde los ojos de ella, hacia los labios, labios que moría por probar, labio que en ese momento ella mordía, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, labios, besos, caricias, pensaba el chico.

Él no aguantando más la presión del momento, elevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Pansy en donde comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente, ella al contacto cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes que me atraes?- susurró sobre los labios de Pans- no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- rozó los labios de él contra los de ella- me encantas, ¿Porqué no puedes ser para mí?- volvió a rozar los labios-como no te das cuenta que me tienes loco desde que te vi.

-Zabini, no lo hagas, no- dijo ella abriendo los ojos- no puedo.

- Shhh- contestó él posando su índice en los labios de ella- desde el día que te vi que no he dejado de pensar en ti, tienes algo que me encanta y me siento un estúpido por haber hecho lo que hice- suspiró- definitivamente no fue una excelente primera impresión.

-No lo fue- respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos- Blaise, yo…- pero se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

- No le des esperanza a mi hermano, sabiendo que entre nosotros dos, existe esta tensión, esta atracción, este algo- continuó acariciándola.

-Za…Zabini, yo… yo, yo no se lo que me pasa- explicó ella- tú no eres mi tipo, o sea, lo eres, me encantan los tipos prepotentes, egocéntricos, siento que están llenos de misterios y me atraen, pero con Theo es distinto, hace mucho que no me sentía así y es extraño, por que siento que con él podría tener algo "normal"- contestó Pansy, cogió la mano del chico y la acarició- quizás si hubiésemos empezado de otra manera, o si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, además no quiero ser tu ligue de una noche- suspiró- este fin de semana nos iremos de viaje con Theo y mis amigos.

-Pero Pansy- replicó él.

-No, Blaise lo siento, pero quiero intentar tener algo "normal", estoy cansada de hacer el papel de chica mala, es agotador ¿sabes?, curiosamente intenté lo que me dijiste- él la miro asombrado- sí, intenté darte celos con tu hermano, antes funcionaba, solo que no era parte del plan sentir cosas.- miró el suelo- lo siento, pero me cansé de este juego, no sirvo para una sola noche Zabini.

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste?- la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo- no pensé que fueras así.

-¿Y como pensabas que era?- dijo Pansy- ¿la típica devoradora de hombres, que los usa y los deja?, créeme que dejo este juego aquí por salud mental mía y por qué ya he sufrido bastante y no quiero sufrir de nuevo.

-Pero yo no te haré sufrir- respondió Blaise.

- Ya lo hiciste- contestó ella- y nunca antes me habían herido así, he soportado a diferentes tipos, los he "rehabilitado", pero jamás los he hecho sufrir.- suspiró- ¿Cómo podrás cumplir la frase "no te haré sufrir", cuando has hecho ya todo lo contario?, le dijiste a tu hermano que soy una come hombres, independiente y autosuficiente, ¿o lo niegas?- cuestionó ella. El moreno bajo la mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás y quedó inmóvil.- Tal como lo imaginé, gracias por la percepción que tienes de mí. En ese instante Pans se giró y abrió la puerta de su auto. Subió, mientras el chico estático la miraba. Antes de cerrar la puerta, ekka agregó- Adiós Zabini, nos vemos en clases, espero que estés bien.- Cerró la puerta, se puso el cinturón, encendió el vehículo y se marchó dejando solo en el estacionamiento al chico.

- Lo hecho, hecho está- se dijo a si misma derramando una lágrima solitaria.

Por otra parte Ginny se encontraba con Neville realizando un trabajo de introducción a la educación .-¿Entonces de que podríamos hacer como proyecto?- preguntó la pelirroja- para mi es fácil inventar casa cosa, pero llevarla a cabo, me cuesta.

- Pues lanza una idea y luego yo veo como lo hacemos, pero la idea es hacerlo juntos- dijo Neville- y comenzaron a crear un idea. Luego de una hora concentrados lograron tener un proyecto completo.

-Suena genial ¿no?- dijo Ginn- ha sido fácil.

-Pues sí, ahora solo falta como realizarlo- contestó Neville- podría ser en un lugar de escasos recursos, ¿Qué opinas tú?

- Pues descansemos un poco y luego seguimos –respondió la chica- ¿y qué cuentas? ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

-Pues, creo que compondré algunas canciones con mi grupo- dijo el chico, y Ginn puso una mirada de sorpresa- si, tengo un grupo de música, depende de la ocasión es lo que tocamos, a veces somos románticos, otras somos metaleros, e incluso algunas veces hacemos hip hop.

-¡Que maravilla!- vociferó Ginny- me encantaría participar de una banda, desde pequeña he tenido ese sueño.

-Bueno, quizás algún día podrías tocar o cantar con nosotros- sonrió Nev-¿te gustaría?

-¡Me encantaría!- gritó de alegría- sería un sueño hecho realidad- confesó.

- Bueno, hablaré con los chicos el fin de semana- concluyó él- ¿Y qué harás tú?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi novio y viajaré con él y mis amigas- expresó ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ejem- interrumpió una tos fingida- amor, sorpresa-se acercó a Ginny la tomó de la cintura.

-Harry- vociferó ella sorprendida- de verdad me sorprendiste, no te esperaba acá- mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, él es Neville, mi compañero y Neville, él es mi novio Harry.- presentó la chica.

-Un gusto- mientras se daban la mano- Ginn me ha hablado de ti, que se van de viaje por tu cumpleaños- dijo el chico.

-Así es- sonrió mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su novia- MI novia- marcó la palabra "mi"- conocerá a sus suegros este fin de semana- en ese instante el rostro alegre de Ginn, pasó a uno de impacto.

-¿Qué?- gritó, provocando que muchos alumnos que ahí se encontraban la miraran con cara de "¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?"- es… es… una broma- tartamudeó.

-No amor, es mi cumpleaños y haremos una comida familiar y luego haremos la fiesta con los chicos, ya llevamos un mes, tarde o temprano conocerás a tus suegros ¿no?- dijo Harry con soltura, provocando que Ginny se tensara, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Neville.

-Pensé que podría ser mas tarde, que temprano- sonrió falsamente Ginevra.

-Bueno amor, tus clases terminaron ¿no?, vamos a casa, que en un par de horas más viajamos.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la comenzaba a tironear.

-Adiós Nev- dijo Ginny- nos vemos el lunes, cualquier cosa envíame un mensaje o llámame.

-Créeme que lo haré- susurró mientras Harry seguía tironeándola.

Por otra parte Draco y Hermione esperaban en la casa.-Amor, te noto extraña ¿qué pasó hoy en clases?- preguntó Draco.- fuiste a la facultad y volviste.

-Pues fui a clases y volví enseguida, no quería pasar tiempo sin ti- contestó ella.

-Herms- dijo el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirara- Amor, sé que no nos conocemos muchísimo, pero sé que estas rara, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, la verdad es que hoy, con la única compañera que me había compenetrado lo suficiente, discutimos por una estupidez y su novio, en vez de apoyarla, me apoyó a mí, y ellos terminaron.

**_Flash back._**

_-Yo creo que sería más fácil hacer el trabajo unidos, los tres así entendemos lo mismo y nos complementamos- decía Hermione._

_-No Mione- decía Susan- de verdad, no creo que sea necesario, además, es mejor separados, ahorramos tiempo._

_-Sí, puede ser, pero la idea es que todos entendamos, nos van a interrogar luego de entregar el trabajo ¿si no entiendo tu parte?, Anatomía es complicadísimo, es mejor si estamos los 3 al mismo nivel y estudiamos juntos._

_-No, creo que no, me cansé de discutir, con Comarc pensamos los dos así, somos dos contra uno, así que lo hacemos por separado- finalizó Susan enojada._

_-Yo no pienso así, yo creo que es mejor que lo hagamos los tres juntos- respondió tranquilamente él._

_-¿estas de su lado?- gritó la chica._

_-No es estar de "su" lado, si no que yo también tengo opinión y no siempre será la misma tuya- dijo molesto- yo tengo voz Su, no siempre debes hablar por mí._

_-Entonces lo hacemos los tres juntos y se acabó la discusión- preguntó Hermione- ¿amigos como siempre?_

**_Fin flash back…_**

-Y eso sucedió amor- dijo Hermione- entonces me dejaron mal.

-Herms, no existe la pareja sin problemas, ellos tienen que superar eso- sonrió- te quiero mi preciosa y la abrazó.

Mientras que en la mente de Hermione aún seguía dándole vueltas la segunda parte de la pelea.

**_Flash back_**

_-Comarc ¿porqué me haces esto?- susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar- se supone que debes apoyar a tu novia y lo primero que haces es apoyarla a ella- suspiró- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó nuevamente- ¿te gusta Hermione?_

_-Susan, como le voy a gustar, además tengo novio- dijo Hermione calmadamente- creo que estás exagerando un poco._

_- No Herms, sé que le gustas a mi novio, veo como te mira, veo como en cada conversación te saca a relucir, y lo más extraño es que llevamos unos días de clases, no entiendo como Comarc-sollozó- ¿Cómo?-gritó._

_-Su, creo que te estás haciendo una idea errónea de todo esto, de verdad, si tanto te molesta hacemos el trabajo de otra manera- expresó Hermione algo abrumada por la situación-¿podrías decirle que es mentira?- miró al chico por primera vez._

_-No puedo mentir- dijo él mirándola fijamente._

_-Lo sabía-lo encaró Susan- sabía que no había sido mi imaginación cuando estábamos a punto de tener relaciones y yo te estaba masturbando dijiste su nombre.- acusó._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¡pero que mierda pasa aquí! ¡Basta!-gritó- Comarc dile la verdad, que no es así, que tú la amas y es tu novia y que ella se equivoca- exigió._

_-Lo siento Hermione, pero es verdad, Susan lo siento- respondió él- pero esto se acabó, no puedo seguir contigo, no así._

___**Fin flash back**_


	15. Suegros, caos y engaños

Hola :D que tal? :D espero que todo ande bien! aquí les dejo el cap de hoy :D

Como saben hoy es 5 de junio y ¿Quién está de cumpleaños? ( redoble de tambores) de nuestro querido Draco! :D jejejeje si fuera de carne y hueso! ( ahh dios mio de solo pensarlo me pasan cosasss!) en fin! :D feliz cumple! y gracias a JK por crear un personaje tan malvadamente adorable! :D

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

_A disfrutar!_

* * *

Se encontraban en el departamento del rubio, el viaje había sido exhausto, y era casi media noche, Ginny se había ido con Harry en el auto de Draco, Hermione en su jeep con Draco y Pansy con Theodore en su propio auto.

El apartamento del chico se encontraba en un 12avo piso, en una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, poseía tres habitaciones, dos baños, living, comedor, una cocina americana, saliendo al balcón principal del living, se observaba toda la playa, con las distintas luces, las estrellas y la luna, dándole una atmosfera romántica a la ciudad, esa era la ventaja que tenían los chicos al vivir en una localidad costera.

-Que maravillosa vista- dijo Ginny con voz soñadora- me encantaría vivir aquí, saldría a entrenar mirando el mar todos los días, caminar por la playa, ver el atardecer.

-Pero Ginny, cuando quieras puedes venir a verme y te quedas unos días y después te vas.-respondió Harry.

-Qué mala onda tú- replicó Pansy- deberías ser más tierno, además fue un comentario, no es como si la Ginny quisiera vivir aquí contigo también, que pasado a rollos- mientras el ojiverde la miraba confundido.

- Amor ¿Qué te parece a ti?- preguntó Draco, mientras se acercaba al balcón.

-Sí, es maravilloso este lugar amor- agregó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su novio- me encanta tu departamento, aun que le hace falta mano femenina.- lo besó.

-A mí me encantas tú y ahora que estás aquí, no te dejaré ir y si quieres impone tu mano femenina, decorando todo-carcajeó- así pensaré todo el día en ti y sentiré que estas acá conmigo.- la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Que son tiernos- dijo Theodore- bueno, ya es más de media noche, y no hemos comido ¿vamos a comprar algo de comida rápida Pans?

-Eres un invitado- se excusó Harry- ¿Cómo vas a ir a comprar?, uno de nosotros va.

-No- respondió Pansy- nosotros vamos, conozco esta ciudad, veraneo todos los años acá- tomó a Theo de la mano y lo sacó del departamento.

-Estos dos andan en algo raro- señaló Gin- si no conociera a Pans tanto como la conozco diría que le gusta Theo y que van para algo serio o que ya pelearon.

-Uff... la que va para algo serio eres tú- apuntó Hermione a Ginny- mañana conoces a tus "suegros".

-No quiero hablar de ello- concluyó la pelirroja cortante- disculpa Draco, estoy cansada y no tengo hambre, ¿dónde me puedo acostar?

-Pero Ginny, amor- interrumpió Harry- ¿no te ibas a quedar en mi departamento?

-La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo ella, ante la atónita mirada de Draco y Hermione- no seamos cínicos Harry, peleamos todo el camino, sabes que para mí, esta relación va bien, pero que debe tomar su propio ritmo, sin embargo lo único que has hecho estos es mostrarme facetas maravillosas y otras que de verdad- suspiró- dejan mucho que desear.

-Ginevra, si quieres hablamos esto en privado, no tiene por qué ser tan público- vociferó Harry- vamos a conversar a otro lado.

-No Harry- contestó ella- no tenemos que ocultar las cosas a nuestros amigos, confío en ellos- miró a Herms- tú sabes como soy- luego se dirigió a Draco- disculpa, pero soy sincera, ¿me podrías decir donde podré dormir?

-Ginny, no me hagas esto- se quejó Harry- por favor, conversemos.

-Necesito estar sola, no estoy molesta, no estoy enojada- respondió ella- pero ahora necesito estar sola y descansar, mañana será tú gran día y lo celebraremos como corresponde, pero hoy no me pidas que haga como que nada pasó durante el viaje.

- Ginn- habló Draco interrumpiendo por primera vez- cualquier habitación que elijas estará disponible, ocupa la que desees.

-Gracias- sonrió Ginny- adiós Harry, nos vemos mañana- se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios- a pesar de todo te quiero- susurró, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, entró en la primera puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-Me voy- dijo cabizbajo Harry- cualquier cosa me llaman- cogió su bolso y salió del departamento.

-Vaya eso ha sido intenso- resumió Draco- e incómodo.

-Lo sé, prométeme que siempre que tengamos dramas hablaremos- pidió Hermione abrazando a Draco.

-No creo que tengamos estos problemas-dijo él- te quiero mucho amor.

Mientras en el local de comida rápida.-Al parecer conoces muy bien esta ciudad, no nos demoramos nada en llegar- comentó Theo mirando a Pansy- Oye, yo de verdad siento lo que pasó en el estacionamiento.

-Theo, no debes explicarme nada- dijo fríamente Pansy.

_Flash Back…_

_-Tengo hambre- se quejó Pansy poniendo cara triste de niña pequeña y Theo poniendo una expresión de asombro.- tengo hambreeeeeee- volvió a resoplar- te tienes que acostumbrar, siempre tengo hambre- soltó de pronto con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Bueno, yo feliz me acostumbro a que tengas hambre- contestó Theo riendo- pasemos a comer algo allí- justo en ese momento en la carretera se divisaba un restorán al paso- creo que yo también tengo algo de se bajaron y caminaron rápidamente hacia el local, entraron, se sentaron y rápidamente ordenaron, ya que tenían que continuar viajando._

_-Quiero una tortilla de atún, con verduras salteadas y un jugo natural gigante de frutilla.- pidió Pans. _

_-Quiero un filete de res, bien cocido con ensaladas surtidas y un jugo natural de naranja- ordenó él._

_-Al parecer somos sanos a la hora de comer- dijo ella- lo siento si fui insistente con el tema de comer, pero usualmente paso con hambre- rió._

_-Descuida, me pasa igual- sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Pansy entre las de él- Gracias por la invitación, esto ha sido muy rápido, pero me gusta, hasta el momento todo me gusta, y tus amigos me caen excelente._

_-Me alegro mucho Blaise, yo quería viajar contigo, además que les caíste bien a mis amigos._

_-¿Blaise?, Theodore- sonrió- jajaja me estás cambiando el nombre, quizás que cosa hizo ese estúpido hoy para que lo recordaras justo ahora. _

_-La verdad… hoy nada- mintió, ella recordaba perfectamente la escena en el auto y como él la había hecho sentir-gracias por aceptar la invitación a última hora._

_ Llegó la comida y comenzaron a comer, miradas furtivas, sonrisas, juegos con la comida, guiños. Pansy sentía gusanos en el estómago, aún era muy pronto para las mariposas, pues ella sabía que no se enamoraría tan fácilmente, pero el chico que estaba frente a ella la hacía sentir cosas que ella creía olvidadas._

_Salieron del local y Theodore abrazó Pansy, al llegar al auto, abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, para que ella ingresara, sin embargo ella lo abrazó._

_ -Gracias por todo- sonrió ella, en ese momento ambas miradas hicieron contacto y sintieron como una corriente eléctrica los sacudía de pies a cabeza, él la aprisionó más contra su cuerpo y la besó. Un beso que no fue negado por ella, lo recibió con los labios gustosa, labios, lenguas se movían a un compás romántico, sensual, pidiendo más y más contacto, que se hizo presente en menos tiempo de los esperado, las manos de Theo, viajaban libremente por la espalda y el trasero de Pansy, mientras que esta a su vez con sus piernas había rodeado la cintura de él y sentía como el sexo del chico poco a poco iba creciendo._

_Él sentía como el sexo caliente de Pansy se encontraba sobre su miembro fuera del pantalón y como ella se entregaba a las caricias de él.-Estamos en un estacionamiento-susurró entre beso y beso ella- es demasiado público para seguir aquí- continuaron besándose, Theo apoyó a Pansy contra el auto y comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, que al primer contacto con los labios de él gimió. _

_-Cho me encantas- susurró él- te lo haría aquí mismo- en ese mismo instante la magia se terminó._

_-¿Cho?- gritó molesta Pansy, tratando de alejar a Theodore, quien continuaba besándola y tocándola-suéltame- volvió a gritar, al ver que el chico no lo hacía, le dio una bofetada-¿Chooo?- y logró zafarse de él._

_-Pero que mierda- reaccionó Theodore- yo… este…-tartamudeó, ante la cachetada y la situación-, él no sabía que decir- Pansy yo lo siento- respondió bajando la cabeza- perdóname… solo salió._

_-Yo lo siento más- bufó-Sabes, limítate a conducir, quiero llegar pronto al departamento de Draco- subió al auto, mientras que Theodore caminaba hacia el lado del conductor y subió al carro, lo encendió y miró a la chica, quien miraba por la ventana._

_-Pansy, perdóname de verdad lo siento yo… -decía Theodore y fue interrumpido por ella._

_-Una de las razones por las cuales te invite, fue porque te creí distinto- rió irónicamente- debería limitarme a salir con los hombres que son mi tipo y no creer que algún día conoceré a alguien normal- se limpió una lágrima que se deslizaba solitaria-conduce-ordenó a Theodore- quiero llegar pronto, fingir como que nada ha pasado- ante la mirada atónita del chico agregó- si soy buena actriz, tu hermano lo sabe también, este fin de semana lo pasaré bien con mis amigos, y cuando regresemos a la Universidad no te quiero volver a ver- agregó fríamente. _

_-Pero Pansy- trató de hablar Theo angustiado._

_ -Lo siento, conmigo no hay peros- dijo ella, en ese instante se puso sus audífonos e ignoró olímpicamente al chico hasta cuando llegaron a su destino._

_Fin flash back._

-Me gustas Pansy y mucho, lo siento, pero por la última mujer que sentí esto fue por Cho y me marcó muchísimo.

-Disculpas aceptadas Theodore Nott, pero soy mujer de palabra, y lo que digo lo cumplo- suspiró- aprovecha este fin de semana, porque cuando llegue el día Lunes, nosotros no nos conocemos.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, una pareja acostada y completamente desnudos, Cho y Ronald, conversaban después de una ardiente sesión de sexo desenfrenado.-Eres del tipo de mujer que me atrae- reflexionó el pelirrojo, besó uno de los pechos de la chica- una dama en la mesa y mi prostituta en la cama.

-No me hagas reír- contestó ella- soy solo la que atrae, pero no la clase de chica de la que te enamorarías ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente guapa a mí no- confesó él mientras encendía un cigarrillo- pero eres especial para mí, créeme preciosa que cuando digo que yo no me repito el mismo plato dos veces- caló el cigarro- me gusta comer variedad y el mismo plato aburre- expulsó el humo contenido- y tú no eres un solo plato, tú eres un menú de sexo a la carta.

-Hacemos un buen equipo Weasley- respondió ella- me siento alagada por tus palabras- se acercó a él y comenzó a besar el cuello del chico y luego susurró al oído- yo me olvido del mundo con el sexo, y tú, me lo haces rico, eres como una droga Ronald- una mano de ella comenzó a descender, y comenzó a estimular el pene del chico, el cual volvía a endurecerse y ella continuó hablando- eres adictivo, una vez que se está contigo, dan ganas de una y otra vez.

-Eres insaciable Cho- rió él- sabes que me gusta de ti-fumó- que tienes claro lo que quieres y me gusta solo porque yo también soy así y por eso llegamos a pactar un trato.

-Mañana será un día memorable, no sabe el pobre de tu amigo lo que le espera- sonrió mientras estimulaba un poco más el miembro de Ron- creo que tu amigo despertó- dijo en tono inocente y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Y qué propones?- preguntó él con voz sexy.

-¿Qué es lo que propone Ud. amo?- respondió traviesamente Cho- me he portado muy… pero muy mal.- Ronald entendió el juego de la chica y se excitó de sobremanera, apago el cigarrillo y contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de ella, luego la miró a los ojos y vio como estaban llenos de lujuria.

-Quiero que tu boca entretenga a mi amigo- ordenó el chico.

-Sus deseos son órdenes amo- contestó mirándolo y relamiéndose los labios, se dirigió hacia la anatomía sur del chico, la cual contempló en su esplendor- Amo, antes de entretener a su "amigo" quiero que sienta como me pone con tan solo verlo- cogió la mano de Ronald y la llevo a su sexo, que se encontraba húmedo y caliente- ¿Lo siente?, ¿siente como me excita amo?.

-Sí, eres una putita muy caliente Cho- dijo él mientras adentraba dos dedos en sexo de la chica, provocando que esta gimiera- ¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera lo que andas haciendo?- soltó de pronto la pregunta el chico.

-Ronald, tú no serias capaz- dijo ella asustada- no serias capaz de hacerme algo así ¿verdad?- preguntó

-Mi querida- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella –sabes complacerme, haces bien tu trabajo, jamás te delataría- la besó con furia, mordiendo los labios de la chica y a su vez ambos seguían estimulándose- Haz lo que te pedí- susurró él rompiendo el beso.

Ella comenzó a descender, besando el pecho, luego el estómago y finalmente la ingle del chico, provocando diferentes reacciones, al llegar al miembro del pelirrojo, lo besó, luego lo lamió y finalmente lo introdujo una y otra vez en su boca, provocando gemidos ahogados en la garganta de Ron.

Mientras que en una habitación del departamento de Draco se encontraba Ginny frente a un gran ventanal, admirando la bella panorámica que le ofrecía, sin embargo, aun contemplando esa belleza, ella no podía olvidar lo que había pasado durante el viaje.

_Flash Back_

_ -Conocerás a mis padres al fin mi amor- comentó Harry provocando al instante que Ginevrase tensara al instante._

_-¿Sabes?- habló ella suavemente- no creo estar lista, llevamos solo un mes , me gustaría conocer primero a tus amigos, a tus compañeros de universidad, quizás cuando llevemos más tiempo a tus padres- expuso ella- siento que aún es precipitado._

_ -Amor- dijo seriamente Harry.-Quiero que conozcas mi entorno, y sí conocerás a mis compañeros de universidad, mañana en la fiesta que haremos en la noche, justo después que vayamos a la comida con mi familia, en donde conocerás a mis primos, a mis tíos y a mis padres. Al escuchar eso Ginny se tensó aún más._

_-Harry, yo no me siento lista aún- confesó- y no quiero conocer a tu familia, siento que es muy pronto, además no soy de esas chicas que les gusta ser presentada antes sus suegros, llevamos tan solo un mes Harry, por último iría en calidad de amigos para ver si ellos me aceptan, somos tan diferentes._

_ -Ginevra, quieras o no quieras ya estás camino a conocerlos, no te estoy preguntando si quieres conocerlos, estoy diciendo que mañana iremos a cenar con mi familia y los conocerás, te guste o no te guste- contestó molesto Harry- no me interesa tu opinión, no la estoy pidiendo, mañana es mi cumpleaños, eres mi novia y hacemos lo que yo digo, fin del asunto._

_Fin flash back_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban una tras otra como lluvia intermitente en el rostro de Ginny, produciendo estragos con todo el maquillaje de ella.

-¿Qué pasó con aquel chico dulce y maravilloso que conocí en la playa?- sollozó en voz alta.

En ese momento llego un mensaje de texto a su móvil. Pensando que era Harry escribiendo algún tipo de disculpas se apresuró a leerlo, para su sorpresa no era de él, sino más bien era un mensaje de Neville.

_"Ginny, lamento mucho si tu novio se enojó al vernos juntos hoy, espero que no hayas tenido problemas, se ve que es un tipo posesivo. Gracias por el día de hoy, fue genial trabajar contigo, espero que se vuelva a repetir, contigo todo es diferente y me gusta. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje- de bueno "nada" pensó Ginny- Un beso Nev."_

La pelirroja sonrió al leer la última parte, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, que poco a poco se habían ido secando en las mejillas. Comenzó a recordar como todo había fluido con el chico, como todo había sido simple, sencillo y fácil- sonrió ante aquel pensamiento-decidió contestarle, dejando fluir las palabras al igual que en la tarde._"Descuida, si él se enojó es problema de él, y los problemas en estos momentos no son por ti. A mí me encantó trabajar contigo, me gustó como todo fluyó, ahora me gustaría que estuvieras acá, estoy viendo una panorámica maravillosa e inspiradora, pero me hace falta la compañía. Un beso Ginn."_

Ginny al ver el mensaje que había enviado, se preocupó de sobremanera, pues Neville podría interpretarlo de otra manera, pero ella en el fondo sabía que él sabría interpretar sus palabras, pues había dejado fluir sus sentimientos y estos a través de sus dedos y el teclado de la BlackBerry habían escrito el mensaje. En ese momento una melodía le indicó a Ginny, que había recibido respuesta.

_ "Desde que te marchaste esta tarde he pensado en ti, y recién ahora me he aventurado a escribirte un mensaje. Créeme que imagino esa bella panorámica, pero contigo ahí debe ser una maravilla de visión, deseas mi compañía, eso me hace pensar que estas sola, ojalá tú sonrisa no se haya borrado de tú cara, y si así fue, es por algo que pasó y no vale la pena. Un abrazo gigante, cuando no hay sol, siempre hay una luz"_

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, sobresaltándose Ginny, escondió su teléfono, y escuchó una voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado.

-Ginny soy Hermione ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó.

-Pasa Herms- vociferó mientras su amiga ingresaba a la habitación- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso mismo me cuestiono yo- dijo seriamente Hermione-No entiendo que es lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos en el living, estaba todo maravilloso entre ustedes dos, los veía día a día ser felices. – suspiró- algo tiene que haber pasado para que tú te aislaras, te conozco amiga, y hasta puedo deducir que Harry es el del problema- concluyó.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que deberías estudiar Psicología?- contestó Ginny- sí, has acertado, el problema es él.- sonrió tristemente- todo lo bello que habíamos vivido, se ha visto opacado por actitudes que últimamente ha mostrado- suspiró- sus celos y sus intentos por tratar de controlarme no van conmigo, Mione, yo no quiero conocer a sus padre- confesó.

-Pero si no quieres ir, no vas, así de simple- dijo su amiga.

-No es tan simple- bajó la mirada Harry puede ser muy controlador y pues tendré que ir- sollozó- Mione hemos llegado a los gritos y él no me entiende.

-¡Ah! Amiga- la abrazó – ánimo, pasará, yo no dejaré que te pase nada, hablaré con Draco para que hable con Harry y lo haga entrar en razón, te quiero amiga y no te dejaré sola.

-Gracias Hermy, no esperaba menos de ti- respondió ella.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- preguntó amablemente Hermione.

-No Herms, ahora debes ir donde tu novio y dormir con él- sonrió- y no lo niegues, mueres por dormir con él, aunque sé que no solo quieres dormir- agregó en tono travieso Ginny.

-¿Quién sabe?- respondió Hermione- solo sé que hasta ahora todo es perfecto y pienso aprovechar el máximo de tiempo así, simplemente él me encanta- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Buenas noches-salió por la puerta.

En ese instante sacó de su escondite su BlackBerry y escribió."_Buenas noches a la distancia, lindos sueños. Un beso"_ y lo envió. A los segundos obtuvo respuesta.

_"Buenas noches, tendré lindos sueños porque soñaré contigo. Un beso a la distancia, espero que pronto sea Lunes y volver a verte."_

Había llegado tan esperado día "El cumpleaños de Harry", Hermione junto a Draco reían fuertemente desde la cocina, jugando con la comida y aún en pijamas, en ese instante aparecieron Theodore y Pansy, iban vestidos con ropa deportiva.

-Buenos días tortolitos- saludó Pansy- por como los veo, creo que pasaron una buena noche- sonrió picaronamente.

-Pues creo que tú no te quedas atrás – contestó Hermione siguiéndole el juego- anoche con Draco sentimos unos ruidos raros desde tú habitación- miró a Theodore, quien se había sonrojado- ¿me van a negar que anoche no pasó nada?

- No es lo que parece- habló Theo

_Flash Back…_

_-¡Qué rabia!, ¡no quiero dormir contigo Theodore!- dijo Pansy lanzándole un cojín a al chico, sin éxito y botando una lámpara- me carga, Ginny cerró su puerta con llave y no voy a ir a dormir entre Herms y Draco- miró a Theo- ¡sal, Theodore, sal!- gritó- no quiero estar contigo-susurró._

_-Sabes Pansy- habló él, mirándola tiernamente- me disculpé, y ya sabes que me gustas, lamento lo que paso,- suspiró- sin embargo mañana me iré, tomaré el primer bus y regresaré- se giró para abrir la puerta de la habitación y desde ahí agregó-duerme tranquila iré al living y no te volveré a molestar- abrió la puerta y miró en dirección a ella- Buenas Noches- salió de la habitación._

_-Pansy tomó una almohada, la puso sobre su cara y-¡Agh!- gritó - ¿Por qué mierda es tan jodidamente tierno?- confesaba, se quitó la almohada y se relajó- ¿Por qué debe ser tan caballero, gustarme y a su vez gustarme su hermano? … ¡su hermano!- suspiró- Pans, donde está tu cabeza, tu autocontrol- bufó molesta- definitivamente no me siento yo misma, el aire marino me tiene así- hablaba sola en voz alta- me confunde, a pesar de todo me confunde, pero al decir el nombre de su ex me mató la ilusión, además la ex no va a volver ¿no?- suspiró y llegó a una resolución- me alejare de Blaise, mi fruto prohibido- se sonrojó al recordar el incidente del auto- todos merecen segundas oportunidades, Theo se disculpó- volvió a suspirar- se merece una segunda oportunidad.- se levantó de la cama y fue al living._

_Todo se encontraba en penumbra, tan solo las luces de la calle y una suave brisa que entraba por el ventanal, hacia la atmosfera algo más viva, de pronto vio una silueta en la terraza, un chico mirando las luces de la ciudad, se veía triste, cabizbajo._

_-Theo- llamó Pansy al chico. _

_-¡Pansy!- gritó el asustado- ¿Qué haces acá?, deberías estar en la pieza, acostada, ahora no estoy allá- dijo él resentido- ¿Quieres que ahora mismo me vaya? _

_-No- contestó ella poniéndose frente a frente con él- solo quería decirte que acepto tus disculpas y que a mí también me gustas- confesó ella._

_ -Pans, no te sientas obligada a decirme eso- contestó el mirándola- sé que te molesto mucho lo que pasó hace unas horas, jamás debería haber nombrado a Cho, ella es del pasado._

_-Por lo mismo, todos cometemos errores- sonrió – Hola, mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, un gusto- y le estiró la mano en forma de saludo. Él al percatarse de lo que la chica le estaba proponiendo le siguió el juego._

_-Un gusto, soy Theodore Nott- al tomar la mano de Pansy, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica, ella tiró de la mano de él y lo besó.El beso se alargó llevándolos hacia la habitación, en donde la ropa comenzó a estorbar, sin embargo se separaron levemente para tomar aire._

_-Esto no significa que tendremos sexo- dijo Pansy riendo y arreglándose un poco la ropa, no soy fácil._

_-Nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles- dijo él- eres todo un digno desafío Pansy, y me encantas- la volvió a besar._

_Fin flash back._

-Son bromas- intervino Draco- ¿quieren desayuno?- ofreció.

-La verdad es que iremos a correr con Pansy- dijo Theo- como a ambos nos gusta el ejercicio y nos conocimos en el gimnasio, hoy decidimos correr.

-Si- habló la aludida- hoy correremos 20 kms y luego haremos algunos ejercicios en la playa- sonrió.- creo que somos fanáticos por el deporte.

-Bueno, nosotros no los retrasamos más- bromeó Hermione- que les vaya excelente, nos vemos más tarde.

La pareja iba saliendo por la puerta cuando se encontraron con Harry-Feliz cumpleaños- gritó Pansy mientras lo abrazaba- nos vemos esta noche.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- felicitó Theo, mientras le daba la mano y seguía a Pansy.

-Buenos días – saludó el cumpleañero rompiendo un beso de Hermione con Draco.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono – feliz cumpleaños "man"- se adelantó Draco- un año más viejo ¿no?.

-Yo soy como el vino, querido amigo- sonrió- con los años me pongo más bueno.

-Señor Vino- bromeó Hermione- feliz cumpleaños- lo abrazó- que cumplas muchísimos más.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo él- ¿Ginny aún sigue aquí?

-Si- contestó Mione- pero creo que antes que la veas tú y yo vamos a conversar.

-Pero primero quiero ver a mi novia- respondió.

-Harry, Ginny está mal, ayer conversamos, y la verdad es que de eso te quiero hablar, ¿podrías sentarte un segundo?- pregunto ella calmadamente, mientras le indicaba un sillón al lado de ella- ¿Por favor?

-Yo me voy a la habitación- dijo Draco.

-Está bien- él tomó asiento- ¿Qué ocurre con Ginn? Está extraña.

-Ella no es como otras chicas, eso todos lo sabemos, pues a ella le complica la idea de ir a conocer a tu familia- ella al ver que el chico rápidamente le iba a contestar prosiguió- Harry, ella te quiere mucho, pero no es como las demás mujeres, ella se va con calma con sus relaciones y al llevarla rápidamente donde tus padres la ahuyentas, ella quiere conocer a tus papás en otra instancia, no solo porque es tu cumpleaños, además, tiene miedo a que no la acepten, digamos las cosas como son, ustedes son muy diferentes, tu eres el típico chico majo, de buena situación, un ejemplo para los padres, en cambio ella es de otro estilo, más liberal, usar maquillaje llamativo, ropa de rock star- suspiró- ¿entiendes por qué ella rehúye de eso?

-Entiendo, es que Hermione, hasta yo mismo me estresé con esto de la presentación- suspiró- me dejé llevar, yo no soy así, pero en mi familia son controladores, partiendo por mi padre. Hablare con ella, la entiendo y le pediré disculpas- suspiró nuevamente- sabes Hermione yo la amo, yo me enamoré de Ginevra, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

-Te entiendo, habla con ella, no la presiones y todo andará sobre ruedas- sonrió, en ese instante vio a Ginny escondida en el pasillo- creo que no deberás hablar con ella después de todo, es más, creo que estoy sobrando aquí, iré a la habitación con Draco- salió por el pasillo.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry mirando el piso- ¿Cómo estás?- mientras ambos caminaban hasta encontrarse frente a frente.

-Ahora bien- contestó ella- amor, yo lo siento, de verdad quería que entendieras mi punto de vista y ayer fuiste controlador, molesto y demasiado impulsivo, me asusté- confesó- y ahora al escucharte con Hermione hablando, me di cuenta que te quiero y entiendo que es una presión extra para ti, tenerme acá, pero te quiero.

-Yo te amo- dijo él mirándola fijamente- te amo tanto Ginny, no sé cómo pasó, y perdóname fui un imbécil, no te obligare a algo que no quieres, es más, si no quieres ir a cenar con mi familia, no vayas y luego paso por ti y nos vamos a mi fiesta.

-Gracias mi amor- lo besó- perdóname mi reacción, quizás debería haber sido más accesible, pero entiende que yo no soy como las chicas normales, no soy de ir a comer con los padres de mi novio, ni de los cumple meses amorosos, estoy conociendo esas cosas contigo, dame tiempo.

-perdóname por descontrolarme, jamás te debí tratar así, perdón, entiendo si quieres terminar- dijo él cabizbajo- pero no quiero perderte

-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a tratarme así- dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- prométeme que nunca más me harás dudar de esta relación.

-Te lo juro mi vida- y la besó.

Mientras Ginny pensaba, Nev es solo un buen compañero, yo quiero a Harry y esto va a funcionar, lo que ayer escribí fue solo por el despecho que sentía, Harry es lo que yo quiero y mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado, a pesar de todo, él se disculpó, lo perdoné, nos queremos, él le dijo a Herms que me amaba, intentaba auto convencerse.

-Feliz Cumpleaños amor- dijo Ginny entre besos- más tarde te daré tu regalo.

-Bueno mi vida, ¿me acompañas a ver los últimos preparativos de la noche?- preguntó el chico- no vamos a ir a ver a mi familia- agregó rápidamente- debo ir al lugar que arrendé para celebrarlo.

-Bueno, vamos- ella sonrió- te quiero- y lo besó.

Mientras que por otra sector de la ciudad, en una la casa de sus padres, se encontraba un chico vistiéndose.

-Llegó el día- hablaba Ronald solo frente a un espejo- hoy haré mi mejor presentación, hoy Hermione Granger serás mía- sonrió- lo siento querido amigo mío, hoy es mí día. En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta-Pase- respondió secamente el chico.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó una voz femenina.

-Si- contestó mientras finalizaba y se echaba un poco de loción- vamos a comprar el regalo al cumpleañero.

Por otra parte Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco, mientras que los brazos de él la aprisionaban y sus labios se unían en un tierno beso.

-¿Y si estamos juntos para siempre?- imaginaba Draco- quiero llegar a viejito junto a ti, lleno de nietos con tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu boca y tu personalidad, unos hijos maravillosos que te amen por lo bien que los criamos, un hogar cálido.

-Amor, te estás adelantando mucho- dijo Hermione sonriendo- me imagino, en unos años más, tú llevando el negocio de tu padre o quizás tu propia empresa y , yo Pediatra y trabajando en el hospital, ayudando a las personas, viviendo juntos, no sé si casados – sonrió ante el gesto de extrañeza de Draco- es que pensar en matrimonio, hijos, nietos, es mucho, y llevamos tan poquitito, sin embargo amor- acarició el rostro del rubio- sé que lo nuestro va a durar mucho- tomo una mano de él y la guío hacia su corazón- lo siento aquí- posó la mano de él- te quiero amor.

-Te quiero preciosa mía- susurró el chico.- me encanta estar así contigo, me encanta como eres, pensando en los demás, como cocinas, como te desenvuelves, como me miras, tus gestos, tus gemidos, tus movimientos, me vuelves loco- confesó.

-Estas demente- bromeó Hermione- pero me encantas mi Demente Malfoy- se acercó separando los milímetros que los separaban y posó su frente junto a la de él.- Te quiero mucho Draco Malfoy.

-Yo más, no te imaginas cuanto- respondió él- Hermione, quiero que sepas que voy en serio, que hace mucho que no tenía tantos sentimientos por una persona, y que te quiero demasiado, y que …-ella lo calló con un beso- haré todo lo posible por estar juntos- continuó entre beso y beso.

Sin embargo en plena playa una pareja corría, él detrás de ella, ya llevaban 10 kms corridos. Y los primeros 5km Theo se quejaba de que no haría pesas, ante ese comentario la chica comenzó a correr más rápido y a burlarse de él.

-Pansy- gritó Theodore- Pansy deja de correr tan rápido

-Alcánzame- respondió ella- para tener el cuerpoazo que tienes no posees aguante.

-No se trata de aguante, se trata de sobreexigirse, ¡te lesionaras!- advirtió, pero era demasiado tarde Pansy cayó en la arena estrepitosamente.

-¡Ahh!- chilló ella- me duele, me duele- chillaba, mientras se masajeaba el tobillo.

-¡Pansyl!- gritó desesperado Theo arrodillándose al lado de ella- ¡déjame ver!- pidió.

-¡No!, me duele mucho- dijo ella quejándose- tendrás que cargarme de regreso, me duele mucho.

-Pero si no me dejas verlo como sabré que te sucedió, quizás sea un esguince, pero hay que ver qué tipo es, o quizás fue solo un tirón por sobreexigirte- suspiró -¿Cómo lo harás para bailar esta noche?

-Theo, llévame al departamento por favor- pidió ella. En ese momento, el tomo a la chica en brazos y comenzó a caminar, sin decir una sola palabra, ella lo miraba y sonreía, caminaron los 10 kms de regreso, Theo venía con los brazos casi acalambrados, por la posición, pero no se había quejado en todo el camino, porque sentía a Pansy cerca de él y podía observar como ella se sonrojaba cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Theo paró frente al edificio de Draco.

-Theodore, ¿podrías bajarme?- pidió Pansy con voz tierna- luces cansado- él la bajó suavemente y la dejó sobre una banca que había.

-¡Ah! Mis brazos- se quejó- se me acalambraron por la posición en que los traía- sonrió- lo importante es que te sientas bien.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Pansy- pero, tengo que decirte algo y no quiero que te enojes ¿vale?- dijo ella con tono de niña inocente- me he sanado- saltó ella de la banca- milagrosamente en tus brazos he sanado- rió fuertemente mientras hacia una piruetas.

-¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?- gritó- ¡eres cruel!, me preocupé por ti.- dijo él.

-¡Ah! Theodore no seas así, fue una broma- sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó, mientras este la abrazaba- no te preocupes por mí, aún no somos nada- habló ella.

-Ese es el punto- contestó él- ya me preocupé y si quiero que seamos algo. ¿Quieres tú?

-¿Esto es una proposición?- preguntó ella- ¿Quieres que yo sea tu…?

-Novia, quiero intentarlo, ¿quieres tú?, en ese momento imágenes de Blaise pasaban por su mente, sabía que era el típico hombre, mujeriego y mentiroso, de los típicos tipos que ella solía rehabilitar y dejarlos aptos para el mercado de las relaciones, pero quizás era tiempo de cambiar, además Theo era un buen chico y se lo había demostrado cargándola 10 kms. Se arrimó a Theo, cogió su rostro y lo besó con ímpetu.

-Creo que mi respuesta quedó más que clara- sonrió ella- claro que sí.

* * *

¿Qué pasará en el cumpleños de Harry?

NOTA: Ya les había advertido que yo sólo jugaría con los personajes y que no sería fiel a las fechas de cumpleaños de ellos y cosas así, por si acaso lo repito, pues en el prox cap se viene el cumple de Harry :D


	16. Cumpleaños, confusión y una pastillita

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegó la noche, las tres chicas se encontrabas encerradas en una habitación del departamento dando los últimos toques a su atuendo.

-¡Mierda!, odio a tu novio Ginny- se quejó Pansy mientras trataba de hacerse un moño, sin éxito- se suponía que era una fiesta de cumpleaños, una fiesta convencional, con jeans apretados, remeras escotadas y ceñidas, y tacos, a última hora decirnos que era semi formal y que era obligación que las mujeres fuéramos con vestido- bufó.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, cuando esta tarde me llevó a una tienda de vestidos formales y me hizo elegir uno para mí y otro para ustedes, quede anonadada, no esperaba que fuera algo tan preparado y sofisticado.

-Pues lo que es yo, no me quejo, me ha encantado el vestido que has elegido para mi Ginny- agregó Hermione mientras se ponía un vestido largo, tipo toga griega, blanco, con dos grandes aberturas, que dejaban a plena vista ambas piernas de la chica, hasta su trasero casi nada a la imaginación, tapando lo justo y necesario, sin espalda y tan solo afirmado por un collar dorado, complementándolo con unos tacones dorados- lo que me complica es como peinarme, pero es lo de menos, creo que me cogeré el cabello y dejaré algunos rizos sueltos.

-Gracias Herms, me alegro que te guste, pues como saben, yo elegí algo más propio de mí- comento Ginevra, mientras cerraba la cremallera de un vestido cortísimo de color negro, con unos detalles brillantes, en la espalda con los tirantes entrecruzados, mientras que por delante un gran escote, todo esto complementado con unos aros largos de plata, un brazalete del mismo color, un anillo y unos tacos negros. Su maquillaje, simple, ojos delineados negros, mascara de pestañas, sombra negra difuminada en los ojos y para finalizar lápiz labial rojo.

-Gin, no sé qué pretendías comprándome un vestido así, ¡es un pedazo de tela cortísimo!, me siento desnuda así, sin embargó está a la moda .- se quejaba Pansy, mientras se miraba al espejo un vestido sencillo de color azul, con escote corazón, amarrado hacia un lado y un pequeño adorno de brillantes en el pecho y por supuesto tapando lo necesario- lo odio, me carga, no me gusta mostrar mis piernas- se quejaba- este vestido no está diseñado para mí.

-Eresuna amante de la moday deberías saber que ese vestido estuvo en una de las mejores vitrinas, además no siempre muestras tus piernas, las tienes lindas- encaró Hermione, maquillándose con tonos dorados y labios rojos-vamos, no te quejes, y suéltate ese moño de sosa, ve con el cabello suelto, Theo se volverá loco al verte así- sonrió- y Harry, uff, no sé si te deje salir así Ginny- rió con ganas- lo que es yo, ni siquiera iré con ropa interior, porque se nota- confesó, terminando de arreglarse.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta…-Amor- llamó Draco-Harry viene en camino, necesitamos que se apuren, tenemos que llegar a abrir la fiesta.

-Ya vamos- gritó Ginny- me encanta como nos vemos, dediquémonos a pasarlo bien hoy, saldré yo primero para presentarlas a sus parejas- sonrió y caminó fuera de la habitación y llegó al principio del pasillo, en donde se veía sentados en el living a Draco junto con Theo- Señores, quiero presentarles sus parejas de esta noche, a continuación hace su entrada la señorita Pansy Parkinson, futura novia de Theo Nott- bromeó.En eso apareció Pansy al lado de Ginny, dejando a Theodore con la boca abierta.

-Te... te… ves preciosa- logró articular Theo- muy guapa- y la besó ante la mirada de Ginny y Draco. Al finalizar el beso Pansy agregó.

-¿Futura Novia?- sonrió tomando la mano de Theo- creo que estás algo atrasada.

-Felicitaciones chicos- dijo Draco- pero Ginny, quiero ver a Hermione.

-No seas impaciente- criticó ella- a continuación, la novia del dueño de casa, futura pediatra, la señorita Hermione Granger. En ese instante apareció Hermione, sonriéndole a su novio.

- Mi amor, eres una Diosa griega, una fantasía hecha carne y hueso- susurró el en el oído de la chica- me encanta ese vestido, pero me gustaría aún más sacártelo.

-No seas impaciente- contesto ella ruborizándose- créeme que quizás no es necesario sacarlo, no me puse ropa interior- susurró a él.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta que llegue Harry y estamos todos- comentó Ginny. En ese instante sonó el timbre- yo iré, debe ser Harry- agregó, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Abrió- Ronald que sorpresa ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- en ese instante las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en el recién llegado, especialmente Draco, quien abrazó a Hermione por la cintura.

-Ginevra, que guapísima- contestó el aludido- pues es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos ¿no?, por algo llevo puesto este traje.- entró al departamento, llevando del brazo a una pelinegra en un vestido beige apretadísimo - semanas sin venir aquí- continuó- buenas noches Draco- tendió la mano.

-Hola, tanto tiempo- dijo el chico- recordarás a Hermione- agregó en tono serio- mi novia.

-Señorita Granger, un gusto volver a verla- sonrió, mientras saludaba a Hermione- bueno, ella es mi acompañante Cho, él es mi amigo Draco- miró al chico y le dijo- es tiempo de dejar algunas cosas atrás y bueno, eres mi amigo, uno de los mejores- agregó el pelirojo- y ella es su novia Hermione Granger.

-Hola, un gusto- saludo la asiática, en ese momento se percató de una segunda pareja que se encontraba en la habitación- ¿Theodore?, ¿ Theo qué haces aquí?

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Pansy sorprendida- no me digas que ella es "Cho", tu ex.

-Que coincidencia- agregó la oriental- jamás pensé en encontrarme aquí contigo, te intenté localizar, siempre me cortabas, no te imaginas todo lo que te he extrañado- se acercó para abrazarlo ante la atónita mirada del grupo.

-Cho- dijo serio Theo, esquivando a la chica- si no te contesté es porque habíamos terminado y yo no quería saber nada de ti, y aún no quiero, ahora- tomó la mano de Pansy- estoy con mi novia y no quiero problemas, así que te pediré que te mantengas alejado de nosotros esta noche. En ese instante entró por la puerta que había quedado abierta Harry.

-Veo que están todos, ¡vamos entonces!- dijo efusivamente- a celebrar mi cumpleaños que será maravilloso.

-Sí, será un maravilloso caos – susurró Ginny.

Las cuatro parejas se dirigieron por separado al lugar donde sería la celebración .**En el auto de Draco se sentía el aire tenso-**Amor, no quiero que te preocupes- hablaba calmadamente Hermione- creo que de verdad él quiere mejorar las cosas entre ustedes y te valora mucho como amigo.

-Sí, pero aún me pongo celoso por lo que sucedió en la playa- confesó Draco.

-Yo te quiero solo a ti, así que no te preocupes, hoy lo pasaremos bien, bailaremos, beberemos y luego, tú y yo nos perderemos y haremos algunas locuras- contestó coquetamente Herms.

-Okey, señorita Granger, estoy de acuerdo con usted.

**Por otra parte en el auto Pansy con Theo no tenían una mejor situación**-Pansy, yo lo siento- se disculpaba.

-Theo, no quiero que te disculpes por algo que no hiciste, ninguno sabía lo que podía pasar- se acercó a él- además me encantó lo que hiciste, dejaste las cosas claras- lo besó.

-La odio, es una… es una…-

-No me interesa lo que sea, me importa que estemos juntos hoy y lo pasemos bien los dos, junto a nuestros amigos- interrumpió ella.

-Tienes razón.

**Por otra parte Ronald junto a Cho hablaban sobre las sorpresas que habían sido preparadas para esa noche**-La sorpresa que te llevaste- dijo él divertido- creo que jamás pensaste, que el idiota de tu ex estaría acá.

-No, jamás lo pensé, por lo mismo Weasley, yo- suspiró- yo creo que no podre ayudarte. En ese instante el chico dirigió el auto a un lado de la carretera y frenó en seco.

-Pero que mierda Cho.- gritó- maldita sea, llevo cuanto tiempo pensando en esto, llega el gran día y te hechas para atrás porque has visto el estúpido de tu ex junto a otra tipa, date cuenta, el siguió, él no te quiere.

Ella lo miró furiosa y lo abofeteó- ¿Quién te crees tú para tratarme así?-gritó- date tú cuenta que tu amigo es mejor que tú y que por eso ELLA lo eligió, si Weasley, enfréntalo, él es mucho mejor que tú.

-Mira putita- se acercó peligrosamente a ella- hoy, hacemos lo que yo diga y como estaba planeado, mañana, haremos algo con respecto a tu ex noviecito ¿Está bien?, más que mal un trato es un trato y dije que te ayudaría a volver con él.

Cho se removió inquieta en el asiento- aléjate de mí, si lo que quieres es mi ayuda la tendrás, soy una mujer de palabra, pero me incomoda que esté Theo aquí.- confesó.

Eso es lo de menos, créeme, cuando menos lo esperes lo tendrás llamándote nuevamente-sonrió maliciosamente Ron- hoy, pasaran muchas cosas.

Llegaron todos a una disco que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, la música sonaba a todo dar, en ese momento se escuchaba _I'm sexy and I know it_, guardias de seguridad por todas partes, muchísima gente tratando de entrar. En ese momento un guardia alto moreno y musculo se acercó a Harry.

-Buenas noches señor Potter, bienvenido a su fiesta, por favor, diríjase a los estacionamientos por aquel lado, e ingrese por la puerta VIP.

-Gracias Sergio-sonrió el chico- tres autos que me siguen son los invitados especiales, Malfoy, Weasley y otro que conduce una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson.

-Anotado Señor Potter, que disfrute su fiesta- dijo el guardia y le abrió el paso.

Los cuatro autos entraron al estacionamiento privado y caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada.-Que comience la fiesta- dijo Harry y abrió la puerta, dejando ver una pista de baile llena de gente alocada, con sombreros, pulseras luminosas, collares, chicas bailando sobre unos cubos bailando a un caño, sobre el escenario un Dj mezclando en vivo y atrás de este unas pantallas gigantes, con fotografías del cumpleañero, en distintas poses y acontecimientos de su vida y dos barras enormes, a cada lado de la pista

-Pues hay que ir al escenario, allí en la esquina está el VIP– dijo Harry- pero antes, debo saludar y agradecer a los que vinieron así que acompáñenme. Comenzaron a caminar al escenario.

-Esto no me gusta- susurró Ginny a Hermione.

-Relájate- dijo ella.

Subieron al escenario, habían muchísimas personas, más de las que todos esperaban.-Buenas noches queridos amigos- saludó el ojiverde saliendo de las sombras del escenario y poniéndose en el foco, en ese momento se escuchaba un griterío- muchísimas gracias por venir a compartir este día tan importante junto a mí- en ese momento apareció una chica con una bandeja con unas copas con champagne, todos cogieron una- quiero hacer un brindis- continuó hablando Harry a sus invitados- por este maravilloso cumpleaños junto a mi novia Ginny, amor ven – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia adelante- te amo mi amor y espero que pasemos muchísimos cumpleaños juntos, saluda a mis primos y mis padres que están en el otro VIP y - la besó frente a todos, Ginny se encontraba paralizada y no sabía qué hacer, Harry finalizó el beso y continuó- salud y gracias por venir,¡ A disfrutar!

-¿Qué fue eso?-gritó Ginny- ¿qué sucede contigo?

-Amor era solo para demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí- dijo Harry bebiendo de su champagne.

-Me quedó bastante claro, me mentiste- y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Parece que tú no entiendes nada acerca de tú novia y no sirvió de nada nuestra conversación- gritó Hermione.

-¿Pero que hice ahora?, solo por demostrar que me importa?- contestó Harry- no la entiendo.

-Eres un estúpido, Herms, disfruta con Draco, yo iré a buscarla ¿Theo me esperas con los chicos?- preguntó Pansy.

-Si, amor, acá te espero- la besó, ante la atenta mirada de Cho - te quiero mucho.

Ella se sonrojó- y agregó- yo también.

En ese momento Hermione, Draco, Harry, Theo, Cho y Ron, entraron al vip, que estaba lleno de sillones alrededor de una mesa central de vidrio, con una sola luz y tenue .-¿Qué se van a servir?-preguntó una camarera.

-Vodka, por favor- dijo amablemente Hermione encendiendo un cigarrillo y sentándose junto a Draco.

-un Apple Martini- contestó secamente Cho.

-¿Cuatro whiskey caballeros?- dijo Ron- por los viejos tiempos y los nuevos- mirando a Theo y tomando asiento al lado de Cho.

-Lo siento, yo no bebo tragos preparados- se excusó Theo- solo bebo vino.

-Okey, entonces 3 whiskey y una copa de vino- le dijo coquetamente el pelirrojo a la camarera.

Rápidamente llego la chica, depositó los tragos correspondientes y salió.

-Entonces quiero hacer un brindis, por la amistad, por mis amigos, por sus novias, y por mi novia, Cho.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono los presentes.

-Lo que oyeron- se acercó a Cho y la abrazó, mientras que ella sonreía altaneramente- es mi novia y cada día que pasa me enamora más y más.- Draco al oír la confesión de su amigo, se sintió más relajado, sabía que Ron era un casanova y que quizás la pobre chica no significaba nada para él, pero también tenía claro que estando ella presente, no molestaría a Hermione.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Herms- me alegra mucho saber que encontraste la chica indicada para ti- sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Hermione, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte… con mi amigo- susurró y a su vez agregó- no sabía amor que vendría tu ex novio- miró a Theo- siento mucho si esto te incomoda.

-La verdad es que no, no me incomoda- miró a Cho despectivamente y luego a Ronald- no puedo decir que me alegra que estés con ella, sobretodo sabiendo que es la sobra de muchos hombres.

-Lo que algunos no valoran, otros como yo, ven lo que realmente valen- agregó Ron- Cho bonita, ¿vamos a bailar?- la chica se levantó y fue a donde su "novio" y salieron a la pista de baile.

-Eso fue intenso- dijo Harry una vez que se encontraron solos- yo iré a ver a Ginny, me acompañas Theo?, así te quedas con Pansy- el chico solo asintió- los dejamos solitos tortolitos, no se porten mal.

-Amor ¿Qué te parece esa actitud de Ron?- preguntó Draco.

-Me parece genial, ahora soy solo tuya y de nadie más, además él es tú amigo y lo extrañas aun que lo niegues – sonrió.

-Me conoces bien, te quiero- contestó él y la besó- muero por sacarte este vestido- dijo él mientras tomaba a Hermione y la ponía sobre él.

-Mmm ¿quieres jugar?- preguntó ella seductoramente cerca del oído del chico- ¿quieres hacerlo aquí?- mientras guiaba la mano de Draco a su entrepierna.

-¡Amor, Joder! De verdad no estas usando ropa interior, pensé que era broma- dijo asombrado Draco- mientras comenzaba a estimular a la chica.

-Ahora sabes que yo no miento- contestó ella mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que el chico suspirara- Mmm… creo que tienes algo duro para mí- continuó ella excitándolo y besándolo- de pronto la puerta del VIP se abrió de golpe.

-Perdón, mi intención no era molestarlos.

-Descuida Cho- dijo Hermione levemente enojada, saliendo de la posición en la que se encontraba con Draco y este a su vez se arreglaba la camisa.- ¿ocurre algo?

- Ron se fue a hablar con Oliver y me pidió que le dijera a Draco que fuera a saludar, y pensé que nosotras podríamos quedarnos juntas y compartir algún trago, mientras ellos regresan- dijo actuando perfectamente.

-Amor, ve a saludar a tus amigos, hace días que no los ves y a mí no me molesta quedarme con Cho, no hay problema- lo besó.

-Okey, pero recuerda que me debes algo preciosa- la besó rápidamente en los labios y salió.

-¿Quieres otro trago?- ofreció Cho amablemente- yo voy por uno, ¿te traigo otro?

-Gra… gracias- dijo Hermione abrumada por la amabilidad de la chica- otro vodka por favor.

En ese momento Cho, fue a la barra del VIP, pidió un vodka y otro Martini, de su cartera extrajo, una pequeña pastilla, la cual molió con el fondo de la copa y la vertió en el trago de Hermione y la mezcló. Volvió como si nada a donde se encontraba la otra chica.

-Aquí está- le pasó la copa- antes yo bebía mucho vodka- sonrió- ahora lo cambié por los martinis.

-Así veo- contestóHermione bebiendo el primer sorbo- que bien que estés con Ronald- dijo sinceramente – necesitaba una chica urgentemente.

-Lo sé, soy afortunada- sonrió-pero sabes, sé que él te quiso mucho- Hermione miró a la chica asombrada- ¿qué?, ¿creerías que él no me lo iba a decir, sabiendo que hoy quizás vendrías?

-Yo, no me imaginé que fuera capaz de decir eso- comentó Herms- pero es tiempo pasado- se había puesto tan nerviosa que se bebió de un solo trago el vodka.

_-Perfecto-_ pensó Cho.

**Mientras que en una barra al lado de la pista Ginny y Pansy conversaban con su trago en mano.**-Me aburrí Pansy- sollozaba Ginny- no me gustan las cosas así- mientras bebía de su Manhattan- lo odio como me hace esto.

-Te entiendo amiga- consolaba Pansy- te entiendo perfectamente.

-No, no me entiendes, es que me siento horrible, ¡me sentí como un objeto!- grito ella.

-Amiga ¿quieres terminar?- preguntó su amiga directamente.

-Estoy confundida, Harry es lo que siempre busque y de un día a otro cambio completamente, es celópata ( celoso obsesivo), posesivo, me ha tratado mal, me ha gritado, hablamos el tema y me pidió disculpas, me dijo que me amaba y ahora me hace esto, por otra parte esta Neville- dijo de corrido ella.

-¿Qué?- gritó Pansy- ¿me estás diciendo que te gusta otro?.

-Solo estoy diciendo que estoy confundida, que ya no me siento segura con Harry y que me están pasando cosas con Nev- confesó gritando para que la escuchara, pero no solo ella lo escuchó. Harry había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la revelación.

-¡ Así que te pasan cosas con el estúpido ese!- gritó Harry mientras giraba a Ginny y la encaraba- y yo qué, dime donde yo quedo en esta historia…dime que mierda pretendes y quieres Ginevra…

**Por otra parte en el VIP**-Llevo solo dos copas y siento tanto sueño, me siento ida, ¿Quién eres tú?, no te veo bien- cuestionó Hermione mirando a Cho, mientras está llamaba por teléfono.

-Está lista, ven a buscarla- dijo Cho- cuando llegues, yo me iré de aquí.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego Ronald -Hola preciosa- saludó acariciando a Hermione- te llevaré a casa amor- miró a Cho y susurró- vete.- la chica salió rápidamente.

-¿Draco?, me siento rara-dijo Herms- ¿quiero ir a casa a terminar lo que empezamos aquí- y tomó la mano del chico y la llevó a su sexo-¿ recuerdas amor?- se acercó al oído del chico y susurró- recuerda que no llevo ropa interior.

-Si lo recuerdo amor- mintió Ron- vamos amor, tenemos que terminar lo que comenzamos aquí- la besó y ella respondió su beso- la cogió en brazos y caminó con ella hacia una puerta lateral en donde salió hacia los estacionamientos, subió a la chica a su auto en el asiento del copiloto y luego subió él.

-¿Draco?- dijo ella.

-Sí, amor soy yo Draco- volvió a mentir- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no se pero no te veo bien- confesó ella.

-Amor, soy yo ¿no confías en mí?- dijo Ronald- te llevaré a casa y te haré mía toda la noche- sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Chan! Chan! Chan!,,,, que pasará? :O


	17. Amor te encontraré

Hola! perdón por el retraso! pero se me viene una semana mega dificl, estudio y estoy en mis ultimos años de carrera, y la semana que viene son todas mis pruebas :( espero que disfruten el cap, intentaré subir lo más seguido que pueda!...

Este cap va dedicado a P.D.C y EliiWeasley :D que me han apoyado mucho! un besote guapas! :D

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

Pansy bailaba animadamente con Theo, había dejado que Ginny y Harry resolvieran sus problemas, literalmente el chico estaba hecho mierda, Gin lloraba desconsolada, y tanto drama necesitaba resolución, por lo tanto era mejor dejarlos solos.

-Mucho drama ¿no?- dijo Theo.

-Si, demasiado, no me gusta eso – confesó ella- a veces las chicas son demasiado dramáticas con sus rollos amorosos-sonrió sexy- ¿vámonos de aquí?- preguntó ella.

-¿Ir… ir… irnos de aquí?- tartamudeó - ¿estas segura?

-Si- sonrió- podríamos ir a la playa, además vi donde Draco guarda unas llaves de repuesto- se acercó a él y lo besó- ¿vamos?- lo tomó de la mano y salieron del local,

Mientras que por otra parte una ex pareja armaba un drama emocional en pleno cumpleaños-¿Qué mierda nos pasó Ginny?- gritó Harry- dime que hice mal.

-Harry, al parecer nunca me escuchas, las cosas eran perfectas hasta que comenzaste con tus arrebatos de celos, y tus exigencias de conocer a tu familia- tragó en seco- Yo no me había fijado en Neville hasta que tú comenzaste con tus cosas raras.

-Ginny, te quiero lo siento tanto- dijo él.

-Sabes, yo también te quiero, pero no me gusta en lo que nos hemos convertido, problemas para todos lados.- contestó ella- no se si quiera seguir así.

-Pienso igual-agregó cabizbajo Harry-sé que tenemos una excelente relación, pero quizás no es momento de que sea amorosa, a lo mejor debemos ser amigos por ahora y quizás si ambos sentimos lo mismo mas adelante, retomar la relación.

-Gracias Harry- lo abrazó- créeme que te quiero mucho, que siento cosas por ti, pero no quiero hacerte daño, sintiendo cosas por Nev también.

-Yo… Ginny, siento que apure mucho las cosas, lo siento- suspiró- sé que te dije te amo, y lo sigo manteniendo, me enamore de ti, pero tampoco te forzare a seguir conmigo.

En ese instante Ginny se sintió la mujer más miserable del mundo- Harry, yo… yo- balbuceó- lo siento, de verdad, pero ambos tuvimos culpa en que esto dejara de funcionar- lo miró tristemente- yo te quiero mucho, y gracias por todo- besó su mejilla- hoy es un día importante para ti y no dejaré que lo pases mal ¿vamos a bailar?

-Gracias Ginny- la tomó de la mano y se fueron a la pista a bailar.

Por otra parte en una barra lateral Draco conversaba alegremente junto a sus compañeros de carrera y amigos, cogiendo algunas copas.-Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la universidad- dijo uno- aún recuerdo cuando los conocí, éramos todos unos nerds, quien diría que ahora seríamos unos dioses sexuales.

- Claro que sí- dijo otro- ¡brindo por ello!

-Salud- respondieron a coro.

-Ron nos contó que andas con tu novia, por eso no nos habías venido a ver- comentó Oliver.

-Sí, la verdad es que con Hermione llevamos una semana pero ha sido maravilloso, es perfecta.

- Ron comentó que tenía un trasero… uff- agitó los brazos formando unas curvas enormes.

-A todo esto ¿donde está Ron?- preguntó Oliver.

-Mierda- dijo Draco, pensando en su novia- ahora regreso- comenzó a caminar rápido en dirección al VIP

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Oliver deteniéndolo- no me digas que nada porque te conozco.

-Ronald esta enamorado de mi novia, eso ocurre Oliver- gritó- y yo el muy estúpido, la dejé sola, con Cho, la novia de Ron, eso pasa- contestó molesto- seguramente esta ahí con ella.

-¿Cho?, ¿una asiática?- dijo Oliver- ella jamás ha sido la novia de Ron, es más ella es una guarra, se ha acostado con varios de mis amigos, y conociendo a Ron, el jamás volvería a estar con una tipa que se pareciera a su ex en lo suelta de cuerpo ¿ Lavander no?

-Oliver, no me ayudas- caminó rápidamente al vip, miró… completamente vacío- ¡Mierda!- se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿donde estará Hermione?

-En una de esas fue al baño- contestó Oliver- van vamos sigamos bebiendo luego la buscas, además si no ve a nadie es como lógico que te va a llamar.

Suspiró- Okey vamos- miró hacia todos lados- creo que estoy paranoico, seguramente está bailando con sus amigas.

Lejano a la fiesta, las cosas eran distintas. En una cama estaba Hermione completamente drogada, mientras que Ronald rodeaba la cama, como un león rodea a su presa antes de atacar, en ese momento el cuerpo de la chica reaccionó ante un efecto secundario que la droga puesta en su trago. Comenzó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, y empezó a desnudarse ante la atenta mirada de su secuestrador, quien ya se encontraba excitado.

Ella aún creía que Draco estaba con ella y que se encontraban en el departamento de él. Se soltó el collar, dejando su cuerpo desnudo y se acostó nuevamente en la cama. En ese momento logró divisar una silueta que la miraba.

-¿Draco?, amor ven acá, quiero terminar lo que comenzamos en el VIP- dijo seductoramente mientras tocaba sus pechos.

- Mi amor, ya voy, no seas impaciente- contestó Ron, tratando de imitar la voz de Draco, en ese instante apagó la única luz encendida y abrió las cortinas, dejando la habitación iluminada solo por la luz del exterior, se acostó encima de Hermione, besándola apasionadamente.- Quiero hacerte mía, mía y de nadie más, quiero estar dentro tuyo, y hacerte gemir.

-Creo que para hacerme gemir estás muy vestido- contestó ella aún drogada, e intentando desabotonar la camisa del chico- se bueno y desnúdate- habló, mientras se estiraba en la cama- no sé que me sucede, me siento, como que estoy flotando en las nubes y me encanta- confesó ella. Ron se desnudaba con rapidez y se posó sobre ella, besándola, tocando cada lugar que podía.

- Hermione me encantas, hace tanto quería hacer esto…- dijo él- mientras bajaba y succionaba uno de los pezones de la chica y con la otra mano estimulaba el otro pecho. Bajó una mano a la entrepierna de la chica- Ya estás mojada – se sorprendió él, le abrió las piernas y la acarició en su entrepierna un poco más, para luego hacer un recorrido de besos y besarla en ese privado lugar, logrando que Hermione gimiera.

Ella se excitaba cada vez más con las caricias, sentía que su intimidad palpitaba… respiraba agitada, totalmente acalorada, de pronto Ron dejó de estimularla, la miró pervertidamente y le dijo -—Dale una mejor utilidad a tu lengua— aproximó su pene al rostro de la chica, ella solo sonrió y dejó que Ron le introdujera su erecta masculinidad.

-Eso es Hermione, saboréalo, succiona y mueve la lengua— le indicó, comenzando a gemir por la excelente sensación- no te imaginas hace cuanto te imaginaba así- gimió sonoramente- Eso es… si… ahhh... lo haces delicioso.- suspiró sonoramente Ahh... ya no puedo, voy a venirme, desde que te vi esta noche con ese vestido, me calentaste— Ron ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo, quería correrse en la boca de ella. Hermione apenas dio un último chupetón y sintió un tibio y viscoso líquido en su boca, estuvo a punto de escupirlo y de pronto Ron la miró y le ordenó: trágatelo.

Ella lo hizo, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su garganta. Jamás había hecho algo semejante, había tenido sexo oral con Draco, pero jamás él era así, su lucidez a ratos salía a flote, y ella sabía que jamás su novio le haría hacer algo así, él era más tierno, mas de piel, más cariñoso, entonces ¿con quién estaba teniendo relaciones?, y la lucidez se iba.

**Ajenos a la fiesta y escapando de los dramas en la playa, una pareja paseaba**-Me encanta la playa, tengo algo con el mar, simplemente viviría en el mar- dijo Pansy sonriendo y haciendo una pirouette, mientras Theodore la miraba encantado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Theo- y continuaba observando como ella bailaba y hacia otra pirueta con el vestido cortísimo, el cabello suelto y una suave brisa, que complementaba y hacia de aquella imagen toda una visión.

-Pues, lo digo por que me encanta, la brisa, el agua, la arena, es perfecta combinación- giró bailando al compás de una música imaginaria- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras hacia otra pirueta.

-Bailas muy bien- señaló él.

-Desde pequeña tomé clases de danza- comentó y continuó danzando.

Pansy- tragó- yo…- en ese instante la chica era toda una visión, el vestido cortísimo, una suave brisa que movía su cabello suelto y ella danzando- es… que te ves preciosa.- se sonrojó y ella se acercó a él.

-Me encanta cuando eres tierno-lo besó- ¿vamos al departamento?

-Vamos- contestó él, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar al auto.

Mientras en el cumpleaños de Harry, las cosas iban de mal en peor, Draco sentía que algo no andaba bien, sabía que algo había pasado con Hermione, tenía esa opresión en el pecho.-Relájate, seguramente tu novia está con sus amigas, en la barra coqueteando con algún tipo rico- bromeó Oliver.

-No- respondió enojado- sé que no es así. ¿Dónde mierda están todos?- comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones buscando a quien supiera donde estuviera su novia, de pronto divisó a Ginny riendo con Harry- Chicos, chicos- gritaba, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Hola Draco- sonrió Ginny- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó ella.

Al momento de escuchar esa pregunta, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, aun que quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera con Pansy.-¿Estas bien?, tienes un rostro deformado- dijo Harry- vamos al vip a conversar.

Al llegar Draco pidió un wiski solo doble. Y se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente estaba Hermione con él. Bebió todo el contenido del vaso y miró a Ginny y Harry que lo miraban con cara de desconcierto.

-Y bien ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny.

-Hermione, eso pasa, Hermione no está, Ronald tampoco, tengo un leve presentimiento- contestó cabizbajo.

- Llamare al guardia de la entrada, para ver si vio algo- dijo Harry.

-Mira, yo conozco a Hermione, sé que jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño- se acercó a Draco y palmeó su espalda.- tranquilo, debe andar con Pansy, llamémosla y veamos si esta con ella- la pelirroja sacó el teléfono y comenzó a discar el número.

-¿Si?- contestó ella agitada- Ginny, no es un buen momento- le decía mientras Theo besaba su cuello.

-Necesito hacerte solo una pregunta ¿Has visto a Mati?- dijo Ginny con voz quebrada.

-No- en ese momento empujó a Theo sutilmente - ¿Gin que pasó? ¿Qué ocurre con Mione?

-No sabemos, al parecer ella no está aquí, y Draco la anda buscando, te llamo luego- dijo nerviosamente Ginny y cortó la llamada, dejando a Pansy preocupada, se giró hacia Draco- lo siento, pero al parecer tu teoría puede ser cierta.

-Señor Potter, me mando a llamar- dijo el guardia acercándose al ojiverde.

-¿usted vio al señor Weasley salir de este establecimiento?- preguntó serio Harry, pues poco a poco comenzó a temer lo peor.

- La verdad- miró a los presentes- si, primero vi salir a la chica que venía con él, tomó un taxi, y luego él salió con la chica que el señor Malfoy llegó- miró a Draco.- disculpe, como son amigos, no pensé en algo raro estaba pasando.

-Se puede retirar – dijo secamente Harry- Y gracias por su ayuda. Se formó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, solo se oía la música de fondo, los gritos y risas de gente divirtiéndose. Mientras que a Draco los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos- prometí cuidarla, y lo primero que hago, la dejo expuesta a un psicópata.

-No fue tu culpa- consoló Ginny- todos creímos en Ronald, y bueno, llamémoslo para saber donde está. Harry esta vez llamó a Ron…

-No contesta, es más el teléfono está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura- dijo Harry.

Las caras de Ginny y Draco, quedaron en el suelo, el ambiente estaba completamente denso y Draco se quebró.

-¿Dónde estás mi amor?- susurró, mientras intentaba limpiar algunas lágrimas que salían sin control- ¿Dónde estas Mía?.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente ya eran las 7.00 de la mañana, el sol aparecía en todo su esplendor, mientras que un chico con ojeras, y un cigarrillo, se encontraba sentado en el balcón, viendo como llegaba el nuevo día, habían pasado más de 4 horas, de descubrir a medias el plan de Ronald, el chico se encontraba destrozado, había llorado como un bebé cuando le quitan un dulce, la gran diferencia era que a él le habían quitado el amor de su vida, si, de su vida, por que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban, él sabía que Hermione era la indicada.

-Amigo, ¿podemos hablar?- habló Harry, acercándose con dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Draco.

-Si, dime- suspiró, mirando el mar.

-Me siento culpable- reconoció Harry- esta semana descuidé a Ron- lo miró fijamente- yo probablemente habría sabido algo de los planes de él, usualmente me cuenta las cosas, podría haberme enterado.

-No es tu culpa, nadie se imaginaría a que extremo llegaría- comentó Draco- descuida, no es tu culpa, ahora hay que pensar donde está Hermione, eso es más importante, no está en su departamento, no está en la casa de sus padres- suspiró- ¿Dónde mierda está este hijo de puta?- gritó y lanzó la taza por el balcón. Apareció corriendo Pansy.

-Se donde está Hermione- dijo seriamente- es algo que me ha estado dando vuelta, todos sabemos que Herms es adicta a una aplicación del teléfono la cual muestra el lugar que te encuentras, pues esa aplicación está también conectada en internet, y ahí muestra el lugar exacto donde estás, lo único que debes tener es encendido el GPS de tu Smartphone- respiró-revise mi página, tengo a Hermione de amiga, pues vi su perfil y apareció su ubicación.

-Pero no sabemos si esa es realmente la dirección- señaló Harry- este hijo de puta es muy inteligente, seguramente lanzó el teléfono en cualquier parte-suspiró- lo he pensado muchísimo y tengo que pedirte un gran favor Theo- miró al chico, y este le devolvió la mirada- ¿entiendes verdad?

Theodore solo asintió- pero la ayuda de todos- miró a Pans- amor, créeme que esto lo haré únicamente por Hermione y por todos ustedes, sabes que te quiero.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Gin- no quiero mas misterios.

-Theodore irá por Cho- concluyó Draco- ella era la única que sabía del plan de Ron, y Theo, sabe como manipularla, y sacarle la información necesaria.

-Theo- susurró Pansy- ¿te das cuenta lo que vas a hacer?

-Lo sé, pero estos días los he conocido y son buena gente- intentó sonreír- veo a Draco devastado y me gustaría poder ayudarlo, llevo varias horas pensando en esto y ahora que Harry lo mencionó y Draco lo vio como una esperanza de saber donde está Hermione- suspiró- estoy decidido a hacerlo.

Pansy acortó las distancias, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar- no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí-sollozó Hermione es como mi hermana trilliza junto con Gin, si le pasara algo- volvió a sollozar- ¿Cómo le diré a sus padres lo que pasó?

-Shhh, amor tranquila- tranquilizaba con pequeños mimos a Pansy- te quiero y todo va a estar bien.

-Entonces, comencemos viendo que haremos-interivno la pelirroja- lo primero es que Theo se comunique con Cho, la invite a salir, y pues que la emborrache, y que se haga el interesado por ella y que ella termine confesando todo.

-Es simple decirlo- contestó Draco- ¿Pero hacerlo?, eso es lo complicado, ella es astuta.

-Ella es una perra- soltó Theo ante la mirada atónita de todos- si vieron cuando ella llegó del brazo de Ronald, como enseguida comenzó a coquetear.

-Pues entonces esto será mas fácil que la tabla del uno- acotó Harry- es más, tendremos que actuar rápido y ser limpios en esto, no creo que sea necesario meter la policía en esto, además ayer cuando fui, Hermione debería tener como mínimo 48 horas de desaparecida.

-Entonces, lo primero es lo primero, ubicar a Cho- aclaró Pansy.

-Anoche hablé con Oliver, un amigo, y él fue el que me contó que Cho era una "chica demasiado fácil"- contó Draco al grupo- le enviaré un mensaje de texto por si sabe el paradero de ella.

-Bueno y después ¿qué?- preguntó Ginny- estamos claro en lo que debe suceder, pero ¿qué hacemos para que ella suelte más rápido todo?.

-Mi madre tiene unas pastillas para dormir, son unos relajantes- miró a Theo- invítala a tomar una copa después del almuerzo, pero dile que en su hotel, departamento, en donde ella se esté quedando, da igual y en la copa le echamos algo.

-Probablemente así es como Ron se llevó a Herms- concluyó Theo.

-Lo tengo- vociferó Draco- se está hospedando en el Hotel Sheraton, ahí está en una suite hace como una semana - miró a Theo- llama al hotel y pide hablar con ella, invítala a almorzar, nosotros iremos contigo en todo momento, estaremos cercanos a ti.- miró a todos- no lo dejaremos solo.

-Descuiden- suspiró- llamaré al hotel en una hora más, aun es muy temprano y ella dudará, a menos que llame diciendo que terminé con Pansy y que la necesito.

-Confiamos en ti- dijo Harry- tú la conoces más, si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas con nosotros, esto es algo grande.

-Todo por ver a Pansy feliz- contestó Theo- y a Hermione a donde pertenece.

Mientras que por otra parte una chica desnuda, se encontraba en una cama desconocida. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la boca la tenía reseca, mientras más hacía el esfuerzo por intentar donde se encontraba, menos recordaba, había flashes, luces, voces, ¡Cho! Ella había sido la última en ver. ¿Tanto había bebido? Aún con los últimos efectos de la droga se giró y vio una espalda desnuda, pensando que era Draco lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, pero se percató de una diferencia, su novio tenía el pelo rubio, el chico al cual estaba abrazando era pelirrojo. ¿Quién estaba a su lado?, en ese instante ella lo soltó y se movió en la cama quedando en la orilla contraria a la del "supuesto desconocido".

A los segundos sintió unos brazos rodeándola y besándole el cuello. Hermione no quería mirar, se sentía sucia, ¿Dónde estaba Draco?, ¿Qué había pasado anoche?, ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba con su novio?, sentimientos de pena y culpa se anidaron en su corazón, mientras se dejaba tocar por "el desconocido", que poco a poco comenzaba a tocar sus pechos, ella comenzaba a llorar.

-Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico- estas temblando.

Ella pensó "esa voz la conozco, ¡mierda!, no… no puede ser", se giró para comprobar su teoría- Ron…Ronald- susurró ella.

-Buenos días Señorita, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Yo… yo no sé lo que hago acá- dijo ella nerviosamente- ¿Ronald como terminé acá?- preguntó.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?- preguntó el cínicamente.

-La verdad es que tengo algunos recuerdos, pero son difusos- confesó ella- Ron , dime que en entre tú y yo no pasó nada.

-No te puedo mentir Hermione- contestó él, mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella- anoche pasó lo que tenía que pasar, al fin nos dijimos todas las cosas deberíamos habernos dicho antes y me encantas- la comenzó a besar y ella lo detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?, ¿después de dejar a Draco, y todo lo que hiciste anoche te avergüenza un simple beso?

Al escuchar las palabras de Ron, el corazón de Herms, se apretó, ¿era verdad que había dejado a Draco?, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, se sentía horriblemente mal… Pero ¿en que diablos estaba pensando cuando hice eso?, tengo que dejar de tomar tanto, se cuestionaba.

En ese instante el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que el efecto de la droga se estaba pasando por completo, al comenzar a dudar, se giró al velador, saco la mitad de una pequeña pastilla, se levantó y fue por un vaso de jugo , cogió la botella y la vertió en el vaso, que reposaba sobre la mesa, y con la base de la botella volvió a moler la pastilla- sonrió maliciosamente- echo el polvo blanco en el jugo de piña y luego le agregó la pastilla, que por el color no se notaba.

-Toma- le ofreció a Hermione tendiéndole el vaso- creo que lo necesitas, la resaca de anoche te debe estar afectando.

Ella lo miró y acepto el vaso, bebió rápidamente, sintió como el jugo se deslizaba por su garganta.

-Gracias – susurró- entonces anoche, ¿Cómo fue que dejé a Draco y como es que terminé contigo?- pregunto tímidamente a Ron.

-Mi querida Mione- susurró acercándose a ella, poniéndose a escasos milímetros de su boca- es mejor que no te lo cuente, si no que te lo demuestre- la besó y ella sintió como poco a poco se relajaba con ese beso, "que extraño"-pensó, sin embargo llegó un punto en que se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar.

Mientras que por otra parte Pansy, Draco, Ginny y Harry veían como Theo llamaba al hotel. Habían puesto el teléfono en alta voz, todos querían escuchar lo que la chica iba a responder.

-Hotel Sheraton buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenos días, necesito localizar a la Señorita Cho Chang, ¿podría comunicarme con ella?

-En seguida señor, me podría dar su nombre por favor.

-Theodore Nott- respondió Theodore secamente.

-Espere un segundo en línea señor Nott, le estoy comunicando a la suite de la Señorita Chang, que tenga un buen día.

Sonaba una musiquita de fondo, de las típicas que ponen cuando estas en espera, los nervios acrecentaban con la melodía, Ginny se mordía las uñas, mientras Pansy encendía un cigarrillo y le pasaba la cigarrera a Draco, quien ya levaba la mitad del cigarrillo consumido.

-Theo?- habló una voz somnolienta- ¿Theo eres tu?- preguntó

-Cho, necesito a alguien, estoy mal – comenzó a actuar –Pansy anoche me dejó- sollozó- ayer te intenté buscar por todos lados, pensé que me buscarías, pero recordé que estabas con tu novio, quizás ahora él esté ahí- dijo con convicción, mientras recibía gestos de apoyo y aprobación por parte del grupo de amigos.

-Theodore, ¿Dónde estas?-dijo ella preocupada- anoche me vine temprano a la suite, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba alojada acá?

-Cuando discutí con Pansy y terminamos, comencé a buscarte y me encontré con algunos compañeros de tu novio y me dijeron que estabas ahí, seguramente él les contó- volvió a sollozar- si estas con él ahí discúlpame, lo menos que quiero es que tengas problemas.

-Ronald no está conmigo ahora- contesto ella- si quieres vienes y conversamos- sugirió.

-Cho, es que tú no sabes lo que me pasó al verte, por eso reaccioné así- dijo él actuando- yo terminé con Pansy por ti, me traté de engañar, pero no pude, y no quiero hacértelo más complicado, sé que estas con ese tipo.- agregó- quiero alejarme de esta gente, Cho veámonos- rogó él.

-Ron no es mi novio, es una larga historia, y mejor que te alejes de ese grupo de personas- suspiró- como decirlo, son complicadas y densas, ven a mi hotel conversamos, y si quieres te quedas acá- sugirió.

-Voy para allá, ¿en que habitación estas?- preguntó Theo.

-Pregunta en recepción por mí y ahí te dirán, aun estoy en cama y pretendo esperarte así, un beso nos vemos- y cortó ella.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso- dijo Ginny- se la creyó toda.

-Ahora, lo importante es que todo resulte bien, y que de aquí a la noche ,confirmemos si la dirección que nos da Pansy con esa aplicación del teléfono es correcta y sepamos donde está Hermione- agregó Draco- mi amor donde quieras que estés te voy a encontrar- susurró.


	18. Reaccionando

_Hola! :D como están? perdón por el retraso! u.u como mencioné en el cap anterior esta semana es semana de pruebas u.u y se me ha hecho complicadisimo oganizar mi tiempo,es más ahora muero de sueño ( sólo he dormido 4 horas) y me tomé el tiempo de subir el cap, ya que he estado en el lugar de lectora y sé que es molesto cuando no se suben los caps a tiempo o se demoran mucho tiempo. Jejejeje Un beso, gracias por la paciencia :D_

_Quiero darle la bienvenida a Vale Malfoy :D ( compatriota! jeje) gracias por tu review! :) un besote!_

_P.D.C : Gracias guapa por avisarme del cap 14! yo no me había dado cuenta! :D un besito!_

_EliiWeasley: Gracias por tus reviews, :D_

Chicas anímense a dejarme un mensajillo! quiero saber que opinan, que creen que pasará :D un abrazo a todas esas fantasmillas (os) que leen :D

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

Las cosas iban de mal a peor. Theo se había duchado y se encontraba vistiéndose, mientras en la habitación continua, una cabizbaja de Pansy, se reprimía todo lo que sentía, ella sabía que lo que su novio iba a hacer era solamente por ella y por hacer feliz a Draco, pero algo en su interior le decía "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan", tan solo llevaban unos días saliendo, dos días como novios, y con Cho habían durado muchísimo tiempo. No aguantó más, tomó el teléfono de Theo a escondidas, saco el número de Blaise y lo llamó, tenía que asegurarse. Discó el número y esperó.

-¿Si?- contestó Blaise aún medio dormido- ¿Quién habla?

-Blaise, soy Pans, Pansy Parkinson- dijo ella secamente- por favor, no me cortes, necesito hablar contigo.

-Creo que la última vez que hablamos las cosas las dejamos claras- contestó - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes que los días domingos es de mal gusto despertar a las personas temprano?- suspiró- se supone que estas con mi hermano, ¿Qué sucede?

En ese instante Pansy se quebró y comenzó a sollozar- precisamente por eso te llamo- sollozó- quiero saber una sola cosa Blaise, y quiero que seas sincero- suspiró- ¿Theodore aún siente cosas por Cho.

-¿Se han encontrado a Cho allá?- preguntó asombrado él.

-Sí- afirmó ella- quiero saber si él siente cosas por ella aún, si vale la pena arriesgarme en esta relación.

-Pansy, sabes lo que me haces sentir, no me hagas decirte cosas que sabes, mi hermano no es para ti, ni tú para él y lo sabes, por eso son tus dudas ¿o no?- cuestionó.

-Blaise, yo estoy saliendo con tú hermano- confesó ella.

-Entonces creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar, has tomado tu decisión, toda decisión tiene su reacción, elegiste a mi hermano, olvídate que existo- respondió fríamente él- cuídate Pansy, solo eso…- y cortó.

Ella se sintió más confusa que nunca, sabía que en el fondo, dudaba, sabía que lo había intentado. Abrió la puerta y vio a Theo, el al verla le otorgó una sonrisa triste. Ambos sabía lo que podría pasar y los costos que podría tener.

Por otra parte Draco con Ginny y Harry conversaban y comían algo.-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea Draco, estamos en esto juntos- dijo Ginny- falta poco, tenemos las sospechas donde está Mione, no te derrumbes ¿vale?.

-Amigo, Ginny tiene razón, tienes que estar bien para encontrar a Hermione.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad gracias por todo- suspiró- se me hace difícil todo esto, ustedes entienden, si se perdiera Gin, seguramente Harry estaría desesperado y si fuera al revés sería lo mismo.

-Draco, con Ginevra terminamos- contó Harry mirando fijamente el piso- la situación no es la mejor para estar dando este tipo de noticias, pero hemos decidido terminar.

-Cuanto lamento oír esto- suspiró- hacían una excelente pareja- agregó Draco- espero que regresen y solo haya sido una mala decisión.

-Tiempo al tiempo- dijo Harry- quién sabe…

Mientras aún en la cama Ronald acariciaba a una Hermione desvanecida, delineaba con su índice, el cuello de la chica, bajando a sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones, descendiendo a su ombligo y continuó trazando el camino.

-Contrólate hombre- se dijo en voz alta y retirando la mano del cuerpo de la chica- Mione… mi querida Hermione, al fin juntos- comenzó a besarla y ella poco a poco a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos y asustándose nuevamente.

-Ronald- susurró- no sé que me pasa, me siento adormilada, me siento, rara.

-Es que anoche bebiste mucho, y hemos gastado muchas energías gatita- susurró él.

-Ron, quiero saber como pasó esto- apuntó su desnudez- no entiendo como pasó, además que quiero saber como Draco lo tomó, yo era feliz con él, no logro comprender, estoy confundida.

-Mi amor- comenzó el a hablar mientras la abrazaba- es simple, estabas con Cho bebiendo, ella tuvo un ataque de celos por que nosotros conversábamos, tu reaccionaste, Draco te escucho y estás aquí conmigo, pasando unos momentos inolvidables.- la besó- ¿nunca me dejarás solo verdad?

Hermione lo miró confundida y asintió- Ron tengo hambre, tengo ganas de comer algo como unas tostadas con un trozo de torta o algo así, ¿vamos a desayunar?- preguntó.

-¡No!- gritó él, asustando a Hermione- iré yo a comprar, es que no quiero que mi gatita se levante, además te ves tan apetecible en la cama, que quiero tenerte todo el día así- ante la atenta mirada de Hermione, él se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente- Iré a comprar y tu me esperaras aquí preciosa- besó la frente de Hermione- no me tardo y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Al cerrarla, la chica escuchó como le ponía llave.

En ese instante la castaña se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, se encontraba en la misma ciudad, pero en el centro, al parecer era un estudio convertido en departamento, vio como Ron se alejaba en su auto y comenzó a buscar su teléfono.

Comenzó por su bolso y no lo encontró, y se dirigió a los veladores, quizás Ron ahí lo había ocultado. Abrió uno y para su sorpresa encontró muchos somníferos, y en ese momento entendió todo, Ron la había dopado y sacado de la fiesta de Harry. Apresuradamente buscó su teléfono y lo encontró en una cómoda, al final de un cajón. Marcó rápidamente el número de Draco.

-¿Amor? ¿Eres tú?- contestó el rubio rápidamente.

-No se donde estoy, solo sé que Ron me tiene dopada con somníferos, amor perdóname.- decía desesperada Hermione, comenzando a llorar- no se cuanto tiempo tengo, fue a comprar, pero te amo Draco y perdóname, de verdad perdóname mi amor.- decía frenéticamente Hermione.

-Amor, tranquila, te encontraré, tenemos un plan con los chicos, tranquila te encontrare- contestó Draco, llorando de impotencia.

-Solo sé que estoy en un estudio, que fue transformado en departamento- describió ella- Draco, pase lo que pase, te amo y que no te merezco- en ese instante se escuchó como unas llaves entraban a la cerradura- llegó Ron, perdóname- cortó, escondió el teléfono y se acostó.

-Preciosa, te traje de todo- dijo el chico entrando con una bandeja con varias cosas- el local estaba cerca, así que no me demoré, no te iba a dejar tanto tiempo solita- agregó él, mientras se sentaba a su lado. En ese momento se percató que ella se veía nerviosa y temió lo peor, corrió a la cómoda y revisó el teléfono de la chica: Última llamada, Draco, hace 6 min- eres una perra- tomó de las muñecas a Hermione y la estampó contra la pared- ¿Porqué lo llamas a él?, anoche viniste acá conmigo, me elegiste, yo no te obligué a nada, hicimos el amor- vociferaba.

-Ro..Ro…Ron estás mal- susurró ella- me tenias dopada.

-Hermione ¡no te mientas!, te estas confundiendo, estas enferma- gritó colérico él mientras la apretaba contra la pared y dejando unas visibles marcas en las muñecas de ella.

-Ron, me haces daño- se quejó ella llorando.

-Estas enferma Hermione, no sabes lo que dices, ¡como yo te voy a dopar!, yo te amo- la giró y la lanzó fuertemente contra la cama, rápidamente con una corbata la amarró, mientras ella gritaba y con un pañuelo la amordazó.

Herms pataleó pero se quedó paralizada cuando sintió la mano del chico acercándose peligrosamente a sus senos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender, ella se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y sabía que lo que Ron estaba haciendo era una violación.

-No hagas eso mi amor, de nada te servirá. Si te portas bien y cooperas, te dejaré libre y que comas., incluso te quitaré la mordaza de la boca. Si gritas volveré a ponerlo todo y no podrás decirme si estas bien, si quieres ir al baño, si te duele algo...- musitó Ron cerca del rostro de ella con una mirada psicópata. Se acercó aun más Hermione y esta sintió un suave roce en la oreja y notó un susurró.-¿Serás buena niña ?

Meneó la cabeza afirmativamente y sollozó.

-Bien... ¿Harás todo lo que te pida Mione?-Otra vez movió la cabeza y lloró en silencio.-Esto esta muy bien mi vida, por que así tu querido Draco no sufrirá las consecuencias.

Hermione estaba aterrada, el estómago la dolía y sentía el corazón bombeándola bajo el pecho con intensidad. Ron deslizó la lengua por sus labios y se relamió mientras observaba sus piernas, su pecho tensado bajo la curvatura de su espalda. Notó la mano deslizarse por su vientre y pataleó una vez más haciendo que el chico se enojara una vez más.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso- la miró fríamente - aun que tus ojos luzcan asustados te ves guapa gatita- agregó. Ella tensó las piernas e intentó moverse, Ron deslizó uno de sus dedos por su vagina y lo introdujo con cuidado dentro. Su lengua, en el clítoris, bailaba loca mientras ella, angustiada intentaba no pensar en todo aquello y agotada cedía a sus antojos.

Era lascivo, los ojos de Ron la miraban, luego pasaba nuevamente la lengua por su sexo y volvía a fijar la vista en ella comprobando sus reacciones. Hermione cerró los ojos para no demostrar que en aquel momento su cadera solo ansiaba moverse y pedirle más. ¡Que sucia se sentía!, su Dragón, que diría él.

Lo sintió moverse, sintió el suave tintineo del cinturón. Hermione sintió una presión entre sus piernas y la sensación de que algo la penetraba. Sollozó bajo la mordaza y apretó los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que estaba por ocurrir o al menos, con la intención de que fuera así. Ron se hundió más en ella, respiraba a gran velocidad, el chico sujetaba con sus manos su culo y lo levantaba hacia arriba para clavarse más en ella. Su lengua jugó con uno de sus pechos y luego mordisqueó el otro.

La castaña en aquel momento se había abandonado, el cansancio, aquella extraña sensación que la avergonzaba y el miedo daban paso a una dejadez casi inhumana…cerró los ojos y pensó "Ya esta, no puedo hacer nada ya. Haz lo que quieras..." "soy una cualquiera, ni siquiera puedo detenerte, me siento asquerosa y lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo no piensa lo mismo".

Meneó la cabeza para volver en sí. Se sentía mal consigo misma. Las embestidas del pecoso pelirrojo no hacían más que acelerar aquella sensación de placer y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio. Gritó, de miedo, de placer, un calambre atravesó su columna vertebral, la hizo tensarse y apretar con la cadera al ex mejor amigo de su novio. Él jadeaba en su oreja, la mordía los pechos y parecía acelerar sus embestidas.

De pronto Ron tiró de la mordaza. Saltó sobre su cara y la encajó el miembro en la boca, Hermione sollozó y se negó, provocando la furia de Ronald, quién la abofeteó y ella abrió su boca, sintió la sensación salada de su piel, la amplitud de su miembro y la presión en la campanilla la provocó una arcada, un líquido se deslizó por su garganta.

-Eso es perrita, ahora estás usada y marcada por mí.-rió- y ahora recordaras todo lo que te hice- dijo Ron, mientras entraba al baño y dejaba a Hermione amarrada, desnuda y llorando en la cama

Mientras en el departamento de Draco, este lanzaba todo lo que encontrara a su paso contra las paredes. -Hijo de la gran puta- gritaba desesperado- la tiene drogada este mal nacido- tomó una lámpara y la estampó contra la pared- ¡mierda!.

-Me voy al Hotel- dijo Theo interrumpiendo a Draco- cualquier cosa llamaré a Pansy- dejando a Draco en la mitad de su ataque de furia.

-Gracias- logró decir el chico antes de derrumbarse en el piso sollozando- gracias Theo.

Había llegado el momento, de esto dependía encontrar bien a Hermione, Pansy miraba a su novio, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados.-Theo, gracias- dijo ella- esto significa mucho para mi, sin embargo, quiero decirte que no te sientas presionado con lo de Cho, sé que estamos juntos, hace dos días, me gustas, pero si tu llegarás a sentir algo por ella, mientras estás ahí, dímelo, entenderé- confesó sin pausas.

-Pansy, tu crees que si ella significara algo para mi ¿estaría haciendo esto?, no, mi niña, no lo estaría haciendo- le dio un beso corto en los labios- ten a mano tu teléfono, quiero hacer esto lo mas rápido posible- intentó tranquilizar.

-Gracias - lo abrazó- cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, toma- sacó de su cartera un bote de pastillas- por si las cosas se salen de control o simplemente para tenerla bajo control.

Theodore salió del auto, con un bolso y caminó a recepción. Sentía las manos sudorosas, sin embargo, sabía que era lo correcto, era por ayudar a Hermione.-Buenos días- saludó a la recepcionista quien lo miró sonriente.

-Buenos días, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- preguntó ella coquetamente.

-Vengo a visitar a la señorita Chang, Cho Chang- dijo él en tono seguro- ¿podría avisarle que llegué?- preguntó.

-Si señor, su nombre, ¿Cuál es?- sonrió.

-Theodore Nott- respondió a secas.

La recepcionista llamó a la suite en la cual estaba Cho, mientras miraba de reojo a Theodore, quien miraba en todas direcciones, viendo si había alguien conocido, para su fortuna, no.

-La señorita Chang, lo espera en el penthouse, le diré al botones que le indique. Disfrute su estadía.

-Gracias.

Tras subir al elevador, piso tras piso el estómago se le iba apretando, las manos sudorosas, se sentía al borde del colapso. _Respira y bota… inhala y exhala_ decía mentalmente.

-Es aquí señor, disfrute su estadía- señaló el botones.

Miro embobado su entorno modernista, con plasmas, grandes lámparas y equipos de música, sofás de cuero… _muy a lo Cho_ pensó. De pronto una puerta lateral se abrió y dejo ver a una chica con una bata roja de seda muy provocativa y bajo esta, al parecer nada, Theo tragó en seco.

-Theodore- corrió ella en dirección a él- que ocurrió, me dejaste preocupada- mientras ella lo abrazaba. _show time_ pensó él.

-Cho, anoche te busqué y no te encontré, anoche discutí con Pansy y terminamos- dijo él mirando el piso.

-Mírame- pidió ella y el subió su mirada- esa no sabe lo que se pierde, eres maravilloso Theo- lo tomó de las manos- créeme que me costó darme cuenta de todo cuando te tenía, pero después que te perdí, recapacite de mi error y no quiero cometerlo otra vez.

-Cho, tú estás saliendo con Ronald, no le hagas lo mismo que yo- dijo el soltando sus manos de las de ella.- no seas así.

-Theo, Ronald no es mi novio, es todo por un estúpido plan.- confesó ella, mientras se dirigía a un mini bar que había en una esquina de la habitación- ¿vino?- preguntó ella.

-¿Aún recuerdas que me gusta el vino?- preguntó él.

-Si, yo recuerdo todo de ti- contestó ella y sonrió- toma- y le pasó una copa de vino mientras ella bebía un wiskey.

-¿Tan temprano bebiendo fuerte?- cuestionó él- tienes un problema ¿verdad?

-Creo que tú también recuerdas algunas cosas mías, y sí, es algo que te confesaré pero no ahora- dijo ella.

-Pues bueno, aquí me tienes, pensé que te había olvidado Cho, pero no- actuó él- es imposible, durante meses traté de borrarte, pero en cada momento aparecías, te conseguías mi numero, mi dirección, mis cuentas de mail, mi Facebook, hasta me lo hackeaste.

-Sé que podría haber parecido una excesiva, una demente, y psicópata, pero te extraño, lo admito, tenía una relación perfecta contigo y nunca me di cuenta.- suspiró- tú querías algo serio yo, quería divertirme, salir, conocer gente.

-Conocer a tipos como Ronald, con encanto, dinero y buenos para tomar- reprochó él, incluso asustándose por su interpretación, _demasiado real_ pensó.

-Pues Ronald es harina de otro costal, él está enamorado ¿sabes?, pero no de mí.- bebió de su copa- es de una de las amiguitas de tu ex, por que es tu ex ahora ¿no?, eso me has dicho tú.

Cho siempre que bebía buscaba razones para pelear, así la recordaba Theo, cada vez que ella bebía, ¡zaz! Pelea segura, si no era por el trago, era por la fiestas, por la seriedad de Theodore, por las malas juntas de ella, por no querer llevarla a la cama.

-Si, Pansy es mi ex -respondió él y bebió de su copa.

-Sabes, admiro a Ron y lo que es capaz de hacer por amor- confesó ella- quiere tanto a esa chica que ha llegado a los límites.

-¿De que me estás hablando?- preguntó Nott más interesado- ¿que hizo?, ¿la conquisto anoche, se la llevo de viaje, la rapto?- bromeó irónicamente.

-Eso es, siempre tan asertivo, mi querido Theodore, anoche él se la llevo- sonrió- y ese es mi problema- continuó ella- yo lo ayudé- confesó- Theodore, yo quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, pero para eso tendría que decirte todas las cosas malas que he hecho y volver a reconquistarte.

Theo actuando se acercó a ella y la abrazó- esta bien, tranquila, cuéntame lo que tu quieras contarme, ambos estamos solos, y no hay nada que no nos impida estar juntos- le sonrió- no te juzgaré Cho.

Ella sollozó- anoche drogué a Hermione, a la amiga de tu ex, y luego Ron se la llevó.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero a donde se la llevó?- preguntó el chico- Cho, quizás Ron no es lo que tu piensas, quizás le hará algo malo, debes decir donde está.

-Están en un estudio, en el centro, en la semana le ayude a Ron a decorarlo, como apartamento- comenzó a llorar- ¿de verdad crees que él le haría daño?

-Si, un hombre enamorado no hace lo que él hizo.- contestó .

En ese instante Cho comenzó a contarle toda la historia de cómo conoció a Ronald y cómo habían maquinado ese plan y finalmente para decirle donde se encontraba Hermione.

Por otra parte Hermione desnuda , amarrada y sobre la cama, lloraba silenciosamente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía desalmada, sucia e impura, en todo momento recordaba la expresión de Ronald al hacerla suya, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios besándola y lo peor de todo, su propio cuerpo reaccionando ante estas caricias obligatorias. Ron salió vestido del baño y se acercó a ella.

-Mi amor- la tomó de las muñecas amarradas y la puso de pie- no llores preciosa- comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas- debes acostumbrarte a esto, debes dejar de llorar- acarició la mejilla de la chica- Mione, ahora te llevaré al baño y te bañaré, estás tan sucia, si eres mi novia no puedes estar así, y tengo un vestido para que te pongas- sonrió y cogió en brazos a Hermione y la llevó a la tina, una vez dentro, la comenzó a lavar, primero enjabonó los brazos, el cuello, los pechos, luego el vientre, luego las piernas y finalmente comenzó a lavar esa zona, zona que para Hermione estaba más que sucia y la hacia sentir impura.

Luego la comenzó a enjuagar, finalmente lavó el cabello de ella con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si de un cristal de tratara, mientras que Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación.

-Ya está mi amor- dijo Ron- limpia y fresca- le sonrió y depositó un beso en los labios de Hermione- gatita no has hablado en todo el día, dime algo- y ella aún continuaba mirando un punto perdido- ¡que me digas algo mierda!- la zarandeó.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos vacíos- Dópame- pronunció. Se acercó Ron y la agarro con fuerza, caminó con ella hacia la habitación y la lanzó contra la cama.

-Suéltame-susurró ella.

-¿Pero que te pasa preciosa?- él la aferro del pelo y la tironeo, sus ojos estaban como inyectados, pero de una mezcla rara, era fascinación con rabia.

-¡Cállate!- sonrió irónicamente- No te imaginas lo bella que te ves así.

-Ron, suéltame, me haces daño- gemía Hermione- no quiero que te pase nada, pero si me haces daño y nos encuentran, te llevaran detenido- dijo ella- por favor.

-Puta cállate o te callo- comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente por la habitación- no tenías por qué bailarme así de esa manera en la playa, despertarme esto que siento y como no te bastó conmigo, seguiste con Draco ¿no?- la miró con rabia- Sabes, él pobre esta devastado, ya me lo imagino, lo conozco tan bien, que hasta podría jurar que esta intentando buscarte Hermione, que pena que cuando encuentre este lugar, nosotros no estemos aquí.

Hermione al escuchar eso se quedó completamente helada, los nervios la recorrían por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Que cuerpo de prostituta tienes!- dijo de pronto Ron- estás ahí tirada amarradita y te ves tan sexy mi amor, no sé que me hiciste, me tienes loco, loco por ti ¡Hoy no te salva nadie! Jajaja – rió- como anoche -dijo con tono de alegría y triunfo.

Entre lágrimas Hermione decía -Por favor no…Ron- sollozó. Lo quedo mirando, paralizada de miedo. -Déjame en paz loco de mierda!- Grito ella sacando el poco valor que le quedaba.

-Callate -grito fuertemente- eres mía. Se bajo sus pantalones.- ¡Prepárate mi amor! No hay piedad con contigo- susurró cerca del oído de Hermione. Se subió encima de ella poniéndose entre sus piernas.

-No, por favor para, te lo suplico! – gritó entre lágrimas.

- Me vas a seguir despreciando!? Que soy muy poca cosa para poder poseerte! – vociferó enfadado.

Hermione no contestó solo estalló en lágrimas.-Ya por favor déjame- susurró. Mientras pensaba "no me puede estar pasando esto a mi".

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Draco, estaban todos completamente nerviosos, esperando la llamada de Theo. Habían decidido incluir a los padres de Ron en el proceso, pues antes habían sido amigos y por esa amistad que un día los había unido, no querían incluir a la policía y los padres del chico se habían comprometido a internarlo.

-Han pasado casi dos horas- susurró Ginny- ojala llame pronto.

-lo hará, sé que lo hará- dijo confiado Draco- el sabe que es importante para mi Hermione, sabe que daría lo que fuera por ella.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Pansy, en la pantalla se leía Theo. Rápidamente ella contesto.-En un mensaje de texto te enviaré la dirección, siento no poder ir con ustedes- se disculpó rápidamente.- te quiero Pansy – colgó.

Cinco minutos mas tarde llego el tan ansiado mensaje.-Iré por los padres de Ron, son los únicos que lo convencerán de que deje a Hermione- dijo Harry- nos vemos allá en 40 minutos.

- Yo sacaré una muda de ropa para Hermione- avisó Ginny- vuelvo enseguida.

-Nos vemos entonces- finalizó Draco- Mi amor, aguanta, voy para allá.


	19. Recordando

Hola! ¿Que tal? Espero que todo bien! ... :)

El cap de hoy tiene una cancion! :D jejej es algo antigua, pero es precisa para el cap y la situación, la canción es de Kalimba y se llama "No me quiero enamorar"

Un besote enorme! :D y si me animo y tengo algo más de tiempo subiré otro cap hoy mismo :D

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

Hermione dormía plácidamente, se encontraba sedada, desde que la habían encontrado desnuda en aquella cama, al ver a Draco y tratar de hablarle, usó sus últimas fuerzas, sufrió un colapso nervioso, desmayándose y reaccionando cuando ya se encontraba en la casa de los padres de Harry, que al enterarse de la situación ofrecieron su ayuda y hospitalidad, para que Hermione y los demás permanecieran unidos. Además la madre de Harry era médico y podría hacer las curaciones pertinentes.

Draco estaba aún en shock, no hablaba, no comía, su mirada era vacía, jamás se imaginó el estado deplorable que encontraría a su novia, lo había afectado de sobremanera. Ella se encontraba a su lado durmiendo, al fin descansando, sin embargo las marcas en su piel, reflejaban solo la mitad de las heridas internas que se anidaban en su corazón.

**_Flash back_**

_Se encontraba el grupo de amigos y los padres de Ronald a una cuadra, de la dirección dada por Cho, todos completamente nerviosos._

_ -Cuando Harry nos contó, no lo podía creer- sollozó Molly la madre de Ron- realmente no sé que fue lo que hicimos mal._

_ -Amor- se acercó el padre de Ron a ella- tranquila- la abrazó- tenemos que ser fuerte, hay una chica involucrada en esto, tenemos que hacer algo, después habrá tiempo para pensar las cosas- suspiró- irán unos paramédicos del centro psiquiátrico con nosotros._

_ -Vamos entonces- dijo Harry._

_ -La verdad, es que iremos solamente Molly, Arthur y yo- dijo Draco- no sé con que nos encontraremos allá, pero prefiero que algunos se queden en el pasillo y otros afuera, en caso de cualquier cosa.- agregó._

_-Tienes razón- contestó Pans- vamos, entonces, hay que sacar a Mione de ahí. _

_Caminaron la cuadra que los separaban, pues si llegaban en auto, el ruido haría sospechar a Ron que algo andaba mal. Draco subió la escalera rápidamente, seguido de los padres de su ex mejor amigo. Molly se adelantó y tocó la puerta. _

_-Ya voy- gritó Ron desde adentro, luego se escuchó un silencio y como arrastraban algo, de pronto un grito de Hermione-Ayúdenme, por favor- seguido de un golpe. Draco al escuchar la voz débil de su novia, se desesperó, abriendo la puerta de un solo garrotazo y la imagen que vio lo llenó de ira, Hermione, desnuda sobre la cama, amarrada, con moretones en los brazos, piernas, un golpe marcado en la mejilla, y sobre ella su ex mejor amigo, golpeándola._

_ -Suéltala- gritó Draco-, se acercó a él y lo lanzó contra la pared- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza hombre?!- vociferó- ¿Quieres matarla?- continuó mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien estaba atada de sus muñecas y con el golpe se encontraba aturdida. Comenzó a desatar las muñecas de ella y la tapó con una manta._

_ -Si ella no es mía, no es de nadie- confesó Ron-y quedó marcada por mi, si Draco me follé a tu novia- en ese instante se dirigía a atacar a Draco, y se percató que estaban sus padres- ¿Pero que mierda hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- apuntó a los paramédicos._

_ -Amor- dijo suavemente Molly- vinimos por ti antes que cometas una locura ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Este no eres tú. _

_-¿Que sabes tú de mi?- rió- soy solo lo que tu me hiciste ser, un crio de mamá, que consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio… - volvió a reír sarcásticamente- eso querida madre me lo enseñaste tú._

_-No le hables así a tu madre- interrumpió Arthur- solo eres un mocoso que le faltó una buena zurra cuando pequeño- se acercó a Ron y lo abofeteó- reacciona- le gritó en su rostro._

_ -Te odio, te odio a ti y a tu estúpida familia- dijo él escupiendo las palabras- lo único que amo en este mundo es a ella y ahora me la vienen a arrebatar- bufó- ella es mía._

_ -No, no lo es- dijo su madre poniéndose completamente seria- es novia de Draco, te guste o no y ahora elige tu destino, llamamos a la policía y te entregamos o te vas interno, ahora mismo._

_ - Ahora te crees mi madre- rió- anda golpéame, tal como lo hizo este señor- apuntó a su padre- que dirán las señoras del club, Molly, la esposa de Weasley golpeó a su hijo- ironizó._

_ -No- contestó ella fríamente dejando a todos sorprendidos- como no me respondiste, tomaré la decisión por ti, te iras interno a una clínica psiquiátrica. En ese instante Hermione comenzó a reaccionar en los brazos de Draco. Los paramédicos entraban para inmovilizar a Ron, quien al ver que la chica reaccionaba se desesperó y ellos le inyectaron un tranquilizante._

_ -Mi amor- dijo Draco suavemente acariciando el rostro de la chica- mi amor, si puedes dime algo._

_ -Lo… lo… siento, yo no… no quería… esto- logró decir- yo … no pude… evitar- se desmayó._

_ En ese instante sacaron a Ronald de la habitación, para llevarlo al vehículo que lo llevaría al centro de salud mental, Molly caminó en dirección de Draco, quien lloraba desolado al lado del cuerpo casi inerte de Hermione._

_-Hijo- dijo ella dulcemente- no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón por lo que mi hijo hizo- sollozó- lo lamento tanto- miró a Hermione, es una chica muy bella, mi Ron se obsesionó con ella, lo lamento tanto Draco, ¿algún día lo podrás perdonar?_

_ -No soy quien para juzgar a Ron, ahora no puedo perdonar, y nunca olvidaré, me repugna su hijo, pero quizás algún día Hermione lo perdone, pero yo no, ella es la de buen corazón, yo no- confesó él._

_**Fin flash back**_

En ese instante entre sueños Hermione se removió y habló-Draco, perdóname- susurró y una lágrima solitaria, trazó un camino en la mejilla de la chica. Él se acercó y besó la frente de ella.

-Mi amor, perdóname a mí, por haberte expuesto a lo que pasó, jamás me lo perdonaré, pero aqui estamos, al fin juntos - acarició el rostro golpeado de la chica.

-Si Hermione te escuchara decir eso, créeme que diría que no es tu culpa, nadie sabía las intenciones de Ronald- habló Harry- lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta- se lamentó.

-Descuida, es la casa de tus padres- dijo Draco- gracias amigo, de verdad gracias por todo- miró a Hermione- si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo quizás que otras cosas habría hecho ese hijo de puta con ella.

-Cuando despierte, avísame mi madre quiere examinarla- contestó Harry, caminando hacia la puerta para darle mas intimidad a la pareja- por cierto- se giró- eres afortunado, Hermione es una maravillosa mujer y tú un amigo increíble, sé que saldrán adelante y fuerza, por que no estas solo, me tienes a mí y a toda esta gente que te quiere- finalizó y giró para continuar su camino.

-Espera- detuvo Draco- gracias, eres más que un hermano para mi, gracias por todo, estaré eternamente en deuda contigo- suspiró- y tranquilo sé que Ginny se dará cuenta que es un error que se separaran, quizás está confundida, le diste razones, pero sé que te quiere- dijo Draco, tratando de reconfortar a Harry.

-Gracias "man"- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- ojalá sea así.

**Mientras que por otra parte Pans estaba preocupada por Theodore se movía de un lado para otro, ante la atenta mirada de su amiga**-Ginny, Theo se quedó con ella- sollozó- no he recibido ni un llamado, ni un mensaje de texto, nada.

-Amiga, quizás tenían temas pendientes- dijo comprensivamente- no te cierres a que algo malo ocurre o que él se debió quedar con ella por que aún siente cosas, deja que las cosas pasen como deban pasar y relájate.

-Es que duele ¿sabes?, es tonto y curioso, pensé que con Él, podría tener algo serio, al fin sentar cabeza, pero me equivoque, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo lo sabía.

-Pans- dijo Ginny- tú no eres así. tú no sufres por un hombre y es más creo que hasta usas a Theodore como excusa para no estar con quien realmente quieres.

-Me conoces bien, pero llegue a sentir cosas por él – aclaró la chica.

-Pasarán, y ahora no te pases películas que no son, dale tiempo, necesitaban conversar- concluyó Ginny.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan así, Theodore se encontraba bajo aún agitado por lo acabado de suceder, Cho sobre su pecho aún agitada y acariciándole los bellos de este. ¿Qué hice?- se preguntaba mentalmente- está claro lo que hice y como lo hice, pero ¿porqué?- se cuestionaba- Mierda, la he liado, y Pans, debe estar preocupada. En ese instante Cho se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a dormir.

-Pero ¿que hice?, si se suponía que era venir, sacarle a Cho la información e irme- pensaba cada vez mas confundido- _Cho aún es tu debilidad-_dijo su voz interior

**_Flash back_**

Theo regresaba desde el baño, ahí le había enviado el mensaje a Pansy sobre el paradero de Hermione. Y Cho se servía otro wiskey.

-No bebas tanto- regañó él acercándose por detrás de ella y quitándole el vaso- ¿sabes?, se ve mal que una mujer beba tan temprano- dejó el vaso de lado, ronzando si querer el brazo de ella, provocando muchas sensaciones en ambos, nerviosamente sirvió una copa con jugo- toma- se la entregó- ya te desahogaste, dijiste todo lo que tenias que decirme, no hay problemas.

-Si los hay- dijo ella- quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, de verdad- bajó la mirada- sé que todo lo que te hice no tiene perdón, sé que te engañé, te mentí y lo peor de todo es que hice cosas que nunca debí haber hecho.

-Ya es pasado eso Cho, lo importante es que estés bien ahora- respondió Theo- ya pasó, el daño está hecho, lo importante es cambiar, dejar de hacer esas cosas o estarás sola siempre- caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, la cercanía con Cho le estaba afectando.

Ella caminó hasta el sofá de enfrente y se sentó- tienes razón, pero de igual manera perdón- habló ella- sé que es tonto que te pida volver, después de todo lo que pasó e hice ,pero no quiero tenerte fuera de mi vida Theo, más que novios, fuimos amigos y eso es lo que mas extraño.

-Lo pasábamos bien ¿no?- comentó él recordando- viajes a la playa, al campo, a la nieve, idas al cine, fin de semanas en cama, cuando te cocinaba, si fue un periodo divertido- sonrió y bebió de su copa de vino.

-Eres cara dura, me dices que no hay que beber tan temprano y mira tú.- alegó Cho con tono de broma- yo también quiero.

-Cho, el wiskey tiene un doble efecto en ti y lo conozco bien- suspiró- estamos bien así, no quiero discutir.- contestó- es cierto, teníamos más que un noviazgo, una amistad, lo pasaba bien contigo Cho- confesó- ¿Qué nos pasó?, ¿Qué hice mal?- le cuestionó.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, te enfocaste en tu carrera, me dejaste sola, mi libertad la transforme en libertinaje, otras personas tenían mas tiempo para mi- suspiró- y tenias razón, las malas juntas, los vicios y todo eso me llevó a engañarte, a mentirte, a caer bajo- habló ella mientras, lo miraba fijamente.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad Cho, gracias- dijo él- eres una gran persona solo te faltaba crecer, madurar, la vida no es solo fiestas, ahora que prácticamente te has confesado conmigo, cambia, mejora, se una persona útil y no una mujer de vida- aconsejó.

-Gracias Theodore- fue hasta donde él y lo abrazó, gesto que a él lo tomó desprevenido- juro que cambiare, seré mejor persona- en ese instante él recordó que Cho no llevaba ropa bajo esa bata y algo en su interior se removió, tenerla así tan cerca, el olor que ella desprendía, sus pechos contra su pecho, "volver a sentirla".

Theo suspiró y apretó a Cho más contra él, se dejó hipnotizar por su aroma, cerró sus ojos y recordó tantos momentos con ella, el primer beso, la primera cita, cuando él le pidió ser su novia, la primera vez que hicieron el amor…- Cho… -susurró.

Aun así abrazados, ella se acercó al oído de él y siguió confesando- Theodore Nott, cambiaré, de verdad que lo haré, pero lamento no cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, por más que lo intenté no pude- suspiró- y ahora que ya lo sabes no te buscaré nunca más- deshizo el abrazo y quedó frente a él- si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir y yo te dejaré ir-lo miró directamente- es mejor que ahora te vayas, cerramos el ciclo como corresponde, adiós Theo- dijo ella, besó la mejilla de él, e intento pararse, pero fue en vano. Theo la tomó de la cintura, la sentó sobre el, acerco el rostro de ella hacia él y la besó tomándola por sorpresa.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los labios de ella, llenos de pasión y sentimientos reprimidos, al verse traicionado por Cho, lo mejor fue terminar la relación y hacer como que nunca hubiese pasado ese noviazgo, reprimiendo muchas cosas, pero nunca olvidándolas del todo, y en ese instante la mejor prueba era ese beso. Ambos se deseaban, ambos no habían olvidado, ambos sentían cosas. Poco a poco el beso disminuyó, ambos necesitaban respirar, se separaron.

-Theo… yo- intentó decir Cho.

-No digas nada arruinaras el momento- respondió y la volvió a besar.

Tomó a Cho por la cintura y la llevó hasta la habitación continua, la cama estaba deshecha y por las cortinas se colaba la luz del día, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla, ella por su parte comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, al lograrlo no dudó ningún segundo en lanzarla lejos.

-Como los viejos tiempos- dijo él sonriendo, luego abrió la bata de ella, dejando a plena vista su desnudez- eres hermosa Cho. Ella lo besó y acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Theo, luego comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón. Él acariciaba el pelo de ella mientras la besaba. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica e instintivamente ella comenzó a mover las caderas contra las caderas de él, ante esto Theodore gimió.

─ Cho como no pares esto no va a ser lento. –dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa picara.

─ No quiero que sea lento, quiero que sea ya. – contestó ella rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas y él gimió por respuesta.

Rápidamente, Theo sacó sus pantalones y poco a poco se introdujo en ella, volver a sentirse dentro era como estar en casa de nuevo, volvieron a nacer las pasiones.

Theo movía las caderas en una dulce y lenta tortura que volvía loca a Cho. Dos cuerpos convertidos en uno solo, unidos en el calor de la pasión y el fuego del deseo. Lo beso con ansias, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, como si aquella noche no volviese a repetirse jamás. Y algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que así sería.

En el momento del orgasmo Cho gritó el nombre de Theo y se aferró lo que más pudo a él. Segundos después, el gimió fuertemente, mientras ella sentía como él había llegado a su orgasmo dentro de ella.

Fin flash Back.

En ese momento Theodore estaba tan ensimismado asimilando lo ocurrido, que no notó cuando Cho se había quedado mirándolo.

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntó ella.

Theo, saliendo del transe en que se encontraba habló- Cho, yo… no se como decir esto.

-Yo si- suspiró- es simple y fácil- explicó ella- este fue un desliz Theo, esto es algo que nunca más volverá a ocurrir- se levantó de la cama, recogió su bata y acomodó su largo cabello negro- me iré a bañar, hay otro baño en esa dirección, cuando salga, es mejor que no estés aquí, ella te debe estar esperando.

-Pero… Cho ¿co…- intento decir Theo, pero fue interrumpido por su ex novia.

-Simplemente lo sé- contestó ella con una sonrisa triste-una vez le dije a alguien que soy solo la clase de chica que atrae, pero no la que enamora ¿verdad?, además ella te está esperando, al momento de llamarme, me imaginé que había pasado lo de Ron, y que necesitarían mi ayuda y tu como buen caballero lo harías, el sexo solo fue un recordatorio con la ex. Gracias por este día.

-No Cho, no es así- se acercó a ella- yo me enamore de ti ¿recuerdas?, y sí tienes razón, todo lo que dijiste es verdad- contestó serio- esto es una despedida, Pans me debe estar esperando.

-Adiós Theo- se giró caminó hasta la puerta del baño y desde ahí sin mirar agregó- no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan, engañaste a Pansy acostándote conmigo, no podrás tener cara para recriminarle si ella hace algo. Por otra parte soy mujer… y sé que tampoco esto es una despedida, si no un hasta luego Señor Nott…- entró al baño dejando a Theodore con la culpa y una gran duda.

Hermione comenzó a moverse mientras dormía, despertando sobresaltado a Draco, quien estaba a su lado.-¡No!, no Ronald, no por favor…. No… - sollozó- no me haces daño- decía entre pesadillas- no me toques, suéltame, ¡nooooo!- gritó fuertemente

- Mi amor- intentó despertarla Draco- mi amor reacciona- la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¿Qué sucede, con los gritos me asusté?- pregunto la madre de Harry y seguida a ella llegaron los demás. En ese instante Hermione despertó, al ver a Draco, lo abrazó y se largó a llorar.

-Mi amor, perdóname., yo no pude evitar esto- lloraba desesperada- él… él me violó, yo no quería Draco, lo siento- lo soltó y salió de la cama, no me debes tocar estoy sucia, no mereces a alguien como yo.- gritaba frenética Hermione ante la atónita mirada de todos. Las chicas habían comenzado a llorar.

-Mía- se acercó lentamente a ella- yo te amo, no te dejaré sola y no te haré daño.- la intentó abrazar.

-Déjame Draco, estoy sucia, estoy impura… -gritó ella.

-No mi amor- contestó seguro abrazándola fuertemente- nunca, jamás y eso será algún día solo malos recuerdos.

Pansy estaba dormitando en un sillón, después de tanto llorar por su amiga, había caído en las redes de Morfeo, hasta que una inesperada llamada la despertó de sobresalto. Cogió el teléfono y contestó sin mirar quien llamaba.

-¿Si?- dijo ella aún adormilada.

-Pansy soy Theo- ella al escucharlo se enderezó en el sillón y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó ella- me tienes preocupada, hace varias horas localizamos a Hermione y pues pensé que te demorarías menos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Menos mal que Hermione está bien- suspiró- Pans ¿nos podemos juntar en la playa?- preguntó.

-Si, dime en que parte y llego allá- contestó ella- levantándose del sillón cogiendo su cartera y las llaves del auto.

-Estoy donde salimos a correr y fingiste tu caída- rió- te espero.

-Llego en 10 min, nos vemos- cortó. Pansy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se vio interceptada por Gin.

-Era él ¿verdad?- cuestionó Ginny- tranquila amiga- abrazó a Pansy, deja que las cosas pasen como deban pasar, te quiero mucho, a ti y a Mione, no sé qué haría sin mis trillizas, las adoro.

-Gracias Gin- se alejó- pase lo que pase estaré bien, siempre ha sido así.

Pansy caminó abrió la puerta y fue al encuentro con Theodore, definitivamente tendrían que hablar.

Ginny al verse sola comenzó a caminar, el patio de la casa de la familia Potter era enorme, un quincho, una piscina y una terraza, llegó hasta el borde de la piscina , sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a deleitarse con las plantas, las flores y el entorno tranquilo que ese espacio le ofrecía, los padres de su ex novio habían resultado ser completamente diferentes a lo que ella había pensado, la madre de Harry era un amor de persona, sin dudarlo habían aceptado a este grupo de desconocidos, y le habían brindado todo el apoyo tanto emocional como material, que en ese momento necesitaban.

Ginevra suspiró, su mente y su corazón estaban confundidos, sabía que las cosas con Harry eran maravillosas pero de un día a otro habían cambiado, y tenía miedo, por otra parte Neville… ¿Como podía haber dejado a Harry con una razón tan absurda, Neville no podía gustarle por solo por tener una afinidad, por dejar las cosas fluir? .Mientras que por un balcón del segundo piso Harry la observaba, definitivamente la amaba, amaba todo de ella y en ese instante ella comenzó a cantar un tema que en ese momento expresaba todo lo que sentía.

**-****_Yo no quería quererte… y no lo supe evitar… creí poder defenderme… pero a mi corazón… no lo puedes atar…_**- Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Ginny, mientras está seguía cantando-**_yo no sé mi amor…qué hago buscándote…uuuh, si te gano…pierdo libertad, yeah...yo no sé mi amor…qué hago besándote….si yo no me quiero enamorar…Guarda en silencio mis besos…despídete sin voltear…porque al besarte me pierdo…pero a mi corazón…quién le puede explicar…_**- en ese instante el padre de Harry, vio como su hijo sufría y como Ginny sufría.

-Ve donde ella Harry, es una buena chica- susurró a su hijo. Él vio ese empujoncito como una nueva oportunidad Ginny y bajó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-**_yo no sé mi amor…qué hago buscándote…uuuh, si te gano…pierdo libertad, yeah..-_** Harry llego por detrás la giró y la besó, de una manera dulce ansiada, expresando todo lo que sentía, mientras la besaba, limpió las lágrimas que ella había derramado y la apretó contra él, dejando en claro que no la dejaría escapar, Ginny interrumpió el beso y lo miró fijamente -**_yo no sé mi amor…qué hago besándote….si yo no me quiero enamorar-_** susurró ella la letra de la canción.

-No te quiero perder- dijo Harry mirándola fijo- lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir, anoche pensé que si esto te hubiese pasado a ti, yo verdaderamente- suspiró y bajó la mirada- te habría buscado por cielo, mar y tierra- la volvió a mirar, pero esta vez sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados con amenazantes lagrimas a punto de salir- Ginny, sé que no me amas, pero déjame conquistarte, intentémoslo, ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que vivimos?

-Harry- intentó decir ella…

-Amor- interrumpió él, sé que no te quieres enamorar, que tienes miedo,pero no te quiero perder, me encantas, hace mucho que no me sentía así- una lagrima solitaria se escapo de los ojos de Harry- Ginevra, te amo, de verdad que sí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en tanto tiempo, yo… yo – tartamudeó- si te pasara algo me muero-suspiró- sé que suena tonto y algo quizás precipitado, pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse, algunas cosas fluyen solas.- solo eso bastó para que Ginny se lanzara sobre Harry y lo besara- pero…- intentó decir, sin embargo fue interrumpido por otro beso de Ginny.

-Cállate- dijo ella tiernamente al romper el beso- no me puedo enamorar, por que ya estoy enamorada- él bajó el rostro derrotado, ella a su vez cogió la cara de él y la levantó, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- yo me enamore de ti- ambos sonrieron- te quiero muchísimo, aun no te amo, pero al escuchar a Draco decir que tu harías lo mismo por mí, estando en el lugar de Hermione, me ha hecho pensar mucho y hoy dijiste las palabras mágicas, algunas cosas fluyen solas y lo nuestro es así.

-Perdóname mi amor – dijo él- perdóname todo lo malo que te hice pasar- la abrazó.

-Perdóname a mi por no saber qué era lo que realmente quería – contestó ella.

Se miraron y se besaron, mientras desde el balcón los padres de Harry veían a la pareja recién reconciliada.-Amor, creo que aún tienes tus dones de casamentero- dijo la madre de Harry riendo.

-Creo que sí- sonrió su marido- espero que mi hijo sea tan feliz como lo somos nosotros.

-Lo será James, lo será- contestó ella y lo besó.

Por otra parte Pansy bajaba del auto pensando… _"Depende de lo que él diga, es si esta relación sigue"_ y buscaba a Theo por la playa, miró por todos lados, hasta que divisó a un chico sentado en la orilla, muy cerca de las rocas. Caminó en esa dirección, mientras que él ensimismado en sus pensamientos se dijo: _"todo dependerá cuando la vea"_

-Theodore-gritó ella y el aludido se giró y la contemplo sin decir nada, el rostro de ella, lleno de preocupación, pero a su vez ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa- hola ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese instante él supo que no podría herirla de ninguna manera, que lo sucedido con Cho, quedaba en el pasado y que su presente era Pansy, ella jamás le haría algo similar a lo que él había hecho horas atrás y él no lo volvería a hacer.

-Te extrañé- dijo él, la abrazó-no te imaginas cuanto.

-Yo también, estaba nerviosa, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿todo bien?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

-Todo bien y claro- contestó acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole. Para Pansy no le bastó esa respuesta y volvió a preguntar.

- Y ¿nosotros Theodore?, te lo dije cuando te fui a dejar, si aún sentías cosas por Cho, lo dejáramos hasta aquí- dijo ella seriamente- entonces… ¿estamos bien? O terminamos esto.

Theo se sintió el hombre más miserable, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, que lo ocurrido con Cho era solo una despedida y jamás volvería a estar con ella y que Pansy era una mujer maravillosa.- Todo bien preciosa- y la besó.

Mientras Pansy pensaba, "_esta hecho, estamos juntos, no pensaré mas en Blaise, ni en mis estúpidos presentimientos, Theodore es el hombre para mí". _Por otra parte Theo no se quedaba atrás _"perdóname Pansy, perdóname, la necesito olvidar"._

Mientras que varias parejas volvían a reunirse por distintos motivos, Hermione se encontraba en terapia con la mamá de Harry, y Draco se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta oyendo.

-Cariño, soy la mamá de Harry, la doctora Lily Potter, mi especialidad es psiquiatría, a su vez tengo varios post títulos en diferentes áreas- le sonrió mientras Hermione la miraba sin expresión- pues Draco me contó que entraste a estudiar Medicina también.

-Sí, así es- contestó Hermione- primer año- agregó, suspiró-¿sabe?, se por qué estoy aquí, quiere que hable de la experiencia que viví, le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo por mi, pero mañana debo volver a la universidad y esto solo será un mal fin de semana que pasé.

-Hermione, sé que eres una chica inteligente, no te cierres cariño- respondió suavemente la madre de Harry- lo que pasó es algo grave, entiendo el trato que hicieron los chicos, de internar a Ronald lejos de aquí, pero creo que es algo fuerte que debes sacar de tu interior-se acercó al sitio donde se encontraba la chica- Hermione, hazlo por Draco, se cuanto lo amas.

-Por lo mismo no quiero hacer nada,-confesó Mione- me siento sucia, usada y quiero que él se aleje de mí, encuentre una buena chica, alguien que lo ame como yo, e incluso más pero que no lo meta en problemas

-Pero ¿Cómo dices eso?, tú no estas sucia, ni usada mi niña- aclaró Lily.

-Si lo estoy y por lo mismo terminaré con Draco, no quiero causarle más daño del que le hice y tampoco quiero estar con él sabiendo que estoy sucia. Terminaré mañana cuando me vaya…Perdóname Draco- agregó en voz alta- perdóname mi amor.

Draco al escuchar esto, sintió como una estaca le perforaba el corazón… su Hermione lo iba a dejar…a pesar de todo, lo iba a dejar, las lágrimas no dudaron en aparecer y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.


	20. Te amo pero no es suficiente sentirlo

Hola! :D estoy feliz! me han entregado algunas notas de mis pruebas anteriores y me ha ido bien jejeje :D aquí subo un nuevo cap :D un abrazo enorme a todas(os) los que leen! :D

Cariños especiales a Paola :D, EliiWeasley y Vale Malfoy :D y a las nuevas chicas que han agregado mi historia a favoritos y simplemente la siguen :D abrazos!

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

"Por qué no está reaccionando"- escuchó Draco, "pero quien no está reaccionando"-pensó él y poco a poco todo comenzó a tener sentido _Hermione lo iba a dejar,_ y él ¿dónde estaba? se intentó incorporar, sin embargo no podía... "que extraño".

-Amigo, que ocurre, reacciona, despierta- decía Harry a su lado.

-Harry, tranquilo hijo-decía Lily- ¿ha tenido algún golpe anterior en la cabeza?-preguntó.

-Si- respondió Ginny- en la playa en la casa de Herms, esa vez le pusieron puntos.

-Chicos, yo lo lamento, pero si no reacciona dentro de los 10 próximos minutos, me lo llevo a urgencias-salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny y Harry.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?-preguntó Harry.

-Mal, definitivamente cerrada-suspiró- va a dejar a Draco, debes apoyarlo mucho-agregó Ginny- es un buen chico y merece lo menor, lamentablemente Mione no está bien y no lo estará hasta que abra los ojos y pida ayuda.

-Pero, mi mamá la quiere ayudar-dijo Harry.

-Primero ella tiene que aceptar que lo que le pasó, no fue su culpa y segundo darse cuenta de cuantos la apoyamos.-contestó calmadamente Ginny- si el amor que tienen estos dos, Draco la esperará y apoyará cuando esto ocurra .

- Ahora hay que esperar que despierte Draco, antes que ella se vaya.

En ese instante Draco comenzó a reaccionar-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

En otra parte de la casa, Hermione miraba por ventanal, como el mar se divisaba a lo lejos, el humeante té de naranja canela, que se había preparado estaba frío, -suspiró- ver a Draco en el suelo sin reaccionar le recordó el accidente en playa, en dónde había nacido su amor.

-Las lágrimas siempre acompañan un sentimiento-dijo el padre de Harry desde el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué sientes Hermione?

-Siento tantas cosas, pero a la vez me siento sucia, vacía.

-Sabes, eres muy joven para echarte a morir, además tienes a Draco que te adora-suspiró- sabes tú y él me recuerdan los años más bellos de mi vida, cuando conocí a Lily, éramos muy jóvenes, ella al principio me odiaba, pero poco a poco me gané su amor, desde la primera vez en que la vi enseguida supe que sería la madre de mis hijos y mi esposa, pasamos por muchos problemas antes de poder estar juntos y felices para toda la vida.

-Siento tantas cosas por Draco-confesó Hermione- pero ya le he hecho mucho daño y lo amo, dicen que cuando uno ama y no hace feliz a esa persona, hay que dejarlo ir, y yo amo tanto, tanto a Draco, que soy capaz de aprender a vivir con estos dos grandes dolores.

-Hija- se acercó a ella para consolarla, ya que ella había comenzado a llorar- No te cierres, saldrán de eso juntos, él te ama, te adora, no seas así. Estas equivocada, ustedes se complementan, Hermione, él te necesita y tú a él- aclaró James Potter- no te alejes de lo que más quieres por miedo a ser feliz.

En ese instante apareció Ginny corriendo…-Mione-llamó Ginny- Draco reaccionó pero no se encuentra bien, iremos al hospital, supongo que iras ¿no?

-Sí, iré- contesto ella,- muchas gracias por todo- dijo al padre de Harry.

-Sé feliz, y tiempo al tiempo- contestó él.

Rápidamente todos llegaron al hospital, ingresaron de urgencia a Draco mientras que en la sala de espera, se encontraba todo el grupo reunido, Theo y Pansy llegaron más tarde sin embargo, estaban igual de preocupados que el resto.

-Salir de una, para entrar a otra- dijo Harry.

-Menos mal que tu madre entró a apurar los exámenes- contestó su padre.

Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos no decía nada, pensaba en como las cosas se habían salido de control y como habían cambiado radicalmente.

-Chicos voy fumar y regreso- avisó.

-Si quieres te acompaño- agregó Pansy, pensando en cómo Hermione se debía sentir.

-No, gracias pero necesito pensar y estar sola- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar al exterior sacó sus llaves, se dirigió a su jeep y manejó sin rumbo fijo, las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a descender, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y sonoros, de pronto una bocina la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Mierda- susurró-¿Por qué a mí?...

Condujo hasta la playa, se estacionó, sacó de auto un cuaderno y un lápiz, bajó, se quitó sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar por la desierta playa, y se sentó. Lentamente abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Desde pequeña escribía, cuando tenía pena, o problemas, los escribía. El mar, el cielo, la arena y las aves, fueron testigos de la despedida de Hermione.

Mientras en el hospital las cosas mejoraban poco a poco.

-Se encuentra estable- dijo la madre de Harry- el golpe fue fuerte y a su vez, los días sin comer y las fuertes emociones le pasaron la cuenta- añadió- hoy se quedará para ver su evolución y así poder monitorearlo, por si cualquier efecto secundario del golpe lo afecta.- miró para todos lados buscando a Hermione- ¿Y Hermione?

-Salió a fumar un cigarrillo- contestó Harry- ¿Mamá podemos pasar a verlo?

-Por eso busco a Hermione ¿Alguien podría ir a buscarla?-agregó.

-Yo iré- dijo Theo, quien no aguantaba estar frente a los amigos de Pansy y sobretodo de ella, sabiendo lo que había hecho, se sentía fatal, pero sabía que en ese instante no podría decirle la verdad a todos, los ánimos se encontraban en los suelos y definitivamente no era el mejor momento. Salió del hospital miró y buscó por todos lados, sin embargo no encontró a Hermione, pasaron varios minutos y vio en el estacionamiento, el jeep de ella no se encontraba.

Volvió ante la atenta mirada de confusión de todos.-No estaba, busque por todos lados y no estaba, su auto tampoco.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo impactada Ginny-¡Hermione se fue!

-Quizás solo fue a dar una vuelta- acotó el padre de Harry- necesita pensar.

-La conozco- suspiró Pansy- Hermione se fue.

En la playa, Hermione lloraba como nunca había llorado en su vida, tomó las hojas del cuaderno y las arrancó, las besó y las dobló con sumo cuidado, como resultado, dos cartas. Cogió el lápiz, el cuaderno y sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar de regreso al jeep, se subió e intentó arreglarse el maquillaje por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos rojos, demasiadas emociones, demasiada pena contenida, vio su teléfono, diferentes llamadas perdidas, desde Ginny, llegando hasta números desconocidos, los que asoció con los padres de Harry.

Encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a casa de los Potter. Al llegar allá tomó una ducha rápida, necesitaba despejarse, se cambió de ropa, y maquilló los golpes y magulladuras que Ron había hecho.

-Soy una mujer fuerte- se decía a sí misma- esto no me va a hundir, y si me hundo será sola y lejos de aquí- suspiró mientras veía la foto de fondo de pantalla de su móvil, en donde ella y Draco se besaban apasionadamente.

-Te amo- susurró- pero no es suficiente sentirlo, quiero que estés bien y junto a mí, está claro que no.- apagó el móvil y lo guardo en el fondo de su cartera. Tomó algunas cosas que tenía ahí, (las otras habían quedado en el departamento de Draco), salió de la habitación y se encontró con un mayordomo que había en la casa.

-Necesito que entregue estas cartas- dijo Hermione- esta es para el señor Draco Malfoy y está a James Potter. – Le entregó las cartas- gracias.

-No se preocupe señorita, a penas lleguen se las entrego- aseguró la chico.

Hermione subió al auto y comenzó a conducir su destino: La universidad.

En el hospital las cosas se complicaron más de lo debido, Draco comenzó a llamar a Hermione, al ver la desesperación del chico todos comenzaron a tratar de ubicarla.

-No hay caso- dijo Harry.

-Ni yo- agregó Pansy- ¿Tu tampoco Ginny?- preguntó y la chica negó con la cabeza.

Iré a la casa a ver si es que está allá- dijo el padre de Harry- cualquier cosa aviso.

-¿Dónde mierda estás?- gritó Pansy enojada atrayendo todas las miradas de los que se encontraban en el pasillo del hospital –Perdón- se acercó a Theo, me siento tan frustrada con todo esto, me supera- susurró abrazando a su novio, quien lucía nervioso, pero nadie se imaginaba el por qué.

Harry abrazaba a Ginny, definitivamente el fin de semana había sido de locos, las cosas fuera de control y lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraban. Ginny comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que Harry intentaba limpiar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

-Mi vida, todo va a estar bien- susurró a Ginny para calmarla- todo va a mejorar.

Mientras que el padre de Harry, se encontraba con lo que más temía. Definitivamente Hermione había huido.

-Señor- habló una voz masculina- la señorita Hermione dejó esto para usted y esta otra para el señor Kapplan.

-Gracias Dobby- él tomó el papel doblado que iba dirigido a él y comenzó a leer.

**_Señor Potter:_**

**_En estos momentos debo estar en la carretera, camino a mi realidad, realidad la cual me mantendrá viva, sé que me dijo que fuera feliz, pero, ¿Cómo serlo si veo como día a día arruino la vida del hombre que más amo en esta vida?_**

**_Seré fuerte, guardaré distancia ,algún día estaré bien y lucharé por Draco, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, y si lo es viviré con ello, así como aprenderé a vivir con la marca que dejó Ronald en mí. Gracias por sus palabras de consuelo. Perdón si lo defraude, pero esta es mi decisión y espero que me sepa entender, prometo visitarlo cuando pueda, regreso a la universidad, debo seguir con mis estudios. Cariños y gracias por su hospitalidad y cariño. Estaré eternamente agradecida y en deuda con usted y Lily. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto._**

**_Hermione Jane Granger._**

**-**Pajarita- dijo él en voz alta- éxito niña, y mucha fuerza, la necesitarás.

Habían pasado varias horas, Ginny seguía intentando comunicarse con Hermione.

-Es que no puedo creer que sea tan egoísta- decía enojada- se larga como si nada, dejando una carta, ¡cobarde!- gritó.

-Amor, entiéndela, no lo está pasando bien, seguramente se sintió ahogada- trató de calmar Harry- no la debemos juzgar, este fin de semana fu horrible para ella.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Pansy- pero es nuestra amiga, nos conocemos mucho, y se supone que confía en nosotras- en ese instante Ginny asintió- eso es lo que más nos duele, que ella no se desahoga con nosotras, no sabemos lo que ella piensa o quiere. En ese instante llegó Lily.

-Pansy- suspiró- Draco quiere hablar contigo. La chica miró a todos los reunidos ahí, se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras la madre de Harry, una largo pasillo recorrido por médicos, enfermeras y paramédicos, que entraban y salían de las diferentes habitaciones.

-Es aquí- indicó la doctora- pasa, luego vendré por ti. Pansy entró a la habitación, viendo a Draco recostado en una camilla, mientras este miraba al vacío y tratando de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Draco?- dijo ella interrumpiendo al chico - ¿me mandaste a llamar?

-Pansy, toma asiento- habló él de una manera inexpresiva- sí, así es, te mandé a llamar- suspiró- sé que eres una mujer franca y honesta, y quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Hermione no está afuera verdad?

Pans se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Draco, pero no podía mentirle. Definitivamente muchas mentiras en un día no era algo bueno y por otra parte el rubio estaba sufriendo.

-Seré completamente honesta- contestó- Hermione vino acá, estuvo con nosotros aquí en el hospital, pero se fue y hace varias horas que la estamos intentando ubicar- confesó.

-Gracias Pans- sonrió tristemente, mientras los ojos se cristalizaban- gracias por tu honestidad.- derramó una lagrima- Theo te debe estar esperando afuera- agregó él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas no contenidas.

-Draco, ya no te pido que entiendas a Hermione, con Ginny sentimos que es egoísta lo que está haciendo y no ve el daño que te está causando- dijo Pansy.

-Por lo mismo ella se fue, para no hacerme daño- suspiró- ¿sabes?, la amo, Pansy, la amo tanto que duele y eso es lo que ella no quiere.

-Draco, ánimo, no estás solo- consoló ella- tienes a maravillosos amigos, además a Ginny y a mí.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- contestó él aun limpiándose el rostro- cuídenla por mí.

Por otra parte, Hermione ya había llegado a su casa, el viaje de varias horas se le había hecho cortísimo, se había comunicado con sus padres para decirles que todo estaba bien, sin embargo nada lo estaba, cogió vodka de la nevera, un par de hielos y salió a la terraza de su casa, encendió un cigarrillo. Comenzó a fumarlo lentamente, disfrutando el placer de calma, que le daba el cigarro, ese pequeño momento sin preocupaciones. Tomó un vaso, puso dos hielos, y vertió el alcohol, bebió el primer sorbo, necesitaba olvidar.

Cogió el bolso que había dejado a su lado y tomó el teléfono, lo encendió. Al instante comenzó a llorar, la fotografía de ella con Draco… luego, comenzó a sonar y a vibrar…

_Mensaje1: (Compañía de teléfono) Usted tiene 17 mensajes en su buzón de voz…_

_Mensaje2: (Ginny) Herms, ¿en qué estás pensando?, no te juzgo, pero llámame para saber de ti, estoy preocupada, mañana viajo de regreso, me siento horriblemente mal Draco no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Por favor comunícate, te quiero muchísimo, hablaremos después, pero por favor da una señal._

_Mensaje 3: (Harry) Hermione, estoy preocupado, usualmente soy neutro para estas cosas, pero esta vez no sé si pueda, tengo a mi hermano devastado, y sé que no te encuentras bien, pero huir no fue una de las mejores soluciones, espero que pienses las cosas bien, sabes que aquí tienes un amigo en quien confiar y jamás te haría daño, sobretodo porque veo a Ginny sufrir por ti. Animo, no estás sola y por favor piensa las cosas._

_Mensaje 4: (Pansy) Pero que mierda pasa por tu cabeza… me decepcionas, si crees que te voy a compadecer porque Ronald te violó no lo haré, sabes que no soy de esa clase de amigas, eres una mujer fuerte y no te puedes echar a morir, no lo permitiré, por lo mismo no te compadeceré, lo que has hecho es algo egoísta y demasiado infantil, Draco está en el hospital, sufriendo por la mujer que ama y es única y exclusivamente por tú culpa, además cuando tú desapareciste el movió cielo mar y tierra por buscarte, no es cualquier hombre, te ama de verdad, no como el estúpido de Viktor que te dio la espalda por pensar en tú futuro, date cuenta como es Draco y que jamás tendrás un hombre así, yo si fuera tú, pensaría mejor las cosas, no debes ser impulsiva, debes pensar, y en estos momentos tienes a un pobre hombre con el corazón roto. Discúlpame si no soy como Ginny, pero es la verdad y el mundo no se ha acabado para ti, recién está empezando, no te cierres, saca lo que sientes y no dejes que las buenas oportunidades de tu vida se vayas, sólo por no querer verlas. Te quiero pero en estos momentos también te odio… un beso._

En ese instante el mensaje de Pansy, le caló el corazón en lo profundo… lloró nuevamente. Luego de unos cuantos tragos sonó su teléfono, miro el número, era desconocido y contestó.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Hola soy Comarc, disculpa si te molesto-dijo una voz- pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Pues tú dirás- contestó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Sé que es tarde, pero ¿podríamos vernos?-preguntó él- hay cosas que debemos aclarar, y pues la pelea del otro día con Susan y tú de por medio- suspiró- la verdad es que ya conversé con ella, pero creo que te debo una explicación, quisiera conversar, ¿puede ser?.

-Sería bueno conversar-dijo Hermione- pero no puedo manejar, acabo de beberme media botella de vodka, si quieres vienes tú a mi casa.

-Okey, voy para allá, te ahorro el viaje y el accidente- bromeó, logrando sacarle una leve sonrisa a Hermione.- envíame en un mensaje de texto como llegar y ¿nos vemos en 40min?

-Okey, te espero.- cortó y suspiró- pues bien, hay que ir cerrando dramas y dejando la vía libre para ser feliz ¿no? Se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje con las indicaciones para llegar.

Mientras que en el hospital Draco reposaba y trataba de contener su pena. Tocaron la puerta haciendo que este mirara en esa dirección.-Señor Potter, ¿Qué hace a estar horas acá?, debería estar en su hogar.

-Hijo, no podía estar tranquilo, teniendo en mi poder esto- mostró una carta, que Draco al verla, reconoció la escritura de Hermione- esto- y posó la carta en las manos del chico- lo dejó ella para ti.

El semblante de Draco fue modificado de inmediato, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir desmesuradamente.- lo… lo siento- sollozó- no me puedo contener.

-Sabes… hablé con ella esta mañana y la verdad es que sé que ella te ama, pero necesita tiempo- dijo dulcemente el padre de su amigo- es difícil por lo que está pasando y se ve que es una mujer fuerte, lo superará, pero dale tiempo, ella cree que no es digna de tu amor, por su violación, pero con amor, paciencia y dedicación, tengo por seguro que lograrán tener la bella relación que tenían.

-Gracias- susurró Draco, limpiándose la cara.

-De nada, eres un gran amigo de mi hijo y casi mi hijo- sonrió- te tengo cariño y eres un buen joven, lograrás volver con ella a pesar de todos los malos momentos- lo abrazó- me debo marchar, lee la carta, quizás no sea del todo una despedida, nunca pierdas la fe.- camino hacia la puerta- mañana llegan tus padres, estaban de viaje y los llamé hace algunas horas- agregó, se giró y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco sumido en pensamientos y una carta en sus manos, la desplegó y noto rastros de tinta corrida- Hermione lloró al escribir esta carta- pensó y comenzó a leer.

**_Mi amor, mi Draco, mi dragón, mi ángel:_**

**_Escribirte esta carta es una de las cosas más complicadas que me ha tocado en la vida, tratar de desnudar el alma, se me hace tan complicado con tanto sentimiento en el corazón. Me encuentro frente al mar, siento la brisa, la arena en mis pies, tiemblo de frío pero eso no importa, porque veo ese mar, ese inmenso mar que fue testigo cuando nos vimos por primera vez. _**

**_Amor mío, en estos momentos desearía poder mirarte con los mismos ojos que antes, con los ojos que te vi aquel día, con los ojos que te vieron lleno de placer cuando hicimos el amor. Pero no puedo, sinceramente no puedo, porque no me siento como antes, me siento sucia, me doy asco yo misma y tú no mereces a alguien así._**

**_Estoy nerviosa, estoy aún asimilando las cosas, pero creo que es mejor que busques a alguien que merezca a alguien tan maravilloso como tú, sé que llevábamos tan solo una semana, sin embargo para mí fue más que eso, y te llegué a amar, aún lo hago, pero aprenderé a vivir con dos grandes dolores, mi violación y alejarte de mi vida para que seas feliz._**

**_Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, nunca tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Ronald, y perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para quedarme a tu lado y enfrentar esto juntos, pero no quiero verte sufrir._**

**_Hay heridas que sanan con el tiempo, espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en esta vida, yo ya haya sanado las mías y tú, me hayas perdonado y tengas una maravillosa vida, y si no lo es, yo volveré por ti y seremos felices juntos._**

**_Te amo, no tengo palabras para agradecer por salvarme, si tu no hubieses llegado, quizás donde estaría ahora. Eres mi ángel, mi amor, pero no puedo ser egoísta, te mereces algo mejor… algo que no esté deteriorado y usado._**

**_Te amo y dudo que deje de hacerlo tan pronto. Un beso y hasta siempre._**

**_ Hermione Jane Granger._**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación maquillándose, pues sus ojos delataban todas las horas que había llorado, cuando divisó por el ventanal, en la lejanía un auto, -Comarc- pensó. Poco a poco se fue vislumbrando una camioneta roja, que entraba por el gran portón que rodeaba la casa, se estacionó y bajo el chico. Ella bajó a la primera planta para abrir la puerta que en ese momento estaba sonando. Abrió.

-Hola Comarc, pasa-lo besó en la mejilla a modo de saludo y el chico entró.

-Disculpa la hora-dijo él apenado- pero somos compañeros y quería solucionar esto, estaremos por cinco años juntos y no quiero problemas.

-Pienso igual- contestó ella tratando de sonreír- pues tú dirás, toma asiento, ¿quieres beber algo?- mientras ella se servía otro vodka.

-Gracias- se sentó – un vodka solamente, tengo que conducir de regreso- contestó él.

Ella lo sirvió- Pues bien, tú dirás- habló ella pasándole el vaso.

-Hermione, ese día lo que dije fue en serio, no sé como pero me siento atraído hacia ti- suspiró- las cosas con Mel no estaban de lo mejor y llegaste tú y me revolucionaste las hormonas.- la miró- se nota que eres una chica guapa, inteligente y segura de sí misma, y eso llamó la atención en mí.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Su ahora?- preguntó Hermione bebiendo de su vaso.

-Terminamos, la verdad es que no lo tomó bien, me cambié de casa el fin de semana, estoy viviendo con un amigo y pues hablé con ella cuando venía para acá, mañana hablará contigo, pues no tienes la culpa de nada- contó Comarc.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Comarc- nuevamente intento sonreír, pero sin éxito.

-Hermione, es mi idea o… ¿estuviste llorando?- interrogó él acercándose a ella y viendo los ojos rojos e hinchados, de pronto notó los moretones cubiertos por maquillaje- Hermione, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué te paso?, vamos a demandar a aquel que te hizo esto- la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla y ella gritó- ¿Hermione estas bien?- ella cayó al piso llorando.

-Comarc, no me dejes sola- lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar- lo que más necesito ahora es un amigo.- sollozó-¿Puedes serlo?

-Sh… tranquila- respondió él mientras la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla- tranquila no te dejaré sola, aquí tienes un amigo para lo que sea.


	21. Deberiamos ir a terapia en conjunto

**Hola :D**

**Sin más vueltas les dejo el cap de hoy! **

**Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece... Todo es de JK, y la trama es mía :D**

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y media desde la violación de Hermione y día a día luchaba contra sus sentimientos y miedos internos, una guerra constante entre dejar fluir los sentimientos y reprimirse. Comarc había controlado sus sentimientos y demostró ser un buen amigo, ayudó a Hermione en todo lo que pudo. Una gran demostración fue cuando habló con Ginny y Pansy.

**_Flash Back_**

_En pleno café universitario a media mañana, conversaban despreocupadamente las dos chicas, mientras que un chico a la distancia las observaba._

_-Ginny, ¿es mi idea o ese tipo de allá nos mira muchísimo?- preguntó Pansy, mirando hacia otro lado- pero no mires en seguida, hazlo disimuladamente._

_-Su amiga haciendo caso omiso, miró en la dirección que Pansy había mirado hace un instante._

_-¡Pero mira disimuladamente!- criticó Pansy, luego sonrió- ¿te has dado cuenta que nosotras las mujeres cuando nos dicen DISIMULADAMENTE jamás lo hacemos?- bromeó. _

_-Si- asintió la pelirroja riendo y se atoró con su té Earl Grey que estaba bebiendo- no mires pero el tipo viene para acá. En ese instante Pansy miró en la dirección y se encontró cara a cara con el chico- te lo dije- susurró Ginny._

_- Hola, buenos días, Ginnevra y Pans ¿verdad?- ambas chicas asintieron al chico que sonriente les hablaba- mi nombre es Comarc, soy compañero de Mione, Hermione Granger ¿podemos conversar unos minutos?_

_-Sí, toma asiento- contestó Ginny- ¿de qué necesitas conversar con nosotras Comarc? _

_-Pues, quiero hablar de Hermione, sé que quizás no estén al tanto de que yo sé lo que ocurrió con Ron y que ella y yo tenemos una amistad.- ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo directo que aquel desconocido había sido- pues, quiero hablar con ustedes porque veo que día a día Hermione se está alejando de todos, va a clases como zombie, ha adelgazado bastante y sé que está consumiendo pastillas para dormir- suspiró- lógicamente para ustedes no es nuevo lo que les estoy diciendo, pues como viven con ella y ya lleva una semana así- las chicas bajaron sus rostros- ¿no lo habían notado? _

_-La verdad es que yo no- contestó Ginny- tenemos horarios distintos, usualmente cuando la veo, sale apurada, o cuando le pregunto si comió, siempre me responde con que ya comió o que no tiene hambre, por otra parte todas estamos complicadas con las pruebas, lógicamente esto no es el colegio, así que mucho tiempo para compartir con ella no me ha quedado- confesó Ginny- por otra parte el único tiempo libre que he tenido ha sido el fin de semana y lo he usado en viajar a ver a mi novio.- suspiró- aunque con Hermione las cosas no están del todo bien._

_-Pues, yo estoy bajo presión- habló Pansy- estudio diseño y, todos los días tengo clases, todas las semanas nos piden diseños y creaciones y además de eso ir al gym después de clases, llego agotada a la casa, por otra parte está mi novio, siempre tenemos planes y la verdad es que admito que no me he acercado a Hermione, me siento mal- aclaró- pero… yo no puedo ser niñera de ella._

_-Mi intención no era esa, ni tampoco juzgarlas, pero ya veo que no es solo problema de Hermione, en fin, una violación es algo fuerte y pues en estos momentos ella no necesita que la juzguen o la compadezcan, sino más bien que sean normales, pero por lo que veo todos siguieron con sus vidas y ella se estancó.- explicó Comarc._

_-Puede ser así- habló Ginny- quizás después de todo, en vez de apoyarla, simplemente creímos que iba a superar esto sola._

_-Pues, yo fui hiriente con ella, nunca la compadecí, pero ella se fue alejando de nosotras- contestó Pansy- y yo… y yo… yo no hice nada para que ella no se alejara._

_-Chicas lo siento pero tenía que alguien decirles lo que estaba pasando – se disculpó Comarc- pero estaba pensando en hacer algo este fin de semana, una pequeña reunión, nada alborotado con algunos chicos de mi carrera con los cuales Hermione se lleva bien y pues para que asistieran y quizás ¿acercarse más?- dijo Comarc. _

_-Me parece una buena idea- sonrió Pansy- podría ser en nuestra casa- agregó- yo me encargo de la comida._

_- Genial, entonces en su casa será, yo me encargo de avisar a los chicos como llegar y de lo que vamos a beber, ustedes seguramente deben tener unos cds buenísimos. _

_-Estaba pensando en tocar algo en vivo, ¿su guitarreo loco? Y ¿hacer una pequeña fogata en el patio trasero?- agregó Ginny._

_-Excelente chicas, me parece- miró su reloj- Hermione me debe estar esperando, tenía laboratorio y ahora iremos a estudiar Química- sonrió- de verdad gracias por su buena onda._

_-Gracias a ti por abrirnos los ojos- dijo Ginny.- nos vemos entonces._

_Comarc se levantó de su silla- Nos vemos chicas- comenzó a caminar, y se giró sonriendo- por cierto, esto es sorpresa, traten de ser "disimuladas"- hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos"- cuídense, nos vemos- y se marchó, dejando a amabas chicas sonrojadas en sus asientos._

**_Fin flash back_**

La pequeña reunión había sido un éxito, fueron varios compañeros, las chicas hicieron un buen trabajo, y todos contentos, Hermione ya reía de manera más natural, a ratos se ensimismaba pensando en quizás que cosas, solo ella sabía, pero ese día se relajó y por un par de horas volvió a ser la de antes. El día de la fiesta, Ginny y Pansy se dieron cuenta de que Comarc sentía cosas por su castaña amiga, sin embargo, él prefería ser su amigo, su confidente y apoyarla, a que sacar a la luz esos sentimientos y alejarla de él por completo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado y entre ellas había instantes en los que Hermione se desahogaba, había cosas de las que no hablaba, específicamente de Draco. Ginny había intentado hablar con ella, pues había viajado a ver a Harry, y por casualidad vio a Draco también.

**_Flash Back_**

_Se encontraba la pareja recostada sobre la cama viendo el final de A lot like love…-Me encanta esta película la vería mil veces más- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry._

_- Es bonita, los protagonistas como se conocen- suspiró Harry- destino, cada uno tiene su media naranja esperando por ahí.- rió- si amor soy un romántico y lo sabes._

_-Esta película me recuerda a Draco y a Hermione.- confesó ella. _

_-Hablando de Draco, Mi Amor, sé que te prometí un fin de semana solo para los dos, ya que mis padres viajaron- hablaba Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ginny- pero tengo que ir a ver a Draco, no lo puedo dejar solo- confesó- han pasado dos semanas desde el "incidente pelirrojo" y a pesar de que él se encontraba con sus padres, no ha estado bien y ahora que ellos se han ido, no quiero dejarlo solo._

_-Pero, ¿Por qué no lo invitas y yo cocino algo rico?- sugirió Ginny- así él sale un poco de su departamento, es más vamos a buscarlo.- se levantó de la cama y se puso zapatos.- ¡vamos!- animó, Harry se levantó de la cama y la besó._

_-Gracias mi amor por entender, por ser como eres- la besó tiernamente- te amo._

_Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al departamento de Draco, al llegar tocaron la puerta, pero al abrir el dueño de aquel lugar se llevaron una sorpresa.-Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó furioso Harry, mientras veía que el pulcro y ordenado departamento de su amigo se había transformado en un basural - mira este desastre Draco, ¡hace solo dos días tus padres te dejaron solo y convertiste tu departamento en esto!_

_-Amor tranquilízate, míralo como está- susurró Ginny- Draco- llamó ella, mientras que el chico caminaba hacia su habitación por el pasillo que se encontraba cubierto de vidrios rotos, los sillones manchados, copas rotas, colillas de cigarrillos, comida intacta sobre la mesa, algunas sillas botadas… - iré a hablar con él- lo besó en la mejilla- intenta ordenar aquí, mientras. _

_Ginny caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación escuchó un sollozo de Draco, empujó suavemente la puerta para ingresar, pero la visión que observó la dejó helada, Draco en medio de la cama, con un pijama y abrazando la ropa de Hermione._

_-¡Dios mío!- susurró, claramente sabía que Draco estaba mal, pero nunca pensó de que esa manera- Draco, soy yo Ginny- dijo ella con voz dulce, caminó hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama- ¿quieres hablar?_

_-Ginny- sollozó- no sé qué hacer, siento que una parte de mí se fue, la llamo, le envío correos, le escribía antes en su Facebook, ahora ella tiene su teléfono apagado, los correos no sé si los lee, y me bloqueó de su Facebook, ¿que hice mal?_

_-Nada Draco, pero sabes que ella lo hizo para no hacerte daño- suspiró- quieres que sea completamente honesta contigo y te diga como son las cosas en realidad y ¿Por qué ella quería alejarse de ti?-él asintió y por primera vez la miró- necesito entonces que te duches, te vistas y salgamos de aquí, no hablaré contigo en estas condiciones, te espero afuera con Harry, estaremos arreglando este desastre- se levantó y salió de la habitación. _

_A los 40 minutos salió de la habitación recién bañado, afeitado, peinado y con ropa limpia Draco. Mientras que su departamento se encontraba definitivamente en mejores condiciones, después de barrer y recoger muchas cosas, Harry y Ginny habían logrado dejarlo decente._

_-Gracias – dijo Draco cabizbajo._

_-Mucho mejor ¿no?- contestó Ginny sonriendo- pues la barba no te viene y la pinta que tenías menos, ahora iremos a comer a la casa de Harry, te quedarás allá con nosotros y conversaremos después de cenar ¿vale?- dijo ella en tono autoritario, al ver que él no contestaba agregó- ¿me entiendes?_

_- Sí- respondieron Draco y Harry juntos, la personalidad que en ese momento había salido a relucir en Ginny, de alguna manera los espantó a ambos._

_-Correcto, entonces Draco ve por tu ropa – ordenó y el chico fue al instante, mientras ella se giró hacia Harry- creo que esta noche lo pasaremos bien- susurró cerca del oído de este, haciendo que se sonrojara._

_De camino a la casa pasaron a comprar los elementos necesarios pasa que Ginn cocinara, y aprovecharon los chicos de comprar un whiskey añejo para relajarse. Al llegar a la casa, Ginny se fue a cocinar e Harry invitó a Draco a beber y fumar unos puros._

_-Te encanta sacarle los puros a tu papá- bromeó por primera vez Draco- recuerdo cuando una vez nos pilló fumándoselos, se enojó tanto, que tú mamá tuvo que calmarlo. _

_-Pues ahora no tiene nada que quejarse- contestó Harry- de este viaje traerá una 10 cajas más.- sonrió- me gusta la buena vida- rió- y compartirla con los amigos._

_-Gracias "man" por ir hoy, Ginny me encontró en una situación deplorable- comentó- quizás si no llegaban a ir, me habrían encontrado muerto dentro de todo ese basural.- se burló de sí mismo._

_-Amigo, sonará gay, pero te quiero- confesó Harry- me preocupo por ti, eres mi hermano, mi partner, mi socio, mi compadre, mi "man", animo, pasará esta situación y estará todo bien, costará eso sí, pero todo estará bien._

_-Gracias "amigo"- se abrazaron- gracias por todo._

_En eso llegó Ginny, la comida estará en 10 minutos, se sirvió un wiskey ante la atenta miranda de ambos chicos.-¿Qué?¿solo ustedes pueden beber?- dijo ella seriamente y luego se bebió todo el contenido del vaso._

_-Tenías sed mi amor- bromeó Harry haciendo reír a Draco._

_-Sí, algo así- rió ella- lo siento, tenía ganas de beber._

_Pasaron a comer, la cena fue sencilla, pastas con mariscos, se relajaron completamente, y llegó el momento que Draco esperaba._

_-Pues cumplí con lo que me pediste- dijo de pronto él- estoy aquí, ya cené, me quedaré y me bañé.- suspiró- Quiero saber cómo está Hermione- dijo directamente y sin rodeos._

_-Pues, Hermione bajo de peso, no es la de antes y está consumiendo pastillas para dormir, ayer Comarc le organizó algo en la casa para subirle el ánimo, y lo logró, por un par de horas fue la chica que era antes._

_-¿Quién es Comarc?- preguntó Draco celoso._

_-Es su amigo y compañero, la ha apoyado bastante-indicó Ginny- pero sé que el siente cosas por ella, se le nota._

_-Recuerdo que algo me comento una vez- contestó el rubio- ¿te ha hablado de mí?_

_-No, ella rehúye hablar de ti, sabes, creo que ella te extraña y te ama- confesó Ginny- pero creo que tiene miedo, sé que se siente mal por lo ocurrido y usada por Ron, pero el que debe hacerle creer que no es así eres tú._

_-Tiene razón Ginny- interrumpió Harry- eres tú el único, a pesar de que ella no quiera tenerte cerca, deberías hacer algo, quizás a la distancia, envíale una carta, algo._

_-Tienen razón- contestó Draco- lo haré._

_-Mañana yo se la llevo- dijo Ginny- yo los ayudaré._

**_Fin flash back_**

Mientras que la relación de Ginny con Harry iba mejorando día a día, la relación de Theodore con Pans cada día que pasaba, se transformaba en una perfecta actuación, ambos podrían postular al Oscar y lo habrían ganado. Al regresar a la universidad, frente a todos habían formalizado su relación, tanto así que Theo invitó a Pansy a cenar un día con sus padres.

**_Flash Back._**

_Pansy se alisaba el pelo y luego se podría un vestido sencillo, de color rosa pálido, no muy ceñido al cuerpo, y de largo dos dedos arriba de la rodilla-"no quiero que piensen que soy una cualquiera"- pensó ella cuando compró el vestido, y unos tacones, todo el conjunto acompañado de un abrigo blanco, un pequeño bolso del mismo tono del vestido y un maquillaje natural y fresco._

_Al entrar a la casa de la familia Nott/Zabini, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, al recordar cuando había "pinchado" las ruedas del auto de Blaise- "¡Opss! Blaise estaría ahí… mierda… ya es tarde para arrepentimientos"- pensó ella._

_Entraron al living, en donde había una mujer alta, delgada, de facciones delicadas, quien miraba tiernamente a la pareja que acababa de interrumpir en el lugar -esos ojos…los mismos ojos de Blaise –pensó Pansy._

_-Mamá- llamó Theo- te quiero presentar a Pansy Parkinson, mi novia-la mujer se acercó sonriendo y besó a Pansy. _

_-Un gusto, señora Nott- dijo Pansy devolviendo una sonrisa tímida. _

_-Qué amorosa- contestó la madre de los Nott-Zabini- soy la Señora Zabini- Nott , mantuve mi otro apellido de casa por Blaise , mi otro hijo pero prefiero que no me digas así, llamame Cristine, cariño- pidió amablemente- tienes buen gusto, igual que tu padre._

_-¿Quién tiene buen gusto?- interrumpió una voz que hizo que Pansy tuviera un nuevo escalofrío.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó seriamente Blaise._

_-Qué modales son esos Bini- criticó Cristine- es la novia de tu hermano- contestó sonriendo- Pans te presento a Blaise, mi hijo menor.-_

_-Si nos conocemos con Blaise, Cristine- explicó Pansy a su "suegra"- somos compañeros, yo también estudio diseño- comentó- Hola Blaise- saludó- no te vi hoy en clases ¿estas enfermo?- preguntó tiernamente para ocultar el tono cínico de su voz._

_-¿No fuiste a clases?- cuestionó la madre de ambos chicos- ¿En qué malos pasos andas?- dijo furiosa._

_-Mamá… yo- estaba respondiendo Blaise cuando Pansy lo interrumpió._

_-Perdón, mi intención no fue provocar esto- dijo ella aparentando inocencia-quizás si fuiste pero no te vi, además hoy nos tocaba ir a un electivo y luego a una clase que seguramente tú tienes conmigo , quizás por eso no te vi, yo tengo Yoga- sonrió- no sé qué tienes tú._

_-Pues eso da lo mismo- dijo Theo cambiando de tema- pasé directamente del entrenamiento a buscar a Pansy, así que iré a ducharme, mientras la dejaré aquí en buenas manos, ¿verdad hermanito?_

_-En las mejores- contestó mientras miraba de pie a cabeza a Pansy- ve tranquilo, le mostraré la casa, mientras._

_-Permiso, yo iré a ver qué tal va la cena- se disculpó Cristine y salió en dirección a la cocina, mientras Theodore depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Pansy y subía las escaleras._

_-Pues bien, felicitaciones cuñadita- habló en tono irónico Blaise- te sienta bien ese vestido, aun que te ves muchísimo mejor con los usuales vestidos apretados que sueles lucir._

_-Que chistoso, pues bien, si no quieres ser mi guía turístico, me quedaré aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón._

_-Vamos, te mostraré mi humilde hogar- le ofreció una mano a Pansy para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón._

_-Pero que caballero- se burló ella, al tomar la mano del chico sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola de pies a cabeza por su espina dorsal, las mariposas en su estómago no dudaron en aparecer, la respiración se aceleró, miró a los ojos a Blaise y vio como a él le pasaba lo mismo, lentamente ambos comenzaron a acercarse, ambos querían volver a probarse- Blaise, no puedo- susurró Pansy a escasos milímetros de la boca del chico._

_-Ven vamos- la tiró de la mano, que aún mantenían unidas y caminó rápidamente al jardín trasero- te llevaré a un lugar que pocos conocen- le dijo y sonrió, continuó caminando entre unos arbustos y plantas, rodeó una alberca que poseía la familia , luego un pequeño quincho y aún seguían caminando, era un patio enorme, hasta llegar al final, en donde había una pequeña construcción, a simple vista parecía un cuarto de jardinería o de herramientas pensó Pansy, -hemos llegado- anunció Blaise, abrió la puerta. _

_ Al entrar Pansy se percató que era un pequeño cuarto de diseño, al igual que el de ella en su cuarto, un maniquí, un gran equipo de música, telas de colores y un gran espejo._

_-Precioso- dijo asombrada mientras veía que las paredes estabas recubiertas por madera, el estilo era muy rústico y estaba completamente ambientado para un diseñador, en este caso para Blaise- es simplemente perfecto._

_-Me alegra que te guste- contestó él sonriendo- a nadie le había mostrado este sitio antes- confesó- mis padres solo saben cómo está realmente ambientado todo esto- tomó una mano de Pansy, hizo una reverencia- Bienvenido al Imperio Zabini._

_-Es perfecto- sonrió._

_-¿Te gusta bailar?- preguntó sacando a Pansy de su asombro por el lugar._

_-La verdad es que sí- contestó, mirando la mano que el chico le tendía._

_Sin dudarlo un momento Pansy tomó la mano de Blaise y se dirigieron al centro de la habitación, en ese instante Blaise puso play a la pista con un control remoto, lo lanzó sobre un sillón que poseía la habitación._

_Ambos estaban de pie con los pies juntos y sus espaldas rectas, Blaise, tomó a Pansy, formando la primera posición, ante las primeras notas musicales esta susurró- es un tango- y sonrió. Mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a bailar, ambos flexionaron sus rodillas, manteniendo esa flexión, dieron un paso hacia el costado, la música fluía a través de sus cuerpos, sin embargo no era lo único que fluía, la atracción de ambos se hacía más evidente y ambos se envolvieron en una de las danzas más provocativas, románticas._

_Sus movimientos, desgarradores, apasionados, avasalladores, desesperados, deseosos, gráciles, definidos, perfectos… los alientos casi mezclándose, con la mirada devorándose y los cuerpos deseosos de seguir con ese contacto, realizando cortes y quebradas._

_ De fondo sonaba el tango de Gardel "El día que me quieras", a ambos les había tocado en lo profundo de su ser esa melodía… "La noche que me quieras…"- cantó Gardel finalizando el baile._

_-Definitivamente el tango es una expresión de pasión y sentimiento- habló alguien desde la puerta._

_-¡Papá!- dijo Blaise sorpresivamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, aún sin soltar la mano de Pansy._

_-Soy tu padre ¿no?, pago tu universidad, quiero ver que aprendes y veo que has tomado baile o algo así - dijo bromeando- aun que veo que tienes una buena profesora- agregó mirando a Pansy- ¿no me vas a presentar a esta señorita?- alegó._

_-Padre, te presento a Pansy Parkinson- miró a la chica- Pans él es mi padre, Andrew Nott. _

_-Señor Nott- saludó educadamente Pansy- un gusto _

_-El gusto es mío señorita Parkinson, pero dígame Andrew - corrigió._

_-Está bien- ella sonrió- Andrew._

_-¿Es tú novia?- preguntó el padre del chico y agregando- Tienes mis mismos gustos en mujeres, mi querido Bini, a pesar de no ser tu padre biológico me has aprendido muy bien- golpeando la espalda del chico- además hacen una excelente pareja, se nota que están enamorados._

_-¿Quiénes papá?- preguntó Theodore apareciendo de la nada.- me imagine que traerías a Pansy aquí- dijo mirando a Blaise._

_-Tú hermano y Pans- contestó con soltura Andrew - me alegra verte hijo- saludó a Theo._

_-Pans es mi novia- aclaró Theo, cogiendo a su novia por la cintura y alejándola de Blaise._

_-Perdón Theodore, yo creí que ellos dos… como bailaban…-trató de enmendar la confusión Ricardo._

_-¿Bailaban? – preguntó confundido_

_-Ambos sabemos bailar – contestó rápidamente Blaise- y yo tomé como electivo Baile._

_-Así es y yo cuando pequeña yo tuve clases – agregó tímidamente Pansy- Blaise me preguntó si lo podía ayudar y eso hice. _

_- Mi madre dice que la cena esta lista que pasemos al comedor- dijo Theo, y dirigió rápidamente a Pansy hacia el interior de la casa dejando atrás a su padre y hermano._

_-Blaise, ¿es mi idea o a ti te gusta la novia de tu hermano?- preguntó sutilmente el Señor Nott.- puedes decirme la verdad- agregó él- eres mi hijo y no te quiero ver sufrir._

_-Si- confesó él-me gusta desde el primer día que la vi._

**_Fin flash back_**

Las cosas desde ese día en la casa de los Nott/Zabini, se pusieron más complicadas para Pansy, pues para su mala suerte (o quizás buena), le había tocado de pareja de clase de diseño alternativo a Blaise por el resto del semestre. Por otra parte Theo, estaba poco comunicativo, pero más tierno, caballero y muy apegado a Pansy, cosa que a ella no le daba buena espina.

Volviendo a la realidad, Hermione estaba muchísimo mejor, después de dos semanas y media y con la ayuda de todos volvía a sonreír, pero ella sabía que le faltaba algo, Draco… En ese instante Ginny entro corriendo a su habitación.-¡Hola!- la saludó- ¿Qué haces corriendo?

-¿Yo correr?¿Cuando?- mientras aun respiraba agitadamente, ante una mirada acusadora de Hermione- bueno, ahora corrí, lo confieso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, mientras arreglaba algunos apuntes de Anatomía.

-Toma- extendió la mano con un sobre blanco- Vamos cógela- animó.

La chica tomó la carta, y al ver la letra se le paralizó el corazón- Draco- susurró, mientras acariciaba el borde del sobre. Ginny asintió.

-Creo, que deberías leerla, nada pierdes, ya que cambiaste tu número telefónico, lo bloqueaste de Facebook, y sé que tu mail no lo has leído, dale este chance ¿quieres?- besó la frente de Mione- te quiero amiga…-y salió de la habitación.

Herms cogió la carta y se sentó en un sillón de su balcón. Abrió la carta lentamente, la desdobló y comenzó a leer…

**_Hermione, mi amor:_**

**_Han pasado ya varios días y sigo sin saber de ti, no por eso quiere decir que no piense en ti a cada instante. Sé lo que piensas, lo dejaste claro en tu carta anterior, pero solo quería decirte que aún te amo, y que día a día sigo con la esperanza de que algún día me aceptes a tu lado, al irte así como así y terminar nuestra relación por medio de una carta, me dejó vacío, siento que te llevaste una parte de mí, una parte que quiero de regreso, y esa parte eres tú._**

**_Sé que lo que ocurrió con Ron es fuerte y te cambió tu vida, y cambió mi visión sobre ti, me di cuenta que eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, sensata, honesta, transparente y lo mejor de todo es que me amas… y lo demuestras alejándote de mí. Pero mi vida, no debes elegir por mí, creo que soy yo el que debe decidir si quiero sufrir a tu lado… o sufrir sin ti, porque la vida es una sola, y siempre tendrá altos y bajos, pero prefiero pasarlos junto a ti._**

**_Para mí siempre serás lo más maravilloso que he conocido, pero no quiero perderte Hermione, no quiero que te alejes de mí, sé lo que piensas y lo respetaré pero no me alejes de tu lado._**

**_Eres una mujer maravillosa, única y no te quiero lejos de mi vida, al conocerte despertaste emociones y sentimientos que estaban dormidos y pues, no te quiero perder. Haré lo que tú me pidas, si quieres un amigo, ahí estaré apoyándote como tal, si quieres un novio, sabes que estoy aquí esperándote, seré lo que quieras que sea. Lo único que no me podrás pedir es que te deje de amar como lo hago._**

**_Te propongo algo…en realidad espero que me propongas algo… que me des el chance de ser algo en tu vida. Te adoro, eres lo que más valoro y siempre serás la princesa de mis sueños._**

**_Te amo preciosa, espero que me respondas por algún medio, hasta palomas mensajeras se aceptan, un beso a la distancia…_**

**_Solo tuyo Draco Lucius Malfoy._**

Al terminar de leer la carta Hermione sonrió, extrañaba a Draco, y poco a poco lo de Ron se iba superando, y le respondería a Draco su carta y como decía su amiga Ginny…"hay que dejar las cosas fluir". Cogió su laptop y comenzó a escribir, su terapeuta le había dicho que si tenía algunos impulsos, positivos, que los realizara y definitivamente este era uno de ellos.

Mientras que a varios kilómetros de allí, en la biblioteca de la facultad de Negocios, Draco estaba desarrollando un taller de investigación sobre las bolsas mundiales junto a Harry y Oliver Wood,

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó Wood.- ¿estás mejor?

-Si no lo estuviera, no me encontraría aquí ¿no?- respondió secamente, mientras escribía algunos apuntes en el cuaderno.

-Anda denso- susurró Harry- es que no ha tenido sexo- bromeó.

-Anda acumulado- siguió la broma Oliver.

Rieron ambos, mientras Draco intentaba no reír- Déjense idiotas- rió – no por que no tenga una vida sexual publicada en mi Facebook, no quiere decir que no tenga relaciones, además ustedes saben que no tengo relaciones con cualquiera.

-Mira, te diré algo, yo que tú- se apuntó a sí mismo el chico deportista- saldría, ya has hecho muchísimo por esa chica, sé que es especial, pero si no te sabe valorar, debes dar vuelta la página y volver a las pistas.

-Tú dices eso porque no la conoces- dijo Harry- si la vieras y conocieras, te darías cuenta porque este muchachote- palmeó a Draco el hombro- esta de esta manera.

-Pues vamos a conocerla este fin de semana- sugirió Santiago- hacemos todo lo necesario y dejamos el viernes libre y pues… podríamos viajar ¿no?, le darías una sorpresa, además creo que se alegraría.

-Tienes razón- dijo Draco- en dos días partiremos de viaje.

-E intentaremos que Hermione regrese con nuestro Dragón- agregó dramáticamente Harry.

-No "jodas" tanto, vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre- agregó y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas- ¿Qué esperan?- les dijo a los otros dos que lo observaban- yo invito- agregó y los tres se pusieron en marcha a comer.

Por otra parte Pansy con Blaise sufrían las críticas de su profesora.

-No, no , no- gritaba ella- no entiendo como no logran hacer que se vea apasionado, desgarrador, debe ser un vestuario sensual, en el cual la persona se vea irresistible,- suspiró- ustedes hacen que se vea forzado, duro, rudo, estático, no se dejan llevar.

-Es complicado dejarse llevar- trató de explicar Pansy- es incómodo para nosotros, sobre todo porque estoy yo siendo la modelo y él es el hermano de mi novio.

-Pero piensen que no existe tal compromiso, déjense llevar, dejen que la tela y el cuerpo los guie, son artistas, deben ser capaces de diseñar algo maravilloso- se giró enojada la profesora- si de aquí al sábado, no tiene una mejor presentación, tengan por seguro que su primera nota será un reprobado.- cogió de una silla su chaqueta- me decepcionan, deberían pasar más tiempo juntos, hacen una gran pareja, el problema es que dejan que muchos factores los distraigan del objetivo…- caminó hacia la puerta y desde ahí agregó- Sábado a las 8.00 am en el salón, espero que consideren mis palabras.

-Pansy, debemos esforzarnos más- dijo Blaise mientras bebía agua- de verdad, esto es demasiado importante para mí y realmente me importa muy poco lo que diga mi hermano, esa prohibición de vernos es ilógica, somos compañeros.

-Theo no es estúpido- dijo Pansy mientras cogía la colección que habían realizado y comenzaba a empaquetarla- él intuye algo, ve mis reacciones cuando te acercas a mí, y ahora que somos compañeros de taller nos vemos todos los días y a cada instante- se acercó a Blaise y lo abrazó- se me hace difícil estar cerca de ti- susurró en el oído del chico- me dan unas ganas incontrolables de besarte.

Él se movió quedando frente a frente con ella- a mi me pasa lo mismo- se acercó más a ella, rozando ambas narices- quiero besarte Pansy, quiero que estés conmigo no con Theo- susurró.

-Tengo una idea- dijo ella – vente a mi casa esta noche, duermes allá y mañana tenemos el día libre, le inventaré algo a Theo y pasaremos el día juntos. ¿Te parece?

-¿Quieres que duerma en tu casa?- preguntó seductor, mientras Pansy se mordía el labio y asentía- pues bien, nos vemos esta noche preciosa- dio un beso casto sobre los labios de ella y se separó- tendré que decirle a mi familia que saldré con una guapa chica que no eres tú y que no llegare a dormir.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Ella caminaba distraídamente hacia su auto, pero fue detenida por Theo.-¿A dónde vas sin mí?- dijo él asustando a Pansy.

-¡Theo me asustaste!- gritó ella- ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues nada, aquí queriendo pasar un tiempo con mi novia- la besó.

-The.. Theo- tartamudeó ella, al tratar de separarse de él- no ando con ánimos, además las cosas no van bien con Blaise- el chico hizo una mueca- quieras o no, la profesora nos puso juntos, no me puedo alejar de él, por otra parte estamos trabajando mal, tendré que realizar nuevos diseños entre hoy y mañana, el sábado es la presentación.- dijo ella de corrido.

-Me molesta que estés más tiempo con él que conmigo- confesó él cínicamente haciendo sentir a Pansy mal- lo siento amor, pero es verdad.

- Es mi carrera, es lo que estudio, muchas veces no me va a gustar lo que me pidan los clientes - suspiró- pero debo hacerlo.- se giró y comenzó a abrir su auto- si no logras entender esto, no se para dónde va esta relación, además es tu hermano, no te entiendo- subió al vehículo y bajó la ventana- de verdad que no lo entiendo, estaré en mi casa trabajando arduamente para el sábado – Theo hizo otra mueca-estaré sola porque el viernes traeré los últimos detalles para finalizarlos acá en la universidad- aclaró.

-¿Te puedo ir a ver?- preguntó él.

-No- respondió secamente Pansy- cuando confíes en mí y quieras que sea tu novia, no tu hija, me llamas.- puso en marcha el auto y se fue dejando a Theo solo en el estacionamiento. Se escucharon unos aplausos y él se giró para ver quién era…

-Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso- aplaudía una asiatica- pobrecita, se aleja de ti- rió- mentira, tú la estás alejando- se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente- ¿me extrañaste cariño?

-Cho- la cogió del brazo y la llevó tras de un árbol- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a decirle la verdad a tu novia, vengo a decirle lo que pasó en el hotel, vengo a decirle que estoy embarazada de su novio.- escupió palabra por palabra, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Mientras que en la cafetería se encontraba Comarc con su ex novia Susan compartiendo un café.

-Sabes, me alegro que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros- dijoSu- tenías razón, las cosas hace mucho que no estaban bien- hablaba ella- nos llevamos mejor ahora que somos amigos.

-Sí, así es- dijo sonriendo Comarc- pero debo disculparme por las veces que te he dejado sola, sé que paso muchísimo tiempo con Hermione, pero no lo puedo evitar- sonrió- me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, conversar, hablar de todo un poco, es una chica inteligente y fuerte.

-¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella?- preguntó su ex.

-La verdad es que lo haría, pero necesita un amigo, no un novio en estos momentos- confesó él- sabes, mejor hablemos de otro tema, es un poco complicado hablar con tu ex, sobre la chica que te gusta.

-No te compliques, hoy tengo una cita-dijo ella de modo conciliador y sonriendo- sip, he vuelto a las pistas, es más me debo ir…

-Éxito entonces- dijo el despidiéndose, mientras ella se ponía una chaqueta- cuídate.

-Invítala a comer, al cine o haz algo especial- alentó ella- juégatela, ¿Quién sabe?- le lanzó un beso al aire- bye!

Cogió su teléfono y marcó a Hermione, estaba nervioso.-Comarc- gritó ella emocionada- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora que te escucho bien ¿y tú?- preguntó él tratando de sonar "casual"

-Pues bien, gracias- contestó ella- Oye, tengo ganas de cocinar,¿ te parece venir a cenar hoy a mi casa y así aprovechamos de conversar y estudiar un rato?

-Pero Hermione, se me haría tarde y mañana tenemos clases temprano- aclaró él.

-No hay problema- dijo ella- te quedas acá, ¿te parece?

"Una noche con ella",- pensó Comarc- si, me parece, estaré allá como las 7.30.

-Excelente- contestó ella- entonces nos vemos en 4 horas más…un beso guapo!- y cortó dejando a Comarc con el teléfono en el oído.

-"No me deja de sorprender"- pensó…

Ginny fumaba sobre el pasto del patio trasero, mirando las nubes y viendo imágenes con ellas, en ese instante Hermione salió de la casa con el teléfono en mano y sonriendo.-Esta noche vendrá Comarc a cenar, le cocinare- concluyó contenta.

-Me alegra amiga- dijo Ginny- te ves más contenta ahora, Comarc te ha ayudado mucho ¿eh?

-La verdad es que sí, sin él no habría ido jamás al Terapia, es un buen amigo- sonrió- la primera vez que fui a la consulta, fui con Él y entró conmigo, el doctor pensó que éramos pareja- suspiró-pero me confunde a veces… es raro,..

-Lo sé- respondió Ginny- ¿y Draco?

-Le respondí su carta, le escribí un correo, espero que lo lea a tiempo, fui completamente sincera.- suspiró- ojalá las cosas se den como se deban dar…

-Dejándolas fluir, esperemos a ver que responde y que pasa esta noche con Comarc, pues yo debo estudiar y estaré encerrada en mi habitación- se levantó- te deseo suerte chica- le dio un empujón amistoso- te quiero fea.- concluyó, dejando a una confundida Hermione en el césped tratando de entender que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón.

-Definitivamente todos estamos locos, Ginny con Harry, Pansy con sus dudas de amores y yo... yo estoy cagada...-rió-deberíamos ir a terapia en conjunto...- dijo en voz alta y ante esa ocurrencia sonrió.


	22. Confusiones y realidades

PERDÓN! Por el retraso pero tenía mi última prueba de Neuropsicología y estaba como loca! un abrazo enorme! espero que les guste! un besote!

Una aclaración... esto es un DRAMIONE... por ahora haremos sufrir un tantito a la parejilla! jjejeje besos!

**Sin más vueltas les dejo el cap de hoy!**

**Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece... Todo es de JK, y la trama es mía :D**

* * *

Ya era viernes, el día jueves había pasado volando para las chicas, Ginny había madrugado, tenía una prueba ese día, se encontraba desayunando un gran tazón de cereales con arándanos en la cocina, pues pronto tendría que ir a la universidad. En ese instante Hermione y Pansy bajaban las escaleras silenciosamente, al llegar a la cocina, y ver a Ginny, la saludaron.

-Buenos días- a coro dijeron las recién llegadas. Mientras comenzaban a preparar dos bandejas con desayuno.

-Creo que anoche fue una larga noche para todas- comentó Ginny.

En ese instante Pansy se quebró y se sentó en la mesa…-Chicas no sé que estoy haciendo, realmente me encanta Blaise, es una relación amor /odio que me encanta, que me atrae, que me gusta, pero está Theo, no sé qué hacer.

-Anoche precisamente no conversaron- agregó Hermione, mientras seguía armando una bandeja con desayuno para ella y su invitado.

- Lo sé- dijo Pansy- anoche hicimos bosquejos y quedó maravillosa la colección , pero las cosas subieron de temperatura y…

-¿Tuvieron relaciones?- preguntó Ginny, mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

-Si- se cubrió la cara- no sé qué hacer, ni con Theo he tenido relaciones, sólo acercamientos.

-Pues, ¿sabes?- habló Herms- solo se vive una vez, y deberías terminar con Theo, si lo que hizo por mí, te detiene, pues ya pasó, él hizo lo que era correcto, además, tu no debes estar con él para pagarle el favor, deberías pensar en ti- suspiró- no dejes que el amor se te escape, solo porque estas con el tipo incorrecto.

-Deduzco que esa frase también las practicarás tú- habló Ginny.

- Puede ser- sonrió Hermione, sirviendo dos cafés- anoche me di cuenta que Comarc es un gran hombre y que sí siento cosas por él- Pansy y Ginny pusieron caras de asombro- gratitud, amistad, cariño, esas cosas siento y sí, me atrae como hombre, es guapísimo, pero aún tengo sentimientos por Draco- suspiró- además anoche podrían haber pasado muchas cosas, y no fue así, el alcohol me tenía desinhibida y él no se aprovechó, al contrario.

-Es un caballero Mione- rió Ginny- él lógicamente desearía que pasara algo cuando tú estés sobria.

-Me alegro que estés clara- dijo Pansy- gracias chicas, por sus palabras, después les contaré lo que pasó.- se sonrojó- además los muffins de Hermione creo que tenían algo jajaja...

-Pues anoche estudié al ritmode la música que tenías puesta anoche – contó Ginny- si hoy me va mal es tú culpa, y sí definitivamente los muffins tenían algo, después hablaremos.

-Bueno, tengo un caballero en mi habitación y le llevaré el desayuno a la cama- sonrió- nos vemos- cogió la bandeja y se la llevó.

-Pues, yo tengo al hermano de mi novio arriba, y me encanta- rió Pansy.

-¿Sabes lo extraño que suena eso?- rió Ginny, levantándose a lavar- me voy a clases en cinco minutos, pórtate mal para pasarlo bien- sonrió traviesamente, provocando que Pansy se sonrojara- y no sigas con Theodore por que sientes que le debes algo, si no que deberías seguir con él porque lo amas- la aconsejó.

Hermione llegó a si habitación y vio a Comarc como dormía, hasta durmiendo se veía un buen chico, su respiración lenta, sus cabellos despeinados, sus labios, sus labios que en ese momento sonreían…

-No me mires tanto que me gasto- dijo él enderezándose en la cama, y a su vez provocando que Hermione se sonrojara- Buenos días Mione- saludó.

-Buenos días Comarc- se acercó a la cama con la bandeja- se me ocurrió que sería buena idea tomarnos hoy el desayuno en la cama.

-Pues has tenido una buena idea- contestó él sonriendo- ¡Uy! Que delicia muffins de arándanos.- cogió uno – estoy completamente seguro que los hiciste tú- mordió uno-mmm… exquisito.

-¿Tú crees?- respondió ella.

-Sí, todo exquisito como anoche- contestó él.

**_Flash Back…_**

_Hermione se encontraba en la cocina, rodeada de harina, azúcar, arándanos, moldes y la música a full, Ginny al ingresar a la cocina por un té verde, se escuchaba a todo dar Memories de David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi._

_-I just wanna let it go for the night …That would be the best therapy for me. - Cantaba Hermione, mientras en un recipiente mezclaba los diferentes ingredientes._

_-Estas contenta- dijo Gin- me alegra verte así- bebió un poco de té- ¿Qué horneas?, tienes la casa con un olor delicioso... _

_-Gracias amiga-sonrió Hermione- Muffins de Arándanos...- siguió cantando...Hey, hey, yeah, yeah. Hey, hey, yeah, yeah. _

_-¿Son para Comarc?- volvió a preguntar su amiga._

_-No- respondió concentrada echando la mezcla a los moldes- son para la casa, el que quiere puede comer- sonrió- haré muchísimos, es más, me podrías ayudar, tengo algunos en el horno ¿Puedes secarlos?- pidió Hermione- además él ya debe estar por llegar, cocinaremos._

_-Que delicia - comentaba la chica mientras tomaba la gran bandeja con por lo menos 15 muffins- aww Herms, se ven deliciosos, yo quiero- agregó._

_-Espera que se enfríen o te hincharás como pelota- rió- mientras metía al horno la bandeja.-Creo que con unos 30 estaremos bien ¿verdad?- preguntó._

_-Sí, ya lo creo- comenzó a ordenar- pues me iré a encerrar mañana tengo prueba, espero que no hagan mucho escándalo- bromeó Ginny- tendré que advertir a Pansy cuando llegue- rió- nos vemos...- cogió su tazón de té y se fue._

_En ese instante tocaron la puerta, Hermione había alcanzado a poner todo lo sucio en el lava vajillas, y la cocina lucía más decente. Abrió la puerta y encontró a un sonriente Comarc._

_-Hola Hermy- saludó él, besándola en la mejilla- traje dos vinos, no sabía que cenaríamos, así que traje blanco y tinto._

_-Gracias, sígueme- indicó Hermione y ella caminó hacia la cocina, puso el vino blanco en el refrigerador- pues haremos pastas... es lo más simple y tengo hambre- rió._

_-Está bien... - contesto él- y ¿En qué te ayudo yo?_

_-Pues eso es simple toma- le ofreció un delantal blanco, mientras ella se ponía uno floreado- cocinaras las pastas y yo haré la salsa, es que es secreta ¿vale?_

_-Eso es muy sencillo- se quejó- ¿tienes miedo a que queme tu cocina?- preguntó._

_-Es que tu misión no es muy sencilla, además de cocinar las pastas, me deberás conversar y como eres hombre pues...tu saaaabesss- dijo ella._

_-Yo sé qué- contestó poniéndose frente a frente con ella._

_-Que ustedes como tienen dividido el cerebro, entre lo que tienen en la cabeza y lo que les cuelga de la entre pierna...-bromeó Hermione._

_-Me ofende señorita Granger- susurró él muy cerca de ella- hoy probarás las mejores pastas...- se giró y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias. Muy pronto se vieron, cortando, pelando, picando, revolviendo, mezclando. Ambos reían, bromeaban, se desafiaban._

_-¿Quieres vino?- preguntó acercándose al refrigerador para sacarlo._

_-Sí, gracias- respondió mientras- colaba las pastas- esta parte está lista- continuó él._

_-Okey, saca los platos de ese estante- apuntó- yo sirvo y vamos a cenar. Caminó Hermione con ambos platos a la terraza en el patio.- ante la mirada de extrañeza de Comarc._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella y agregó- me gusta comer acá- sonrió._

_-No he dicho nada, simplemente me sorprendió- comentó- Que delicia, se ve maravillosa la cena._

_Comenzaron a comer y se formó un silencio..._

_-Creo que ambos teníamos hambre- dijo Hermione, él solo asintió y continuó masticando- Comarc, gracias por todo, de verdad- dijo ella dejando de lado su plato y mirándolo fijamente- has sido un gran apoyo para mí, sin tu ayuda, jamás habría ido a terapia, y pues, creo que ha sido notorio mi cambio, gracias, muchas gracias._

_-Hermione, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- sonrió- siempre estaré ahí- le sonrió- hagamos un brindis- dijo él cogiendo su copa._

_-¿Un brindis?- preguntó ella._

_-Sí, un brindis por la mejor cocinera que he conocido y por ser una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido.- chocó la copa con la de ella- salud._

_Sonrojada Hermione contesto con un simple- Salud._

_Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a bromear más y más, ya llevaban tres botellas de vino abiertas, reían, gritaban, se sentían cómodos ambos con la compañía que se hacían. Ella contaba historias de cuando pequeña y el comentaba algunas. Hasta se habían puesto a cantar._

_- Y yo estoy aquí... borracho y loco... y mi corazón idiota, siempre brillara...- cantaban ambos._

_-Dejen de cantar- gritó Ginny desde el segundo piso- intento estudiar, par de borrachines- miró enojada a Hermione- me las pagarás- chilló bromeando- dejen ese escándalo._

_-Vamos a mi pieza- dijo Hermione- creo que Ginny se molestó- rió._

_Caminaron ambos riendo y con las copas de vino, tropezando con sillas, sillones, al llegar a la escalera, Hermione iba a subir, pero se tropezó, agarrándose de Comarc, quién iba despistado, y cayó junto con ella, derramando el vino sobre ellos._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Comarc mientras ayudaba a pararse a la chica._

_-Auch- gimió Hermione- mi trasero- y comenzó a reír, mientras se lo masajeaba.- estoy algo mareada._

_-Pues somos dos- agregó él._

_Entre risas y bromas llegaron a la habitación, al entrar Hermione se lanzó a la cama, se sacó sus zapatos, y miró a Comarc la miraba sonrojado._

_-Si tienes sueño, te dejo, iré a dormir al living- dijo él, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Pero Comarc a ¿dónde vas?- dijo ella extrañada- somos adultos, podemos dormir juntos.- Se levantó de donde estaba y fue hasta donde estaba él- ven acá- tomo su mano y lo llevó hacia la cama- se recostó ella y al lado él.- ¿Te molesta si te abrazo?- preguntó ella._

_-No-contestó él, haciéndole un espacio y rodeándola con su brazo-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Nada, estoy algo mareada pero bien - contestó ella, luego miró a Comarc y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su boca._

_-Mione… Herms, no- se negó él alejándose- prefiero que cuando estés segura lo hagas, no juegues con mis sentimientos, ahora ambos estamos "algo" alborotados por el vino y la excelente cena que compartimos- besó la frente de ella- pero creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos ropa y descansemos. Ella asintió camino hacia al baño, se cambió, mientras él lo hacía en su habitación._

_-Contrólate mujer- se decía ella..._

_-Soy tan idiota- se decía él..._

_Al salir, ambos sonrieron...y se acostaron en silencio en la posición anterior._

_-Perdóname- susurró ella- estoy confundida..._

_-Descuida, lo sé Hermi, pero te prometí ser tu amigo y aquí estoy, cuando estés clara con lo que sientes, veremos qué es lo que pasa- besó la cabeza de ella que reposaba en su pecho- buenas noches bonita..._

_-Buenas Noches Comarc..._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

-Comarc con respecto a lo de anoche... yo... yo...- intentaba decir Hermione.

-Descuida... anoche lo hablamos y hoy lo vuelvo a repetir...te prometí ser tu amigo y aquí estoy, pero no juegues con mis sentimientos.

-Okey- dijo ella- No quiero ir a clases- hizo un puchero.

-No vayamos, quedémonos aquí - dijo él- pero hoy cocino yo.

Por otra parte Pansy besaba a Blaise para poder despertarlo...-Me encantaría despertar todos los días así- la volvió a besar- Buenos Días mi amor.-Al escuchar eso Pansy se sonrojó violentamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Que yo también podría acostumbrarme a despertar contigo así- mirando su desnudez.

-Pues a mí me gustaría acostumbrarme a quedarme dormido como anoche...y despertar como hoy- dijo Blaise sonriendo.

**_Flash back_**

_Pansy estaba en su habitación dibujando, sin embargo los bosquejos no le resultaban, pensaba en cómo decirle a Theo la verdad, sentía que su relación no iba a ninguna parte, sabía que ambos estaban extraños, y tenía la impresión de que la verdad pronto saldría a la luz, dejando estragos, pero sus pensamientos si vieron interrumpidos por la llamada de Blaise._

_-Blaise- dijo ella- ¿qué sucede?_

_-Estoy afuera- dijo él- te dije que vendría en la noche..._

_-¿Ya es de noche?- preguntó ella- mierda, he dibujado en vano desde que llegue a casa..._

_-¿Me abrirás la puerta o tendré que trepar por tu ventana mi querida Julieta?- bromeó Blaise._

_-Tú eres diseñador, no poeta- contestó ella- enseguida voy._

_Abrió la puerta de la casa, percatándose de unas risas en el exterior que eran de Hermione y un hombre... "parece que es Comarc"-pensó._

_-Hola guapa- saludó él y se apoderó de la boca de Pansy._

_-Hola guapo- dijo ella una vez que terminó de besarlo- ¿vamos a mi pieza?_

_-Tengo algo de hambrecita- se lamentó él como un niño pequeño y le hizo un puchero, gesto que Pansy encontró tierno._

_-Pues yo tampoco he comido- ella sonrió- vamos a la cocina en busca de algo y vamos a mi pieza, entraron, cogieron unos vasos, jugo, y varios muffins de Hermione.- ¿listo?- Blaise solo asintió pues tenía un muffin en su boca._

_Al llegar a la habitación de Pansy, se percató en cómo era, y le encantó. Cogió a Pansy por la espalda y comenzó a besar el cuello de ella- linda habitación, femenina y artística como la dueña._

_¡Suéltame!- gritó ella- ¡iugh! estoy cabrada, estaba garabateando algunos diseños cuando llegaste, estoy algo frustrada._

_-Pansy te he visto muchas veces enojada y te he besado cuantas veces así- dijo él- recordando varios momentos._

_-¡Aléjate de mí!- pidió tiernament- comeré y me ducharé- cogió rápidamente un muffin y se lo echó prácticamente entero a la boca y luego intentó tomar jugo, cosa que no pudo, e hizo reír a Blaise fuertemente, quién la contagió y terminó escupiendo el muffin y el jugo sobre el pobre chico._

_-¡Mierda!- gritó ella- Blaise lo siento- trató de disculparse y a la vez aguantar la risa- lo siento mucho- se disculpaba- ocupa mi baño para limpiarte, usaré el de invitados para ducharme regreso enseguida-lo besó y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Veinticuatro minutos más tarde Blaise se encontraba estirado en la cama de Pansy, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y miró, quedando completamente deslumbrado con aquella visión._

_-Lo… lo siento- habló Pansy apenada- se me olvidó llevar la ropa que me iba a poner, por eso vengo así- las gotas de agua escurrían por la piel y se adentraban a lugares cubiertos por la diminuta toalla que en ese momento "intentaba" tapar las partes de la chica._

_-Descuida- dijo el sonrojado y mirándola de manera hambrienta- pero debo ser sincero… te ves maravillosa en cueros…- piropeó._

_Pansy notó que la temperatura corporal del chico había subido y decidió jugar con él- Blaise, ¿me veo mejor así?- ella envuelta en toalla- o ¿de esta otra manera?- dejó caer su toalla, un jadeo salió de los labios de Blaise y no dijo ninguna palabra._

_-Creo que te comió la lengua el gato- bromeó ella- ¿Blaise?... ¿Creías que iba a quedar desnuda frente a ti?- dijo irónica- jajajajaja- rió-vieras tu cara…- continuó riendo- aunque creo que por tu mirada que te gusta este conjunto de lencería fina de Victoria Secret, me las regaló Ginny con Herms- ¿te gusta? - Pansy comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda, primero se puso un pequeño short negro y luego una camisa rosa- ¿nos ponemos en marcha con el trabajo?- dijo mientras se ponían los tacos._

_Blaise reunió todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, definitivamente la "novia" de su hermano era la chica de sus sueños, su sonrisa, su ternura, su personalidad, su ironía, sus gustos, su sensualidad, su sentido del humor, todo, definitivamente todo de Pansy Parkinson le gustaba. "Quieres jugar"- pensó él-"juguemos"._

_-Sí tienes razón- se levantó de la cama-¿tienes las telas verdad?- comenzó a sacarse el polerón que tenía puesto- Pansy asintió-me pondré cómodo ¿no te importa verdad?- preguntó él._

_-No- dijo ella, mientras se giraba a poner la música- no hay problema, espero que esta vez - se giró y lo que vio la dejó helada - lo… lo… hagamos bien ¿Blaise, que estás haciendo?- preguntó ella._

_-Poniéndome cómodo… ¿no es lógico?- dijo él, mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa con la que se había quedado dejando a la vita su pecho bien formado, marcado que indicaban el camino a la gloria "pensó Pansy"-¿Comenzamos?- interrumpió él ese pensamiento_

_-Qué curioso – habló Pansy tratando de sobreponerse a la sobreexposición de Blaise- justo nos asignan un vestido de noche y ropa interior- sonrió- puso play y la pista comenzó a sonar, mientras ella se dirigía al lado de Blaise._

_-Nada es coincidencia en esta vida- le susurró Blaise mientras comenzaba a mirar los bosquejos erróneos de Pansy, la miró fijamente - ¿Qué te sucede?-cuestionó._

_-Pues que ya sé porque no podemos hacer las cosas como corresponde…- comentó ella._

_-¿Ahora? ¿O en clases?- preguntó él._

_-En general- dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente la boca de Blaise- nosotros tenemos una gran tensión, bajó su mano hasta el miembro de él- aquí- y lo comenzó a masajear por fuera del pantalón- y creo que si aliviamos esto- lo apretó- podremos hacer todo bien._

_-Eso crees- susurró él tratando de aguantar un gemido._

_-No lo creo, lo sé- lo besó. Blaise aceptó sin trabas los labios que se abalanzaron sobre los suyos. Esta vez era distinta a las otras veces que se habían besado, eran demandantes, tanto así que lo obligaban a seguir un ritmo frenético y salvaje, un beso que ardía, porque contenía demasiada pasión contenida. Poco a poco caminaron entre besos, a la cama._

_Los labios de él se movían sobre los de Pansy hambrientos, devoradores, dispuestos a llenarse de ella. Trató de respirar, mas ella no se separó de él, Blaise ya no podría ni le dejaría tiempo para recuperar el aliento. No ahora, simplemente él no lo necesitaba, la tenía a ella… a su Pansy, a su fruta prohibida, a la novia de su hermano._

_Sintió la lengua de él introduciéndose sin restricciones, solo avisando de su entrada rozando sus labios con la punta y con un casi inaudible suspiro. Simplemente entró en la boca de ella y le acarició la lengua en un gesto enloquecedor. Pansy, encendida, abrió más la boca permitiéndole algo más el paso, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa._

_Sus suspiros, como siempre, lo incitaron a más. Movió su lengua, invitando a moverse a la de ella en su decidido compás. No de una forma burda y exagerada, sino sensualmente perfecta, y ella le siguió, obediente ante su obstinada voracidad. El beso que él le proporcionaba no hacía sino subir de intensidad. Absorbía deliciosamente el escaso aire de sus pulmones, mordía sus labios con decisión, la incitaba a profundizar e introducirse más en ese beso si su anatomía se lo permitía. Por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, pues la falta de aire estaba haciendo estragos en su capacidad de pensar con claridad y sentía un extraño cosquilleo de advertencia…"que pase lo que tenga que pasar"- pensó Pansy._

_Pero entonces Blaise la soltó, respirando con fuerza, trataba de recuperar el aliento que entró en forma de jadeo en sus pulmones._

_-¿Pans estas segura?, esté es el momento para arrepentirse - le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- dímelo… ¿quieres esto? Ella asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir, en realidad no había nada que pudiera decirse, estaba todo más que claro… ambos se deseaban. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó._

_Él conocía la forma del cuerpo de Pansy a la perfección tanto tiempo observándola y a la vez tantas horas juntos, reconocía a Pansy solo con el tacto cada curva, cada forma, e incluso el olor de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía._

_Ella mordió con suavidad pero más fuerte que en otras ocasiones su labio inferior. Él suspiró algo más fuerte, dejando escapar un aterciopelado sonido de su garganta. Sintió las manos de Él subir por su cintura y seguir el camino de sus costillas, marcándolas una a una hasta detenerse al llegar a la curvatura que formaban sus pechos que rozó deliberadamente, Pansy intentó decir algo, pero solo un gemido pudo salir de sus labios ante la agradable sensación que el roce de ambos cuerpos le provocaba.. Sus ojos cerrados le permitían disfrutar de un modo más extenso el paso de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo. En ese instante ella sintió cómo una de las manos de Blaise bajaba por una de sus piernas, con fuerza, sin llegar a ser agresivo pero mostrando un ansia que hasta ahora había mantenido controlada. Sus dedos se le clavaban con enloquecedora pasión, encendiéndola más, marcando esa parte de ella ya como suya, como de su única y exclusiva propiedad._

_Blaise lamió el cuello de Pansy despacio, como si pretendiera saborear su piel como nunca lo había hecho. La escuchó gemir, y no pudo más que dejarse llevar por otro deseo incontenible, mordió su cuello con fuerza, apoderándose de su piel._

_Poco a poco entre besos, mordidas y lamidas comenzaron a desnudarse, olvidándose de todo los prejuicios y barreras que les impedían estar juntos. Entonces comenzó todo, Pansy abrió sus piernas para recibir a Blaise, sintió la presión en que ambos se tocaban, ambos se unían, ambos se transformaban en uno. Una presión arrolladora e inaguantable. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él la penetró_

_Se agarró a las sábanas con fuerza, estrujándolas mientras sentía que él se adentraba, profundizando en su interior. La masculinidad de él gustaba, dejó escapar gemido de placer que no pudo contener mientras sentía que se adentraba más y más rápido._

_-A…Blaise…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, y esa voz femenina llena de ardor clamando su nombre le hizo perder más que el control de sí mismo—. No pares…- susurró._

_Sin siquiera haber terminado de hablar, Blaise arremetió contra ella con más fuerza, sus penetraciones eran más fuertes, más salvajes, su ritmo irrefrenable e imposible de mantener durante mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo se movía rápido y perfecto en un movimiento indescriptiblemente pasional y perdido de placer. Quería hacerla suya, deseaba más que nada hacerse señor de ese cuerpo, dueño de sus pensamientos y de su esencia, único poseedor de la mujer que se perdía en sensaciones y que lo arrastraba a un mundo inexplorado._

_Aumentó la velocidad con que se internaba en ella, la forma en que la poseía de forma absoluta hasta un límite que solo podía culminar en un final cercano e inevitable. Aprovecharía hasta el último segundo del placer que ella le daba, de la sensación de infinito placer y goce que le suponía adentrarse en su anhelado cuerpo. Ella brindaba y él bebía de ella, sediento del placer que su cuerpo llevaba para él, hambriento de su calor y lo más profundo de esa mujer._

_Los gemidos empezaron a mezclarse a la música de fondo y con todo sonido audible. Pansy elevaba las caderas contra él de forma permanente. Blaise se adentraba en ella incansable, ansiando más, deseándola más con cada ocasión en que se hacía dueño de ella, en que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la hacía gemir llamándole envuelta en ansias._

_Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Él, pegándose hasta sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo mientras arqueaba la espalda, llamada por el mayor de los placeres y la culminación de sentidos a su punto final. Se agarró a él con las uñas, clavándoselas con fuerza mientras de su boca escapaba un nombre._

**_Fin flash Back._**

-Por ahora no te acostumbres, quizás en unas semanas más- dijo ella y lo besó- lo he pensado y… terminaré con Theodore.

-Te quiero- confesó él mirándola- te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Quién diría que el arrogante y mal criado Blaise Zabini me diría eso algún día.- lo besó- yo también, te quiero.

Finalmente Ginny había dado su prueba, deseaba que le hubiese ido bien, después de escuchar a Pansy con Blaise y las risas de Hermione con Comarc, definitivamente anoche habían muchísimas distracciones, ojalá no le pasaran la cuenta en la prueba. En ese instante sonó su teléfono…

-¿Amor?- habló ella- te he extrañado- dijo ella sin dejar hablar a Harry.

-Yo también mi vida, pero sabes que estaba con la investigación, acabo de entregarlo- contestó él- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Ojalá que te haya ido bien- respondió- pues creo que bien… -rió- te extraño muchísimo.

-Pues, no me extrañes tanto y espérame con muchísima comida, llegaré a la noche por allá- contó él provocando que Ginny sonriera- voy con unos amigos.

-Pues los espero- dijo ella contenta- nos vemos esta noche, haré una barbacoa, ¿te parece?

-Bueno amor, como quieras, te amo, nos vemos esta noche, adiós- se despidió.

-Nos vemos amor, yo también te amo- cortó- creo que se nos viene un fin de semana bastante interesante- se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar hacia su próxima clase.

Los chicos venían en plena carretera hablando sobre la desenfrenada noche anterior, donde prácticamente tuvieron que sacar a varios con grúa y otros habían dejado mucho que desear...

-Prométanme que no le dirán nada a Ginny- dijo en tono severo Harry.

-Descuida yo no diré nada, no me conviene- contestó Oliver- además no me acuerdo de mucho, sé que gané la competencia de chupitos...- suspiró- creo que eran de esos de vodka limón.

-Anoche fue notable, lo pase genial con los chicos, deberíamos hacer fiestas más seguidas en la facultad- agregó Draco.

-Tú andas feliz desde que leíste el mail- encaró Harry- anoche nadie te sacaba la sonrisa, además te negaste a bailar con varias señoritas.

**_Flash Back..._**

_-Se nos viene una excelente noche caballeros- dijo Oliver sirviendo un whisky._

_-Lo será - agregó Harry- creo que irán de todas las carreras del área de salud, será tu noche campeón- golpeó el hombro de Oliver._

_-Reviso mi correo y nos vamos- dijo Draco, ingresó a su computadora y comenzó a revisar...- Basura, basura, basura, Facebook, Facebook, más basura, Facebook..., twitter, la universidad- hablaba- !Mierda!_

_ -¿Qué paso?- gritaron los otros dos._

_ -Hermione me respondió- contó Draco mientras su palidez se hacía cada vez más notoria._

_ -Tranquilo, es solo un mail- dijo Harry- Oliver, vámonos, esperaremos a Draco allá, necesita su espacio- miró a al rubio- cualquier cosa me avisas._

_El chico al verse solo abrió el correo y comenzó a leer._

_Draco... mí querido Draco:_

_Tan cerca pero tan lejos... en mi corazón y sin embargo la realidad es que estás lejos de él. Quizás entiendas mis palabras quizás no. Me disculpo por enviarte un simple mail, porque las palomas mensajeras salían demasiado caras, además estoy en contra al maltrato animal._

_ Quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que he sido egoísta estas semanas y que te alejé de mí apenas pude, perdóname, no fue digno de una novia, dejar a su novio en el hospital después de haberla rescatado de las garras de un estúpido que la violó. Sé que quizás la última parte te sonará un poco fuerte, pero es así, así lo asumí y así es la realidad. Ahora podrás entender por qué necesitaba un tiempo para mí sola, aunque debo confesar que no ha sido del todo solitario._

_ Lo más probable es que estés pensando- ¿de verdad es Hermione?- y la respuesta es sí. Estoy yendo a terapia, Cormac me llevó y él me está acompañando, de hecho me ha apoyado todos estos días, y me he dado cuenta que lo de Ron siempre me acompañará, habrán días más tristes que otros y lo importante es superarlos. Y pues el mismo terapeuta me dijo que si tenía ciertos impulsos positivos, que los realizara, uno de ellos es este._

_ Draco aun siento cosas por ti, y te tengo en mi corazón, lamentable la distancia que nos separa es grande, y ahora se complica porque ambos estudiamos y sé que comenzarás con las prácticas, pero te propongo, él día que nos veamos (que espero que sea pronto) veremos si aún sentimos las cosas que algún día nos dijimos, y retomaremos nuestra relación._

_ Por ahora podemos usar cualquier otro medio para hablar... Un beso enorme... nos leemos, hablamos, etc. pronto. Te quiero... mentira... aún te amo._

_ Solo bastará una mirada...cara a cara... Tú Hermione_

**_ Fin flash back_**

Ginny había salido de clases, ya eran más las seis de la tarde, Harry ya estaba por llegar, rápidamente fue al supermercado y llenó el carro con cosas, pagó y a gran velocidad condujo a su casa, intentando comunicarse con Hermione y con Pansy, ambas no contestaban.

- ¡Pero qué ocurre que no me contestan estas mujeres!- hablaba sola, mientras volvía a marcar.- ! Ocupado y la otra no contesta!

Mientras en la casa lo que ocurría era lo siguiente Hermione cantaba a viva voz en la cocina junto a Cormac una canción que en ese momento sonaba en la radio, ambos descalzos, los alrededores del mesón para cocinar estaban cubiertos de envases vacíos ,vasos, tenedores, cucharas y una que otra colilla de cigarro derramada fuera del cenicero...

-_Hey!, I just met you...and this is crazy...but here's my number...so call me maybe... It's hard to look right...at you baby...but here´s my number... so call me maybe_ - gritaban a coro usando cucharas como micrófonos y haciendo una coreografía demasiado sobreactuada.

-Mione-ingresó Pansy a la cocina- con Blaise estamos tratando cocer y pulir nuestros diseños, me he clavado varias veces las agujas porque me distraes., - abrió el refrigerados y sacó dos botellas de agua-¿podrían bajarle el volumen a sus gritos?-preguntó mirando a Cormac, quien se hallaba algo cohibido por ser encontrado de esa manera- buen bailarín Cormac, deberías cambiarte de carrera- guiño un ojo y salió de ahí.

-! Qué vergüenza!-susurró Cormac...- Hermione yo debería irme... hoy hemos pasado un día genial, cocinamos, nadamos en tu piscina, jugamos Wii, y además anoche... anoche la cena fue genial y estudiar contigo se hace tan fácil, eres una excelente profesora.

-Pero es que... Cormac- se acercó a él quedando frente a frente- no quiero que te vayas- lo abrazó- lo paso tan bien contigo- él comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de ella- me gusta estar contigo, me haces reír, hacemos cosas estúpidas... - el soltó un poco el abrazo para poder mirarla.- ¿Sabes que me confundes verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no quiero confundirte solamente, quiero que sientas cosas por mí- le sonrió- ¿de verdad quieres que me quede?

-! Claro que sí!- sonrió- por algo lo digo, si quieres te acompaño a buscar ropa y compramos algo rico para la noche y arrendamos algunas películas quizás...- decía Hermione.

-Pues vamos- dijo el soltándola- en el camino vemos que compramos... pero se me antojan unos tacos... ¿qué opinas?- preguntó él.

-Me lees la mente- sonrió- ¿vamos?

-Vamos...- contestó él, la tomó de la mano y salieron de la cocina.

Por otra parte de la casa Pans y Blaise descansaban.-Hasta que al fin nos salió la inspiración- dijo Blaise y bebió de su botella de agua- valió la pena lo de anoche- dijo molestando a Pansy.

Ella se sonrojó, se acercó a él y lo comenzó a besar, en ese instante sonó el teléfono de ella- Es tu hermano- dijo mirando a Blaise.

-Contesta- respondió él- más que mal, aun son novios.- susurró molesto, Pansy se acercó a él y lo besó.

-No contestaré y al lado tuyo, porque no tengo nada que ocultarte y sabes que quiero terminar con él- habló ella para darle seguridad-!te quiero tontito!..- cortó el teléfono que continuaba sonando y comenzaron a besarse...

En ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Blaise-_Birds flying high...You know how I feel...Sun in the sky...You know how I feel…- _mi hermano dijo el dueño de este-mientras cogía el móvil.

-¿Michael Bubblé?- dijo Pans, mientras Blaise solo guiñó el ojo…

-Dime- contestó Blaise algo molesto- estoy ocupado acá.

-¿Estás con Pansy?- preguntó Theo.

-No, no estoy con ella, estoy con una mujer preciosa que me tiene loco- contestó a su hermano- ahora si me disculpas hermanito, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo- cortó y miró a Pansy- quería saber si estaba contigo- la besó, pero no duró mucho, pues comenzó a sonar nuevamente el teléfono de Pansy…

-_Make me come alive, come on and turn em on …Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on …I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on …Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on…- _es un numero extraño – dijo ella y contestó.-¿Sí?-

-¿Pansy Schulbach?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, con ella- contestó Pansy- ¿Quién habla?

-Habla Cho, Cho Chang- respondió la pelirroja, dejando a Pansy helada.- Necesito decirte algo.

-Cho… la ex de Theo- logró decir nerviosamente la chica, ante la atenta mirada de Blaise- pues dime… habla, te escucho.

-Estoy embarazada de Theo… quería que supieras que vamos a ser papás con él.- habló Cho- ¿no me vas a felicitar?

-Sabes Cho, si lo haré… felicitaciones me alegro que de alguna manera lograras retener algún hombre en tu vida… que pena que haya sido uno que no te quiere- dijo enojada- no me llames nunca más en tu vida y que sean felices…- cortó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Blaise- no puedo creer que Cho te haya llamado…

-Ella… ella está embarazada de Theo…- susurró Pansy… - ¡me pusieron los cuernos!

-Es estúpido que se ha creído de meterse con Cho, y ponerte los cuernos… poco hombre…pero amor, podremos estar juntos…

-Lo sé- sonrió y lo abrazó- te quiero y ahora nadie me podrá alejar de ti…

- Eso es cierto, porque alejaré todo a aquel que te mire…- rió- te quiero mucho…

-Yo igual… ahora… llamaré a Theo y esto definitivamente se acaba. Cogió el teléfono y marcó... A los dos tonos el chico contestó.

- Al fin me llamas- protestó Theo- pensé que hoy te vería en la universidad ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en mi casa- contestó ella- mañana tengo mi presentación y he estado arreglando todo en mi casa.

-¡Ah! O sea que mi hermano está allá contigo y me mintió-reclamó- no sé qué sucede contigo Pansy desde ayer que me estoy intentando comunicar contigo, ahora me contestas, ¿en qué andas?- preguntó. Pans se sentía incómoda y tardó en contestar, Blaise, tomó su mano, la apretó y a su vez le sonrió, dándole a entender que no estaba sola.- ¿Te vas a quedar callada?- volvió a cuestionar Theo.- Pansy dime algo.

-Sabes Theo, -suspiró-creo que esto no va ninguna parte, estoy concentrada en otras cosas y no sé qué ocurre contigo,- comenzó a subir el tono de voz- además eres un cínico, mentiroso y puto, mejor anda a ver a la futura mamá y preocúpate de ella, no por mí, pues ya tengo a quien se preocupe por mí- finalizó Pansy.- no estaré contigo solo por lo que hiciste por Hermione, que al final no fue un sacrificio si dejaste embarazada a tu ex ¿no?

-Pansy yo puedo explicarlo- intentó decir Theo…

-No, no quiero oírte… no quiero saber de ti, aléjate de mí y déjame tranquila… y tengo otra razón más para terminar todo esto, conocí a alguien que me hace feliz… - sonrió mirando a Blaise y cortó.

-¿Te hago feliz?- preguntó este…

-Sí y mucho- contestó ella… y se fundieron en un beso…

Ginny llegó a casa y comenzó a organizar todo, luego con la ayuda de Blaise y Pansy, se hizo más fácil, estos comenzaron a contarle a Ginny lo sucedido con Cho y Theo, y ella no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-Será bastardo- dijo Ginny- acostándose con la ex el muy hijo de puta- miró a Blaise- perdona, sé que es tu hermano pero… es un pobre hombre…

- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien con el… pero mi padre se pondrá furioso, quizás hasta lo obliguen a casarse- mencionó seriamente- pero es problema de él.

-Pues bien, quiero hacer un brindis por las nuevas cosas – cambió de tema Pansy, tomo dos copas y las sirvió- Salud por los nuevos comienzos – y bebieron.

-Harry debe estar por llegar- al mirar la cara de desconcierto de Blaise agregó- es mi novio, viene con unos amigos, haremos una barbacoa ahora.

-Genial ¿quieres que te ayude con el fuego?- preguntó él amablemente.

-Gracias… - asintió.

A los pocos minutos tenían todo arreglado, la mesa puesta en la terraza, la barbacoa encendida, vasos, tragos, bebidas, cositas para picar y música…-Espero que lleguen pronto- habló ansiosa Ginny y en ese instante un vehículo llegó.

-Amor- gritó un chico bajando del auto rápidamente y corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja, al encontrarse se fundieron en un abrazo- te extrañé tanto mi vida- tomó la cara de la chica sin darle tiempo de hablar y la beso.

-Así se hace "Romeo"- gritó Oliver molestando a su amigo.

-Hola chicos – saludó Pansy- bienvenidos.

-Hola Pansy- saludó Draco- él es Oliver, un amigo de nosotros y compañero de universidad.

-Hola- saludó el aludido.

-Hola- dijo Pans- yo soy Pansy y él es mi… mi…

-Su futuro novio, Blaise- saludó, dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a Pansy, quien lo miró y lo abrazó.

-Pues pasen y tomen asiento- dijo Ginny- está todo casi listo, sírvanse.

Primero entraron a la casa a dejar las cosas, unos pasaron al baño, y el otro a comer directamente.-Estoy agotadísimo- digo Harry- el viaje me dejo cansadísimo, pero no para ti mi amor- abrazó a Ginny.

-El amor, el amor y uno aquí soltero por la vida- agregó Oliver.

-Somos dos – dijo Pansy- hoy me enteré que Cho será mamá y el padre es Theo.

Mientras Pansy contaba la historia, Draco estaba ansioso, ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?, él había viajado por ella y aún no la veía… ¿Dónde estaba?...-Draco… Draco- llamaba Ginny- estabas como ido…- rió- ¿necesitas algo?

Sin más rodeos el chico preguntó- ¿Dónde está Hermione?...

En ese instante se escucharon unas risas provenientes del jardín delantero de la casa, Draco se paró, seguido del resto.

Mientras que en el frontis de la casa.-Hermione, me encanta estar contigo, lo paso genial- decía Cormac- gracias por todo.

- Me haces sonrojar- bromeó ella-Gracias ti- lo abrazó con efusividad, tanto así que el chico cayó sobre la parte delantera del auto, quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora, con ella sobre él, ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, la distancia se hacía cada vez más pequeña y ambas narices rozaron.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Draco al encontrarlos así- ¿qué significa esto?

Cormac y Mione se giraron en la misma posición para encontrar a todos los integrantes de la casa, más los visitantes, mirándolos de manera sorprendida, menos Draco, quien su rostro inexpresivo y sus puños cerrados indicaban furia…

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó- Hermione… responde exigió…

-Yo… yo… yo…- trató de responder.

-Me encanta la relación que tienes con tus "amigos"- e hizo las comillas con los dedos- ¿Por qué es tu amigo eso me ibas a decir?... tenías razón… Solo bastará una mirada...cara a cara...- citó el correo que ella había enviado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa, dejando a todos con la boca abierta...


	23. Idiotas y Encuentros

Hola :D estoy feliz! al fin salí de las pruebas, por ahora :( jejeje pero así me queda tiempo para subir los caps :D eh eh eh! :D

Elii Weasley: Guapa! gracias por la buena onda! ( acá la nota maxima es 7), afortunadamente tuve muchos seis y algo :D asi que totalmente aprobada :D un besote!

Vale Malfoy: Uff... te entiendo :( yo con la U no había tenido tiempo para nada, además de las horas que dejé de dormir, y a mi solo me queda un año, asi que estoy como loca con los ramos, un besito! y descuida cuando puedes te pasas y lees! :D

P.D.C :Aww... me haces feliz! me encanta que te emociones! eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien! :D un abrazo enorrrrme! :D

Y ahora si!... el cap de hoy! :D Besotes a todas aquellas/os que leen, y dejan alertas y me han agregado a sus favoritos.

**Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece... Todo es de JK, y la trama es mía :D **

* * *

Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Oliver y Blaise se encontraban en el living, desde donde se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione con Draco que se encontraban fuera de la casa.

_-¿Qué parte del déjame tranquilo no entiendes tú?- gritó Draco- sinceramente Hermione estoy sintiendo tantas cosas, que da gracias a mis padres por criarme de esta manera, porque no soy capaz de faltarte el respeto- agregó._

(Silencio)

-Uff…Golpe bajo- dijo Harry- debe estar emputecido para decirle eso… Draco usualmente es centrado y no grita…- Oliver asintió en silencio

_-Draco, por favor escúchame- gritó la chica desesperada- no…_

Pero el rubio de nuevo interrumpió-_ No te quiero escuchar Hermione- dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella- entiende… ya no quiero nada contigo… lo que sentía por ti, lo que siento por ti- se corrigió- está basado en tus mentiras, lo siento pero yo ya no te creo nada, creo que te tomaste muy a pecho lo que te dijo tu psiquiatra.- se escuchó un grito ahogado de Hermione y luego sollozos._

_-¡_Mierda!, ¡le dijo eso!- bufó Ginny molesta- ¿Cómo mierda le dice eso?... Sé que no pasó nada con Comarc, es mi amiga, le creo, no mentiría de esa manera, además he visto como ha sufrido todo este proceso.- se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja gritándose, los demás no dudaron en ir tras esta.

-_Deja de llorar, porque no te creo tus lagrimas- escupió Draco, esas palabras calaron tan hondo en el corazón de Hermione, quien comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, ahogando gritos y sollozos- es más… hasta me estoy cuestionando seriamente en este instante, si realmente tú buscaste a Joaquín y lo sedujiste…_

Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de Draco, cuando el chico volteó a ver quien se trataba, era Ginny. Hermione quedó completamente helada.

-¡Ginny!- susurró Harry.

-No te voy a permitir, que vengas a nuestra casa y le grites a mi amiga, en mi presencia ¿te quedó claro?- dijo apuntando a Draco con voz firme y severa la chica- no es tu casa y no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, Hermione lo pasó horrible estas semanas, y soy testigo, además sé que no pasó nada entre ella y Comarc lo sé, porque ella te ama.

-Yo…yo…- intentó decir Draco, pero Ginny nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-Sé que lo que todos vimos no fue lo más decoroso del mundo, pero no por ello se juzgan las primeras impresiones, segundo- suspiró- no toleraré que saques el tema de la violación de Hermione y la acuses por algo que no tuvo la culpa… ¿acaso eres idiota?- preguntó con ironía- no me contestes, porque realmente lo eres, a pesar de lo que dijiste, no se nota la educación que te dieron tus padres, no fueron adecuadas.- respiró, pero Pansy tomó la palabra.

-Al igual que Ginny, no voy a permitir estas cosas en mi casa, quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues- todos los presentes sintieron como el estómago se les apretaba- no volverás a herir a Hermione, quizás no la hayas golpeado, pero las palabras duelen más que los golpes…- caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny abrazando a Hermione- en cinco minutos te quiero fuera de mi casa- ordenó Pansy- solo podrás volver cuando te sepas comportar- finalizó, poniendo a Draco en su lugar, se giró para abrazar a la chica quién lloraba desesperada- calma preciosa, no vale la pena- dijo en voz alta y Hermione lloró más fuerte.

-Está bien- susurró Draco- Chicos, no permitiré que su fin de semana se arruine, Harry ¿me podrías llevar a la estación de trenes?, quizás haya alguno esta noche directo.

-Está bien, vamos- respondió este y con un gesto le indicó a Oliver, que ambos irían.

Draco entró a la casa y sacó sus cosas, en su mejilla, una mano marcadísima indicaba el error que había cometido… desconfiar de la mujer que amaba…salió y vio a Hermione más compuesta, ella caminó hacia él.

-Gracias por todo Draco- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- has sido el único en hacerme llorar de felicidad y la vez romperme el corazón, y quieras escucharlo o no, no pasó nada con Comarc, porque te amo- sollozó- nunca dejé de hacerlo, y sí… "Solo bastará una mirada"- agachó la cabeza- que te vaya bien y éxito en todo… me quedó clara la percepción que tenías de mí.- comenzó a correr hacia su habitación y se escuchó un portazo.

Harry encendió el vehículo y con solemnidad Draco miró la ventana de Hermione, la cual se hallaba encendida la luz, suspiró e ingresó al auto en silencio. Y comenzaron a moverse…-Amigo, lo siento mucho- dijo Oliver- pero metiste las patas hasta el fondo.

-No quiero hablar del tema- respondió Draco, tratando de secar unas lágrimas escurridizas.

-Dragón, somos amigos, si quieres llorar, llora, no te juzgaremos- habló Harry.

- La cagué… la cagué hasta el fondo… - se quebró por completo- la amo, me cegué, pero siento que me miente, siento que no es la misma chica de la playa que me enamoré.

-Lo es, pero no lo quieres ver- dijo Harry- lo es, pero verla en esa situación, fue lo que te descompuso, deberías haberle creído… o darle el espacio para conversar las cosas, lo peor de todo no fue eso… fue lo que dijiste de Ronald- suspiró- amigo, le tocaste un punto débil, le dijiste que la terapia no le servía, le dijiste cosas horribles, honestamente doy gracias que Ginny te haya golpeado.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer que llorara de esa manera- agregó Oliver- yo le creo a ella, le creo que no pasó nada con ese tipo.

-Me bajo aquí- dijo Draco no aguantando la presión- frena- le gritó a Harry- tomaré un taxi, no aguanto esta tortura, me basta con mi tortura mental- cogió su bolso- nos vemos, que pasen un buen fin de semana- bajó del auto y llamó a un taxi que se encontraba estacionado cerca.

Por otra parte Hermione se quería morir, se sentía completamente vacía, sentía que millones de estacas la habían atravesado y creía que se estaba desangrando poco a poco, sin embargo no era así.-Amiga animo- dijo Pansy acariciando la cabeza de ella- no vale la pena, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que perdió, será tarde y tu estarás con un maravilloso hombre.

-No Pansy, yo no quiero otro hombre, lo quiero a él- contestó la chica llorando- lo amo.

-Herms tranquila- trató de calmar Ginny ofreciéndole un vaso con agua- te quiero y saldrás adelante, las cosas que dijo fueron horribles, pero fue porque estaba molesto.

-Lo sé, pero saben chicas, si él se disculpara y volviera a conversar conmigo, yo le daría una oportunidad y sé que él me la daría a mi- habló Hermione algo más relajada- Ginny, le pusiste gotitas relajantes al agua- la reprendió sin ánimos- me dio sueño.

-Duerme, será lo mejor- dijo Pansy- estaré en mi habitación con Blaise.- besó la frente de su amiga.

-Yo estaré contigo hasta que te duermas- aclaró Ginny, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hermione- te quiero hermanita- susurró, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y aún dormida, seguía llorando entre sueños.

Draco llegó a la estación, preguntó la hora de salida del próximo tren con su destino, tendría que esperar 3 horas. Se sentó en una de las butacas a esperar, encendió un cigarrillo. Vio a una pareja de enamorados besándose, ella se aferraba a él y él la abrazaba fuertemente, miró en otra dirección, era demasiado doloroso, vio unos viejitos que estaban con sus maletas esperando el tren, ella reposaba en el brazo de él, mientras este besaba su blanca cabeza.

-¡Dios!, no me hagas esto- susurró Draco- miró en dirección a una cafetería y vió sentado a Comarc comiendo- ¡Mierda!, Dios óyeme… -susurró. En ese instante vio como Comarc se paraba y comenzaba a ponerse la chaqueta- Dios, ¿si te pido que no me vea… harás lo contrario?- su respuesta se dio a conocer en ese instante pues Comarc caminaba en dirección a él.

-Draco ¿verdad?- dijo Comarc al estar frente a frente- Quizás no te importa mi nombre, ni quién soy, pero simplemente quiero que escuches algunas cosas.

-Tengo que esperar tres horas mi tren, no tengo a donde ir… comienza a hablar y déjame solo- contestó fríamente.

-Yo debería haber hablado contigo hace un rato en casa de Hermione, pero pues, decidí irme para darle espacio a ustedes y que resolvieran sus problemas, al parecer no fue así, de lo contrario no estarías aquí- encendió un cigarrillo- Hace unas semanas encontré a Hermione pasada de copas, sola en su casa, confió en mí, me contó todo lo de Weasley, me contó sobre ti, y cuanto te amaba ,yo ese día le prometí que solo sería su amigo, a pesar de los sentimientos que tengo por ella- Draco lo miró enfadado- lo siento, pero estoy siendo sincero.

-Continúa- dijo Draco terminando de fumar su cigarro.

-El primer día fue horrible, ella no se levantó, lloró todo el día, no quería comer y sus amigas, pues sus amigas siguieron con sus vidas y Hermione no estaba en la rutina que ellas habían creado, lo paso mal, y estuve ahí día tras día para que ella estuviera bien, hablé con Ginny y con Pansy, para que la apoyaran más… sin embargo seguía mal- suspiró- ¿te imaginas porque?¿no?

-No lo sé- respondió altaneramente, para esconder sus sentimientos.

-Lo sabes- encaró Comarc-seguía mal porque no estaba contigo, la llevé a terapia, entré con ella, no quería estar sola, de todas la sesiones que fuimos, en todas salías tú… Esa mujer te ama tanto, que fue capaz de dejarte libre para que fueras feliz…

-Lo sé- dijo Draco escuetamente- ¿eso solamente me dirás?

-Pues, ella estaba confundida, yo la confundía y pensé en aprovecharme de ello, pero no era justo, y pues ella me contó lo que había puesto en el correo que te había escrito- suspiró- y yo lo entendí, pero al parecer tú no.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Hermione te cuenta todo, todo, todo?- preguntó él enojado.

-Sí, y lo hace porque solo me ve como un amigo… ¿entiendes Draco? – dijo Comarc.

-Soy un idiota- habló Draco- vi cosas que solo yo quise ver.

-Fue un accidente- agregó Comarc- jamás me aprovecharía de ella, es una mujer maravillosa.

-Si, lo es, me siento como el estúpido más grande del mundo- respondió el rubio.

-Lo eres, ¿sabes lo que significa la frase "Solo bastará una mirada… cara a cara"… - Draco negó-creo que sabes, eres inteligente, por algo estudias Negocios, en fin, ella se refería a que una mirada a los ojos, cuando ustedes dos estuvieran solos, sabrían lo que sentían.

-Soy un…un…- intentó decir.

-Yo que tú, voy a hablar con ella y lógicamente… mírala a los ojos… y dejen ambos de reprimirse- le sonrió- Draco, si ella es feliz, yo lo soy.

-Gracias Comarc- agradeció Draco- y lo siento.

-Ve por ella… - le sonrió. Draco salió de la estación y cogió un taxi…

Ginny, Pansy, Oliver, Blaise y Harry comieron una vez que Draco ya no se encontraba, todo ocurrió en silencio, luego entraron a la casa y bebieron en el living y comentaban lo ocurrido.-Menos mal que el tipo ese se largó enseguida o Draco lo mata- dijo Oliver.

-Todo esto me sacó de onda- agregó Ginny- me sentí tan mal por Hermione…

-Sí, yo igual- acotó Pansy- pero me dejo plop su declaración.

-¿Cuál declaración?- preguntó Blaise.

-Pues que si Draco volvía por ella y hablaban y él le pedía disculpas, volvería con él, le daría otra oportunidad.- contó Ginny.

-Mi amor, ellos se aman, el amor lo perdona todo-suspiró- bueno casi todo.- sonrió.

- Espero que todo termine bien, nunca había visto a Draco llorar- contó Oliver.

-Saldrá bien, pero estoy seguro que volverá, no será capaz de irse- dijo Harry- lo siento Pansy, pero sé que volverá, es mi hermano, lo conozco…

-Pues si lo hace, espero que sea para bien, no para dañar a Hermione- agregó Pansy

Comenzaron a hablar de algunas anécdotas, Pansy contó lo sucedido con Theodore, Blaise abrazaba a la chica y esta se veía feliz, e incluso mostraron la colección que tenían que mostrar al otro día.

-Maravilloso- dijo Oliver- excelente…- todos aplaudieron y un golpe en la puerta principal los silenció.

-Iré yo- dijo Pansy, caminó hacia la puerta, abrió.

-No me iré, necesito hablar con Hermione quieras tú o no- dijo él seguro- necesito decirle que la amo y que lo siento…

-Pansy- llamó Ginny a la distancia- déjalo entrar- miró a Draco- está en su cuarto dormida… puedes pasar, pero al primer grito iré y volveré a golpearte- avisó.

-Gracias- susurró y subió las escaleras, paró frente a la puerta de la chica, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró, solo la lámpara de mesa alumbraba la habitación, ella se encontraba acostada en el centro la cama, lucía triste, restos de lágrimas estaban esparcidos por su rostro, se recostó al lado de ella y comenzó a acariciar el rostro.

Ella entre sueños habló- Draco… te amo.

-Yo también preciosa…perdóname- respondió él, miró los labios de ella, labios que lo invitaban a probar el amor de su vida, se acercó lo suficiente como para besarla, se contuvo, la miró nuevamente, separó las distancias y la besó.

Hermione sintió unos labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a responder ese beso, en su interior sabía que era Draco, "qué lindo sueño, se siente tan real"-pensó, pero poco a poco se sentía más y más real, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Draco estaba ahí.

-Draco- susurró, haciendo que este se apartara de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos… y Draco comprendió la frase de Hermione…

-"Solo bastará una mirada… cara a cara"- susurró y agregó- Perdóname, te amo, no te quiero perder… soy un idiota-Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y con una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro.

-Te perdono, perdóname, te amo, y no me perderás…- dijo ella, mientras acercaba su boca a la de él y se fundían en un beso apasionado, al finalizarlo agregó- quizás eres un idiota, pero mi idiota….

La noche transcurrió,eran las 9 de la mañana, la pareja de futuros diseñadores se encontraba arreglándose tras bambalinas, para mostrar sus diseños, Pansy lucía su precioso conjunto, de ropa interior roja que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ligas negras, unos tacos negros de varios centímetros y un corsé rojo con negro, el cual hacía juego con su maquillaje, labios con gloss rojo intenso, ojos delineados y muy pintados, y el pelo recogido en una coleta lisa y en su oreja derecha una rosa roja.

Blaise al verla, tragó en seco, se veía maravillosa, mientras que él usaba un traje sencillo, unos pantalones de tela de color negro, una camisa roja, a juego con ella, y todo esto complementado con unos zapatos negros.

-Te ves maravillosa- logró articular cuando la vio- no se si pueda exponerte de esa manera, creo que después de todo quedó muy sensual todo.- bromeó.

-No digas eso... tu también te ves guapo- lo besó ella- tengo nervios, quiero que esto termine pronto e irnos a celebrar- le sonrió.

En ese instante se escuchó una voz femenina por altoparlante.- Parkinson-Zabini.

-Es nuestro turno Blaise- le sonrió- mierda mierda mierda...- lo besó cortamente en los labios.

-Vamos preciosa, los deslumbraremos- dijo el cogiendo la mano de ella y encaminándola al escenario.

Al llegar había tres profesores sentados frente al escenario, la pareja se ubicó al centro de este y miró a los examinadores.

-Señorita Parkinson, Señor Zabini- exclamó uno.- ¿Con qué nos deleitarán hoy?- preguntó.

-Primero con un conjunto de ropa interior señor- contestó ella, mientras los nervios comenzaban a crecer poco a poco, pero al ver la sonrisa y la mirada que Blaise le dedicaba, se relajó .

Mientras que por una puerta trasera entraba Theo a ver la presentación de su hermano y su ex. Pues tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle algunas cosas, pero lo que iba a presenciar, lo iba a dejar helado.

La música comenzó a sonar, y poco a poco el escenario se desvaneció, solo eran ellos dos bajo los focos, Pansy comenzó a modelar, los pasos a la perfección, los gestos, las miradas, los guiños, dieron paso a la sensualidad y coqueteo propio del desfile de la chica, mientras de fondo Blaise explicaba el conjunto y en que se habían inspirado, luego Pansy corrió tras bastidores y se cambió a otro conjunto, faltaban unos segundos en la pasarela y se venía lo más complicado, lucir el vestido de noche, que era negro entallado, muy provocador pero no revelador, tenía la dosis justa de sensualidad y provocación, ella se dejó llevar, se sentía segura, y miró directamente a Blaise y susurró- te quiero- en ese instante, la música finalizó y los profesores evaluaban el trabajo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron juntos se cogieron de las mano esperando sus notas.

-Tenía razón- habló la profesora- sabía que harían una gran pareja de trabajo, aun que creo que nos quedo claro, al resto de sus profesores y a mi, que se complementan, los felicito chicos.

-Gracias- respondieron ambos sonrojados y con la respiración agitada- Así es - agregó Blaise sonriendo- tiene razón profesora.

En ese instan Theo, no entendió claramente a lo que se refería su hermano, pero el comentario siguiente sería el detonador de una guerra.

-Excelente técnica- elogió el otro profesor- presentación limpia, estéticamente se ven excelentes en el escenario, y los disfruté ambos diseños... - les sonrió- ¿cuanto tiempo se demoraron en diseñar?

-La verdad, es que acá en la universidad intentamos bastante crear algo y nos sobre exigimos, perdiendo la creatividad y frustrándonos- comenzó a responder la chica- pero hace tres días que estamos encerrados diseñando y cociendo, estuvimos en mi casa y pues todo eso valió la pena- dijo Pansy, abrazando a Blaise.

-¿Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí?- gritó una silueta desde el fondo de las butacas, caminando con furia hacia el escenario, dejando a Pansy y Blaise sorprendidos.

-¿Disculpe señor?-. Intervino un profesor- estas son evaluaciones privadas y sin público ¿podría salir?

- No me iré, no sin ella- apuntó a Pans- me mentiste, me mintieron- miró a su hermano- quiero estar sola para diseñar...- la imitó- mentira, todo fue mentira- miró a Blaise- saldré con una chica, no me esperen por varios días ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?- gritó.

-Deduzco que su apellido es Zabini- dijo la profesora tranquilamente- pues Señor Zabini, lo siento, pero deberá abandonar esta instalación, por ahora esta reservada solo para los estudiantes de Diseño. Se puede retirar por las buenas?- agregó ella- o si prefiere llamo a los guardias.

-Esto no se quedará así Parkinson... ¿me escuchas?- se giró – mi apellido es Nott- escupió y salió.

-Eso ha sido algo incómodo -agregó un examinador- pero la verdad es que fue maravilloso, creo que ya se imaginan su nota, pues vayan a celebrar- le sonrió.

Ambos chicos salieron de la mano, al llegar a los bastidores, Pansy se abalanzó contra Blaise y comenzó a llorar- ¿Porque tenia que venir a cagarme el día más perfecto?- sollozó, mientras el maquillaje se le escurría.

-Amor, tarde o temprano se enteraría de esto, es mejor así, quizás no fue la manera pero, está bien que lo sepa- besó la frente de ella- te adoro, desde que te vi- le secó las lágrimas- si quieres nos quedamos juntos este fin de semana- sugirió él.

Sonrió tímidamente Pansy- pensaba lo mismo- dijo, lo volvió a abrazar- te quiero Blaise.

-Amor, tenemos que ir a mi casa, necesito ropa- habló él- llamaré para saber si Tavo está en la casa.-Cogió el teléfono y llamó, mientras Pansy se cambiaba de ropa.-No está, aprovechemos y vamos enseguida.

Rápidamente salieron, subieron al auto de Pansy y se dirigieron a casa de los Nott-Zabini, al llegar, bajaron y entraron a la casa.

-Pans que sorpresa- dijo Cristine- tanto tiempo sin verte, ¡Andrew!- gritó- ¡mira quien vino!

-¡Señorita Parkinson! que sorpresa-dijo él abrazándola- ¿Hoy no tenían que exponer sus diseños?- preguntó.

-Si- contestó ella- y nos salió maravilloso- Blaise se acercó a Pansy y la tomó por la cintura.

-Somos maravillosos juntos- besó la mejilla de ella provocando que se sonrojara.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Cristine mirándolos con reproches-¿No eras la novia de Theodore?...- preguntó.

-Lo era- interrumpió Theo entrando a la sala- lo era, y él- apuntó a Blaise- era mi hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó furioso Andrew mirando a sus hijos.

-Padre, lo que sucedió es que...- intentó decir Blaise, pero se vio interrumpido por Theo.

-Sucede que ella sedujo a Blaise, y él como es, con esa personalidad de mujeriego, dejando en vergüenza a la familia, no dudó en quitarle la mujer a su hermano- en ese instante Cristine gritó de espanto y a Andrew le cambió la cara.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó furioso el padre de los chicos- quiero saber la verdad ahora.

-Padre he dicho toda la verdad, ella es una...- intentó decir Theo, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Escuché tú versión, ahora quiero escuchar la de Pansy.- los miró- sé de los sentimientos de Blaise hacía ti querida- dijo suavemente mirándola, Pansy tomando valor habló.

-Señor Nott, la verdad es que desde el primer día sentí cosas por su hijo, Blaise, pero las cosas no se dieron como deberían y por Theo también sentí cosas y pensé que con él podría tener una bella relación- las lágrimas no dudaron en aparecer-nunca había tenido una relación "normal", y pensé que podría ser así, pero me equivoqué... y Blaise- lo miró- siempre estuvo presente, nunca lo pude olvidar, por eso, terminé con Theodore, además de saber que va a ser papá.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Andrew y Cristine al mismo tiempo.

Aprovechando el momento Blaise intervino- Si, Theodore le puso los cuernos a Pans, queridos mamá y papá, serán abuelos - se formó un silencio, pero el chico continuó- y adivinen quién es la madre... Cho.

En ese instante los padres de los chicos Nott - Zabini comenzaron a gritar a Theodore.

-Un irresponsable, y sobre todo con esa chica, ¡Dios, en que estabas pensando Theodore!- gritó Cristine.- ¡Qué decepción!- miró a Pans- cariño perdóname, perdona la estupidez que hizo mi hijo, me siento fatal.

-Descuida, son errores, todos los cometemos, yo lo cometí al estar con Theodore, pero ahora soy feliz con Blaise, y descuida, sé tratarlo.- le sonrió- es mejor que me vaya, creo que deben conversar.

-Mamá- interrumpió Blaise- me iré con ella, hablen con Theodore, creo que debería casarse con Cho, además, si ustedes no lo obligan, lo hará ella con su "papi"...- agregó con tono burlón.

-Mira estúpido- gritó Theo- tú no eres nadie en mi vida.

-Pero yo si- interrumpió Andrew- soy tu padre y Blaise tiene razón, ve a mi oficina, que hablaremos seriamente los dos- miró a Pansy- espero que sean felices, vi que están hechos el uno para el otro, ese día que los encontré bailando- abrazó a Blaise y le susurró al oído- aun que no lo creas y no se notara antes, eres mi favorito- se separaron- ve con ella.- sonrió, y cogió de la mano a Cristine- vamos amor, hay que solucionar esto.

Mientras que en casa de las chicas...Harry subía la escalera en boxers con una gran bandeja, camino hasta la pieza, en donde una espalda desnuda y el cabello pelirrojo alborotado de ella decoraba la cama. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesilla de luz y se acercó a la chica, y besó su cuello, sus hombros, y el inicio de su espalda, ante este gesto, ella se arqueó y produjo un sonido, que a oídos de Harry, había sido demasiado sexy y había despertado su virilidad. Jugó con los labios de Ginny y finalmente la besó para despertarla por completo.

-Buenos días mi vida- dijo él.

-Buenos días amor- sonrió ella aún con los ojos cerrados y girándose por completo, dejando a la vista sus pechos, Harry se acercó a ellos y los besó.

-Amaneciste cariñoso- dijo ella acercándose a la boca de él.

-Siempre mi amor- se besaron...- te traje desayuno...

-Creo que tengo hambre de otra cosa- contestó ella juguetona, bajando una de sus manos posándola en la virilidad de Harry, la cual se encontraba despierta por completo. La temperatura comenzó a subir, se besaban, mordían, lamían, sus alientos se mezclaban...él se encontraba entre las piernas de Ginny.

En ese instante se escuchó un gemido fuerte proveniente de la pieza de al lado...

- Mierda- dijo Harry- ¿fuiste tú?- preguntó asustado a Ginny y esta con sus mejillas ruborizadas negó.

_-¡Ah!- se volvió a escuchar- quiero que me la mames- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre._

-Creo que es el sexo de reconciliación de Hermione con Draco- sonrió ella

Por otra parte, Draco con Hermione estaban en la misma situación, esos gemidos los habían despertado.-Amor, creo que son Harry y Ginny teniendo sexo- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- ¡Joder! ¡Que grita esa mujer!- dijo Draco, provocando que Hermione riera.

_Se escuchaban fuertemente los gemidos del hombre, y como ella chupaba el pene de él... - Esta rico, me gusta, me calienta- decía ella- follame... follame ahora, así en cuatro._

-Pero que mierda- dijo Hermione- iré a ver que pasa...

Mientras que Harry intentaba seguir con Ginny, al escuchar la ultima frase, fue suficiente como para salir a ver que sucedía...

Al mismo tiempo ambas parejas salieron al pasillo, al mirarse se encontraban "medianamente presentables".

-Pero que diablos son esos gemidos- dijo entre risas- Harry- yo pensé que estabas haciendo gritar de esa manera a Hermione.- confesó.

-Pues yo pensé que era Ginny- confesó también, los cuatro se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

_-¡Ahh!- un grito nuevamente- que rico, Mmm... Sigue... mmm... si... dale... ¡ah!..._

-¿De dónde viene ese sonido?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claramente no es Pansy, hoy tenía su exposición- agregó Ginny.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados y los gemidos se hacían más fuertes. De pronto Draco no aguantó más y abrió la puerta...frente a ellos el invitado se encontraba desnudo con los ojos cerrados masturbándose, frente a él una película porno.

Los cuatro chicos a coro susurraron- Oliver...Las chicas rieron y él no se había percatado de que lo habían pillado en plena "acción" con su mano...rápidamente todos salieron de la pieza, una vez en el pasillo, se miraron y rieron...

-Pensar que nosotros pensamos que eran ustedes y ustedes nosotros- dijo Ginny.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que no éramos nosotros, pero... aun así con Draco tenemos algo pendiente- le cerró un ojo- ¿aprovechemos?- dijo Hermione arrastrando a Draco a la habitación.

-Pues con Ginny también tenemos asuntos pendientes- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación.


	24. Boda y suegros

**Me anime a subir otro cap hoy :D jejeje un beso! **

**Espero que disfruten!**

* * *

Había pasado rápidamente el primer semestre del año, todos estaban de vacaciones, afortunadamente habían pasado con éxito el primer semestre del año universitario, los chicos con sus prácticas aprobadas, Ginny en el equipo de básquet, Pansy y Blaise, diseñaban cada día mejor y Hermione, partiéndose el cráneo junto a Comarc, con el cual las confusiones fueron aclaradas y se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Las tres parejas se encontraban felizmente juntas, se preparaban para asistir a una boda de a la brillante idea de Blaise los padres de este lo obligaron a contraer matrimonio con la chica, a pesar de que esta no era santa de su devoción.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Sé que es poco común que nos reunamos como familia a conversar- dijo Andrew mirando a sus dos hijos- pero en la condición que en estos momentos nos encontramos, lo amerita._

_-Con su padre hemos decidido que lo mejor Theodore, es que te hagas cargo de tus acciones, seguirás estudiando como corresponde y a su vez te casarás con Cho, nosotros les ayudaremos, al igual que el padre de ella con los gastos, pero no permitiremos un bebé fuera del matrimonio, no es una niñita de la cual estamos orgullosos- espetó seriamente Cristine- sé que te hizo sufrir y mucho, pero si las cosas pasaron así... no hay otra cosa que hacer hijo mío._

_-Pero mamá, no me quiero casar, además, donde queda la igualdad en tratar a sus hijos, este- apuntó a Blaise- me quitó mi novia._

_-Theodore- dijo serenamente Blaise- te metiste con Cho, la embarazaste y ¿a mi me reclamas?, hazte cargo, siempre fuiste el hermano correcto. No me odies por tus sentimientos._

_-No quiero. Gritó enojado el futuro novio- no quiero casarme con ella._

_-¡Deberías haberte cuidado o no meter la polla en mujeres que no quieres!- gritó desbordado Andrew- seré abuelo esa es la cosa en si, años de buena reputación en nuestra familia, o te casas o te quedas sin estudios, es mi ultima palabra, tómala o déjala._

_Theo pensó por un momento… Si se casaba prácticamente tendría todo solucionado, a pesar de no amar a Cho, pero el amor podía llegar de nuevo, podría intentarlo, además al final se había acostado con ella, por que en el fondo sentía algo ... ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?, además había usado a Pansy, ella se merecía ser feliz, quizás no con Blaise, pero si él la hacía feliz, era problema de ellos._

_-Está bien- suspiró- mañana iré a comprar un anillo para Cho y nos casaremos._

_-Excelente hijo- felicitó Andrew- ese es mi hijo, el que yo crie._

**_Fin flash back_**

A horas de casarse Theodore estaba nervioso, pero Blaise estaba junto a él animándolo, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo entre los dos hermanos, semanas después del compromiso entre Cho y Theo habían conversado y arreglado sus diferencias, e incluso Theo se había disculpado con Pans y les había deseado lo mejor.

-Estoy nervioso- decía Theodore- nunca pensé que esto me podría pasar a mi.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Blaise.

- De haber sido tan estúpidos con ustedes... sí- suspiró- de haberme enamorado de Cho de nuevo... no.

Blaise sonrió- serán felices, perdonaste a Cho, las cosas mejoraron y fuiste perdonado por Pansy, ahora serás un padre de familia, tendrás a una pequeña asiática corriendo por la casa, ¿como le pondrán al final?.

- Constance- sonrió Theo- a ambos nos gusta ese nombre.

-Lindo nombre ¿estás listo?- preguntó Blaise- están todos esperando que aparezcas.

Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente- vamos.

Se casarían en la finca familiar, en donde en un jardín botánico de la madre de Theo harían la ceremonia, pues como Cho ya tenía siete meses de embarazo, no se quiso casar por la iglesia, además estaban en pleno invierno y era mejor de esa manera.

El jardín era inmenso y estaba bien cuidado, lleno de rosas, peonías, de muchísimos colores y el verde abundaba, los arbustos fueron decorados con luces pequeñas blancas, simulando nieve, en el centro del jardín se celebraría la boda, habían cuatro senderos, en los cuales solo tres fueron llenados con sillas para los invitados, las cuales eran blancas y decoradas con un ramillete de flores silvestres, instante varias personas se acomodaban en ellas, el pasillo que quedó libre conducía al centro en donde se encontraba el altar conformado por cuatro arcos de rosas blancas, rosadas y velas.

Theodore al ingresar, vio la bella producción y quedó sin palabras.-Definitivamente mi cuñadita tiene buen gusto- bromeó Blaise.

-Claro que lo tiene, se casará conmigo- contestó Theodore riendo...- pues bien señor padrino, a esperar que mi novia llegue.

Por otra parte Cho estaba con los nervios de punta, los antojos y la hipersensibilidad que en ese momento fluía por cuerpo, estaban dejando graves estragos con el maquillaje.-Odio esto- decía ella- no me veo bien , parezco una vaca...- sollozó- me casaré como vaca- gritó. En ese instante tocaron la puerta...- pase- gritó.

-Hola, disculpa pero quería hablar contigo- habló la invitada. Cho al darse cuanta quien era reaccionó.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Cho- Yo no te invité a mi matrimonio, quizás fue Theo, pero solo porque estas con su hermano- dijo ella.

-No vine a discutir, es más vine a desearte éxito- Pansy sonrió- soy una persona que hace lo correcto y lo que siente, y pensé que pues, como seremos algo como "familia", pues podríamos llevarnos mejor ¿no?- Cho la miraba sin decir nada- No te guardo odio, es más, podría hasta darte las gracias, por que sin ese llamado que me hiciste, probablemente no habría dejado a Theo tan fácilmente, él y yo somos solo amigos, descuida no te lo quitaré, estoy completamente enamorada de Blaise- sonrió- ¿te parece empezar de cero?

-Ya veo por qué Theo quería retenerte a su lado- se levantó y abrazó a Pansy, quien rió al sentir la abultada panza de ella- ups, olvidé este detalle- dijo ella mirando su panza- gracias Pans.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?, antes de golpear la puerta escuché tus gritos, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que ahora si me siento bien, a pesar de ser una vaca en un vestido de novia- se quejó- ¿me harías un favor enorme de última hora ?

-Si, dime- dijo Pansy

-¿Quisieras ser la madrina de mi bebé?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios- podría aprender cosas buenas de su tía.

-Pero, Theodore no lo sabe, quizás como reaccione- contestó Pansy.

-Él quiere que Blaise sea el padrino y yo quiero que tu seas la madrina- la miró con cara de cachorrito- ¿entonces? ¿Que dices?- preguntó.

-Será un honor- se abrazaron- ahora, debes arreglarte y yo debo ir a ver a mi novio, pues tu futuro marido lo debe estar poniendo nervioso- sonrió- no te ves como vaca- agregó- luces como una mujer que lleva una vida dentro de ella... y que está a minutos de unirse al amor de su vida.-giró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Cho feliz y tranquila.

Al salir de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al jardín botánico y se encontró con Ginny que venía recién llegando, usaba un vestido largo de color amarillo, muy apegado al cuerpo y con un escote bastante sencillo, unos stilettos a tono, maquillada sutilmente y un moño alto liso. Harry a su lado, usaba un esmoquin de color negro, con la corbata a tono con Ginny.

-Wow- dijo Pansy- se ven guapísimos- piropeó- no se quien habrá diseñado esos atuendos- bromeó.

-Los mejores diseñadores- contestó la pelirroja-También te ves divina amiga- agregó mientras miraba el conjunto de Pansy, un vestido negro de lentejuelas, pegado al cuerpo, largo, con un tajo hasta la mitad del muslo, con cuello caído y amarrado tras el cuello, sin espalda y unos tacones aguja negros, lucía un maquillaje a tono con el vestido, ojos difuminados, pestañas negras, ojos delineados y la boca roja, de peinado, un simple recogido con un lazo negro.

-Pues debo ir a ver a mi novio, seguramente Theodore lo tiene histérico, nos vemos en los asientos- caminó hacia el altar en donde claramente el novio lucía nervioso y Blaise buscaba con la mirada su salvación.

-Mi amor- dijo él al ver a Pansy llegar- te ves preciosa- agregó mientras la miraba de arriaba a abajo- te amo princesa- la besó.

-Theodore, fui a hablar con ella, esta nerviosísima- habló Pansy al futuro esposo de Cho, faltan los últimos toques y vendrá a ser tu señora- les sonrió a ambos- me iré a sentar, ahí viene Hermione con Draco, nos vemos en la fiesta.- besó rápidamente a Blaise y corrió al encuentro con su amiga.

-Pansy- gritó Hermione- te ves preciosa amiga, Blaise no deja de mirarte.

-Si no supiera que se casa Theodore con Cho, diría que ustedes se casan, se ven guapísimos.

Hermione usaba un vestido de color rojo largo, tirantes cruzados en la espalda y al frente un escote que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, unos tacos altos, maquillaje llamativo y su pelo liso tabla. Por su parte Draco, con un esmoquin negro y su corbata del mismo color que el vestido de Hermione, y ambos cogidos de la mano.

-Gracias Pansy- dijo Hermione- en ese instante comenzó a sonar la música que indicaba que venía la novia, corrieron rápidamente a sus asientos y comenzó la ceremonia.

Al aparecer Cho, Theodore sintió como todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, usaba un vestido ajustado, luciendo orgullosa su panza de 7 meses de embarazo, una larga cola, y un velo sencillo, el vestido era de color rosa palo, pues la misma novia había dicho- Es muy ilógico que me case de blanco y con un bebé en el vientre ¿no?, y su pelo negro suelto y con rizos en las puntas.

Cho miraba a Theodore y se sentía plena, no entendía como había sido tan miserable de hacerlo sufrir y haberle puesto los cuernos,sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

-Cho Chang, ¿aceptas como esposo a Theodore Andrew Nott, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto- contestó ella.

-Theodore Andrew Nott, ¿aceptas como esposa a Cho Chang, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí- dijo seguro Theodore sonriendo.

- Ahora el intercambio de argollas...- dijo el ministro-Theo cogió una y la comenzó a deslizar lentamente por el dedo de Cho.

-Hoy, yo Theodore Nott, ante toda esta gente, te tomo a ti Cho, como mi esposa. Ante todos estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite.- Cho comenzó a llorar y varias invitadas se le sumaron-Y dejaré que el pasado sea pasado y que valga la pena el presente y el futuro junto a nuestra hija.- continuó Theo- Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida.

Cho cogió el anillo , miró a los ojos a Theo y dijo- Desde este momento, yo, Cho Chang te desposo, como mi mejor amigo/a para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma día y noche, a ti y a nuestros hijos, es pasado es pasado y el presente y el futuro lo construiremos juntos- suspiró- Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida y padre de mis futuros hijos- sonrió.

-Que emotivo esto- susurró Ginny llorando emocionada- que bello, las bodas me hacen llorar- se sonó la nariz fuertemente haciendo que más de algún invitado la mirara.

-Con el poder que me confiere la Ley, los declaro marido y mujer... señor, puede besar a la novia- Theo dio el paso que lo separaba de Cho, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.- Les presento al Señor y Señora Nott- dijo el juez de paz.

-!Yuju!- gritó Blaise emocionado- ¡eso es hermano!.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar vítores a los recién casados.

En la fiesta afortunadamente sentaron a todo el grupo junto, en ese instante Theodore bailaba el primer baile con Cho. Habían elegido como su canción Tu de que vas de Franco de Vita. La feliz pareja se encontraba al medio de la pista.

**_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, te elegiría sin pensarlo, _**_**es que no hay nada que pensar**__-_Draco y Hermione se miraron tiernamente y se tomaron de la mano, al igual que Ginny con Harry, quienes se abrazaron. **Que**_** no existe ni motivo, ni razón,**_**_ para dudarlo ni un segundo_****,****_ por que tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón, _**_**y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo**__.- Blaise abrazó a Pans y besó tiernamente su mejilla._**_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,_**  
**_y todavía preguntas si te quiero, tú de que vas-_**__cantaba Theo a Cho mientras bailaban.

**_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, que no me pasas por el pensamiento,_**  
**_y todavía preguntas si te quiero._**- susurró Draco al oído de Hermione- _**si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será, si necesito de tus besos pa´que pueda respirar, y de tus ojos que van regalando vida, y que me dejan sin salida, y para que quiero salir, si nunca he sido tan feliz...- **_ella lo interrumpió y cantó_**-que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo**_- ambos apoyaron sus frentes- te amo Draco- dijo ella y se besaron.

_**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,**_  
_**y todavía preguntas, si te quiero, tú de que vas. Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, que no me pasas por el pensamiento, y todavía preguntas si te quiero,- **_Cantaba Harry a Ginny, mientras esta emocionada lloraba.

**_Oh. Y es que no ves que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti. Si te he dado todo lo que tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo, y todavía preguntas si te quiero, tú de que vas.-_**** Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, que no me pasas por el pensamiento, y todavía preguntas si te quiero, tú de que vas. **- finalizó la canción y los novios se besaron, los invitados aplaudieron, en ese momento Theodore tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida, pasaron muchos meses en los cuales descubrí tantas cosas, y una de ellas es que la gente no cambia, mejora y prueba de ello es mi esposa, a la cual amo y día a día me sorprende, mostrándome que es una gran mujer y que muy pronto será una excelente madre- sonrió- Familias, amigos, y nuevos amigos -miró a la mesa de los chicos-gracias por acompañarnos este día.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, risas, bailes, la comida fue espectacular, nadie podía negar que Cho tenía un exquisito gusto. Llegaron el momento del brindis del padrino.

-¡Que complicado es dar un discurso!- rió nerviosamente Blaise- Wow, es complicadísimo- volvió a reír- pues, durante estos años, mi querido hermanastro, en realidad es mi hermano ha sido mas que eso para mi, durante mis primeros años de vida, cuando nuestros padres se conocieron y ambos eran viudos, éramos grandes amigos y él me guio y me enseñó todo lo que debía saber- suspiró- cuando decidí comenzar a estudiar Diseño, él primero en apoyarme fue él, incluso recuerdo que intentó convencer a nuestros padres que nos fuéramos del país para que yo asistiera a una de las grandes escuelas de Diseño en Italia- todos rieron- mi querido Theodore, ya eres un hombre, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero han valido la pena, además hay que decirlo, tenemos un gusto parecido en mujeres- todos rieron recordando el corto noviazgo de Theo con Pansy- sin embargo, hoy diste un paso importante y me alegra compartirlo contigo, te quiero hermano y sé que junto a Cho serán felices... dejen el pasado atrás y creen un futuro maravilloso junto a Constance mi querida sobrina, que sé que por ella serás capaz de ir a luna con tal de hacerla feliz- levantó la copa- Por Cho y Theodore.

-Por Cho y Theodore- todos dijeron a coro y bebieron.

-Aprovecho esta oportunidad, para dar una noticia- dijo Blaise- Amor, ¿puedes venir?- Pans se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él- Pues con Pansy - la tomó de la mano, nos enteramos hace unos días que nos ganamos una plaza en una prestigiosa academia de moda, que queda en otra ciudad y nos iremos a vivir juntos- sonrió.

Nuevamente todos aplaudieron, Cristine y Andrew se acercaron a abrazar a ambos chicos y les deseaban lo y Ginny, estaban felices por su amiga, todo aquel esfuerzo por años había tenido frutos, cuando lograron llegar a la mesa, los abrazaron y le dieron sus mejores deseos.

-Me alegro amiga- dijo Ginny- pero te extrañaré tanto- agregó. Se abrazaron Hermione, Pansy y Ginny.

-Son mis hermanas pequeñas, penosas- rió- además me voy con mi príncipe azul.

-Exacto mi princesa- dijo Blaise- te cuidaré con mi vida- sonrió.

La boda continuó, el ambiente animado no cesaba, todos bailando, conversando, comiendo, los novios ya había cortado la torta de tres pisos. Cho se sentía cansada y quería irse, ante sus peticiones, Theodore accedía. -Atención- gritó Cho- lamentablemente, por mi condición, no podremos quedarnos más tiempo compartiendo con ustedes, pero creo que para las solteras y solteros presentes, creo que el acontecimiento que se viene es importante- sonrió- lanzaré mi ramo.

-Apuesto a que Ginny alcanza el ramo- dijo Draco para fastidiar a Harry.

-Yo apuesto que Hermione lo hará- agregó Blaise riendo.

-Pues yo sé que Cho se lo lanzará a Pansy- apostó ese instante Pansy, Hermione y Ginny, estaban esperando que la pelirroja lanzara el ramo…

-Uno- comenzó a contar Cho- Dos... y ¡Tres!- el ramo voló por los aires, solo para posarse en las manos de una sola chicos se lamentaban, mientras que uno se levantaba para besar a su novia frente a todos los invitados.

-Te amo- dijo él.

-Yo también te amo - respondió ella y lo besó.

El matrimonio había sido un éxito, tanto así que Draco sugirió a Hermione que en esas vacaciones conociera a sus padres, y él los de ella. Primero decidieron ir a conocer los padres de Draco.

-Amor ¿esta segura?- preguntó Draco como por sexta vez., desde que había comenzado el viaje- no quiero presionarte.

-Draco, yo no soy Ginny- bromeó ella- Obvio que quiero conocer a los padres de novio más lindo del mundo- sonrió- Amor, a mi no me molesta, de hecho lo encuentro genial, ya llevamos 4 meses juntos y me veo contigo en un futuro- Draco la miró- o ¿crees que esto no va a funcionar?

-Herms, tu eres el amor de mi vida, y estos meses han sido como años- suspiró- haces que mi vida sea diferente, que sonría día a día, que la semana se me haga corta, que cada fin de semana sea una aventura junto a ti y te amo- tomó la mano de ella y la besó- creo que esto va a durar muchísimo mi el viaje sin mayores problemas, al llegar a la ciudad natal de Draco, a Hermione se le apretó el estómago y comenzó nerviosamente a mover la pierna.

-Amor, tranquila- dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el brazo.- aún falta, mis padres no están en la ciudad, se encuentran en la casa de campo.

-¿Casa de campo?- suspiró- ahora entiendo por qué Ginny entró en pánico.

-Amor, si los padres de Harry te cayeron bien, créeme que a mis padres son parecidos a los de él.- sonrió- cálmate, además les he hablado muchísimo de ti.

Hermione quedó sorprendida- ¿qué les dijiste?- preguntó intrigada.

-Hermione mis padres saben todo de nuestra relación, hasta lo de Weasley- contó él- cuando tú te fuiste yo quede muy mal, además de que me dejaste en el hospital, mis padres fueron a recogerme y estuvieron conmigo unos días, finalmente terminé hablando con ambos y diciéndoles todo-confesó.

-Draco, no quiero que tus padres me vean con lástima- dijo ella- no quiero que me vean como la novia violada de su hijo, no quiero que me vean con pena.

-Amor, no lo harán, créeme que no lo harán-frenó ante un gran portón de madera, se acercó a Hermione- amor hemos llegado y si te sientes incomoda nos vamos-susurró- te amo y sé como son mis padres, descuida.

-Confío en ti- dijo ella y lo besó- te amo.

Entraron por el portón y había un largo camino, rodeado por arboles y arbustos, al final se veía una casona de campo.-Amor, hemos llegado- bajó del auto Draco, y caminó hacia la puerta de Hermione, ayudándola a bajar- señorita Granger bienvenida.

En ese instante una señora alta rubia, salió a dar la bienvenida.-Mi bebé- gritó- viniste- abrazó a Draco.

-Mamá...mamá- intentaba quitársela de encima- no soy un bebé- se soltó y abrazó a Hermione- Mi amor, ella es mi mamá- presentó. La madre estuvo un momento en silencio provocando que Hermione se sintiera incomoda, sin embargo habló.

- Es más guapa de lo que dijiste Draco- sonrió, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó- Bienvenida Hermione, cariño soy Narcissa, ese es mi nombre- Draco como siempre olvidando sus modales- o si quieres me dices mamá, y yo te digo mi amor- rió.

-Gra...gra...gracias- dijo la chica abrumada- un gusto, Narcissa- rió- un gusto conocerla.

-Que linda y guapa- contestó- ¡me encanta!- miró a Draco- buen gusto igual que tu padre- rió Hermione y ella- hablando de tú padre... ¡Lucius!.. Cariño, ¡llegó el niño con su novia!- gritó provocando que Draco se sonrojara y Hermione riera.- tus tíos llegarán a la noche.

-Amor, tu madre es encantadora- dijo Hermione riendo- no te avergüences, eres su bebé- le agarró los cachetes y se los apretó como si fuera un pequeño niño- siempre serás su bebé.

-No me gusta eso- dijo él.

-No te gusta qué- habló un hombre, que a simple vista era una clon de Draco pero con más edad, los ojos, las facciones, la sonrisa, eran dos gotas de agua con diferentes edades.- ¡Hola hijo!- saludó efusivo.

-¡Hola papá!- se fundieron en un abrazo- te he extrañado- dijo Draco.

-Yo igual hijo mío, no te imaginas cuanto- palmeó la espalda de Draco- Vaya, vaya, ¿es esta señorita quien yo creo que es?- dijo con una sonrisa- Soy Lucius, el padre del afortunado-bromeó.

-Un gusto Lucius, soy Hermione- dijo ella saludándolo- me ha encantado su casa, es preciosa.

-Te falta verla por dentro- dijo la madre de Draco- esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia hace años, de hecho esta es la casa principal, hay tres casas más- contaba- nosotros somos varios hermanos, y mi padre construyo esas casas, para cada uno, pues cuando todos nos casamos, no cabíamos aquí y cuando comenzaron a nacer los chicos, ¡Menos!- rió y cogió a Hermione por el brazo- pasa, cariño- miró a Draco, trae su equipaje- ordenó- que poco atento- comenzaron a entrar a la casa, Hermione miraba asombrada, la casa por dentro estaba decorada rústicamente, paredes blancas, techo con vigas, ventanales enormes, una gran chimenea, sillones oscuros, plantas y todo muy lujoso.

-Me enamoré de su casa- dijo de pronto Hermione, haciendo reír a Narcissa- bueno y de su hijo también.

-Lo sé carió- respondió ella- se te nota en los ojos- sonrió- Bebé- habló a Draco, quien tenia una mueca de molestia en la cara- lleva tus cosas y las cosas de Hermione a tu cuarto- miró a Hermione y agregó- ambos son grandes, es ilógico que les prohíba dormir juntos, prefiero que hagan sus cositas en casa a que anden pagando Moteles. En ese instante ocurrieron diversas reacciones, Hermione rió.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó- ¡Amor!, no te rías- miró a su padre- ¡dile algo a tu mujer!

-Cissa, amor- se acercó a ella- no digas esas cosas, pues nuestro hijo aún cree que somos unos padres retrógrados, queremos ser abuelos Draco- agregó en tono de broma Lucius.

-Papá, no le sigas la corriente- gritó él rojo de la vergüenza- amor, no me lo hagas mas complicado, no te rías- mientras él comenzaba a contagiarse.

-Amor, relájate- se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó- yo ya lo hice- sonrió y si tus padres quieren ser abuelos, pues tendremos que hacer el intento.

Lucius y Narcissa dejaron de reír instantáneamente y cambiaron la cara- Nosotros estábamos bromeando, pero si en realidad se pusieran en campaña seria maravilloso- dijo Narcissa, mientras que su marido asentía.

-Tus padres son maravillosos- dijo Hermione.

-Querida- habló la madre de Draco- ven vamos a tomarnos un cafecito, mientras los chicos se ponen al día- cogió a Hermione, y la llevó a la cocina, en donde había un mesón central con pisos y estantes de madera, los aparatos electrónicos estaban revestidos con imitación madera, para dar el look rustico.

-Simplemente maravilloso- dijo Hermione- me encanta, mi casa también tiene este estilo, pero es algo rustico moderno.- contó ella.

-Algún día conoceré tu casa querida, me imagino que debes tener un excelente gusto- sonrió- ¿azúcar?- preguntó, Hermione asintió- me encanta que hayan venido, hace meses que no veía a mi bebé.

-Eres una mamá orgullosa Narcissa, se te nota- sonrió- estas contenta con las cosas que tu "bebé" esta logrando.

-Si, es mi único hijo, con el aprendí la mejor labor de una mujer, con el aprendí a ser madre- suspiró- a veces no puedo creer que mi chiquitito sea el hombre que ahora es, lo veo feliz a tu lado Hermione, siento que es un hombre pleno además es un hijo perfecto.

-Me siento alagada y a la vez tan a afortunada de tener a este ángel a mi lado- suspiró- Narcissa, yo lo amo, lo amo con mi vida, hace unos meses... pasaron cosas que...- pero se vio interrumpida.

-Cariño, no es necesario hablar de ello, lo importante es que ambos están bien y están juntos- la abrazó- gracias por hacer mi Draco feliz.

En ese instante los dos hombres Malfoy entraron a la habitación encontrando a las dos mujeres abrazadas.-¿Qué le hiciste mamá?- criticó Draco.

-No trates a tu madre así- dijo Hermione- es una mujer maravillosa y ojalá en un futuro sea mi futura suegra- bromeó.

-Lo seré querida- le sonrió- lo seré.

Los días pasaron maravillosamente en casa de los Malfoy, Hermione era una hija más, conoció a la tías de de Draco, Bellatrix, quien rápidamente adopto a Hermione como su hija, ya que era una solterona sin hijos, por otra parte Andrómeda andaba junto a su nieto Teddy Lupin quien se enamoró de la castaña y no quería que se fueran

-No te vayas- decía el pequeño- no quiero que te vayas...- sollozó.

-Ni yo quiero irme, pero debo ir a ver a mis padres-dijo Hermione- pero prometo venir a verte - le sonrió- te quiero pequeñín- lo abrazó. Al ver Draco a Hermione de esa manera tan maternal, se la imaginó embarazada, luego con dos niños corriendo, una niña en brazos...

-Draco,... amor-decía ella- bebé- bromeó y Draco no salía de su ensoñación.

-¡Hijo!- gritó Narcissa- ¿en que mundo vives?- logró sacarlo de la ensoñación.

-Perdón, vamos amor, nos espera un viaje hasta la casa de tus padres, nos vemos mamá- la abrazó- adiós padre- lo abrazó también- los quiero- Bella, Andrómeda cuídense muchisimo- dijo a sus tías- Adiós Teddy -pórtate bien- sonrió.

-Trae a Hermione pronto- gritó el pequeño- me enamoré, la amo.

Todos rieron, los chicos subieron al auto y se marcharon.

-Amor, me enamore de tu familia- confesó Hermione- a pesar de estar tan solo 3 días, me he enamorado completamente de todos, en especial de tu mamá- suspiró- espero que mi madre tenga ese efecto sobre ti.

-Amor, no creo que sea taaaan horrible tu mamá ¿no?- preguntó él con algo de miedo.

Pero el tan horrible, era poco para lo que esperaba a Draco, el viaje fue tranquilo, hablaron, rieron pero faltando poco para legar Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Amor, estamos juntos, pase lo que pase te amo- trató de calmar.

-Tú sabes que mis padres son separados y que vivo con mi abuela Minerva y mi madre Jane, mi mamá es dentista y mi papá también- continuó- creo que lo mencioné antes.

-Lo sé amor y no me importa, te amo igual.

Hermione comenzó a indicar como llegar,-Aquí. Dos cuadras a la izquierda y luego la primera casa a la llegar salió la madre de Hermione salió recibirlos.

-Hermione, hija ¿como estas?- fue su seco saludo.

-Bien mamá- besó la mejilla de su madre, mientras que esta examinaba a Draco, de pie a cabeza- ¿debo suponer que él es tu novio?- lo miró de pies a cabeza- no me hagas reír… es imposible que él sea tu novio.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hija, tu no eres una modelo, no eres una chica guapa, no eres muy inteligente y ¿me intentas decir que ese guapo muchacho que está sacando las maletas del auto es tu novio?-rió- ¿Cuanto le pagaste por traerlo a casa?

-¿Perdón?- dijo extrañado Draco al escuchar la ultima frase de la madre de su novia- Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, soy el novio de su hija- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Pero que bien entrenado Hermione, ojalá fuera cierto.- dijo la madre de ella, escupiendo cada palabra.

-No se a que se refiere- contestó él- es cierto, soy el novio de ella- aseguró.

-Mira querido, no creo que mi hija pueda tener un novio como tú, es más creo que ella aún no supera a su ex Viktor- suspiró- ¿Pequeña niña creías que engañarías a tu madre?, eres patética.- las lágrimas de Hermione no dudaron en escaparse.

-Disculpe, ¿está insinuando que ella me pagó para hacerme pasar por su novio?- gritó Draco- ¿Quien se cree que es usted para decir eso?, si no me conoce- suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello- señora, no me interesa conocerla, y sabe algo, no sabe lo que dice, tiene una hija maravillosa, una hija que no valora, debería darle vergüenza, tiene una mujer maravillosa como hija, la amo hasta con la última célula de mi ser y usted dice que ella me ha pagado...-bufó furioso- venia con las mejores intenciones de conocerla, pero me doy cuenta que no vale la pena, que mi relación es solo con Hermione, que la amo y que apenas pueda intentaré sacarla de este infierno.- cogió a Hermione de la mano- amor nos vamos, no quiero que estés con esta señora.

-¿Hermione?- dijo la madre de esta- ¿dejaras que este niñito me trate así?.

-Pues si, alguien te tenia que poner en tu lugar- dijo ella- amor vámonos, perdona que vieras esto...

-Descuida preciosa- la abrazó- no dejaré que nada, ni nadie te trate mal, vámonos a casa.

-Hermione- llamó la madre de esta.

-Es mi novio, madre y soy mayor de edad, si no crees que no existe nadie en este mundo que me ame, mejor será que te quedes con esa percepción, me aburrí de ti- sollozó- nunca me escuchas, pero es mejor así, adiós.

Subió al coche y Draco rápidamente comenzó a manejar. Condujo varias calles hasta que llegó a una plaza solitaria y aparcó.-No lo puedo creer, mi vida ¿como la aguantas?- pregunto.

-Es mi madre- respondió.

-Hermione sé que no es un buen momento pero prometo sacarte de ahí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mis padres te adoran, yo te adoro, te amo... le preguntaría a tu mamá si me daba su permiso para pedirte algo.

-Draco, no cuentes con mi madre para nada- dijo Hermione- son varios los años que he pasado así, en donde ella me baja el autoestima, por eso desde que entré a la universidad no la venia a ver.- contó ella.

-Mi amor- la abrazó- te amo con mi vida- se separó y la miró a los ojos- yo... yo quería saber si ...- suspiró- Hermione Granger ¿te quieres casar conmigo?...¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?...


	25. Compromisos y Astoria Greengrass

Hola! :D hoy ando de pocas palabras, agradezco sus mensajitos! y que lean esta historia! un besote a todos espero que les guste.

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es mía y solo mía :D_**

* * *

La respiración de ella se aceleró, mientras Draco sacaba una cajita de su bolso y la abría frente a Hermione, quien no salía de su asombro...-Mi vida... ¿quieres?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Yo... Draco...- comenzó a llorar- lo siento soy tan emotiva, lloro por todo- se disculpó- si mi amor- respondió- si quiero casarme contigo.

-Te amo preciosa- la besó, al concluir, sacó con cuidado el anillo de la cajita, era muy sencillo, de oro blanco con tres pequeños diamantes, se lo puso lentamente mientras decía- tiene un significado para mi, son tres diamantes, uno es el pasado, otro es el presente y otro es el futuro, al estar los tres juntos, y en un anillo, significa que quiero compartir mi vida contigo y esas tres partes importantes.

Ella sonrió- te amo Draco, no llevamos casi nada de novios, pero hemos pasado tantas cosas, siento que llevo años contigo, me has apoyado tanto, me conoces más que a mi misma- cogió la cara de él y lo miró fijamente- yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, te amo- y lo besó.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Hermione-¡Papá!- dijo ella emocionada.

-Hija mía, me llamó tu madre... ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Estoy acostumbrada, descuida- contestó ella- siempre ha sido así.

-Me contó que estabas con tu novio en la ciudad ¿Porque no pasan unos días acá en mi casa?, a tu padre no le molestaría ver más seguido a su única hija más seguido y no me molestaría conocer a tu novio ¿Qué dices?

-Amor- llamó Hermione a Draco- mi padre nos invita a pasar unos días con él, ¿Que dices?

-Si tu padre es totalmente distinto a tu mamá, encantado preciosa- sonrió.

-Papá, iremos- contestó ella al teléfono.

-Perfecto, los espero, te quiero princesa, nos vemos- cortó.

-Draco, gracias por aceptar, mi papá es tan distinto a mi mamá... no te imaginas...- suspiró- todos dicen que la personalidad de mi padre la heredé yo...- sonrió- creo que es así.

-Pues, si es así, creo que nos llevaremos bastante bien- encendió el vehículo, ¿por donde me voy futura señora Malfoy?-preguntó.

-Enseguida lo dirijo Señor Malfoy- le sonrió- Pensar que en la boda de Cho con Theo, yo no recibí el ramo... jejejeje no te imaginas cuanto te amo- confesó- sigue derecho amor...- y comenzó a darle indicaciones...

Por otra parte Pansy y Blaise habían encontrado un departamento maravilloso para ellos dos, era grande, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, un living comedor y una cocina americana, y tres balcones. Lo estaban restaurando, pues los colores no les habían agradado y además de ello, habilitarían la habitación más espaciosa como un pequeño estudio y las paredes de colores más vivos.

-Es perfecto para nosotros dos- dijo él abrazando a Pans por detrás, la cual estaba pintando con tan solo una polera y unas pantaletas - es central, tenemos buena vista por los balcones, podemos ir caminando a clases, es nuestro espacio y me encanta estar contigo mi amor.

-Si, es verdad, es perfecto- se giró para quedar frente a frente- a mi también me encanta estar contigo y compartir esta nuLizetapa, siento que nos uniremos más y que es enorme el paso que estamos dando.- contestó ella.

-Lo es, pero juntos superaremos todo- cogió un poco de pintura con un dedo y pintó la mejilla de Pans- Ops, lo siento, te manché- dijo en tono de broma.

-Blaise Zabini- dijo ella mostrando un falso enojo y con la brocha que tenía en mano, pintó la mitad de la cara de él- eso es para que no te metas conmigo- rió.

-¿Amor? ¿Quieres un besito?- preguntó él riendo.

-¡No!-gritaba ella- Biniiiiiiiiiiii... ¡No!- corría por el pasillo, mientras el la perseguía, hasta que la alcanzó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- a... a... amor... no... jajajjjajajaja- reían ambos.

-Entonces bésame- obligó él estirando sus labios como trompita.

-¡No!- contestó ella- estas sucio, eres cochiiino- bromeó como niña pequeña.- dúchate y te beso todo lo que quieras...

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?- repitió él en tono sexual- Mmm...me gusta tu idea pero sabes que no me agrada ducharme solo- la cogió en brazos- nos bañaremos- agregó él y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, la sentó sobre el mueble del lavamanos y retiro la polera que usaba en ese instante, dejándola desnuda y con sus pechos al aire, Pans gimió levemente al sentir como él cubría con sus manos los pezones de ella, mientras la boca de Blaise jugaba en su cuello.

-A... Blaise- trató de decir ella pero solo podía concentrarse en todas las caricias que su novio le hacía- Amm... Ammm... Mmmm.

La mano de Blaise se deslizó bajo las pantaletas de su novia, metió dos dedos de golpe en su intimidad y esta gimió fuertemente- ¿te gusta?- ella solo asintió. Luego el la besó y bajó directamente a la entrepierna de Pans, en donde su lengua comenzó a causar estragos.

Ella puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Blaise, acercándolo a su centro, si eso era más posible. Comenzó a jugar con sus propios pechos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y concentrados sólo en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, olvidándose de todo en ese instante. Finalmente, el orgasmo golpeó a Pans. Y él sonrió con satisfacción.

Rápidamente ella con desesperación sacó la polera y luego los pantalones que aún cubrían a Blaise,- hazme tuya- rogó Pans, colocándose en el borde del lavamanos, él se acercó hacia ella, y sin mas preámbulos entro dentro de ella. Un gemido gutural salió de sus labios, Pansy jadeó con fuerza. Alzó las cejas sorprendido,- sigue Blaise- susurró ella.

Con esa sola frase, él empezó a moverse con más fuerza dentro de ella. No pudo concentrarse mas en besarla, tan sólo la oía jadear y como pedía por más. — Si, así, sigue... — Jadeaba. De pronto el sonido del timbre los sacó de su sesión de placer...

-No quiero parar- agregó él aun penetrando a Pans.

-Yo tampoco quiero que pares... ah... ah- gimió ella.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre...

-¡Por la mierda!- dijo Blaise molesto- ¡Estoy haciendo el amor con mi mujer!- gritó y ella rió por el comentario, de pronto el rostro de Pansy cambió y alejó a su novio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el, mientras que su miembro seguía listo para la acción y Pans comenzaba a vestirse.

-Amor... se me olvidó decirte- suspiró- mi madre viene hoy.

El rostro de Blaise se desfiguró, le había gritado a toda boca a su suegra que estaba haciendo el amor con su hija- ¡Mierda Pans, tu mamá me va a odiar!- hiperventiló- Amor y como me bajo esto- apuntó su entrepierna.

-Entra a la ducha, haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo hablaré mientras con ella- le dio un rápido beso y salió del baño tratando de arreglar su aspecto. Echó un poco de aromatizante y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá llegaste!- saludó efusivamente a una mujer alta de cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros y con un semblante serio.

-Hola amor- contestó ella- te tardaste en abrir ¿estabas ocupada?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que estaba con los audífonos puestos y Blaise está en la ducha, entonces ninguno escuchó el timbre, el segundo lo escuché yo, pues justo se cambio la pista...

-Menos mal, quizás cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí, pues venia a ver que tal estaba todo y si necesitaban ayuda- dijo ella- sé que ya elegiste los muebles, ¿cuando llegan?

-Pasado mañana mamá- contestó Pans- descuida las cosas están bien por acá.

-¿Se demorará mucho Blaise?, pues los iba a invitar a almorzar, además quiero conocerlo mejor, más que mal, vivirá con mi chanchita.

-Mamá, por favor, sabes que no te he pedido favores desde que papá falleció y que nunca lo he hecho, no me hagas quedar en vergüenza, lo amo.

-Hija ¿como dices que te dejo en vergüenza?- dijo sobreactuando- jamás lo he hecho, eres mi chanchita.

En ese instante salió por el pasillo Blaise, vestido correctamente con unos pantalones claros, una camisa blanca y un sweater azul. -Blaise, te quiero presentar a mi madre, Eliza, mamá, él es Blaise Zabini, mi novio- presentó nerviosamente Pans.

Hola Blaise- se apresuró en saludar la madre de Pansy, besando al chico en ambas mejillas.- un gusto, mi chanchita me contó sobre ti- su hija se tapó la cara con ambas manos y su madre continuó hablando- te felicito por la plaza que has ganado, es un privilegio.

-Lo es- dijo el hablando por primera vez- el gusto es mío Señora Parkinson, pero debería felicitar a Pans también, sin ella yo no habría estado acá, hacemos una excelente pareja, en el mundo de la moda y fuera de él.

-Me parece maravilloso que se complementen, yo pensaba que todos los diseñadores, entre telas ajustadas, maquillaje y soltura de cuerpo eran gay, pero veo que me equivoqué- soltó de pronto- perdona Blaise si te molestó el comentario- Pans miraba en otra dirección definitivamente a su madre le hacia falta filtro.- Pues chicos ¿vamos a almorzar?, así paso un rato con mi chanchita y te conozco un poco más Blaise, ¿te parece?

-Sería genial Señora Parkinson- sonrió y tomó a Pans de la mano.

-Deja de llamarme señora Parkinson, dime Eliza, o Liz- contestó con soltura.- Pans, ve a cambiarte de ropa o ¿piensas ir así chanchita?

-Mamá- dijo ella molesta y miró a su novio- me cambio y vamos.

-No tardes cariño, que el tiempo es oro- dijo cantarina su madre.

-Es lamentable que no tengamos aún los muebles, pues la invitaría a sentarse, quizás un jugo, solo tenemos el colchón- intentó ser amable Blaise- como los muebles están por llegar, además no supe hasta hace un momento que usted vendría- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Descuida, comprendo- sonrió Liz examinándolo de pies a cabeza- ¿hace cuanto diseñas?

-Pues desde hace algunos años que dibujaba ciertos modelos, pero cuando decidí que quería ser diseñador fue hace dos años- contestó él- ¿A que se dedica usted Liz?- preguntó él caballerosamente.

-Veo que Pans te ha hablado mucho de mi- bromeó- pues soy una mujer de negocios, tengo una joyería, y hoy tenía libre, quería ver a mi chanchita- contó ella.

En eso apareció corriendo Pans, pues dejar a su novio solo con su madre, definitivamente era para preocuparse,- ¿vamos?

Llegaron a un lindo restaurant Japonés... los llevaron a un privado en donde había una pequeña mesa con varios cojines alrededor y todo decorado al mas puro estilo oriental. Ordenaron y retomaron la conversación.

-¿Como está mi hermano? - preguntó Pans.

-Lizesta bastante bien, aun que dando problemas, en fin, ¿tú tienes hermanos Blaise?- preguntó Eva.

-Pues sí, tengo uno, es mayor que yo, se casó el fin de semana pasado- contestó él.

-Que maravilla- respondió la madre de Pans.

-Si lo es, además su señora está embarazada- contó Pans- Blaise y yo seremos los padrinos.

-Si lo es- contesto secamente la madre de esta- pues ¿Como se conocieron con mi chanchita?

-En clases- expresó Blaise- desde que la vi, me llamó la atención, pero yo le caí mal.

-Es que eras muy arrogante- bromeó Pans- son cosas extrañas de la vida.

En ese instante entró la mesera con la bandeja con sushi, California rolls, donburi, tempura y yakitori. Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente pues la comida estaba deliciosa.-Una consulta- dijo la madre de Pans interrumpiendo- ¿conocen a sus vecinos?

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados- No, mamá ¿por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues hoy cuando llegué al departamento y pues toqué la puerta, seguramente ellos pensaron que era para ellos y un chico gritó: ¡Por la mierda, estoy haciendo el amor con mi mujer! - En ese instante Blaise se atoró con el arroz y Pansy sonrojada lo intentaba ayudar.-¿Dije algo malo?- cuestionó Liz, en ese instante sonó el teléfono de ella, ambos chicos se miraron y las mejillas no dudaron en volver a teñirse de rojo- lo siento chicos.- interrumpió- debo regresar a mi ciudad, pasó algo en la joyería, a parecer se confundieron con los cortes de los diamantes y debo regresar, parece que este mundo solo lo lideran las mujeres- rió- no puedo tener un día libre- suspiró-Adiós mi chanchita, te quiero- besó la mejilla de Pans- adiós Blaise, es un placer- le dio dos besos en ambas mejillas y se marchó.

-Amor... casi... casi nos pilló- dijo Pans volviendo a la normalidad.

-Si chanchita-bromeó él, pero se vio fulminado por la mirada de Pans.

-Me vuelves a decir Chanchita, no tendrás sexo por dos semanas y además de eso me vengaré.- dijo ella enojada.

-Ok, me quedó claro- dijo él- acercándose a ella- te amo...

-Yo también - se besaron.

Mientras tanto otro que disfrutaba de sus vacaciones con los familiares de su novia era Harry. Los padres de Ginny, habían fallecido y esta vivía junto a sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, estos eran demasiado relajados, no hacían problema por nada y amaban la música. Harry se vio envuelto en este nuevo círculo y le encantó desde el primer día, karaokes, cantos en fogata, asados, fiestas, los integrantes de aquella familia eran todos cordiales, agradables, sencillos y muy cercanos.

- Hijo pasa- le dijo Fred el hermano de Ginny en tono de broma al verlo asomado por la puerta, viendo como este afinaba una guitarra- ¿te gusta?- preguntó.

-Si, me encanta- contestó- es de colección- agregó este.

-Si, así es- afirmó su cuñado- es como mi hermanita, es delicada, es sencilla, tiene su propio estilo y una vez que la tienes en tu vida no la debes dejar escapar- comparó.

-Yo amo a Ginnevra, hace muchísimo que no me sentía así, la amo día a día más, ojalá no existiera esa distancia por los estudios- suspiró- me siento afortunado al lado de ella.

-Lo eres, no la hagas sufrir Harry.

-No lo haré descuida Fred…

-Soy George…- bromeó.

-Diablos… aun no puedo reconocerlos…- se quejó Harry.

Hermione y Draco habían llegado a la casa del padre de esta, pero el rubio lucía preocupado. Se encontraban estacionados fuera de una casa grande de dos plantas, pintada de color verde musgo, ventanales grandes, estacionamiento amplio y un jardín lleno de flores y árboles.

-Amor, tu padre no se parece a tu madre ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-No amor, no se parecen, creo que por eso mismo se separaron, tranquilo- se acercó y lo besó. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Hija! al fin has llegado- gritó el hombre.

-¡Papi! - gritó ella como niña pequeña- bajó del auto y lo abrazó- te extrañé.

-Yo igual princesa- dijo el besando la frente de su hija. Draco en ese instante llegó al lado de Hermione, esta vez por miedo a lo que ocurriera no bajó las maletas y directamente se fue a presentar.

-Buenas tardes señor Granger, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy el novio de su hija- se presentó Draco.

- Vaya… vaya, es un caballero- dijo el padre mirando a Hermione- Dr. Granger y el gusto es mio- estrecharon manos- pues pasen, llegaron justo a tiempo, vamos a almorzar.

-¿No me va a decir nada más?- preguntó Draco.

-Veo que se llevó un susto con tu madre- respondió él mirando a Hermione, luego miró a Draco y agregó- si mi hija esta contigo, es por algo, confío en ella, es una mujercita maravillosa- sonrió- creo que no debo juzgarte, si ella es feliz contigo, lo soy yo también, ahora vamos a comer y luego se acomodan.

-Gracias señor Granger- suspiró Draco, en ese instante Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo comenzó a dirigir al interior de la casa- es preciosa su casa Señor Granger- agregó Draco.

-Richard- contestó este- nada de Señor, me haces sentir viejo y no lo soy- rió- es la casa de mi padre, cuando me separé de la loca mujer que conociste, me vine a vivir con él, luego falleció – agregó y los guio al comedor- pues asiento, enseguida la señora Norris servirá la comida.

-¿Señora Norris?- preguntó bajito Draco a Hermione.

-Es una señora que ha trabajado por años en esta familia, aún no hay otra señora Granger- respondió el dueño de casa.- sirvió las copas de vino, mientras una señora bajita y canosa comenzaba a servir- pues propongo un brindis por estar en familia. Draco y Hermione alzaron las copas y las chocaron, primero ellos dos y luego Draco con su suegro y finalmente Hermione con su padre...

-¿Hermione Jane Granger me podrías explicar que diablos es lo que tienes en tu dedo?- dijo seriamente el padre de ella mirando el anillo que momentos antes Draco le había dado, ella enmudeció y el padre de este miró a Draco- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- le preguntó a él, Draco solo asintió...

Los días pasaron con rapidez y quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a clases, exactamente cuatro días, las vacaciones habían pasado rápidamente, el grupo se encontraba pasando los últimos días en la ciudad de los chicos, pues ahí cada pareja tenía su intimidad y a la vez podían juntarse cuando noche sería el rencuentro en la casa de Harry, pues como todos no se veían desde el matrimonio de Theo con Cho habían quedado en hacer una pequeña barbacoa y quedarse esa noche ahí.

-Amor trae la carne- indicó Harry a Ginny.

-Pues bueno, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que contar- dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione de reojo- creo que Herms con Draco nos deben contar algo...- bromeó, mientras descorchaba una botella de vino.

-Pues la verdad, si, Blaise tiene razón, con Hermione tenemos que contarles algo- contestó Draco con una sonrisa imborrable, en ese instante todos quedaron mirándolo, él abrazó a Hermione y continuó- Amigos, que más que amigos parecen familia, tenemos el agrado de comunicar que con Hermione nos comprometimos- ambos chicos sonrieron, mientras que el resto del grupo había quedado anonadado.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ginny- no lo puedo creer- corrió hacia Hermione- ¡te felicito!, que maravilla amiga, les deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias Ginny- se abrazaron.

-No lo puedo creer Dragón- dijo Harry- ¿de verdad?- Draco asintió- te felicito, me alegra mucho saber que tienen planes para el futuro.

-¡Hermione te casas!- dijo Pans reaccionando- estoy como en shock- se acercó a la pareja y abrazó a ambos- felicitaciones- los soltó- exijo ver el anillo- continuó, Hermione levantó su mano dejando ver el anillo- ¡es precioso!

-Pues Draco, felicitaciones- habló Blaise- me alegra que hayan tomado esa decisión, a pesar que son jóvenes, les deseo éxito y muchísimo amor en esta nueva etapa.

-¿Cuando será la boda?- preguntó Ginny...

-Pues, aún no, estas son ilusiones, ósea que representa lo que queremos llegar a ser en un futuro, que estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro y que queremos pasar nuestros días juntos- suspiró- pero aún no habrá boda.

- Además mi querido suegro nos dejó claras las cosas- agregó Draco.

_Flash Back..._

_-Hermione exijo una respuesta- habló Richard Granger mirando a su hija- ¿es un anillo de compromiso?_

_-Señor granger- interrumpió Draco al ver que Hermione no hablaba- lo es- suspiró-yo... yo... yo le pedí... a su hija... a... Hermione... que se casara conmigo- dijo finalmente._

_-Señor Malfoy- miró a Draco- tenga la amabilidad de seguirme por favor- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar, tras él, iba Draco y tras este, Hermione que aún seguía enmudecida. Llegaron a un estudio, en donde había un escritorio y muchísimos libros en los estantes que cubrían la mayoría de las paredes- Pasa y toma asiento- indicó el padre de su novia, luego detuvo a Hermione- aquí tu no entras, esto es solo entre hombres- cerró la puerta._

_Draco estaba nervioso, no sabía que reacción tendría su futuro "suegro", si es que lograba convencerlo- Señor …Doctor Granger, amo a su hija, no se imagina cuanto- intentó decir el chico._

_-Pues lo sé- contestó él mientras encendía una pipa- tienes cojones, mi ex mujer cuando me llamó alterada y me dijo que un pendejo la había tratado mal, me imaginé que es lo que podría haber sucedido y no me equivoqué- sonrió- se necesitan pantalones para hacer lo que tú hiciste y eso me da a entender que eres capaz de estar cuando mi hija te necesite y hacer cualquier cosa con la finalidad de hacerla feliz._

_-Gra... gracias Señor - respondió nervioso Draco._

_-Richard, ya te dije ya- recalcó él- ¿Que haces por tu vida?, ¿Pues si pretendes casarte con mi princesita, algo debes tener no?_

_-Pues, estudio Finanzas, Negocios, segundo año, luego quiero especializarme en Bolsas Internacionales- sonrió- me encantan los números, además me haré cargo de la compañía de mi padre, tengo mi propio departamento, fue un regalo de mis padres, pero lo mantengo yo, ahorre durante años, y pues también me di el gusto de tener mi propio auto._

_-Me parece bien ¿y que tal con tu familia?- preguntó._

_-Pues mis padres siguen casados, viven juntos, soy el hijo mayor y único, pero tengo tías y tíos - contestó- siempre he sido bien independiente y pues eso..._

_-¿Has tenido sexo con mi hija?- preguntó- quiero la verdad- agregó._

_-Yo... yo... yo no he tenido sexo con su hija- respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- yo no podría tener sexo con Hermione, nosotros hacemos el amor, nos amamos y también sabemos que somos jóvenes y nos cuidamos._

_-Pues creo que eres perfecto para ella- sonrió- me alegra que mi hija encontrara a alguien como tu, que la valora y la ama-suspiró- pondré un solo pero, ustedes se podrán casar si así lo desean cuando tú termines tu carrera, pero antes no, en esta vida sin un título universitario es poco lo que se puede hacer._

_-Está bien Richard, prometido- dijo Draco sellando el trato con un apretón de mano- a tu hija nunca le faltará nada y siempre será mi prioridad._

**_Fin flash Back..._**

-Entonces a ponerse a estudiar, hay que hacerle caso al tío - bromeó Pans y todos rieron- pues con Blaise ordenamos nuestro apartamento y quedo habilitado para vivir.

-Será distinto vivir sin ti-confesó Hermione- me gustaba q viviéramos las tres.

-Pues son etapas ¿no?- contestó Pans-aún nos quedan días juntas así que no nos pongamos tan sentimentales.

-No sirvo para ello-respondió Ginny.

-Pues hoy es la inauguración de una disco del tío de Oliver y él nos inscribió en la lista de invitados ¿les parece ir?

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo las chicas corrieron a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse.

Pans se puso un vestido sencillo, era un strapless de color negro, apegado al cuerpo, cortísimo, que iba complementado con unos tacones aguja del mismo color, un pequeño bolso negro, una chaqueta corta blanca, su maquillaje consistía en ojos difuminados, con un marcado delineado negro, labios con gloss y su cabello cogido en una coleta alta y alisada, dejando ver los aretes largos.

Ginny por otra parte se puso un vestido a rayas anchas rojo con negro, que poseía un gran escote y una sola manga, medias negras y tacones altos rojos, su cabello lo amarró en una coleta baja hacia el lado derecho, formando una cascada de rizos, usaba unos aros cortos negros y su maquillaje llamativo como siempre, ojos muy delineados, máscara de pestaña y labios rojo pasión.

En ese instante Ginny y Pans habían salido de sus respectivas habitaciones de invitados.

-Te ves guapísima, creo que comenzaré a pedirte diseños exclusivos para mi-dijo Ginny al ver que Pans se veía genial.- Blaise no te dejará salir así.

-Pues creo que Harry menos... ¿te miraste al espejo?- rió- te ves preciosa amiga.

-Amigas teníamos que ser- bromeó Ginny

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de Hermione, dejando ver a una chica irreconocible, definitivamente ese vestido daría que hablar.

-Tu futuro esposo no te dejará salir así- bromeó Pans...

Hermione lucía un vestido plateado, corto y apegado al cuerpo, este era amarrado al cuello, sin espalda, en donde desde el cuello colgaba una cadenita, que se perdía en la espalda baja de esta, tacones negros, el cabello estaba completamente liso y peinado hacia el lado derecho, luciendo la espalda., y su maquillaje perfecto como siempre, ojos delineados y labios con gloss.

-Pareces Barbie -rió Ginny- te pillé, quieres que Draco se acerque a ti y te diga con voz sensual... quiero jugar contigo muñeca.

Pans y Hermione rieron- Vamos que la noche es joven- agregó esta última y fueron a buscar a sus chicos.

Las parejas fueron en distintos autos, pues nadie sabía como iba a terminar la noche. Al llegar se encontraron con una producción digna de una inauguración, alfombra roja, luces, fotógrafos, chicas guapas por doquier, chicos guapos, autos de grandes marcas, guardias de seguridad. Ginny junto a Harry fueron los primeros en llegar, bajaron, entregaron las llaves al valet y entraron, por obligación todos los invitados debían hacerse una fotografía a la entrada.

-Me siento como Angelina y Brad - dijo Ginny en susurro.

-Amor, que eres loca- sonrió- ¿quien dijo que no lo somos?, esta noche me siento más guapo que Brad, solo porque estoy contigo mi vida- se puso tras ella, la abrazó y entrelazaron sus brazos al frente, en ese instante el fotógrafo capto la imagen y un guardia les indicó que debían entrar. Luego llegó Pans junto a Blaise, quienes no se percataron que debían ser fotografiados e iban caminando de la mano cuando el fotógrafo les gritó, girándose ambos sin soltarse y click... capturados...

-Me carga esto- dijo Pans.

-Pero amor cuando seamos famosos habrá que acostumbrarse- respondió Blaise ingresando al local...

Finalmente Draco junto a Hermione llegaron, rápidamente él entrego sus llaves al valet, para abrirle la puerta a ella, le ofreció la mano para salir del carro, una vez fuera de este, Draco la abrazó marcando territorio.

-Amor no seas así, no me iré con nadie esta vez- dijo ella bromeando mientras caminaban por la alfombra.

-No lo digas ni en broma Mía- le sonrió- te amo mi vida- y la giró y la besó apasionadamente tipo película, pero el beso se vio interrumpido por un flash... - ¡pero que mierda!- dijo enojado Draco.

-Draco, no te enojes- gritó una voz conocida- mi tío quiere fotos de los invitados de la fiesta, a la mejor fotografía se les dará un premio o algo así, tranquilo - dijo Oliver- buenas noches señorita - saludó a Hermione.

-Hola Oliver- sonrió- gracias por invitarnos, realmente luce espectacular.

-Es que en mi familia tenemos buen gusto- bromeó- vamos entremos...Al entrar era un caos total, el local tenía forma redonda, en el centro un escenario, luego una pista de baile que rodeaba a este, y a esta pista una barra enorme...

-Maravilloso, ¿quieren bebe algo?- preguntó Oliver.

-Pues los chicos vinieron- dijo Draco- podríamos juntarnos todos.

-Pues, lo que es yo me iré a beber- respondió Wood- los chicos deben estar en el vip que reservé o quizás en la pista de baile. Y efectivamente ahí bailan las dos parejas- nos vemos más tarde.

Hermione y Draco se acercaron a los demás chicos y comenzaron a bailar, el lugar se encontraba repleto, el Dj tenía puesta la mejor música electrónica, todos bailando, juegos de luces, después de un largo rato-Amor ¿quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí, unos shots de tequila no estarían mal- contestó ella guiñando el ojo.

-Harry, ¿te animas?- sonrió Ginny coquetamente lamiéndose los labios.

-Obvio...- contestó él, la besó- vamos chicos... shots!- gritó a Blaise con Pans.

Al llegar a la barra se encontraron con Oliver, quien rápidamente pidió la botella de tequila, con sal y trozos de limón...-Chicos...aquí está todo... a disfrutar, mientras servía 7 vasitos pequeños.

-Sal, tequila, limón- dijo Harry- sal, tequila, limón.

-¿Porque repites tanto ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ginny mirando raro a su novio.

-Me estoy mentalizando amor, eso pasa- respondió y todos comenzaron a reír.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar de fondo Shots. de LMFAO.

-Esa la señal que esperaba - dijo Hermione- 1..2..3 Shots!- todos cogieron el pequeño vasito y bebieron!...

-Esto es maravilloso- grito Pans- ¡exijo otro!

Nuevamente los 7 vasos fueron llenados... - 1...2...3...Shots!- gritó Oliver esta vez.

-Me toca a mí- dijo Draco- Hoy quiero celebrar por que estoy con mi futura esposa-mientras cogía la botella y servía- 1...2...3..Sho...

-¿Draco?- interrumpió la voz de una mujer, alta , de largas piernas, con curvas exuberantes, ojos azules y una sonrisa sacada de comercial de pasta dental, un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, cortísimo y de color blanco-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Estás bebiendo?.

-Tori, ¡que sorpresa!- dejó el vasito de tequila y abrazó a la chica.- ¿Oliver te invitó?, no me dijo nada- dijo despreocupadamente.

- Sí, él fue- le sonrió coquetamente- lo importante es que nos encontramos- mientras acariciaba a el brazo de Draco- ¿me invitarías a un shot?- preguntó ella. Ante la mirada de Hermione.

-Claro que sí- contesto caballerosamente como siempre.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella mirando a Hermione- ¿se te perdió algo?- preguntó irónicamente, mientras ponía su mano sobre la espalda de Draco, quien se encontraba sirviendo el tequila.

-No, no me conoces, pero déjame introducirme- contestó Hermione sonriendo- Soy Hermione Granger, la prometida de Draco ¿y tu?- preguntó ella mirándola. En ese instante Draco se giró y le pasó el tequila a la chica y abrazó por la cintura a Hermione.

-Mi amor perdóname- la besó tiernamente- ella es Astoria Greengrass, es mi compañera- miró a Astoria- Tori, te presento a mi prometida, Hermione.

-¿No habías dicho nada de que estabas con alguien?- dijo ella furiosa.

-Pues, si estoy con alguien, y no creo que deba andar ventilando mi vida privada- contestó el algo extrañado al ver la actitud de la chica.- Con Hermione llevamos cinco meses juntos y estas vacaciones nos hemos comprometido- sonrió y besó la mano de Hermione. La chica aún no salía de su enojo.

-Mira- agregó Ginny incluyéndose en la conversación al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, levantó la mano en donde reposaba el anillo que Draco le había dado a Hermione- es bello ¿verdad?- la chica la miró con cara de "quien es esta tipa"- ah, por cierto, soy novia de Harry, Harry Potter, quien también debes conocer ¿no? –Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pues, hola- saludó seriamente Astoria- Draco estoy desconcertada ¿te vas a casar?.

- Así es- abrazó más a Hermione- encontré el amor de mi vida, y todo lo que quiero, es estar con ella, vivir con ella, y que sea la madre de mis hijos.

-Creo que el alcohol te ha soltado la lengua amor- dijo ella- cogió y lo besó delante de todos, dejándole más que claro a la "compañerita" de su PROMETIDO, quien era ella.- te amo.

-Yo igual - contestó él. En ese instante Astoria empujó a Draco y lo separó de Hermione- ¿Como puedes estar con ella?, ¿Que tiene ella?, a mi me conoces mas tiempo, sabes como soy, sabes lo que tengo, sabes ... no lo comprendo... ¡QUE TIENE ELLA! ... ahora lo recuerdo, ella es la que te dejó a principio de semestre...no pensé que caías una y otra vez con la misma piedra- dijo irónica- ella te hará mal, yo soy para ti- gritaba.

Ginny, Harry, Oliver, Pans y Blaise miraban atónitos la escena, mientras que Hermione se mantenía firme.-Mírate, no eres guapa, no destacas, no eres llamativa, no te das cuenta ¿como él puede estar con alguien como tú?- rió- además , cuando yo llegué dejaste de existir ¿o no te diste cuenta?.

Draco cogió a Astoria del brazo, miró a Hermione- regreso enseguida- empujó a la chica y la hizo caminar mientras ella decía- viste se va conmigo, pierdes tu tiempo- Al desaparecer entre la gente Hermione cogió la botella de tequila y bebió.

-Agh, mierda- alegó-¡Que se cree esa perra!- bebió otro sorbo.

-Guapa, detente- dijo Oliver arrebatándole la botella- no hagas eso...no vale la pena.

-Pero tiene razón, Draco se olvido de mi cuando llego ella- sollozó.

-Mione- hablo Pans- es una cualquiera, es como obvio que gusta de Draco.

-Pero él no de ella- agregó Harry.

-No aguanto esto, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco dijo Hermione- no me siento bien.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunto Ginny.

-No se preocupen, yo iré con ella- se adelantó Oliver.

En ese instante comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de salir, Hermione se detuvo y miró hacia un costado, vio a Astoria tomar el rostro de Draco y besarlo y este le respondía...caminó al exterior

-Oliver, viste lo que yo vi ¿verdad?- dijo ella mirando el piso.

-Lo siento- lamentó él- ¿te quieres ir?

-Si... me quiero ir lejos de aquí- dijo ella, y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se aguantó las lágrimas y sonrió tristemente a Oliver- creo que después de todo, ella tenía razón...- susurró.


	26. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente

Lectoras guapas! ( Lectores tambien jeje)

Hola como va? Pues yo feliz! :D me han entregado todas mis notas y han sido excelentes!

El cap de hoy contiene tres canciones:

-Equivocada de Thalía.

-Sola otra vez de Celine Dion

-Turn me on de Nicky Minaj

Espero que disfruten el cap... jejeje por si no lo notaron amo el drama de esta pareja! ;) no todo en la vida es fácil no? menos para Draco y Herms! un Beso!

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D_**

* * *

La fiesta continuaba, los chicos tras los chupitos habían regresado a la pista de baile.-Se ha demorado mucho Hermione- dijo Pansy- ¿estará bien?

-Está con Oliver, él es un buen amigo, muy diferente a Ron, descuida está en buenas manos- tranquilizó Harry- además puede que se haya encontrado con Draco

-Pues, definitivamente con Draco no está, viene allí- señalo al rubio, quien se acercaba a pasos agigantados- ¿Qué pasó?- curioseó.

-Nada, Astoria se fue- contestó el chico nerviosamente- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó.

-Pues salió con Oliver a tomar aire, se sentía mal, tu compañerita no es muy agradable que digamos, al parecer no acepta los no por respuesta- dijo Ginny.

-¿Hace cuanto salieron?- preguntó Draco serio.

-Pues...como a los minutos que tú saliste con Astoria- contestó Harry.

-Iré a buscarla- se giró y salió rápidamente con el cargo de conciencia a cuestas.

-¿Es mi idea o Draco volvió extraño?- habló Pansy. Los tres asintieron...

Draco corrió hacia la entrada, algo en su interior le decía que Hermione no estaba ahí. Al llegar miró hacia todos lados y no la encontró, cogió su teléfono y la llamó. Primer tono- vamos Herms contesta- segundo tono- Amor, vamos- tercer tono- no... No... Contesta- cuarto tono- por la mierda Hermione- quinto tono- cortó.Intentó nuevamente con la diferencia que espero hasta el último tono que lo derivo al buzón de voz- Usted será transferido a una casilla de mensajes, después del tono grabe su mensaje... pip!

-Amor, ¿donde estás?, entré a buscarte y no te encontré, me dijeron que habías salido a tomar aire y no estas, ¿sucedió algo? un beso amor, llámame apenas puedas, te amo.- cortó, marcó el número de Oliver- primer tono- vamos contesta- segundo tono- ¡contesta hombre!- tercer tono- cortó.

-Por la mierda- habló solo y pensó " si Hermione se sentía mal lo más probable es que se haya ido al departamento", se dirigió hacia el valet, entregó su ticket y esperó por su auto.

Por otra parte Hermione se encontraba en el hall del departamento de Draco.-¿Estás segura Mione?- preguntó Oliver- después no habrá marcha atrás.

- Estoy segura- respondió ella conteniendo las lágrimas, caminó hasta el mesón y le entregó un sobre al gendarme.- Disculpe, buenas noches Señor Filch- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches señorita, dígame ¿que necesita?- preguntó él amablemente.

-Pues, necesito que le entregue esto al señor Malfoy... a Draco- dijo ella, enseñándole un sobre.

- La reconozco a usted, usted es la novia de él- le sonrió- no hay problema señorita, yo se lo entrego.

-Muchas Gracias- contestó ella y le entregó el sobre- Buenas Noches- se despidió y fue hasta el auto en donde Oliver la esperaba- me siento tan mal- él la abrazó.

-Tranquila pequeña, tranquila- trataba de consolar él- si quieres llorar, llora, no soy quien para decirte que no lo hagas, pues si quieres gritar, hazlo... Mione- se separó de ella y la miró- no te reprimas, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-Es que tengo tantas sensaciones juntas- contestó ella- tengo pena, rabia, impotencia, no quiero verlo nunca más, tu viste- sollozó- él la besaba, el respondió ese beso, ambos lo vimos, quiero la verdad, ¿Ellos tienen, o tuvieron algo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Honestamente, creo que deberías hablar con Draco, deberían conversar, ver como sucedieron las cosas, no soy quien para meterme en sus problemas, además, Astoria es conflictiva, es guapa, es inteligente, pero tiene más cosas negativas que positivas- suspiró- fue mi culpa lo de hoy, yo no debí invitarla.

-No te culpes- suspiró- que ella sea una cabrona y Draco un caliente de mierda, no es tú culpa.-en ese instante Hermione comenzó a temblar.

-Toma- posó sobre los hombros de esta su chaqueta- te estas congelando ¿como sales vestida así?

-Pues, quería verme guapa, bonita hoy, era la primera salida después de habernos comprometido con Draco, y bueno- suspiró - quería sorprenderlo.

-Estas tan equivocada Herms- habló Oliver- de verdad, tu no necesitas esos vestidos, esos tacones o el maquillaje para saber lo bella que eres, Hermione, eres preciosa por fuera y por dentro, no necesitas destacar con accesorios- le sonrió- estoy siendo sincero, eres una mujer fuerte, natural, risueña, tierna, preocupada, me encantaría tener una novia como tú.

-Gracias Oliver- le sonrió - de verdad muchísimas gracias, pero ojalá eso hubiese bastado para que Draco no me pusiera los cuernos, no me desanimaré, aun que este hecha mierda no lo haré- sonrió tristemente.- ¿donde sigue el mambo (la fiesta)?- dijo tratando de animar la situación.

-Pues, ¿donde quieres seguir?- preguntó Oliver- ¿Quieres un tour?

-Sería genial, pues noche de solteros creo yo ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

-Noche de solteros aquí vamos- contestó él encendiendo el auto y acelerándolo.

Draco llegó a su departamento y a la distancia le pareció ver el vehículo de Oliver, bajó rápidamente de su auto y caminó hacia portería...-Buenas noches- saludó al portero, mientras llamaba el ascensor.

-Señor Malfoy, dejaron algo para usted- sacó un sobre- vino su novia, pero se fue rápidamente -El chico se acercó al mostrador y tomó el sobre, lo rajó y dentro había una ó: _Entrégale tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro a otra, por que yo solo me quedaré en tu pasado._

- ¡Por la mierda!- gritó enojado- todas las cosas malas me pasan a mí.

-Señor Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó el portero asustado- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Creo que ya no... Siempre la cago... soy tan estúpido- susurró- ahora si que la perdí- subió al ascensor y llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta, entró y se dirigió directo al bar.

Por otra parte aún en la fiesta...-Creo que me he pasado de copas- dijo Pansy- demasiadas copas.

-Amor es que nunca bebes-rió- además nuestro organismo es...

Pero se vio interrumpido por Ginny- Que organismo, orgasmo... orgasmo...- decía ella claramente bebida.

-Amor, Ginny, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Harry, quien se mantenía en sus cinco sentidos.

-¡Si!, me siento increíble, maravillosamente contentaaaaa- gritaba- amor tengo ganas de tener sexo tooooda la noche- se colgó del cuello de Harry y le gritó al oído justo en el instante que el Dj cambió de canción - ¿no te gusta la idea de intentar hacer algo de kamasutra?...- todos los que los rodeaban miraron a la pareja...

-Ginny... Ginny- gritó Pansy- estamos en una disco, lamentablemente todos nos enteramos- rió.

-Y que tanto... - alegó esta- es normal que quiera tener sexo salvaje con mi novio.

-¡Tienes una novia con perso!- dijo Blaise bromeando, ambos rieron.

-No te imaginas, nos vemos en la casa, lleguen a la hora que quieran- abrazó a Ginny- ¿vámonos cariño?, hoy no te salvas- la cogió en brazos y la cargó estilo príncipe, mientras varios aplaudían... y gritaban cosas como: ¡Buenas campeón! ¡Así se hace! y otras chicas miraban con envidia.

-Que locura- dijo Pansy- y yo estoy mareada, esto es horrible...- se balanceó.

-Amor, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, así se te pasa?- preguntó él amablemente y ella solo asintió.

La noche es joven, y estaba quedando más que claro, Oliver había llevado a Hermione a un karaoke, al entrar se sentaron frente al escenario.-¿Qué quieres para beber?- él preguntó.

-Quiero unos shots- contestó ella mirando el escenario.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó Oliver no quiero cargar con un saco de papas al hombro.

-Pues déjame decirte que no lo harás, quiero beber, hoy vamos a olvidar- dijo ella sonriendo- anda, ve... por la botella Oli- rió ante el tonto apodo que le había dado a su nuevo amigo.

-Está bien- contestó riendo él- pues si eso quieres, eso haremos- y fue por la botella. Al regresar encontró a Hermione más animada- ¿te gusta cantar?- preguntó, mientras servía el primer shot.

-Me encanta, desde pequeña, cuando tengo pena canto- lo miró fijamente- muchísimas gracias, fuiste certero en traerme aquí.- bebió el shot.

-Me alegro- cogió la mano de ella- pues aquí tienes un amigo- le sonrió- eres una mujer maravillosa, que vales la pena y no te quiero ver triste por el idiota de mi amigo, aun que creo que deberían conversar.

-Ya no, no quiero darle mas vuelta al asunto, creo que las cosas llegaron a tope, pasaron muchas cosas, estábamos bien, me sentía segura, pero después de ver la reacción de él hoy, y como se fue con ella y más encima verlos besándose- suspiró- fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso Oli.

-¿te quieres desquitar cantando?- preguntó él

-Si, e incluso ya sé que canción- dijo ella animada y sirviéndose otro shot, lo bebió y se fue a inscribir, mientras Oliver escribió a la velocidad de la luz un mensaje para Draco: " Estoy con Hermione en Las tres escobas Karaoke", necesitan hablar", lo envió y escondió el teléfono, en ese instante Hermsvolvía a la mesa- Listo... esperaré que me llamen- suspiró y sirvió otro shot- brindemos...

-Okey, ¿y el motivo?- pregunto Oliver.

-Por los nuevos comienzos...- chocaron los shots y bebieron.- Hermione, quedarás mal- dijo él.

-No quedaré tan mal... además no creo que sea posible sentirse más mal de lo que me siento- confesó ella- ¿Otro shot?

Por otra parte Draco tirado en su living leía un mensaje esperanzador:_ "Estoy con Hermione en Las tres escobas Karaoke, necesitan hablar". Oliver.- _Eres un buen amigo- susurró, se levantó y cogió su chaqueta y salió disparado.

Mientras que Harry conducía a la velocidad de la luz, con las insinuaciones que Ginny le había hecho en plena pista de baile, iba deseoso de tener una noche desenfrenada con su novia. Pero los planes poco a poco iban cambiando. Harry iba de conductor y Ginny de copiloto,Ella con las copas de más, y un alza de confianza en si misma, empezó a tocar el pene de su novio sobre el pantalón, poniendo a Harry en serios aprietos.

-Amor… nos falta poco para llegar- dijo él intentando calmarse. Ginny rió y comenzó a tocar el miembro de él por dentro del pantalón, despertándolo del todo, poniendo a chico cachondo, tanto así que él aparcó en un estacionamiento.

-Me tienes loco- susurró él, atrayéndola y besándola. La temperatura continuó subiendo y él comenzó a tocar los senos de Ginny sobre el vestido.

-Te sacaría el vestido ahora mismo- susurró el.

-¿Qué te detiene?- contestó ella seductoramente, mientras se separaba de él, cogía desde la parte baja el vestido, lo comenzó a subir y lo sacó- parece que hoy tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo…- volvió a tomar el pene de Harry.

-Amor estamos en un lugar público, alguien nos podría ver- dijo él. Ginny se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Mmm… eso me ha puesto más cachonda- rió, provocando que los bellos del cuerpo de Harry se erizaran- Tengo ganas de comer al pequeño gran Harry como aperitivo -agregó. Sacó rápidamente el miembro de su novio, se agachó y a centímetros de unirlo con sus labios sonrió traviesamente- quiero que me mires…- disminuyó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y se metió el miembro de Harry en su boca.

Harry accedió, nunca Ginny había sido tan osada a tal punto de hacerle sexo oral en la calle. Sentía tantas cosas, además nadie los iba a ver, le cogió el pelo a ella para que no le molestara y ella con más fuerza empezó a mover su boca de arriba abajo.

-Mmmm- gimió Harry- amor que bien lo haces.

-Me encanta tu entrepierna-contestó ella entre lametones.

-Ohhh, Ginny ah…- se reprimió Harry sin embargo empujó un poco más la cabeza de Ginny sobre su pene, provocando que esta hiciera unas arcadas. Ella seguía, cada vez más y más rápido, su novio estaba a mil y sentía esos gemidos que intentaba ahogar y a ella la estaban excitando, en ese instante nuevamente Harry la empujó más sobre su miembro.

-No hagas eso- dijo ella levantándose enojada.

El la empujó rápidamente contra su miembro, ella volvió a succionar, mientras que con una mano masajeaba los testículos de su novio.

-Ohhhhhhh- gemía-ohhhhhh…me encantas… falta poco voy a correrme- sin darse cuenta empujó nuevamente a Ginny, provocándole una arcada mayor que la anterior, provocando que esta devolviera todo el alcohol ingerido hace unas horas- ¡Mierda amor!- gritó él- ¿estás bien?

-Perdóname- dijo ella apenada- pero te dije que no hicieras eso- sollozó- perdóname amor.

-Amor, descuida- la abrazó- te dije que no era una buena idea, pero no importa, vamos a casa, nos limpiaremos este desastre en la ducha y seguiremos con lo que empezamos, pero me aseguraré que esta vez no me vomites encima- bromeó él.

-Amor lo siento- se disculpó ella nuevamente- yo quería, aun quiero, pero me da vergüenza.

-Descuida, olvidémonos de esto, hagamos como que no pasó ¿vamos a casa?- dijo él alentándola.

-Okey, vamos- contestó ella.

La playa, las luces, la calma y una pareja besándose tiernamente sobre la arena.-Nunca pensé que estaríamos así- dijo ella- me costó aceptar que te quería.

-Lo sé, pero lo importante es que las cosas que nos han pasado juntos nos han unido muchísimo más- hablo Blaise- amor, yo sé que no debería haber esperado tanto para esto, y sé que tampoco somos una pareja convencional, pasamos del odio al amor y cada día que pasa te amo más y más.

-Yo igual, vivir contigo, y ganar esa beca, cumplir dos de mis sueños y junto a ti, es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado- le sonrió- te amo mucho Blaise.

-Yo igual, y pues...- suspiró- lo que te dije fue para llegar a preguntarte esto- se aclaró la voz- según la tradición, cuando una chica atrapa el ramo en una boda, es la próxima en comprometerse y casarse, sin embargo sé que ambos no tenemos apuro en ello, pero Pansy Parkinson, quisieras pasar el resto de tus días junto a mi y ser mi compañera de diseño para toda la vida?- le tendió un pequeño colgante con forma de corazón.

-Mi amor - habló ella - claro que sí- le sonrió- claro que si mi amor, yo feliz y comparto mi vida contigo- se abrazaron- te amo Blaise.

Las cosas iban para diferentes direcciones para las tres parejas, definitivamente la noche no estaba terminando como todos pensaron que terminaría, en especial Draco, quien manejaba como un demente para llegar al famoso karaoke donde estaba Hermione, se estacionó al entrar comenzó a buscarla.-Esta noche cantaré una canción que se la dedicaré a una persona que... que ya no vale la pena pensar- dijo una voz familiar, se giró y vio a Hermione sentada sobre un piso frente al micrófono, enfocada por una sola luz, el corazón se le aceleró a mil al verla ahí, comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y ella comenzó a cantar...

_Sé que me enamoré...Yo caí perdida sin_ conocer..._ Que al salir el sol...Se te va el amor - _cantaba con sentimiento ella, miró hacia el frente y se encontró a lo lejos con la mirada de Draco...-_Duele reconocer...Duele equivocarse y duele saber...Que sin ti es mejor... Aunque al principio no_...- continuó cantando.-_Me perdí...Apenas te vi _- ambos recordaron la fogata en la playa-_Siempre me hiciste...como quisiste...Porque siempre estuve equivocada...Y no lo quise ver... Porque yo por ti la vida daba _  
_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba... _  
_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él_ -apuntó a Draco y este comenzó a caminar directamente hacia donde estaba ella cantando- _Porque cuesta tomar decisiones... _  
_Porque sé que va a doler ...Y hoy pude entender... Que a esta mujer...Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste.- _Draco llegó al escenario y se quedó parado mirándola y dejando que las letras de la canción torturaran su corazón._Hoy que no puedo más_...- cantó ella y lo miró fijamente-_Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás...Por tu desamor...Lastimada estoy - _bajó la mirada Hermione._Me perdí...Apenas te vi...Siempre me hiciste como quisiste _  
_Porque siempre estuve equivocada... Y no lo quise ver... Porque yo por ti la vida daba- _se apuntó ella y luego a Draco- _Porque todo lo que empieza acaba...  
Porque nunca tuve más razones...para estar sin él- _miró nuevamente a los ojos de Draco y se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando, pero aún seguía frente a ella- _Porque cuesta tomar decisiones ... _  
_Si, así me sentía...No sé por qué seguía...Apostándole mi vida a él_ - cantó y a su vez comenzó a derramar lágrimas contenidas.- _Porque siempre estuve equivocada... Y no lo quise ver...Porque yo por ti la vida daba.._.- Draco trató de limpiar las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando, sin embargo ella le corrió el rostro-_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba... Porque nunca tuve más razones ...para estar sin el ...Porque cuesta tomar decisiones...Porque sé que va doler _

_Y hoy pude entender _  
_Que a esta mujer _  
_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_- Al finalizar la canción Hermione salió corriendo del local, no quería mirar hacia atrás, ver a Draco llorar, le había dolido, como todo lo relacionado con él dolía...

-¡Hermione!- grito una voz masculina. Ella se giró y se vio envuelta por unos brazos.

-Oliver- comenzó a llorar- se acabó todo, creo que la canción me hizo darme cuenta que esto es una relación toxica que se basa en hacernos daño, en lastimarnos- sollozó- parece que lo de estar en pareja no es para mí.

-Shhh, tranquila- intentó tranquilizar él, mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella a modo consuelo- tranquila, ya pasará, perdóname, yo no debería haberle avisado- suspiró- pensé que podrían hablar.

-Ya no había nada que hablar, vi ese beso, cierro los ojos y lo veo Oli- dijo ella.

-Tranquila bonita- intentó tranquilizar- ¿vamos a mi casa?, es mejor que descanses.

-Gracias Oliver, pero no quiero molestar, me iré a un hotel o algo y mañana iré a buscar mis cosas donde Harry, afortunadamente las dejé allá- contestó- no quiero molestar, además me has aguantado hoy, muchas gracias.

-Vamos, no hay problema- la arrimó más contra él- hay otra habitación, aún te quedan días de vacaciones, aprovéchalos acá junto al presidente del club de lo de estar en pareja no es para mi, - provocó que Hermione sonriera- además compartimos con los chicos y pues, ves si quieres hablar con Draco.

-Me convenciste ¿tan fácil soy?- bromeó.- de verdad gracias Oliver, prometo no masturbarme en tu casa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él sonrojado-no se a que te refieres con ese comentario-comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto.

-No te hagas...- continuó ella con el tema- en mi casa te pillamos justo justo- rió e hizo el gesto con la mano- tu sabes... masturbándote.

-¿Qué?- gritó- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?, ¿podrías solo olvidarlo?, que vergüenza- contestó con las mejillas fucsias.

-Bueno... aun que debo decir que la tienes grande... ¿cuanto te mide?- bromeo ella y rió fuertemente.

-Esa es la Herms que siempre quiero ver, bromeando, sonriendo, a pesar de que me haga sentirme avergonzado, esa sonrisa es la que siempre quiero ver en tu cara- alentó, llegaron al auto. Abrió la puerta de Hermione, ella subió en silencio y luego subió él. Encendió el vehículo y comenzó a conducir, después de un momento de silencio ella habló.

-Gracias- le sonrió- muchísimas gracias.

-Cuando quieras Herms, para eso son los amigos- contestó él, puso la radio y en ese instante estaban tocando una canción que ambos rieron al escucharla- ideal para dos solteros.- ¿Te la sabes?-preguntó y comenzó a cantar.

_Quise volar_- Oliver hacía con las manos como si fueran alas-_Y conocí la soledad...Jugué al amor sin entregar...Sin esperar...Salgo a buscar_- puso sus manos en forma de binoculares sobre sus ojos y Hermione rió-_Alguna huella, una señal...Hacer mi sueño realidad...Poder amar_- se puso una mano en el corazón.

_-Sola otra vez_ - cantó Hermione-_No sé vivir... Sola otra vez...Sin amor_ - cantaron a coro con Oliver.

_Quiero saber_ - cantó ella.

_Como es que siente una mujer_ -dijo Oliver y ambos rieron  
_Mi corazón no aguanta más_- cantó Hermione aun riendo -_La soledad _

_ Sola otra vez...No sé vivir...Sola otra vez...Sin amor _

- Cambiemos esto no quiero depresión- dijo Hermione cambiando la estación de radio-Esto es música- mientras sonaba a todo reventar Turn me on de Nicky Minaj-

_Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_ - le cantaba a Oliver-_Doctor, doctor, where ya at? give me something _- él la miraba embobado y comenzó a cantar con ella-_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving ..._

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going-_ se movia Hermione en el asiento del copiloto, claramente las copas y shots bebidos esa noche estaban haciendo efecto y continuó cantando- _My body needs a hero, come and save me_ - se tocaba su cuerpo-  
_Something tells me you know how to save me...I've been feeling veral, oh I need you _  
_Come and rescue me.- _Wood dentente- gritó de pronto Hermione.

Asustado frenó- ¡Que pasó mujer!- preguntó el asustado.

-¿Bañémonos a esta hora en el mar?- dijo ella- pues con la canción me he prendido mucho y quiero bañarme- se comenzó a sacar la ropa, pero él la detuvo.

-Hermione, el único baño que te darás hoy será en mi ducha y antes de dormir, ¿vale?, ha sido una noche larga, muchas cosas y no quiero cargar contigo ebria- regañó Oliver- ¿ entiendes?- continuó conduciendo.

Por otra parte Draco iba derrotado a su departamento, la canción le había llegado a lo mas profundo, que más daba, quizás debería ser como sus amigos, mas liberal, salir con más chicas y tener sexo casual y no comprometerse a nada. Si Hermione hubiese escuchado la explicación lo habría entendido, quizás se hubiese enojado, pero no habría reaccionado de esa manera y no habrían roto su compromiso.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Me quieres decir que mierda te pasa Astoria?- gritó enojado Draco- es mi novia y la tratas así ¿quien te crees que eres?_

_-Pero Draco yo te amo, desde que nos conocimos, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo.- dijo ella- estas con ella hace cuanto y te casarás- comenzó a sollozar- tu eres para mi y yo para ti, somos perfectos._

_-Vale- la miró fijamente- yo no te amo, nunca lo haré por que mi corazón, mi vida y cada vez que respiro, lo hago por ella, por Hermione._

_-Pero Draco, estás equivocado, te lo probaré, con un solo beso- dijo ella._

_-No, Astoria de verdad que no quiero que tengamos una mala relación como compañeros- contestó él._

_-Entonces dame un solo beso y así me convenceré que no sientes nada por mi, solo uno.- pidió ella._

_- No, no puedo- dijo él._

_- Ves, sabes que te confundo- habló ella- sabes que en el fondo te pasan cosas conmigo- continuó diciendo- tu no la amas, si estuvieras tan seguro de amarla, te daría lo mismo un beso..._

_-Astoria, no hagas esto más complicado- suspiró - dejémoslo hasta aquí- giró y comenzó a caminar._

_-Eres un poco hombre, te faltan cojones, sabes que te confundo, sabes que ella es una cualquiera, sabes que no es amor, sabes que volverá hacerte sufrir, no estas seguro que la amas, estas arrebatado con ella- gritaba fuertemente Astoria, en ese instante Draco se giró, caminó rápidamente, quedó frente a frente con ella.- sabes que no la amas Draco- con toda la furia contenida el la miraba._

_-Entonces que esperas, bésame- dijo él._

_Ella cogió la cara de él, literalmente estrelló sus labios contra los de él, sin embargo él comenzó a responderle con un beso frío, sin sentimiento, no eran los labios de su amada Hermione, odiaba lo que había dicho Astoria, pero gracias a ese beso se había dado cuenta que no tenía por qué dudar de sus sentimientos, que siempre había estado seguro de su amor. Se separó rápidamente de ella._

_- Nunca, jamás me fijaría en una mujer que se arrastra por conseguir lo que quiere, no te amo, no te amaré nunca y nunca te amé, eres una simple compañera de universidad- suspiró- me das pena, jamás cambiaría el amor de mi vida por alguien como tú._

_-Pero... pero me respondiste el beso - dijo ella - tu noviecita lo va a saber.- amenazó._

_- Si, lo sé , pero lo hice para demostrarte que tengo cojones y que soy un hombre derecho y que amo a Hermione y que tu beso, fue solo eso, un beso mal dado y derrochado- se giró- voy donde mi futura esposa ella entenderá lo que hice y sabrá por que yo se lo diré._

_Fin flash Back_

- Por la mierda soy tan ingenuo, tan estúpido, tan... tan... ¡Agh!- se quejaba- " Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa, es por que siempre debió pertenecer a tu lado"- pensó- te esperaré Herms, estaremos juntos- juró.

Mientras que Hermione había llegado a casa de Oliver, el como buen caballero, le entregó una polera gigante y unas toallas.-Cuando salgas de la ducha conversaremos- dijo amablemente- ¿vale?

-Vale- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- gracias por todo Oli Wood.

-No hay de que, ahora, ve a bañarte y yo cocinaré algo rápido- contestó.

Al cabo de unos segundos Hermione salió del baño y se dejó guiar por un delicioso aroma, que la condujo hacia la cocina.

-¡Al fin, que bien!- dijo Oliver, moviendo la sartén- estoy terminando y pensé que quizás demorarías más tiempo del que ya llevabas, y pues que cuando salieras la comida estaría fría.

-Descuida, no me apetecía hacerte esperar- sonrió- además mi compañía es tan valiosa, que de seguro me estabas extrañando- bromeó ella.

-Toma asiento - indicó- me agrada verte de esa manera Hermione- le sonrió- sabes, si probablemente nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, y por su puesto mi amigo y tu no se amaran, lo más probable es que me hubieses gustado- confesó.

-¿Estás de broma?- rió Hermione, mientras que él negaba con la cabeza y ella se ponía seria- pues en otras circunstancias podrías haberme llamado la atención, pero en el fondo, muy fondo, no te habría tomado en serio, eres un tipo demasiado liberal, habríamos vivido una aventura y eso solamente- dijo ella.

-Pues, no todo lo que brilla es oro y tras cada hombre fiestero hay un corazón roto- contestó él- algunas veces, hay que conocer más a las personas- se giró y puso frente a Hermione un plato de pastas con una salsa blanca con verduras salteadas, sonrió- Menú de Madrugada.

Hermione miró el plato sorprendida, definitivamente Oliver era una caja de sorpresas y un buen amigo.- Oliver, no se como agradecerte todo- dijo ella mientras lo miraba abrir una botella de vino.

-No me agradezcas, eres una persona increíble y pues, me caes muy bien, Draco es mi amigo, quizás no somos tan amigos, como él con Harry, pero nos tenemos confianza y pues, sé que para el eres importante, no te dejaría sola- sirvió una copa- menos ahora- sirvió la otra.

- Eres genial, no entiendo porque estás solo- dijo ella.

-Es una larga historia- respondió él- algún día te la contaré, por ahora comamos, que se enfría-comenzó el a comer y Hermione lo imitó.


	27. Bendito Facebook

Hola! perdón por no publicar antes u.u necesitaba un relax :D un beso a todos!

-**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :) y la trama es solo mía :D_**

* * *

Las chicas habían regresado a la rutina, ya hace dos semanas Ginny y Hermione compartían esa gran casa, definitivamente faltaba su tercera parte.-La extraño- dijo Ginny- en serio que sí, pero sé que está en buenas manos.

-Así es, en un momento tendremos que todos dejarnos ir, todos tenemos distintos sueños- contestó Hermione- los míos son viajar, aprender idiomas, conocer otras culturas, ayudar a la gente.

-Siempre alejándote ¿no?,- preguntó Ginny.

-Ahora sí, eso es lo que quiero, los días con Oliver me hicieron pensar y pues, amo a Draco con todo mi ser, pero vi que la besaba, vi como ella lo besaba y mi mundo se vino abajo- habló ella.

-Entiendo, son tus decisiones y yo las respeto- respondió su amiga- ¿Quieres?- ofreció huevos revueltos con panceta. Hermione no alcanzó a responder, pues lo poco y nada que había ingerido lo devolvió.Corrió hacia el baño y vomitó, mientras tas ella Ginny la ayudaba cogiéndole el cabello.

-¿Qué me sucede?, llevo ya 10 días así- susurró ella, mientras cogía papel higiénico para limpiarse la boca.

-Amiga, ¡tantos días! ¿Qué tal te va con la regla? ¿Te ha bajado?...

-¡Mierda!- Hermione se levantó y corrió hacia su habitación, cogió su agenda- ¡mierda!... ¡mierda!... ¡mierda!... Ginny, estoy retrasada en dos semanas...- comenzó a llorar descontroladamente- Ginny... es probable que esté embarazada...- sollozó y abrazó a su amiga- ¿qué haré? ¿Qué dirá mi papá?, ¡Oh Dios!... ¡mi mamá!.

- Amiga, los bebés no se hacen solos- habló Ginny- deberás pensar en Draco. Hermione solo lloraba e hipaba, en un segundo su vida había dado un giro de 180°, dejándola de cabeza, un bebé... ¿Qué haría con un bebé?.

-Mañana irás a primera hora a hacerte un examen de sangre para ver si estás embarazada.- indicó Ginny- ahora, no llorarás porque aún no sabes los resultados- la miró- pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo- abrazó fuertemente a Herms- ahora recuéstate, yo iré por un vaso con agua y un té ¿vale?.Hermione solo asintió y se recostó en su cama, la mirada perdida sin brillo y una preocupación enorme... ¿Qué le diría a Draco?, habían pasado dos semanas de aquel incidente y ninguno había buscado al otro, día a día se extrañaban, pero por orgullo, ninguno se comunicaba con el otro.

Ginny bajó rápidamente las escaleras, cogió el vaso, lo llenó de agua y bebió, "su mejor amiga sería mamá"- que felicidad- pensó. En ese instante sonó su teléfono, era Harry.- Amor, que sorpresa, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien amor, aquí en la biblioteca estudiando y extrañándote demasiado preciosa- dijo el chico- quiero que pronto sea el fin de semana y nos veamos.

-Yo igual amor, esta vez viajas tú ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, yo creo que sí, aunque tengo mis dudas amor... pues... Ginny, tu sabes que yo no te puedo ocultar nada ¿no?- dijo él.

-Si amor, que ocurre, no me asustes, ¿pasó algo?- contestó ella.

-Si, la verdad es que sí, es sobre Draco- respondió él.-Disculpa que te lo diga por teléfono, pero tenía que decírtelo, él se va a una pasantía a Nueva York- dijo el chico_**.**_

-No se puede ir, menos ahora- suspiró- aún no es confirmado pero, parece que Draco va a ser papá- confesó Ginny- Hermione está con retraso de dos semanas.

-¿Qué?- gritó desde el otro lado del auricular- ¿y él sabe?- preguntó.

-Aún no, amor debo ir a ver a Herms, se siente mal, está con nauseas y llorando, por favor, no le digas nada a Draco, ¿okey?- dijo ella- te llamo más tarde, te amo.

-Yo igual mi vida, hablamos- dijo él y cortó.

Harry se sentía fatal, su novia le había dicho que no dijera nada pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, el jamás había tenido secretos con su "hermano". Miró a su amigo que estaba unos puestos más allá haciendo un resumen, se veía más tranquilo, sabía que sufría por Hermione, pero el tiempo se encargaría de cerrar esa herida. De pronto Oliver habló a Draco.

-¿Sabes del "gran problema"?- preguntó. Harry por su parte había quedado tan helado con ello, que se desesperó y comenzó a perseguirse.

-No mucho, no me he enfocado a ese tema aún- respondió Draco- estoy viendo lo de mi pasantía.

- Pero Draco es importante "ese" problema- indicó Oliver, mientras que Harry comenzaba a sudar en frío.

-No, lo más importante es mi viaje a Estados Unidos- contestó Draco.

En ese instante Harry no aguantó más y golpeó la mesa en que estaban estudiando.

-¡Pero que mierda sucede contigo Draco Malfoy!- gritó en plena biblioteca, haciendo que varios dirigieran la mirada hacia esa mesa- eres un egoísta, pensando en tu viaje y no en el "problema".

-Harry, cálmate- respondió Draco- no me interesa aún lo del "problema".

-¡Eres un cabrón egoísta!- le grito Harry- la dejas embarazada, besas a otra, terminas y ahora te vas a New York, eres un estúpido...- tomó aire- no sé cómo te enteraste si Ginn me lo acaba de decir, pero eres un cabrón de mierda al no querer saber del embarazo.

-¿De qué embarazo estás hablando Harry?- preguntó Oliver interrumpiendo los gritos.

-El de Hermione lógicamente, ¿no era de ese "problema" que tú le hablabas hace un momento?- contestó enojado.

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambos chicos.

-Ups... creo que la cagué- dijo en voz baja Harry- chicos mejor salgamos de aquí y conversamos afuera.

Los tres cogieron sus cosas y caminaron fuera del edificio, al salir Draco tiró los libros y cuadernos al piso, agarró a Harry y le dijo- ¿Cómo es eso que Hermione está embarazada?, sé que no quieres que me vaya, pero no tienes derecho a inventar algo así, ni en broma ¿me oyes?- sacudió a Harry, quien logró zafarse del agarre.

-Dragón... ojalá pudiera decirte que efectivamente es una broma, que no quiero que te vayas y que por eso lo hice, sin embargo no es así- suspiró- hace un rato hablé con Ginny, y me contó que Hermione está con un retraso de dos semanas y que tiene náuseas- relató- vas a ser papá.

-No... No... No... ¡Mierda!- gritó- cuando me quiero alejar de ella, cuando quiero evitar que sufra, pasan cosas que nos unen más- suspiró- ella me odia.

-Y tú la amas- dijo Oliver- pues, personalmente, creo que deberías jugártela.

-Lo sé, pero que haré ahora con un bebé, no puedo hacerla feliz a ella y ahora a este bebé- suspiró- siento que le estoy cagando la vida a Hermione.

El día transcurrió paranoicamente para Hermione...iba tarde a clases, había pasado a pedir una hora para sus exámenes y con el tráfico, se había retrasado considerablemente. Al llegar al aula, trató de pasar lo más desapercibida posible, sin embargo el profesor al girarse, la vio entrar

-Señorita Granger, esta con retraso...- dijo él.

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella asustada.

-Esta con retraso Hermione, cualquiera lo puede ver- contestó el profesor.

-¿Se... se me nota?- intentó preguntar- ¿tanto se nota?

-Claro que se nota, si se escabulle como un ladrón- agregó el profesor, al escuchar eso Hermione respiró, se había imaginado otra cosa- tome asiento- agregó y continuó la clase. Ella caminó en dirección a Comarc y se sentó al lado de él.

-Gracias por guardarme un asiento- susurró ella.

-Descuida, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó él- te noto extraña.

-¿Qué?.. ¿Yo?... ¿extraña?- dijo ella- no para nada Comarc, son ideas locas tuyas, pues ¿de qué es la clase de hoy?

-Estamos viendo sobre la fecundación, concepción, y embarazo, me encanta esta materia.- dijo él.

En ese instante el profesor comenzó a pasar un video en donde se veían padres, juntos a sus bebés, un padre corriendo junto a su hijo, una madre trenzando el cabello a su hija,-¡Joder! Esto solo me pasa a mí…- susurró- en ese instante, el video mostraba a una pareja, quienes contaban su experiencia- Mi nombre es Herminia y me dicen Hermy de cariño y junto a mi novio Drago, tendremos nuestro primer bebé- decía ella alegremente tocándose el abultado estómago, mientras su novio la abrazaba a ella- pues con Hermy, nos conocimos un verano y nos comprometimos- "estos cabrones de donde salieron, me quieren joder, esto es mucho para mí- pensaba Hermione".

-Qué lindo- dijo una compañera de Hermione- que amor, tan jóvenes y enamorados.

-No saben en el forro que se meten- dijo Comarc- son unos pendejos, igual que nosotros y embarazada ella, la mujer que se embaraza en la actualidad es por tonta y por qué quiere- suspiró- hay tanto método y la muy estúpida se embaraza, cargándose su vida y la vida de él. En ese instante Hermione comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué te pasa?... Ah ya sé, andas en tus días- Hermione sollozó fuertemente.

-Ojalá anduviera en mis días- dijo entre el llanto- soy una estúpida, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Hermione, no me asustes-habló Comarc, mientras que todo el curso miraba como el chico la consolaba-dime que pasa- cogió a Hermione el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a la cara- dime que ocurre.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- gritó Hermione llorando fuertemente, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros comenzaba a susurrar y algunos gritaban: ¡Felicitaciones!, otros la miraban raro.

-Vamos Herms- dijo Comarc- salgamos de aquí.

Por otra parte Pansy estaba conectada a su Facebook cuando vio que Oliver tenía como estado: _**La mejor noticia del mundo… seré tío, podrá ser una pequeña Herms o un pequeño Dragón -**_****y salían etiquetados Hermione y Draco. Más abajo comentarios de compañeros de carrera, felicitando al futuro papá, deseando lo mejor y bromeando con un futuro Baby shower.

-¡Blaise!- gritó- ven a ver esto, es que lo leo y no me lo creo.

-Que sucede amor- ella le indicó la pantalla del notebook- ¡Joder!, estos la supieron hacer, terminaron y quedan embarazados, ve al perfil de Draco…- agregó él. Pansy fue hasta el perfil de él.

-Mierda, esta tapizado ¿Crees que él ya lo haya visto?-preguntó Pansy.

-Lo más probable es que no- contestó el sonriendo- cuando lea se va a querer morir.

-Veré el de Hermione- los ojos poco a poco se fueron agrandando-Hermione se va a desquiciar cuando vea su Facebook.

-Felicidades futura mamá, que emoción, todos en el curso te apoyamos y te queremos un montón. Fue genial enterarnos en plena clase y justo hablando del tema. Un besito y cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo- leyó Blaise, luego rio y leyó otro- Tan directa como siempre que a gritos, nos enteramos de tu embarazo, ¡Felicidades! :D un bebé es una bendición…

-¿Estaría bien si le dejamos un mensaje?- preguntó Pansy a Blaise.

-Pues creo que es una buena idea- y comenzó a teclear- Herms, al leer no lo podíamos creer, pero me alegra que una cosa tan linda como un bebé habite dentro de ti, un beso enorme, iremos pronto a visitarte. Queremos que nuestro futuro sobrino poroto sea guapo y lo podamos vestir a la moda :D un beso Pansy y Blaise.

-Que felicidad- agregó Pansy- Primero Cho con Tavo, ahora Herms con Draco…

-Podríamos ponernos al día- sugirió el traviesamente

-Lo pensaré- dijo ella besando a su novio.

-Me siento horriblemente-habló Draco- ella está sola en esto, no me ha dicho nada ¡estúpido orgullo!, ¿Por qué no es capaz de decirme?, aunque sea en un mensaje de texto- imitó la voz de ella- Estúpido estoy embarazada ó Draco estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-suspiró- Dios esto es complicado, lo pensé en algún momento, parece que Dios me escuchó.

-Amigo, serás un excelente padre, has tenido la práctica con nosotros- dijo Oliver bromeando, mientras seguía escribiendo en su laptop.

-Pues mis hijos serán perfectos, no como ustedes- bromeó Draco- tendré que llamar a Hermione, quizás sea bueno hablar las cosas antes que todos se enteren de nuestra paternidad.

-Pues creo que todos saben- dijo Oliver- su Facebook está tapizado en mensajes.

-¿Qué?- gritó Draco, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Oliver- ¡Quítate, déjame ver! – Cogió la laptop y comenzó a leer- no lo puedo creer, no se atrevería a hacer esto- dejó el aparato en la mesa y cogió su móvil, marcó el número de Hermione.

-Me siento tan mal Comarc- sollozó Herms- imagínate, terminamos y ahora yo estoy embarazada.

-Amiga, tranquila- la abrazó- pasará, yo estaré contigo para lo que necesites, cálmate.

-Soy tan idiota- sollozó, en ese instante el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar- mierda, son notificaciones de Facebook.

-Véalas- dijo él despreocupadamente- así te enfocas en otro tema.

La cara de Hermione comenzó a desfigurarse al ver todas notificaciones de las publicaciones en su muro, había hasta imágenes de bebés con alas y comentarios sobre su embarazo, felicitaciones… de pronto leyó el mensaje de Pansy con Blaise- Esto no me puede estar pasando, solo falta que el papá del siglo me llame, en ese instante como si Dios la hubiese escuchado, comenzó a sonar la melodía que le tenía a Draco en su móvil- _**Siento que …Desde aquel momento que te vi…Descifré…Que nunca serías para mí-**_**** Dios… ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?-_**Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error… O quizás el amor se equivocó-**_****no quiero contestar.

-Contesta- alentó Comarc- no estás sola.- _**Y cada que pienso en ti… Se enciende mi corazón… Y nada es más triste que hoy…Hablar de ti-**_****seguía sonando.

-¿Draco?- habló ella.

-Hermione,¿ Cuándo pretendías decirme que sería papá? Todo Facebook lo sabe, tengo mi muro tapizado… cuando me lo ibas a decir, ¿Cuándo me fuera Nueva York?- dijo enojado, ella sintió como le atravesaba una lanza el corazón, definitivamente se había acabado todo.

-¿Qué?... ¿te vas a Estados Unidos?- gritó ella- ¿Cuándo pretendía decirme que te ibas a NY?

-Nunca… Hermione- contestó el fríamente, ella ante esa respuesta comenzó a llorar, un dolor la invadió, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre fuera el mismo que hace algunas semanas amaba con tanto fervor?, poco a poco se desvaneció y se escuchó un golpe- ¿Hermione?-luego la voz de Comarc, Herms, despierta…

-Draco, Hermione se desmayó- dijo Comarc tomando el móvil- no sé qué le dijiste, pero se desmayó, ahora no puedo hablar, la llevaré a emergencias.- cortó.

De otro lado los chicos al ver la cara desfigurada de Draco preguntaron-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy mismo viajo, tengo que saber cómo esta ella - cogió su chaqueta

-¿Te acompañamos?- dijo Oliver.

-Gracias chicos… - dijo cabizbajo Draco pensando en su futuro bebé y que todo estuviera bien con Hermione.

Iban a mitad de camino, Harry, Oliver y Draco, este último llamaba constantemente al teléfono de Hermione, que era contestado por Comarc, las últimas noticias le habían indicado que ella había despertado, pero que la habían vuelto a sedar.-Sufrió un colapso nervioso- dijo Comarc a través del teléfono- avisé a su padre, viene en camino también.

-Gracias, llegaremos en menos de dos horas- avisó Draco- cualquier cosa llámame, por favor.

-Descuida, lo haré- contestó el chico- nos vemos en un rato- cortó.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Oliver.

-Sufrió un colapso nervioso- dijo Draco, se formó un leve silencio que fue roto por el golpe que le dio al volante- soy tan estúpido, cada vez la cago más y más.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien- alentó Harry- estoy hablando por WhatsApp con Ginny y pues ella está en el hospital, Pansy junto a Blaise van en camino también.

-Si le pasa algo a mi hijo me muero- confesó Draco- y a ella... pues si le pasa algo a ella...

-No es necesario que sigamos dándole vueltas al tema-dijo Oliver- creo que hay que ver las cosas como se dan allá, por ahora son solo suposiciones, respira y tranquilízate, allá tienes que llegar a tranquilizar las cosas y arreglarlas- sugirió.

-Gracias chicos por acompañarme- dijo Draco- no saben lo que significa esto para mí.

Mientras que en Emergencias.-Tío Rich- gritó Ginny- por acá-levantaba una mano.

-Hola cariño- besó la mejilla de la chica- ¿Dónde la tienen?

-Está en la habitación 312, la trasladaron desde urgencias, hasta una habitación, al parecer la dejarán en observación- habló Comarc- Soy Comarc, un compañero de su hija, yo la traje aquí.

-Gracias Comarc- le extendió la mano de modo de saludo y agradecimiento- muchas gracias, permiso iré a ver a mi pequeña- caminó por un largo pasillo y encontró a Hermione profundamente dormida. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón que había y cogió la mano de su niñita- no te preocupes princesa- susurró él- cuando despiertes papá estará aquí.

Las horas pasaban y Hermione dormía, Draco llegó junto a los chicos y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, al acercarse pudo divisar a Richard.-Permiso, ¿se puede?- preguntó asomándose por la puerta- Richard, ¿ella ha despertado?

-Señor Granger para ti, no aún no- dijo secamente- no deberías haber venido.

-Pues si vine fue porque quiero saber cómo está mi hijo y lógicamente su madre- contestó él.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- se acercó hasta el chico, quedando frente a frente- repítelo- ordenó.

-Pues... este... yo...- intentó hablar.

-Eres un jodido pendejo, me dijiste que la amabas, que se cuidaban y que es lo primero que haces- resopló- la engañas en sus narices y la dejas embarazada- suspiró- no se en que momento confié en que la cuidarías- alegó el padre de Hermione.

-Ric... Señor Granger- dijo Draco- yo amo a su hija, la adoro, sé que lo que pasó para ella no tenía lógica, es más no me quiso escuchar, yo vine acá para arreglar las cosas, para darnos otra oportunidad- aclaró el chico- es la madre de mi hijo o hija y quiero intentarlo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que es ilógico dejar que todo se vaya a la mierda- suspiró- no la quiero perder.

En ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por el médico. -Señores, soy el Dr. Snape- se presentó- Hermione tuvo un shock nervioso, un colapso nervioso hace siete horas, luego despertó y aún seguía algo alterada- respiró- se le administró un poco de sedante, en el cuerpo, como no ha comido nada en todo el día, debíamos mantenerla hidratada, le suministramos suero- explicó- y ahora le administraremos un reanimante, así podremos conversar con ella y hacerle algunos estudios.- finalizó

La enfermera caminó hacia Hermione y le inyectó en la mariposa que poseía el suero y poco a poco comenzó a moverse la chica entre sueños. Poco a poco abría los ojos.

-Hermione, abre los ojos-dijo una voz amable.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

-En el hospital- dijo una voz conocida- trata de no agitarte la cogió de la mano- perdóname.

-¿Draco qué haces aquí?-preguntó- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- miró al doctor.

-Bienvenida- saludó el doctor- pues en total llevas como algo de siete horas y algo- contestó- necesito hacerte algunas preguntas- dijo este- será cortísimo, así te dejaré hablar con tu novio- agregó haciendo que ambos chicos se ruborizaran.

-Está bien- contestó ella- pregunte doctor.

-¿Has comido bien las últimas semanas?- dijo comenzando el cuestionario.

-Pues bien, bien no.- contestó ella- he tenido poco tiempo y he comido más comida comprada.

-Okey, veamos ¿Muchísimas situaciones de estrés?- preguntó.

-Sí, demasiadas- respondió ella- estudios y problemas- completó.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien?- continuó el doctor-¿cuánto duermes?

-Pues estos últimos meses o duermo muchísimo o duermo muy poco-contestó.

-¿Qué tal la menstruación Hermione?- cuestionó el Dr. Snape.

Hermione miró a Draco y luego a su padre...- Pues... - se hizo un silencio y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Draco se acercó y la abrazó- tengo un retraso de dos semanas exacto, como tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza lo olvidé- sollozó.

-Descuida amor...- dijo Draco consolándola y emocionándose, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y besaba la cabeza de ella- estaremos juntos pase lo que pase.

-Pues te haremos unas pruebas- habló el médico- esta noche estarás aquí en observación y mañana en la mañana en ayuna te haremos los exámenes ¿entendido?-los tres asintieron- ahora los dejo, señor Granger ¿me acompaña a firmar unos papeles?

-Voy enseguida- se acercó a Hermione y besó su frente- vendré enseguida- miró a Draco- le pasa algo, te mato.- se giró y salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella mirando fijamente a Draco- Deberías estar arreglando las cosas para tu viaje.

-No Herms, yo estaba equivocado- dijo él cogiéndole las manos- yo quería alejarme de ti, quería irme, y desaparecer para que fueras feliz, pero- suspiró- el destino nos hace unirnos una y otra vez- comenzó a acariciar las manos de ella- hemos pasado por tanto, que creo que es injusto que tiremos todo esto a la basura- suspiró- aun que quiera negarlo de orgulloso te amo, eres lo mejor que he conocido, tendremos un bebé...

-O beba- interrumpió ella.

-O beba y quiero que estemos juntos, lo que pasó con Astoria fue un desatino mío, pero quiero que sepas que te lo iba a decir y que te iba a contar lo que había pasado, quizás no tenga perdón, pero quizás ¿si empezamos de cero?

-Es imposible partir de cero- dijo Hermione- pero tienes razón, el destino nos une, una y otra vez...- suspiró- te amo Draco, pero tengo miedo- confesó.

-Yo igual bebé- dijo él- pero que esto nos una, una beba igual a ti, con tus ojos, tu boca, tu forma de ser...- rió- tendré que ser exigente y cuidadoso con los chicos que la acosaran.

-Que eres loco amor- sonrió- ¿de verdad resultará esta vez?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, resultara mi vida- la besó, fue un beso lento, romántico, y lleno de emociones- ¿Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo?, pero esta vez que así sea- preguntó.

-Si mi amor- contestó ella- si quiero- se besaron nuevamente.

Mientras que en el área de visitas, Comarc, Oliver, Harry, Ginny, Pansy y Blaise estaban conversando.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que pasamos mucho en los hospitales?- dijo Harry.

-Si- contestó Pansy- esto es como un mensaje subliminal - todos rieron.

En eso llegó el padre de Hermione- Está bien, hoy se quedará en observación y mañana en la mañana le harán los exámenes, ahora está con Draco y espero que se estén arreglando esos dos o juro que castro a ese pendejo- dijo el en tono de broma.

-Nosotros nos iremos a la casa entonces.- dijo Ginny- mañana vendremos.

-Nos vemos tío Rich – se despidió Pansy.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente, Draco no se había movido del lado de Hermione en toda la noche, le había costado conciliar el sueño y estaba agotado, se había quedado pensando en el nuevo paso en su vida, un bebé, tenía tantos planes en mente.

Pensaba en la posibilidad de pedirle a Hermione que se mudara con él, trasladara su carrera a otra universidad, en la ciudad que él estudiaba, para así estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía con ella y con el bebé. Se imaginó una habitación de su departamento decorada para él bebé, si era un chico, sería en tonos verdes, sin embargo si era una chica, sería su princesa, sería igual a su madre y la protegería de todo aquel que la quisiera dañar. Sin importar el sexo del bebé, le fomentaría el deporte, el gusto por el campo, los autos, los deportes, los negocios y lo (la) apoyarían infinitamente.

Hermione se titularía en cuatro años más, a él solo le quedaban tres, sabía que sus padres los iban a poyar y él tenía claro que todos esos sueños iban a ser cumplidos.

-Buenos días amor- saludó Hermione- te veías concentrado ¿en qué pensabas?

-En nuestro bebé-contestó él sonriendo- pensaba en nuestro futuro.

En ese instante ingresó una enfermera a la habitación.-Señorita Granger, necesito sacarle la muestra de sangre para su exámenes- dijo amablemente- por favor descúbrase el brazo derecho, no me demoraré nada.

En ese instante entró Richard con un ramo de rosas para su hija-Princesa ¿cómo amaneciste?-preguntó.

-Bien papá, Draco se quedó toda la noche cuidándome y pues ahora me están sacando la muestra de sangre para los exámenes.

-Buenos días Señor Granger- saludó cordialmente Draco-mi amor, iré por algo de desayuno, seguramente luego te traerá algo la enfermera y además tendrás que hablar con tu papá -besó la frente de Hermione- regreso enseguida.

-Bueno Hermione, terminé, llevaré la muestra al laboratorio y en unos minutos sabremos el resultado- dijo la enfermera- y ordenaré que te traigan el desayuno- sonrió.

-Gracias- contestó Hermione y miró a su padre- Papá, tenemos que conversar- dijo ella suavemente.

-Lo sé cariño- dijo él mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón del día anterior- tendremos que hablar con tu madre de esto.

-Lo sé, pero papá las cosas con Draco se arreglaron y pues... yo lo amo ¿sabes?...- habló ella- estas semanas me he dado cuenta de cuanto lo quiero y que no puedo estar lejos de él...- sonrió- nos amamos y quiero el resto de mi vida con él... hacernos viejitos juntos.

- Pues si tú lo amas, no soy quien para prohibirte que no lo hagas-le sonrió- pase lo que pase eres mi hija, y si te caes, ahí estaré para ayudarte a levantar- le sonrió- ¿se casaran?...

-Algún día, eso espero- respondió ese instante entró una chica con el desayuno y Hermione comenzó a comer.

Mientras que en la casa, Ginny se encontraba preparando desayuno junto a Harry...

-Fue rico rico rico dormir contigo mi cosa hermosa- decía él mientras abrazaba a Ginny que se encontraba haciendo panqueques- te extrañaba tanto tanto.

-Amor, sigo algo molesta contigo- respondió ella entre risas- le gritaste a Draco que Hermione estaba con retraso! y más encima el idiota de Oliver publica en Facebook la noticia ¿ Qué clase de personas son?- preguntó en tono de broma.

-Yo... yo soy la clase de persona sincera que dice las cosas- dijo Harry- Oliver es el bocón.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el aludido entrando a la cocina- Buen día gente- saludó- déjame decirte quería Ginny que tu novio es un completo histérico- rió- toda la biblioteca se enteró del embarazo de Hermione.

-¿Es verdad eso Harry?-preguntó Ginny, pero se vio interrumpida por Pansy que entraba a la cocina con Blaise.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó- no se imaginan lo que extrañaba estar en esta casa- dijo alegremente- me encanta estar aquí.

-Amor, lo dices como si no te gustara nuestro apartamento- habló Blaise, mientras pelaba una naranja- además nos quedan rincones por inaugurar- susurró.

-Okey... parejas-gritó Oliver, captando la atención de todos- yo tomaré desayuno y me iré al hospital, no sé ustedes, pero el que quiera, que esté en 30min en la puerta. Gracias por su atención- mordió su sándwich y salió de ahí.

Draco regresó a la habitación de Hermione y la encontró mirando fotos en su teléfono.-Te ves guapísima en esa fotografía- dijo él- esas son del verano ¿no?-preguntó.

-Sí- dijo ella- esta foto te la saqué a escondidas- confesó ella- pues, cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas, quería tener algo tuyo- le mostró la fotografía- salía él mirando el mar.

-Pues descuida, yo tengo muchísimas tuyas- confesó él- Mi amor, te amo y esto va a funcionar- la besó tiernamente.

-Señorita Granger- interrumpió el doctor- tengo el resultado de sus exámenes- Draco cogió las manos de la chica entre las de él, tratando de darle seguridad y tranquilidad.

Justo en ese momento entró Richard, junto s los chicos.-Hermione, estás enferma-suspiró- tienes Anemia.

-¿Y lo demás está bien?- preguntó el padre de la castaña.

-Sí, con tratamiento logrará superar la Anemia, tendrá que cambiar su alimentación y pues consumir medicamentos- dijo el doctor.

-¿Y mi bebé?, ¿ósea no hay bebé?- dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-No Hermione, no lo hay- contestó el doctor- pero no dudo que cuando superes la Anemia, podrás tener todos los que tú quieras, me debo retirar, tengo ronda- agregó el - vendré más tarde.

El silencio reinó en la habitación...

-Princesa- interrumpió el silencio su padre, pero Hermione no reaccionó, la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

Draco que estaba al lado de ella, con las manos aún entre las de él, la soltó y la hizo girar el rostro y mirarlo-Hermione, te amo, seguiremos juntos y es solo una tonta enfermedad que tiene cura, por ahora no hay bebé, yo también quería, pero paso a paso, tranquila preciosa- la abrazó.

-Yo... yo...- intentó expresarse- Draco no hay bebé- y lloró desconsoladamente.

* * *

PD: la melodía del teléfono de Herms es de Belanova y el tema se llama Rosa Pastel :D


	28. Cumpleaños Feliz!

Perdón por el retraso, estoy colapsando con mis estudios u.u un abrazo! y muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, besos!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la unica J.K Rowling! :D y la trama es mía solo mía! :D

* * *

Poco a poco las semanas fueron pasando, la enfermedad de Hermione estaba bajo control, las sonrisas habían vuelto a los rostros de los chicos, además se avecinaba el cumpleaños de Draco.-¿Mion estás bien?- preguntó Ginny mirando a su amiga- es extraño verte tan callada.

-Estoy bien- sonrió- pensaba en el cumpleaños de Draco y pues que habría sido lindo que en vez de ser dos, hubiésemos sido tres- sonrió tristemente.

-Amiga, no te quedes pensando en ¿Qué hubiese pasado si?...- dijo Ginn- esto es lo que les toca vivir, están juntos, más que juntos, tienen planes de casarse algún día y Draco es un hombre que te quiere.

-Lo sé, y tienes razón- sonrió- por lo mismo pienso que este cumpleaños será especial para él, es el primero que pasamos juntos- agregó- será este fin de semana.

-Genial, si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo- ofreció Ginny.

-Pues lo tenemos todo bajo control, por ahora, solo necesito que vayas junto a Harry– contestó Hermione.

-¡Uy! Que misteriosa- rió- bueno me tendrás junto a Harry.

Por otra parte Draco había regresado a su rutina, habían comenzado las prácticas y tenía poco tiempo, entre las clases, las prácticas y Hermione.

-Amigo, te traje un café- le tendió el vaso-tienes unas ojeras increíbles- dijo Harry- ¿estás durmiendo bien?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que no mucho, como máximo estoy durmiend horas y no descanso nada- se quejó- las prácticas han sido intensas, las clases han aumentado el nivel de exigencia y por otra parte Hermione, no la quiero descuidar, siento que esta distancia nos afecta de manera silenciosa y no quiero que sienta el vacío por que no estoy.

-Draco- habló Oliver- mira, no trates a Hermione como si fuera un diamante delicado de exhibición, es una mujer fuerte, eso tienes que verlo, ella te ama, están juntos a pesar de todo, tranquilízate, enfócate más en tus cosas- sugirió- no digo que no la llames, pero te hago ver que ella tiene una vida y tiene que vivirla, así como tú la tuya- aconsejó.

-Tienes razón- bostezó- quiero dormir un ratito- dijo mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos…- siento que me estoy descargando.

-¿Batería baja?- preguntó Harry- Bébete el café que te traje- palmeó su espalda- ánimo, queda menos, además se viene tu cumpleaños, hay que planearlo.

-Chicos, lo he pensado, hablamos con Hermione y quiero hacer algo en casa de mis padres, un fin de semana en el campo ¿Qué les parece?

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Wood- sería genial, me encantaría ir, me encanta el campo.

-Claaaaaaaro hombre moderno- dijo sarcásticamente- a ti te va a gustar el olor a pasto, a mierda de animales, el barro- bromeó- las gallinas.

-Que eres exagerado ¿Qué podría salir mal?- respondió este.

Los días pasaron y ya era viernes, Hermione conducía a casa de los padres de Draco, al igual que él.-Amor en 40 minutos llego a casa de tus padres- avisaba Hermione por teléfono- quiero verte pronto mi vida.

-Yo también amor- contestaba él- te esperaré con algo exquisito, yo estoy llegando, de hecho ya diviso el portón.

-Gracias cariño, nos vemos pronto - se despidió ella- te amo- agregó.

-Nos vemos preciosa, yo también te amo- respondió y ambos cortaron.

-Amiga te veo feliz y eso me gusta- hablaba Ginny- me encanta estar así todos contentos, felices, Pansy llegará mañana justo para el cumpleaños, yo veré a mi ojiverde hermoso y tú estarás con tú rubito.

-No olvides al bufón de Oliver- bromeó Hermione- es un buen amigo y ha sido un gran apoyo para mi relación con Draco.

-¿Qué le compraste a Draco?- cambió de tema la pelirroja- me imagino que te costó muchísimo elegirlo.

-La verdad amiga es que no me costó nada de nada- dijo muy segura Herms- de hecho sé que le va a servir y siempre que lo use se acordará de mi.

-Me dejas intrigada-confesó Ginny- anda dime... dime... a mi me costó tanto hacerle un regalo a Harry al final le regalé un reloj.

-Bueno, te daré solo una pista- sonrió- pensando en su futuro y en su carrera le compré el regalo y hay otro regalo que será el sueño erótico de todo hombre.

-Pues si te resulta, me lo enseñas, así lo aplico con Harry- le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras que en la casa de campo la madre de Draco se paseaba nerviosamente, de un lado a otro, por otra parte su esposo estaba leyendo el diario.

- Cissa... cariño- habló despreocupadamente el hombre desde el sillón y sin mirarla- ¿Puedes quedarte tranquila? Draco no es un bebé cumplirá 21 años, casi fue papá, debes soltarlo, no es el mismo niño de antes.

- Eres un insensible Lucius Malfoy, Draco siempre será mi bebé- dijo ella molesta- y siempre será mi hijo perfecto, hemos sido bendecidos con un hijo así, nunca nos dio un problemas, excelentes notas, es un chico aterrizado, es el hijo perfecto, jamás me ha dado preocupaciones- dudó un momento- excepto cuando viaja.

-Mujer- contestó él dejando de lado el periódico y levantándose del sillón - por lo mismo, deja de preocuparte, has dicho que es el hijo perfecto y hay que decirlo, es maravilloso- abrazó a su mujer por los hombros-se independizó prácticamente de nosotros, tiene su propio apartamento, su auto y una mujer maravillosa a su lado, ellos son como nosotros de jóvenes.

-Si es cierto, Hermione a pesar de todo es una mujer fuerte- aseguró Narcissa, miró a su marido y se besaron dulcemente- Gracias mi vida por contenerme y compartir conmigo todos estos años.

El momento romántico entre los padres de Draco se vio interrumpido por una bocina que anunciaba la llegada de su querido hijo.-Mi bebé- gritó Narcissa y salió a darle la bienvenida.

-Hay cosas que no cambiarán- susurró su esposo sonriendo. Narcissa corrió a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo junto a dos chicos.

-Bebé has llegado- saludo emocionada, mientras que Harry y Oliver se miraban y trataban de ocultar su risa - ¿todo bien cariño?- preguntaba la madre a su hijo.

-Si mamá- contestó este- pero no me llames bebé o cariño frente a estos dos patanes que están tras de mí intentando no reír- susurró.

-Pero Be... Draco- habló Harry- no seas así con tu mamá, ella solo te extraña y es cariñosa contigo.

-Si, car... Draco- agregó el otro chico- es su manera de demostrarte cariño fraternal.

-Chicos, hace tres años que nos conocemos y me entienden tan bien, como si fueran mis propios hijos- cogió a Harry y lo abrazó y besó- cariño estás más alto y mas fornido, tu novia tiene buena mano- sonrió- creo que estás teniendo mucha acción campeón- bromeó, provocando que Draco y Oliver rieran.

-Gra... gracias Narcissa- contestó él cohibido.

-Oliver, querido- se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos y abrazó al chico- te ves... te ves...no se como expresarlo.

- ¿Maravillosamente exquisito?, ¿Todo un sexymbol? - respondió él con su notable tono de broma.

-No, iba a decir que algo amarillento, quizás tienes problemas con el alcohol ¿o no?- encaró, se rió en su cara, giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Quizás con tanto uso de tu mano...-Draco no aguantó y Harry gritaba de la risa...

-Vamos bebé- dijo ella - tu padre está a dentro. Draco se giró para ver la cara enrojecida de su amigo...

-Eso les pasa a los dos por burlarse de mi madre- rió.

Al entrar a la casa Lucius había cogido el periódico nuevamente y leía la sección de Economía y Negocios tranquilamente, sabía que su mujer era un poco efusiva con Draco, y le daría su espacio necesario para hacerlo.

-Papá- habló Draco, mientras caminaba en dirección a su progenitor- deberías haber salido a salvarnos- sonrió una vez que estaban frente a frente- ya conoces a mamá.

-Y la amo por ello- contestó Lucius abrazando a su hijo- es bueno que estés de vuelta- lo soltó y vio a Harry junto a Oliver, aún algo avergonzados.

-Apuesto mi cabeza que se llevaron alguna reprimenda de mi mujer- soltó este mientras estrechaba las manos con los chicos, que lentamente asintieron.

-Si, cariño- contestó la mujer saliendo con una bandeja con bebidas y sándwiches- Chicos coman esto mientras y aprovechen de descansar, las chicas deben venir en camino y tengo preparada una sorpresa para la cena- sonrió- nos vemos.

-Mamá nunca para ¿no?- Preguntó Draco con un tono de confirmación.

-Así es hijo...- contestó Lucius. Los chicos comenzaron a comer mientras Lucius les hablaba de los negocios y algunas cosas del campo. Luego los deportes se hicieron presente, medicina, salud, y finalmente mujeres...

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con las chicas?- preguntó Lucius.

-Con Ginny va todo excelente- contestó Harry sonriendo- es más creo que es hora que les de una noticia- todos se miraron confundidos- he tomado una decisión- suspiró- sé que aún faltan dos meses para Navidad y que me estoy adelantando mucho- volvió a suspirar- mi regalo de Navidad será ir a vivir a la misma ciudad de Ginny y le pediré que se mude conmigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Oliver- ¿estás de broma?

-No, la verdad es que lo hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo-miró a ambos amigos- hablé con el jefe de mi carrera y él mismo me ayudará con el papeleo para la convalidación de ramos en la otra universidad, puedo hacer pasantías y el Internado y no hay problema con ello.

-Estoy en shock- hablo Draco- lo siento no lo puedo digerir, ¿de verdad?

-Si, es en serio- dijo Harry.

-Pues muchísimo éxito- felicitó Lucius- son nuevas etapas y me alegro que las afrontes, cuando sabes que alguien es el amor de tu vida, hay que apostar las cosas, lanzarse al juego- sonrió- me alegro mucho por tú.En ese instante se escuchó el motor de un vehículo a la distancia.

-Es Hermione- susurró Draco, se levantó del sillón y miró a Harry- Lo que seas cuentas conmigo y te felicito- lo abrazó- mucho éxito, ahora vamos por las chicas .Y ambos salieron corriendo al encuentro con sus novias.

-Mujeres, llegan y lo cambian todo- dijo Oliver.

-Ya llegará la tuya- respondió Lucius.

Ginny bajó del jeep y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sorprendida.-Wow- expresó sorprendida- Tus suegros tienen una casa maravillosa, y un gusto exquisito.

-Cierra la boca que babeas- dijo Hermione sonriendo- es una casa maravillosa.

- ¿Y yo qué?- se quejó Draco saliendo por la puerta y haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Amor!- gritó Hermione y corrió en dirección a él y lo besó apasionadamente- tu eres lejos lo mejor que tus padres han hecho- agregó pícaramente.- te he extrañado tanto.

-Lo sé mi vida, yo igual, no te imaginas cuanto- la volvió a besar.

-¡Cosa!- gritó Harry, haciendo que Ginny volteara y caminara a su encuentro- ¿Cómo estas mi cosa hermosa?- preguntó una vez que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Ahora, mejor que nunca- contestó ella mientras disminuía la distancia entre ambos y lo besaba.

Luego de entrar a la casa y saludar a todos como correspondía, Narcissa como buena anfitriona aclaró el tema de las habitaciones.

-Ocuparán una de las cabañas- habló ella mirando a Harry, Ginnevra y Oliver- luego se sumaran los otros chicos cuando lleguen- acotó ella- hay cuatro habitaciones y dos baños en ella, así que no tendrán problema y una prima de Draco que vendrá compartirá con ustedes.

-No hay problema- dijo Harry- y muchas gracias.

-Mamá Pansy y Blaise llegan mañana- aclaró Draco.

-No hay problema con ello- contestó - y ustedes dos mis queridos dormirán en otra cabaña que es más pequeña, pero creo que les dará la intimidad que necesitan- puso una cara traviesa.

-¡Mamá!- riñó Draco, mientras que Hermione tenía sus mejillas cubiertas de rojo.

Narcissa tomó nuevamente la palabra y les ordenó a todos que fueran a tomar una ducha, se cambiaran de ropa y vistieran bellos para la cena, todos al instante cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a cumplir las órdenes de la dueña de casa.

-Nadie se atreve a contradecir a Narcissa- dijo Oliver una vez que se encontraba en su cabaña con Ginny y Harry.

-Así parece- habló Ginny- pero se ve que es una mujer maravillosa.

-Y lo es- confirmó Harry- pero no tanto como tú- comenzó a besarla.

-Buenos chicos, hacemos mal tercio, iré a ducharme y creo que será una laaaaaarga ducha, ocupen bien su tiempo- y salió del lugar.

-¿Quieres ocupar bien el tiempo?- preguntó Harry a Ginny.

-Claro que si, hace una semana que no lo hago- bromeó y ambos se fueron a la habitación.

Por otra parte Hermione y Draco no habían perdido el tiempo, apenas ingresaron a la cabaña, él se había lanzado a los labios de ella y había comenzado a desnudarla.

-No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé-susurró él y luego la volvió a besar, mientras tocaba los pechos de ella que ya habían sido liberados. Ella no había perdido el tiempo tampoco y había sacado la camisa de él y ahora sus manos se dirigían al cinturón, el cual al ser desabrochado cayó al suelo, dejándolo solo en boxers y continuó sin romper el beso.

-Créeme que me lo imagino- susurró ella entre beso y beso. Draco cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-¿Sabes que me gustas, que me encantas?- dijo él dejando a ella en medio de la cama.

-Mmm...No, no lo se- dijo de manera inocente y bromeando Hermione. Mientras él se posaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a besar los pechos de ella.

-Mentirosilla- respondió- me gustas, me excitas y te amo.

-Somos dos- sonrió y continuaron besándose mientras las manos viajaban en todas direcciones.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Hermione, mientras Draco continuaba besando el cuello de ella.

-No lo sé, da igual- dijo él.

-Draco... - se escucho una vocecilla- sé que Hermione esta ahí, ábranme.- gritó.

-Amor... creo... que es tú...¡ah!- gimió, Draco la había penetrado- tú... tú... primo pequeño... ah- volvió a gemir- ah... sigue...- ambos hicieron oídos sordos. Sin embargo el pequeño comenzó a escuchar sonidos raros y unos gritos algo extraños de parte de Hermione.

Trepó por una cerca y subió por una ventana, logrando entrar a la cabaña, caminó hasta donde provenían los ruidos, espero sigilosamente antes de ingresar a la habitación.

-Te gusta duro gatita- dijo Draco quien la embestía cada vez con mas fuerza. Hermione gritó. Teddy se preocupó y abrió la puerta y vio la escena, su hermano sobre Hermione desnudo y ambos sudorosos.

-¡Naaaaaaaaciiiiiiissssaaaaa!- chilló.

Rápidamente Draco cubrió a Hermione con una sábana y el mismo tomó otra para él, en ese instante Narcissa, junto a Lucius y los chicos entraban a la cabaña.-Mi bebé ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al ver a pequeño Teddy. Él como todo niño al ver a una figura maternal la abrazó y comenzó a llorar- Draco exijo en este instante que me digas lo que sucedió.

-Madre... yo...- intentó decir.

-Nacisaaa- habló el pequeño- Draco le estaba enterrando a Hermiiii su... su...- se indicó su propia entrepierna- y era grande y ella gritaba- volvió a llorar- ¿Daco, si ella gritaba por que no parabas?

Todos al ver de qué se trataba se pusieron a reír, menos los implicados y Narcissa, que abrazaba al pequeño y lo consolaba.

-Yo... Narcissa- intentó disculparse Hermione.

-Querida, eventualmente él sabrá lo que es descuida- suspiró- ahora todos a terminar de arreglarse para la cena- sentenció.

Alrededor de las 10 fue hora cenar, e encontraban todos sentados en una terraza techada que había tras la casa principal, Narcissa se había lucido con un maravilloso asado al palo, ensaladas de todo tipo y de postre un cheesecake.

Una gran mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, varias copas, platos y cubiertos acompañados de varios vinos. Lucius se sentó en una cabecera, a su lado izquierdo Narcissa, al lado de esta sus hermanas, Bellatrix y Andrómeda junto al el pequeño Teddy, al lado de este Ginny y junto a ella Harry mientras que al lado derecho del dueño de casa se encontraba Draco, a su lado Hermione, junto a ella Oliver, y aun así sobraban dos asientos.

-Narcissa esto se ve delicioso- dijo Harry- simplemente maravilloso.

-Es mi madre ¿no?- dijo Draco- es cosa de verme y saber que las cosas le salen bien- bromeó.

-Tan bien que te salen que traumas al pequeño Teddy- dijo Ginny, provocando que todos volvieran a reír.

- Y uno aquí solito y la cosa le babea sola- confesó Oliver provocando un silencio y luego un estallido de carcajadas.

-Pero que mierda, Oliver- rió- como nos dices eso.

En ese instante todas las risas pararon y una chica balanca, alta, de curvas pronunciadas, pelo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, rosa chillón suelto y unos ojos verdes entraron a la terraza.

-Nymphadora - gritó Narcissa- cariño bienvenida, siéntate al lado de aquel chico de camisa negra.

-Las manos arriba- amenazó Lucius en broma- es mi sobrina y mientras esté aquí no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima Oliver.

-Que tragedia más grande- dijo teatralmente- es como que a un diabético le pusieran una torta en frente, como si a un sediento, le arrebataran el agua, como si...

-Basta cuentero- dijo Harry interrumpiendo- Pues, quiero hacer un brindis por mi querido amigo y futuro compadre.- sonrió- por que cuando nos conocimos te dije... "Man", eres el amigo perfecto, jamás hemos peleado y me has apoyado en mis peores momentos. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes y lo mejor de todo es que serás un gran profesional, te deseo lo mejor amigo. Salud por Draco. El amigo perfecto.

-Salud- dijeron todos a coro y bebieron.

-Yo también quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermano- dijo Bellatrix - como todos saben con este "cerebrito" de la familia es difícil competir, siempre se destaca en todo, en deportes, en las notas, en las obras sociales, es el hijo perfecto decimos todos- los miró y continuó- espero que siempre seas tan feliz como lo estás ahora, sé que llegarás lejos.

-Me imagino que hoy es el día para que todos me hagan pasar vergüenza.- susurró él algo sonrojado.

-Salud- brindaron todos.

-Pues ya que están todos brindando por mi hijo y pues... hablando cosas de él y a la vez avergonzándolo, quien mejor para ello que su madre- dijo Narcissa.- Hace 21 años en estos momentos me encontraba en la casa nueva que compramos con Lucius- cogió una de las manos de él y este la miró con los ojos de enamorado de siempre- estábamos felices, ese día habíamos decorado la habitación del bebé, recuerdo que era amarilla, pues no habíamos querido saber el sexo hasta que naciera- suspiró.

-Ese día, mi Sol, se fue a acostar temprano y yo quedé añadiendo los últimos detalles a la habitación- continuó Lucius-cuando un grito desgarrador me asustó, corrí a la habitación y la encontré en la cama aferrándose a las sábanas, en ese instante supe que el momento había llegado, cogí el bolso que teníamos preparados y la llevé a la clínica.

-Al llegar- prosiguió Narcissa- recuerdo que al entrar a la habitación, el doctor me revisó y me dijo: ¿Señora hace cuanto que tiene contracciones?... recuerdo que le dije: Dr. solo hace unos 15 minutos había tenido la primera contracción... y él dijo eso es imposible, su hijo va a nacer ahora ¡ya!- sonrió.

-En ese instante el doctor actuó rápidamente y al cabo de tres cuartos de hora teníamos a un pequeño hombrecito de 52 cm y 3 kilos 900 gr- dijo orgullosamente Lucius.

-No sentí nada, hasta para nacer lo hizo a su manera- sonrió Narcissa- Mi vida, eres regalo más lindo que la vida me dio-sonrió.

-Con tu madre estamos orgullosos de ti y te amamos hijo pase lo que pase- dijo Lucius- por mi hijo Draco...Salud.

En ese instante Narcissa miró la hora y eran las 00.10, hizo una seña a Hermione y ambas se levantaron y llegaron juntas con una enorme torta y todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Al finalizar Draco habló.

-Hace un año jamás me imaginé que me encontraría en esta situación- suspiró- soy un hombre emotivo y llorón todos lo saben, hoy han dicho cosas lindas sobre mi, pero no me considero perfecto, para nada, pero creo que soy afortunado- sonrió- el año pasado estaba soltero, solo y ahora miren, tengo a la mujer más maravillosa a mi lado y se va a casar conmigo- besó la mejilla de Hermione, tengo una familia maravillosa y a unos amigos que son como mis hermanos- suspiró- sinceramente no pediré deseos al soplar las velas, creo que lo que alguna vez deseé ya lo tengo.- sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Te amo mi vida- susurró Hermione a Draco- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.

-Gracias por estar junto a mi, por existir, ese es mi mejor regalo- la besó- Te amo Hermione.


	29. Regalos de Cumpleaños

No tengo mucho tiempo u.u y les quería cumplir aquí va el fic un abrazo gracias por sus mensajes a penas pueda se los contestaré... cariños!

**Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R, yo solo me divierto modificando mi historia con ellos :D**

* * *

La luz solar se colaba entre las cortinas, la habitación era un caos, y una pareja desnuda abrazada sobre la cama. Poco a poco Él se removió entre las sábanas, abrió un ojo, luego el otro y flashes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente, haciendo que se sonrojase y mirara a la chica que yacía entre sus brazos.

-Preciosa- susurró- amor mío-en ese instante ella comenzó a moverse entre los brazos de Draco- Señorita Doctora- volvió a susurrar, ella al oír eso se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con el cobertor.

-Amor no me digas eso- logró decir- no sé de donde saqué personalidad para eso.

_ Flash Back_

_Narcissa había servido torta y té para finalizar la exitosa velada de cumpleaños de su hijo, poco a poco los invitados fueron cayendo en las redes de Morfeo y se fueron retirando, así mismo Draco y Hermione llegaron a su cabaña._

_-Amor, iré al baño y en un momento estaré contigo, quiero darte personalmente mi regalo- salió rápidamente dejando a Draco algo confundido._

_Él fue hasta el dormitorio principal, se desvistió quedando solo en boxers y se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer una revista de negocios._

_-Señor Malfoy - Draco miró en dirección de la voz sensual que le hablaba-¿verdad?- preguntó poniéndose un dedo en la boca traviesamente, mientras él aún no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían, su novia vestida con un delantal blanco cortísimo el cual tenía abotonado solo dos botones, continuando con la visión, sus pechos turgentes se asomaban sobre un brasier blanco de encaje y entre estos un estetoscopio, en sus piernas dos ligas blancas acompañadas por una pequeña tanga blanca semi transparente, tacones enormes y su cabello tomado en un recogido._

_- Sr. Malfoy ¿está usted bien? continuó Hermione traviesamente-Soy la doctora de turno, SU doctora- enfatizó- debo realizarle un checkeo por orden de la dirección de Empresas Malfoy ¿me dejará examinarlo completamente?- El asintió con la cabeza –parece que está haciendo mucho calor aquí- continuó ella- sé que es un poco ortodoxo pero ¿le molesta si me saco el delantal?_

_-Para nada- contestó él y comenzó a seguirle el juego- ¿podría saber su nombre señorita?_

_-Perdóneme, soy tan descortés- dijo ella fingidamente acercándose a él y sacándose lentamente el delantal frente a Draco, luego se aproximó más , dejando que él viera de cerca sus pechos- Soy la Doctora Granger… o simplemente Hermione para usted -añadió mientras le cerraba un ojo._

_-Pues Señorita Granger, usted tiene un estetoscopio bastante llamativo- habló Draco mientras no dejaba de mirar a su "doctora"._

_-Señor Malfoy, me halaga- sonrió y a la vez tocó sobre su brasier sus pechos-debo comenzar el procedimiento, creo que tomará muchísimo tiempo esto y quiero hacerlo bien- se relamió los labios- Antes de empezar con la revisión me gustaría saber si ha tenido alguna molestia interna últimamente._

_- No, enfermera- sonrió- todo normal._

_-Me parece, pero de igual manera haré la revisión, destápese y siéntese en el borde de la cama- ordenó de manera seca y directa provocando que Draco se excitara aún más._

_-Verá Malfoy, yo no soy como los otros médicos, yo soy más pasional, amo mi trabajo y pues soy tan dedicada, que me gusta estar en la posición del enfermo o en este caso del examinado- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y luego bajando la mirada al miembro de él, se sentó sobre él y cogió el estetoscopio y comenzó a escuchar los latidos y la respiración agitada de su "paciente"- Wow, está acelerado - comentó ella mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre el miembro._

_-Creo que hay un factor que me tiene así- dijo Draco- es más, creo que tengo temperatura- agregó él. Ella posó sus labios en la frente, dejando sus pechos sobre el rostro él._

_-Tiene razón, está ardiendo Sr. Malfoy- fingió ella sorpresa- tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y será un arduo trabajo- recostó a Draco en la cama y aún sobre él comenzó a quitarse la prenda superior, dejando al aire sus pechos- ¿Le importa si me pongo cómoda?- preguntó con falsa inocencia y Draco solo negó con la cabeza- Cogió las manos de él- ¿Siente mis pezones duros doctor?_

_- Ssssiii- logró articular él._

_-Sensibilidad, perfecta- dijo ella, luego se levantó y dirigió uno de sus pezones a la boca de Draco, mientras este gustoso lo aceptó y comenzó a lamer, morder y succionar, Hermione no puedo evitar gemir- ah…siii- jadeó- ¿qué sabor tiene?- preguntó._

_-Cho…co…late- contestó él entre lametones._

_-Excelente su sentido del gusto - dijo suspirando, después de saborear ambos pezones, ella se levantó y dejando a "su paciente" recostado, caminó, posándose frente a él y se sacó la última prenda que ocupaba, Draco al verla jadeó- Depilación brasileña ¿Qué tal?- habló y mordió su labio._

_-Perfecta- contestó embobado mirándola de arriba abajo- me tiene caliente doctora, espero que mi novia no se entere- agregó bromeando-porque desde hoy miraré la medicina con otros ojos._

_-Descuide esto es un checkeo profesional- le guiño un ojo, se puso a gatas y comenzó a acercarse a Draco, hasta llegar a su erección- quisiera ayudarlo con su problema de temperatura- dijo ella- comenzó a darle lametones, aun sin cogerlo con las manos, él solo gimió -¿Puedo?- dijo ella._

_-Estás haciendo tu trabajo, es tu deber- contestó Draco mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Ella cogió el miembro y lamió solo la punta de este, luego comenzó con un mete y saca profundo, intercalado por besos y lametones que cada vez subían de velocidad, mientras Draco no se cohibía y gemía._

_-Oh...Dios…- jadeó- He…Hermione… ¡ah…ah!-gemía, de pronto ella paró y lo miró seductoramente._

_- Doctor, creo que ahora yo tengo temperatura- se tocó los senos y luego bajo una de sus manos a su entrepierna- creo que necesito un termómetro._

_Draco no lo dudó dos veces y la cogió y la tiró sobre la cama, cambiando roles y sin preguntar, ni esperar más la penetró haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente con la primera embestida._

_-¡Ah.. si!- gimió- ¡Señor Malfoy, estoy caliente, ardiendo!- decía ella. Mientras Draco frenéticamente ingresaba su pene en la vagina de ella._

_- Me tienes loco, me encantas- decía él- ¡Ah...ah!..._

_Un dueto de gemidos rompían el silencio de la noche campestre, menos mal que los habían dejado solos, seguramente Narcissa se imaginaba lo que su hijo y su casi nuera harían esa noche y necesitarían intimidad._ _Draco cogió a Hermione rápidamente y la giró para dejarla a cuatro patas sobre la cama..._

_-Así comprobará mi resistencia doctora- susurró en el oído de ella- comenzó a embestirla, mientras ella se arqueaba con cada movimiento, una mano de él se deslizó hacia el clítoris de ella y comenzó a estimularla, mientras ella gemía._

_-Ah... ah... más- pedía- más... mmm... sí...sí... ¡ah!- el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, los pechos de ella se movían con cada penetración, que una tras otra se hacían más fuertes._

_-Me voy... -avisó él en un susurro y embistiéndola - ¡ah... ah...!_

_-Eso es... ¡ah... ah!- ambos cuerpos convulsionaron y liberaron el orgasmo. La pareja cayó a la cama sudados, agotados y satisfechos..._

_-Buen trabajo - dijo Hermione- aunque debo confesar que nunca me enviaron a hacerle un checkeo y que le tenía ganas hace tiempo- logró decir aún agitada- Feliz Cumpleaños Señor Malfoy- sonrió._

_-Te amo mi vida- dijo él- gracias, no me lo esperaba- sonrió y se besaron- al fin te puedo besar. Hermione rió._

_-A la única mujer que puedes besar, es mí, pero como tu novia, no como una fantasía- dijo ella en tono de broma- te amo mucho._

_Yo igual mi amor- se volvieron a besar- pero ahora quiero hacer el amor con la mujer de mis sueños, no con una médico- ambos sonrieron y continuaron tocándose, besándose y amándose._

_fin flash back_

**_-_**Amor son las dos de la tarde-susurró, provocando que Hermione saliera rápidamente de la cama.

-¿De verdad?- gritó ella y comenzó a recoger la ropa desordenada que se encontraba en el lugar- tu mamá que dirá, que pensará de mí- decía ella.

-Amor...- ella continuaba ordenando- Hermione... - seguía- Mione- gritó y al fin ella le prestó atención- es broma, son recién las 9 de la mañana- rió- mi madre seguramente con el trasnoche de ayer despertará como las 11-agregó. Enojada dejó sobre el sillón de la habitación la ropa y volvió a la cama y antes de acostarse, sacó del velador un paquete de regalo.

-Estoy furiosa, me despertaste de mala manera y sabes que me pongo odiosa con eso, pero no por ello no te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo ella.

-Amor, creí que anoche me habías dado tu regalo- bromeó él, hablándole en tono inocente, provocando que Hermione se enojara aún más.

-Tómalo ¿quieres?- dijo ella seriamente, mientras le tendía la mano con el paquete. Draco cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y la tiró a la cama.

-Amor, no te enojes- dijo él mientras la abrazaba- no me interesan los regalos si tú estás enojada conmigo. Perdón sé que hemos dormido solo tres horas y que anoche yo no quería que me dieras el alta - bromeó provocando que ella se sonrojara- te amo preciosa y eres mi mejor regalo.

-No me puedo enojar contigo aunque quisiera- aclaró ella y lo besó- feliz cumpleaños amor - y le pasó el regalo.

Draco no perdió el tiempo y abrió el lazo que ataba la caja que ella le entregaba, la abrió y encontró una bella agenta forrada en cuero con su nombre grabado.

-Amor esto es precioso, me encanta, es precioso me fascina amor- dijo el embobado.

-Tienes juguete nuevo- dijo ella- me alegro que te encante- le sonrió- podrás anotar todas las cosas y tus citas con los empresarios.

-Gracias, como siempre acertando en todo- sonrió.

Mientras en que en otra cabaña Oliver no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, primero porque Ginny y Harry se estaban poniendo al día en sus actividades sexuales y dos, porque luego de un encuentro accidental nocturno, una mujer de ojos verdes aparecía en su mente, tanto así que decidió darse un reconfortante baño, que fue en vano, salió de la ducha despreocupadamente, pensando aún en las curvas de aquella chica, abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación y paf...chocó contra algo... o alguien...

-Nymphadora - dijo sorprendido-¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si- contestó ella sonrojándose al instante- Bu...buenos días- logró articular y bajó la mirada...

-Buenos días- respondió- ¿tan temprano despierta?- agregó él.

-Si, bueno, es que no he dormido nada, la verdad... es que no pude- miró a los ojos a Oliver- quería ir a cabalgar para despejar la mente ¿me acompañarías?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, me iré a vestir y luego prepararé algo para desayunar mientras tú te...te... bañas- habló él.

-Gracias- sonrió Nymphadora- no me demoraré mucho- entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

-Oh... Dios me quieres matar- susurró Oli y comenzó a caminar. Luego de vestirse sencillamente con unos jeans y una camisa y arreglarse se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que poseía la cabaña y preparó dos tés y unas tostadas. Se sentía nervioso.

- ¿Me demoré mucho?- preguntó Nymphadora apareciendo repentinamente en la mini cocina con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca por la cual se traslucía un sostén negro ,unas botas tipo vaqueras y su cabello mojado que en ese instante se estaba amarrando en una trenza.-¿Oliver estás bien?- preguntó al ver que él no le respondía.

- Siii... si- contestó- hice té y unas tostadas, eso fue lo que encontré.- comentó.

-Genial, amo el té, en todas sus variedades- sonrió en silencio y con sonrisas nerviosas, al terminar se levantaron lavaron los jarrones y caminaron en dirección a los establos.

-¿Cabalgas siempre?- preguntó ella.

-No siempre, pero me encanta el campo- mintió, los chicos tenían razón al molestarlo, él amaba la modernidad, su BlackBerry, conectarse a Facebook, twitter, jugar play station o Xbox los fin de semanas con los amigos, salir a discos, la comida rápida, pero a su vez tenía su lado "no tecnológico", pero era casi nulo.

-Que genial, a mi igual- contestó - de hecho estudio agronomía, me encantan los animales y el contacto con la naturaleza- ella sonrió provocando que Oliver se bloqueara y dejara de caminar.-¿qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Nymphadora, yo... lo siento- hablo él- no dejo de pensar en lo de anoche y la verdad es que aunque trato y trato no puedo borrarte... yo... lo siento...

_Flash back..._

_Oliver había bebido de más y caminaba notoriamente doblado hacia la cabaña en donde iba a dormir.-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Ginny mientras pasaba al lado de él con Harry abrazada._

_-Nooooo... graaaaaciassss... llegaaaaarrrree como pueaaa... peeeerrrro soliiiito- contestó alargando las palabras- meeeee eeeennncannnta er campooooo y su aiiiiirrrre purrro- Harry y Ginny rieron y continuaron caminando. Pasaban los minutos y avanzaba poco a poco, al cabo de media hora logró llegar a la cabaña._

_Girar el pomo de la puerta fue todo un desafío..._

_-Miiierdaaaa, déeeeeeeeja de moverrrrteeee puuuueeeerrrtaaaa- hablaba solo, logró abrir la puerta y entró arrastrando los pies, camino y vio cuatro puertas, tres de ellas cerradas y una abierta, caminó tambaleándose hacia la que tenía más fácil acceso y entró, de fondo se escuchaba a Ginny y Harry._

_-Ah... ah... sigue.. ah...- gemían ambos._

_-Sooon innnconnnciiieeeenteeess - se quejaba, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y pantalones, continuaba alegando- unnnooo aquíiii soliiito... y ellos... follllaaaando...- sacó la última prenda que le quedaba y se metió a la cama.- ¡Ahhh! pero que mierda!- gritó y con el susto se le pasó todo rastro de ebriedad._

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- gritó una voz femenina. Oliver como pudo encendió la luz... grave error.- Apágala estoy desnuda idiota- grito ella, segundo error, él no se movió y solo se dedicó a mirar a la chica.- Oliver, apágala ahora- dijo ella amenazadoramente y él reaccionó._

_-Nymphadora perdón... yo no me siento bien, estoy algo pasado de copas, lo siento- se disculpó- te juro que no lo hice con intención._

_-No importa, ya pasó ¿te hago un café?- dijo ella algo más relajada poniéndose lo primero que encontró- vamos, creo que necesito un té o algo así- caminó hacia la puerta y salió._

_-Gracias...- contestó él caminando tras ella- Te queda bien mi polera- agregó._

_-Yo... - intentó decir ella ruborizada- lo siento seguramente con la luz apagada no me di cuenta, luego te la paso- puso el agua a calentar, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Oliver, que estaba solo en boxers._

_-¿No sentiste cuando ingresé en tu habitación? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es malo dormir con la puerta abierta y desnuda?- preguntó Oliver._

_-La verdad, es que con los gritos de tus amigos no escuché nada, además me puse audífonos, estaba escuchando música, solo te sentí cuando ingresaste a la cama- se sonrojo- y en cuanto a dormir con la puerta abierta, desde que vivo sola lo hago y me encanta dormir desnuda- respondió tranquilamente- ¿y tú? ¿Desde cuándo ingresas a habitaciones en medio de la noche y te metes desnudo en camas ajenas?- cuestionó._

_-¿Me creerías si te digo que es primera vez?- contestó el._

_-Lo hago... como no te conozco, te daré el beneficio de la duda- sonrió- toma, aquí está tu café, buenas noches guapo- se giró, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación y él pudo contemplar de manera completa a la chica con su polera._

_-Guapísima- susurró- hay hormonas... no se me revolucionen..._

_ Fin flash back_


	30. Más verdades

Perdón el retraso u.u he estado liada con muchas cosas u.u sobretodo con un estudio de caso que defiendo el 16 de julio y cada vez quedan menos días y tengo que pulir lo que más pueda u.u un beso enorme a todas las que leen, dejan mensajitos o simplemente han puesto alertas :D un abrazo y ,mil perdonde.

En este cap aparece una canción que es de Enrique Iglesias se llama "Alguien soy yo" por si acaso está engrecida y cursiva para que se entienda en la parte que va. Un beso.

Los personajes pertenece a JK Rowling y la trama es mía! :D

* * *

-Si es por lo de anoche tranquilo- dijo Nympadora sonriendo y tratando de calmar a Oliver- de verdad fue solo un percance, descuida.

-Es que... mira seré sincero, me carga el campo, odio el olor a mierda, soy un hombre moderno, con suerte me he subido a un caballo dos veces en toda mi vida... ¡casi quedé sin bolas, por culpa del bendito animal!, y el barro con mierda de animales por todas partes- soltó de sopetón- pero, anoche te vi y me encantaste y no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero claramente el campo para ti es tan importante que no tengo chance contigo...- suspiró.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó ella- Oliver... eres... eres...

- El hombre más estúpido que has conocido- interrumpió él.

-Tienes un autoestima muy baja ¿eh?- dijo Nympadora- pues no... Iba a decir que me pareces un hombre encantador, y no por que no te guste el campo como a mí, quiere decir que me cerraré a la oportunidad de conocer a un guapo deportista - sonrió al ver que Oliver se sonrojaba- pero no te creas tanto- agregó riendo.

-Gracias Nympadora- respondió él- creo que... de vez en cuando es bueno soltar todo ¿no?

-Sí, lo es- sonrió- pero deja de decirme Nympadora, ¿vale?, mis amigos me dicen Nym, mi nombre suena demasiado formal, pues Oliver, si no te gusta el campo... ¿Puedo hacer que te guste?- preguntó ella tiernamente- estoy completamente segura que después de esta terapia que te haré, por lo menos no lo detestarás como antes.

-¿Segura?- preguntó él.

-Si, 1000% segura- sonrió- es más apostemos, si al finalizar el día tú aún odias el campo, yo te invito a cenar, y si no es así, tú me invitas a cenar.

-Perfecto- ambos se dieron la mano- es un trato Rica- habló él.

-Pues entonces Don Oliver... su primera lección será... cabalgar- indicó ella giró y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos.

-Perdónenme- susurró Oliver mirando su entre pierna- ¡Adiós futura generación!- comenzó a caminar tras la chica.

Por otra parte Ginny había pasado una larga e intensa noche junto a Harry, al despertar y verlo abrazado a junto a ella era maravilloso, los días que pasaba sin él, sentía que le faltaba su otra mitad, se abrazó nuevamente a él y se hizo la dormida al ver que él se movía.

-Sé que estás despierta- habló él- no te hagas la dormida- sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta?- preguntó ella.

-Amor... podría estar en una sala llena de gente, sin embargo sabría dónde estás.- respondió Harry.

-No lo entiendo Harry... -inquirió ella.

-Pues amor- dijo el abriendo los ojos y mirándola- podríamos estar ambos en una habitación llena de gente y yo podría saber tu ubicación exacta... -comenzó a acariciar el rostro de ella- y lo sabría porque eres la única mujer que su mirada me hace sentir, me derrite, hace que se me pare el corazón.

-Y otras cosas más- bromeó Ginny.

-Amor, mataste el romance- dijo él- luego ustedes las mujeres dicen que nosotros solo las queremos para tener sexo- se quejó- en este caso tú me usas a mí.

-Creo que nos usamos mutuamente, además yo no tengo sexo contigo- se defendió Ginny- yo contigo hago el amor...- sonrió - en muchas poses... y es rico.

-Tan expresiva mi vida- dijo Harry acercándose para besarla- Buenos Días cariño.

-Buenos días amor- ambos sonrieron- ¿un baño?- sugirió ella y él solo asintió.

A las horas después todos se encontraban correctamente vestidos y presentables, compartiendo una amena conversación en la terraza. En ese instante vieron a Pansy llegar junto a Blaise.

-Chicos llegaron- saludó Hermione y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga- Menos mal que llegaron lo los habría ido a buscar- bromeó.

-Bienvenidos- saludó Draco- gracias por venir, definitivamente el fin de semana no habría sido lo mismo sin ustedes.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- saludó Pansy- gracias por la invitación-abrazó a Draco.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Draco- saludó con otro abrazo Blaise.

-Gracias...- sonrió Draco- les presento a mis padres, Narcissa mi madre, Lucius mi padre, ellos son Pansy y Blaise, ellos son los amigos diseñadores que les conté-presentó educadamente.

-Un gusto- dijeron los cuatro a coro y todos rieron.

-¿Chicos y Oliver?-preguntó Harry.

En ese instante un caballo negro a galope los sorprendió, con Oliver algo descolocado y descontrolado sobre el...

-Ayuuuuuuudeeeeeeenmeeeeeeeee- se logró escuchar- se quedarán sin sobrinooooooooooos- desapareció el caballo por un sendero.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Narcissa sacando del shock a todos. En ese instante apareció Nympadora montando sobre una yegua café, la cual iba lentamente caminando.- ¡Nympadora!- llamó- ¿Qué sucede con Oliver?

-Pues nada, ¿qué va a pasar?- sonrió- le estoy mostrando una nueva experiencia, simplemente eso, ¿cómo es posible que odie el campo?- preguntó ella- además está bien que aprenda a cabalgar ¿no?- dijo inocentemente. En ese instante apareció nuevamente el caballo negro con un Oliver traumatizado sobre él- ¿Vamos bien?- gritó.

-Ssssssssiiiii, exceeeeeleeeeeennnteeeee- contestó él mientras el caballo trotaba un poco más lento- ¿Cómo paro esta cooooosaaa?- preguntó a gritos.

-Aprieta las riendas- gritaron todos a coro. En ese instante el caballo se detuvo.

-¿Todos saben cabalgar menos yo?- preguntó él- Uff... casi muero hoy... y mis... mis... mis futuros hijos, no sé si tendré- se bajó del caballo y comenzó frenéticamente a tocarse la zona genital- no los siento... creo que reboté tanto en ellos que no los siento...¡Este!- comenzó a gritar y apuntar el caballo- ¡Este pedazo de animal me castró!- gritó, provocando que algunos rieran y otros se preocuparan, miró seriamente a Nympadora- ¿Sabes?, pensé que eras distinta, pero te has burlado de mí, me viste correr sobre esa bestia y no hiciste nada, lo peor de todo, que yo por estúpido no te dije que tengo un trauma con los caballos, que ingenuo pensar que nos podríamos llevar bien... - bufó- metete tu apuesta por donde más de plazca... o quizás lleva a cenar a tu caballito, ya que te hizo reír y pasar un buen momento- volvía a sobarse la entrepierna y todos miraban anonadados.

- Oliver- interrumpió Hermione- ven vamos... - invitó ella mientras le tendía la mano igual que una madre a un niño pequeño- vamos Oliver...-insistió. Él tomó la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron a la cabaña en donde se hospedaba él.

-Amor te acompaño- dijo Draco...

-No cariño, estaré bien, descuida- tranquilizó ella.

-No me digas que Hermione le resucitará cierta parte ¿no?...¿no?- dijo Ginny- Dios Santo Hermione le tocará los... los... ¡Ahhh!- gritó Ginny.

-Cariño no seas exagerada, Hermione será doctora, quizás le han enseñado alguna terapia, algo... además, no sabemos si precisamente ella le reanimará... cierta parte a Oliver- tranquilizó Harry, mientras que la cara de Draco poco a poco se iba deformando...

-Hijo- habló Narcissa- ella te ama, tranquilo ¿cierto?

Mientras en la habitación Hermione sentaba a Oliver en la cama y lo abrazaba de manera maternal.

-Llora- dijo ella abrazándolo más fuerte- no le diré a nadie que lloraste- tranquilizó mientras él comenzaba a derramar lágrimas gruesas.

-Herms... como tú supiste- dijo él, mientras limpiaba con el puño de su camisa las lágrimas.

-Te vi ayer como mirabas con recelo los caballos, voy a ser doctora algún día, me fijo en los detalles es algo loco ¿no?, pero desahógate, luego me contarás sobre ese trauma- dijo ella acariciando la espalda de su amigo.- Cierra los ojos- habló ella, él obedientemente lo hizo- estás en un lugar seguro, no hay caballos, no está Nympadora, no hay nadie que te haga mal- susurró ella poco a poco Oliver siguió las órdenes de su amiga se empezó a calmar- Estamos solo tú y yo, tranquilo relájate- continuó ella- Ahora respira profundo por nariz y bota por la boca... inhala... exhala, nuevamente Oliver, inhala ... exhala- liberó al chico del abrazo y lo miró- ¿te sientes mejor?.

-Si- contestó el apenado- no quería que me vieran así- dijo él.

-Da igual, descuida- dijo Hermione- ¿aún no sientes tus partes?.

-Levemente- respondió- la verdad es que no mucho, creo que el dolor lo bloqueé.

-Recuéstate y cierra los ojos- dijo Hermione, Oliver al instante se recostó sobre la cama y ella le sacó los zapatos, lo cubrió con una manta y cerró sus ojos- ahora quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te digo...-Él solo asintió- quiero que aprietes los músculos de tus piernas lo más fuerte que puedas... ahora relaja...nuevamente contrae... ahora relaja... muy bien Oliver, ahora quiero que cuando contraigas, agregues contracción a la zona del trasero y los abdominales... ahora contrae... muy bien...relaja... nuevamente contrae... relaja... excelente- felicitaba- ahora agregaremos la última parte debes contraer todo tu cuerpo y relajarlo- dirigía- ahora vamos... contrae... relaja... vas bien, vamos ... contrae... relaja... excelente. Respira... Inhala fuertemente... Exhala... maravilloso... sigue así... diez más y terminamos... una... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... relájate... seis... estupendo... siete... ocho... nueve...diez- se escuchó una respiración pausada y tranquila- duerme.

Al salir de la cabaña Hermione pudo comprobar que todos miraban expectantes a aquel lugar y que habían guardado silencio.

-Amor...- dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su novia- ¿todo bien?.

-Perfecto por ahora amor- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Oliver está dormido, hice una terapia que nos hicieron en clases, usualmente se usa cuando no se puede dormir, pero como lo vi tan agitado pensé que le serviría.

-Que aplicada mi doctora favorita- alagó Draco besándola frente a todos- Te amo bonita.

-Yo también bonito- se abrazaron y ella miró a Nympadora, se soltó de Draco y la encaró- No te quiero ver cerca de mi amigo, ¿vale?, por muy prima que seas de mi novio, no toleraré que le hagan daño a mi amigo ¿te queda claro?- apuntó.

-Si, pero... -Intentó hablar Nympadora.

-No hay peros, ¿está claro?- repitió Hermione- ¿o lo repito?- Nympadora negó con la cabeza - Narcissa, Lucius, perdón por reaccionar así, pero cuando yo estuve mal, Oliver estuvo conmigo, me apoyó e incluso me cobijó en su casa, no permitiré esto.

-Lo entiendo cariño- dijo Narcissa- descuida, sé de tus buenas intenciones querida, no te preocupes- dijo en un tono extremadamente comprensivo, suspiró- Ahora todos a lavarse las manos y a comer...

- Tú y tu suegra dan miedo- susurró Pansy- con razón se llevan bien y todos rieron.

Una vez en la mesa, todos comían bromeando y acordándose de anécdotas. Pansy y Blaise estaban bastantes nerviosos y estaban algo más retraídos que los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- preguntó Draco- están callados.

-La verdad es que tenemos algo que decir, pero no sabemos cómo decirlo- dijo Blaise.

-Pues simplemente diciéndolo ¿no?- dijo Lucius animando a los dos jóvenes bailarines a contar.

-Pues con Blaise nos vamos del país- soltó Pansy- ganamos una beca para irnos fuera del país por dos años y ambos aceptamos, nos vamos después de año nuevo- sonrió ella.

-Nos iremos un día después del cumpleaños de Hermione- continuó Blaise- Nos iremos a Italia.

-¡Dios Mío!- gritó Ginny- es increíble los felicito- corrió a abrazar a su amiga- no te bastó con dejarnos solas a mí y a Hermione, pero ahora te vas... te felicito, cumple tus sueños Fashion Girl.

-Estoy en shock- dijo Hermione- pero amiga me alegro tanto tanto tanto por ti mi querida Diseñadora ... cumple tus sueños y baila mucho, además te vas con Blaise, ¿qué mejor?

-Brindemos por los mejores diseñadores, por su éxito y por verlos prontos en las grandes producciones- dijo Draco alzando su copa- y por todos los momentos bellos que se nos vienen.

-Salud- dijeron todos a coro.

El día pasó rápidamente entre risas, regalos, brindis y comida. Al anochecer había decidido hacer un gran fogón y compartir las últimas horas cantando

-Amor, iré a ver a Oliver, aun no quiere salir de la cabaña- dijo Hermione.

-Ve amor, descuida- la besó.

-No puedo creer que mañana volvemos a la rutina- se quejó Ginny.

-Aun no te separas de mí y ya te extraño preciosa- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ¿qué cantamos ahora?-preguntó Pansy.

-Ya sé- hablo Blaise y comenzó a tocar una melodía- Esta canción va dedicada al amor de mi vida- Pansy Parkinson... te amo mi vida, esta canción te la dediqué sin que tú supieras, cuando te vi la primera vez en clases.

Mientras que en la cabaña Hermione golpeaba la puerta para ingresar a la habitación en donde estaba Oliver...

-Pase...-gritó él- Herms... Hermione- sonrió.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó sentándose a un costado del chico quedando frente a frente- me has tenido preocupada, no quería dejarte solo, por lo menos dormiste, te relajaste y ahora sientes ciertas partes ¿no?-bromeó

-Sí, muchísimas gracias - la cogió de las manos- él es tan afortunado, es un buen chico- refiriéndose a Draco- eres una mujer maravillosa Hermione, has pasado por tanto y por tantas cosas.

- Oliver, me has apoyado en varias, eres un hombre increíble, cualquier mujer estaría feliz a tu lado- contestó ella.

-Hermione... yo quiero decirte algo- suspiró, en ese instante de fondo se escucha cantar a Blaise

**_Tú no sabes quién soy yo_****,** - Tú me conoces... sabes quién soy- intentaba decir Oliver-No sé quién eres tú, - y tú eres Hermione, Mione, la novia de mi mejor amigo-**_Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos_** - y somos buenos amigos...-**_Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor...y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz...y la clave de mi corazón..._** - aprendimos a conocernos y nos apoyamos, hay una confianza enorme.

**_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña _**

**_y tú no sabes que soy yo, _**

**_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca _**

**_y por fin te encontró, _**

**_Alguien te amo y alguien soy yo!_** -Mione, yo respeto tu relación...

**_Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas _**

**_y sentirte bien, _**

**_Aunque no sepas quien, quién te quiere sin más _**

**_por encima del bien y del mal._** - Draco es mi amigo y yo no soy como Ron,

**_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña _**

**_y tú sabes que soy yo, _**

**_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca _**

**_y por fin te encontró, _**

**_Y alguien soy yo!_** -Te respeto mucho, como para meterme en su relación, y siempre los voy a apoyar.- poco a poco el rostro de Hermione se desfiguró.

**_En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida .. _**

**_Que no seas tú! _**

**_Tú no sabes quién soy yo, _**

**_No sé quién eres tú... Ya somos dos!_** - no sé cómo pasó esto... y te ruego que nuestra relación no cambie... sé cómo son las cosas.- continuó Oliver.

Mientras que Draco se sentía incómodo entre las dos parejas y fue a buscar a Hermione...

**_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña _**

**_y tú sabes que soy yo, _**

**_Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca _**

**_y por fin te encontró, _**

**_Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo! _**

Alguien te amó- Draco abrió la puerta del dormitorio, la canción de fondo estaba finalizando-¡Y alguien soy yo!- y se encontró a su novia con las manos tomadas con las de su mejor amigo y escuchó la frase que nunca pensó que oiría. Hermione... yo siento cosas por ti- terminó por confesar Oliver, y Hermione ahogó un sollozo


	31. Promesas, enojos y aclaraciones

Hola! :D un besote, perdón que no comente mucho es que ando cortísima de tiempo! un beso!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling... la trama es mía y solo mía.. :D

* * *

-¿Estás mejor Oliver?- preguntó Draco entrando a la habitación actuando a la perfección, Mione y su mejor amigo se soltaron las manos inmediatamente- Creo que el aire fresco del campo te hizo mal- agregó mirando a Oliver- te lo dijimos eres un hombre de ciudad y moderno- bromeó y miró a Hermione- ¿Amor que sucede?, Oliver está bien... tranquila- la abrazó- ¿me dejarías conversar con mi amigo un momento?- preguntó inocentemente a su novia y esta asintió y salió de la habitación aun llorando- Oliver, escuché lo que le dijiste a Hermione- confesó Draco...

-Draco, lo siento, yo nunca pensé y nunca quise que pasara esto- intentó excusarse Oliver- pero jamás te haría daño y a ella menos, yo... estoy resignado ella te ama y jamás los separaría o me interpondría en su relación- suspiró- además ella se va a casar contigo, ¿no?

-Si Oliver- respondió secamente su amigo- yo la amo, la amo, la quiero, la admiro y me siento orgullosao de ella con todo lo que hace, soy un hombre con suerte, las cosas no han sido fáciles para nosotros, y ambos queremos ser felices, te agradezco tu sinceridad-miró a Oliver- OL, amigo, si algún día a mí me pasara algo, lo que sea, me encantaría que tú hicieras feliz a Hermione- confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó.

-Que si algún día a mí me pasa algo y yo no puedo estar con Hermione, quiero que me prometas y me jures que tú la cuidarás y la amarás como yo o más que yo- aclaró- Eres un gran amigo y no conozco una mejor persona para remplazarme en caso de que me pase algo, nunca se sabe y sabes que soy precavido.

-Lo sé- respondió Wood- Draco, me haces sentir importante en tu vida y la de Hermione y créeme que si pasara algo, estaré ahí con ella.- sonrió- pero te juro que si le haces daño te golpearé- advirtió.

-Nunca se lo haré, tenlo por seguro- contestó Draco- ahora, descansa, iré a hablar con Hermione.

Mientras Ginny, Harry, Pansy y Blaise continuaban en la fogata cuando divisaron a Hermione salir de la cabaña y correr hacia donde se hospedaba ella.-¿No estaba llorando?- preguntó Blaise.

-Parece que sí- respondió Harry- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Draco está aún con Oliver- aclaró Pansy- que extraño.

-¡Dios Mío!- gritó Ginny- ¡Hermione se ha liado con Oliver y Draco los ha pillado y Draco está Matando a Oliver!

-¿Qué?- dijo una quinta persona que había llegado a la fogata- ¿Hermione hizo qué?...

-Ci…Nar...Narcissa- dijo Harry- no... No es lo que mi novia dice- intentó explicar.

-Entonces ¿qué es?- preguntó severamente- hablen ahora- ordenó.

-Hermione estaba con Oliver, y Draco la fue a buscar, al entrar él, ella salió, luego fue corriendo y llorando hacia su cabaña y Draco aún está con Oliver-resumió Pansy algo asustada.

-Pues iré a ver a Hermione- habló Narcissa- estos muchachos de hoy en día pelean por todo-parloteaba sola.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Hermione estaba tendida en la cama boca abajo y su cabeza escondida en la almohada, solo unos pequeños sobresaltos demostraban que no estaba dormida- ¿Por qué a mí?- susurró. En ese instante sintió una mano sobre su cabello que la acariciaba, sorprendida se giró y se encontró con Narcissa.

-Mi vida ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella con su instinto maternal mientras abrazaba a Hermione - ¿Qué pasa bebé, problemas con Draco?

-Mi vida es una tragedia, Narcissa, creo que fue un error conocer a Draco- dijo ella entre sollozos- desde que llegué a su vida lo único que he hecho ha sido llenarla de malos momentos, peleas y... y...

-Amor querida- interrumpió su suegra- Te confesaré algo querida- habló ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione- Draco no era así, como lo es ahora.

-Narcissa no me digas eso, ves que es verdad lo que yo digo- inquirió Hermione- yo le hago mal a él y a los que le rodean.

-Querida, Draco jamás decía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y llegaste tú y cambio todo eso- contaba Narcissa- Mi hijo comenzó a ser más abierto, a contarnos sobre ti, por primera vez lo vi pleno, feliz, contento también triste y preocupado y hablábamos de ello, me acerqué más a mi hijo cuando él te conoció- confesó- no sabes lo feliz que lo haces, no te imaginas Hermione- suspiró- y los más importante querida, contigo Draco encontró el amor, pero el amor de verdad- sonrió- deja de decir que le haces mal, porque no es así.

-Narcissa- se separó del abrazó y la miró a los ojos- Oliver me confesó que siente cosas por mí- le contó.

-Lo sé, tendré cara de tonta, pero no lo soy- dijo ella- has escuchado el refrán, "más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo", pues eso se aplica a mí- agregó- ya lo sabía Herms.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?- cuestionó la nuera a su suegra- no lo entiendo Cissa.

- Cuando pasó lo de Astoria con Draco, ¿Quién te cuido? ¿Cómo te cuido?, lo sé, Draco me contó todo y anoche en la cena me percaté como te miraba, por algo los puse en la mesa frente a frente-confesó- además lo de Nympadora fue algo planeado por mí también, yo sabía del pequeño trauma de Oliver por los caballos, lo supe la primera vez que vino él a la casa, por otra parte sabía que el al ver a todas las parejas, se acercaría de alguna manera a ella- suspiró- y quizás tu sentirías celos o algo, yo… lo siento querida- se disculpó al ver como el rostro de Hermione se desfiguraba- quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, y quería ver si tenías sentimientos ocultos hacia Oliver.

-Narcissa, no lo puedo creer...-contestó Hermione

-Mamá tu hiciste ¿qué?- habló Draco desde la puerta de la habitación- simplemente no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Acaso Hermione te ha dado la sospecha de algo?, simplemente no lo puedo creer...

-Draco, querido- intentó hablar Narcissa- hijo...

-Sal de aquí ahora- dijo él señalando la puerta- y cuando lo hagas cierra la puerta.

-Pero hijo... yo- intentó hablar.

-Que salgas por esa puerta inmediatamente- habló arrastrando las palabras- ¡Maldita sea, mamá sal por esa puerta, no quiero seguir gritando, ni faltándote el respeto, ¡haz el favor de salir y dejarme con mi novia!- vociferó.

-¡Draco!- gritó Hermione- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- mientras Narcissa abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-Escuché lo que te dijo Oliver- comenzó confesando- él y tú no tienen culpa de nada- cogió las manos de Hermione y la miró tiernamente- eres una mujer maravillosa, te amo con todo mi corazón y sé que tú lo haces, sé que no sientes por Oliver nada más que una amistad, eres una mujer increíble, por algo él siente cosas por ti- suspiró- Oliver es un excelente amigo, sé que fue algo inconsciente y que jamás se interpondría en nuestra relación- sonrió tristemente- pero estoy furioso con mi madre...¿Cómo fue capaz?- susurró

-Amor, no debes enfadarte, la entiendo- habló comprensivamente, aún con lágrimas en el rostro- es tú mamá quiere lo mejor para ti, para nosotros- suspiró- amor no somos una pareja convencional llena de romance, hemos pasado tantas cosas, prácticamente te rompiste la cabeza al tratar de decirme lo que sentías por mí, después la maldita distancia, luego lo de Ron, luego lo de Comarc, más tarde lo de Astoria, tu viaje, no viaje a Estados Unidos-suspiró- lo del embarazo, no embarazo...- comenzó a llorar- entiendo a tu mamá, esta relación a veces es más tortuosa que llena de felicidad, siento que desde que llegué a tu vida no he hecho más que hacerte sufrir y tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-Hermione... no me haces mal, entiende eso, desde que llegaste a mi vida cambiaron tantas cosas, eres lo mejor y te amo con todo mi corazón- la besó- nunca he amado a nadie como tú y estamos comprometidos- sonrió- soy tuyo entero mi amor.

-Quiero que te disculpes con tú mamá, ella lo hizo pensando en ti- dijo Hermione

-No amor, estoy harto de la sobreprotección, estoy harto de que un piense en mi como un niño, estoy cansado, ojalá con esto se dé cuenta que yo tomo mis propias decisiones- suspiró-¿vamos a dormir?, mañana viajamos y ya son las dos de la mañana.

-Si amor, por hoy quiero dormir- contestó Hermione y comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse pijama- Ups...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-No traje pijama- confesó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Amor, que eres loca, no me importaría dormir desnudo junto a ti- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y la besaba- te amo preciosa, eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.

-¿No íbamos a dormir?- preguntó ella mientras Draco comenzaba a bajar por su cuello.

-Lo pensé mejor- dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Por otra parte los chicos habían quedado congelados cuando escucharon gritar a Draco y ver a su madre salir de la cabaña, ni el calor que irradiaba la fogata los logró entibiar.

-Estoy impresionado, Draco debe estar emputecido y eso es poco, jamás había escuchado que gritara de esa manera y menos a su madre- contó Harry.

-Pues, Draco tiene una personalidad pasiva tranquila es como perfectin para sus cosas, es como lógico que algún día tocaría fondo y reventaría… quizás fue hoy- acotó Blaise.

-Pues creo- habló Ginny- Mañana es un largo día, debemos descansar y aprovechar estas últimas horas ¿no amor?- preguntó con tono inocente y Harry solo asintió.

-Pues vamos- dijo Pansy- estoy algo cansada.

Rápidamente llegó la mañana siguiente y poco a poco fueron llegando todos al comedor en donde ya se encontraba servido el desayuno y el dueño de casa leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos Días Lucius- saludó Hermione.

-Buenos días hija ¿Pasaste buena noche?- preguntó

- La verdad, es que no, ¿está bien Narcissa?, necesito hablar con ella.

-Querida, no, no está bien, pero se le pasará- le sonrió- tarde o temprano esto pasaría y ella se lo buscó- contestó y luego bebió su té despreocupadamente- no te sientas mal, yo amo a mi mujer y me preocupa, pero cuando ya le he advertido las cosas y ella sabe que es incorrecto, le doy su espacio para que entienda y comprenda en qué fue lo que se equivocó.

-Buenos días padre- saludó Draco al ingresar al comedor- ¿Buena noche?- preguntó.

-La verdad es que no, tu madre lloró mucho, pero no te culpo hijo, sé que las cosas se salieron de control, sobre todo del control de ella y tiene que entender que no eres un bebé- suspiró- eres todo un hombre y estás comprometido- acotó.

- Gracias por comprender papá, me alegra que seas neutro en estos momentos y dejes que ella comprenda lo que me hizo y sobre todo a Hermione- la miró- amor no te sientas mal, nosotros ya hablamos anoche y espero que entiendas.

-Lo sé cariño- contestó ella.

-Buenos días familia Malfoy- saludó Harry de buen humor- que linda esta mesa llena de cositas ricas, tengo hambreeeee- bromeó.

-Buenos días – saludaron. Luego llegó Pansy junto a Blaise, quienes se sentaron y rápidamente comenzaron a comer.

-Chicos ¡hoy están hambrientos todos!- dijo Lucius- Quizás que tanto ejercicio están haciendo de noche- bromeó, haciendo que los seis integrantes se ruborizaran al instante. En ese momento entró Oliver al comedor.

-Bu… buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días Oliver- dijo Draco- ¿estás mejor?- preguntó amablemente.

-Siii… si, gracias por todo- dijo él y se sirvió un té, ante la mirada de todos.

-No tolero esto- habló Ginny- ¿Qué pasó anoche?, ¿creen que somos estúpidos? ¿o sordos?- preguntó.

-¡Filtración Ginny!- gritó Pansy.

-Pues la verdad es que anoche oímos como alzaste la voz con tu mamá Dragón- explicó Harry – y antes de eso, vimos como Hermione salió de la cabaña de Wood llorando y tú aun no, la pregunta es… ¿Qué pasó anoche frente a nuestras narices?

-Anoche pasó que me di cuenta por primera vez que mi hijo ya no es un niño- habló una voz desde el marco de la puerta- anoche confesé el error más grande que he cometido con mi hijo- contó Narcissa- Pensé que Hermione no le era fiel a Draco, pensé que ella tenía sentimientos por Oliver, y los llevé al extremo de que Oliver terminara confesándole a Hermione sus sentimientos hacia ella, a través de un maquiavélico plan que tuve, para que mi hijo no saliera dañado.

-Narcissa…- intentó hablar Oliver.

-Le dije a Nympadora que viniera y sedujera a Oliver, pero las cosas se dieron más fáciles, la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Draco, le di de beber mucho a Oliver tanto así que la idea era que se confundiera lo necesario, como para llegar a la habitación de Nym,- suspiró- así fue… y tanto así que sobrina coqueteó con él, y pues como todos estaban en parejas , pensé que Oliver se fijaría en ella- comenzó a llorar- y pasó todo lo que ustedes saben- miró a Oliver- perdóname hijo.

-No… lo puedo creer… estoy…- intentó decir Ginny.

-Narcissa, no lo puedo creer- dijo Harry.

-Esto es de teleserie- concluyó Blaise- ¿dónde hay cámaras aquí?...

- Esa es su parte- habló el chico- la otra parte es que le confesé mis sentimientos a Hermione y Draco escuchó, tan simple como eso y aclaramos las cosas y amigos como siempre con ambos, yo sería incapaz de meterme en su relación- aclaró- por otra parte Narcissa, no sé qué decir, lamentablemente te tengo cariño pero jamás me imaginé esto, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta que Draco ya no es un niño y que tienes a un hombre- suspiró- Permiso, no quiero estar aquí, se me fue el apetito, cuando sea hora de partir me avisan.- se levantó y salió.

- Mamá, no necesitabas aclarar tanto las cosas, en estos momentos estoy furioso, no te imaginas cuanto- tomó la mano de Hermione- no puedo creer lo que tu cerrada mente intentó hacer, esto quedará siempre en mis recuerdos.

-Hijo… yo… perdóname- dijo ella.

-Te puedo perdonar mamá, pero no me pidas que lo entienda y justifique, sobretodo que lo olvide, porque no lo haré, te metiste con la mujer que amo y eso cambia las cosas- bebió té.

-Amor… ven vamos- dijo Lucius cogiéndola y llevándola a la habitación.

-Wow, ustedes son una pareja tragicómica- dijo Blaise- es que de la risa pasan al llanto, estoy completamente asombrado.

-Por eso estamos juntos- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione- porque a pesar de todo lo malo, lo mejor de todo es estar juntos y ver lo maravilloso que es la vida y superar los obstáculos, te amo preciosa.

-Te amo mi amor- dijo ella.


	32. Mails, enojos y whatsapp

Hola! :D ¿que tal?

U.u llueve y llueve aquí además de eso ando colapsando por todos lados u.u espero que les guste este cap un beso!  
Gracias EliiWeasley! un besote especial para tí! :D

Disclaimer: JK es dueña de tooodos los personajes! :D la historia es sólo mía!

* * *

Todos habían regresado a sus rutinas, ya era mitad de semana y estaban completamente copados de universidad, Draco y Harry, estaban tapizados en prácticas y pruebas de diversas materias de sus respectivas carreras, por otra parte Oliver entrenando más que nunca con su equipo, Hermione estaba loca entre laboratorios y clases, por otra parte Ginny tenía que realizar planificaciones y entrenar a diario, mientras que Pansy y Blaise seguían su rutina bosquejos, diseños y materias teóricas.

-Hermione... -intentó despertar ese día miércoles a su amiga que se había quedado dormida sobre el mesón de la cocina con la cena servida y el notebook abierto- Mione...-volvió a susurrar-¡Hermione Granger!

-¡Caracoles hervidos!- contestó ella despertando de un brinco- ¿Por qué gritas mujer?

-No despertabas- dijo en tono tierno Ginny- además estas babeando el mesón... ¡iugh! qué asco...

-Eres una exagerada, yo no babeo, quizás cuando está Draco- sonrió.

-Hablando de Draco, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- aclaró su amiga- ¿cómo te sientes respecto a los sentimientos de Oliver hacia ti?

- No entiendo Ginny, estamos hablando de Draco y sales con Oliver...- contestó Hermione rehuyendo la pregunta- no comprendo... estamos hablando de mi novio y cambia de temas a...

-Al tipo que se te declaró para el cumpleaños de tu novio- interrumpió la ojiazul- tienes un imán para atraer problemas, Herms, somos amigas hace tiempo dime ¿qué sucede con Oli?

-Me siento horrible, como quieres que me sienta- confesó- no puedo sentirme feliz, no soy de esa clase de chicas que les gusta atraer a los chicos y jugar con los sentimientos- suspiró- quiero mucho a Oliver, ha sido un gran amigo y el otro día te dije que había sido un gran apoyo para mi relación y ahora no sé, es extraño.

-¿Has hablado con él?- volvió a interrogar Ginny, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza- Bueno querida amiga, hoy tienes prueba y ahora debes ir a ducharte, haré desayuno y luego me encerrare a estudiar, tengo presentación en la tarde.

-Gracias amiga- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Ginny comenzó a ordenar los apeles, guías de Hermione y sin querer tocó el notebook que se encendió enseguida y mostró la bandeja de entrada del correo de su amiga, al mirar por curiosidad encontró un mail recientemente leído y no era nada más y nada menos que de ...

-Oliver- susurró Ginny- Hermione me mintió.

Intrigada por su contenido dirigió el puntero hacia el mail e hizo clic.

From: Oliver Wood.  
To: Hermione Granger.  
Subject: Por favor léelo.

_Hermione:_

_No sé cómo empezar, quizás lo correcto sería pidiéndote disculpas, pero ¿por qué pedir disculpas por algo que es verdadero?, eres especial, me encanta estar cerca de ti, ayudarte, me gusta verte sonreír, ser feliz y entiendo que esa felicidad es Draco no yo. No sé como comenzó esto, solo sé que no me gusta verte mal y que cada vez que has sufrido, he sufrido contigo._

_Como te dije ese día, yo tengo las cosas claras, Draco, él es mi amigo, es un gran hombre, hay una confianza enorme entre nosotros y sé que él te ama y sé que son tal para cual. _

_Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, te ofrezco mi amistad, te ofrezco mi afecto a cambio de nada... solo quiero verte siempre feliz. Espero que podamos conversar, sabes dónde me puedes encontrar, a que numero llamar o simplemente a que correo contestar. Cariños y siempre podrás contar conmigo._

_Oliver._

-¿Te gusta leer el correo ajeno?- preguntó Hermione mirando furiosa a su amiga con los brazos cruzados.

-He…He...Hermione- logró articular Ginny- yo...

-Sabes... no digas nada...no te quiero escuchar, ni te quiero ver- espetó molesta Hermione- tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Mione me mentiste- habló Ginny dolida.

-No es mentir, es omitir, además preguntaste si he hablado con él y no ha sido así.-cogió sus cosas- espero que te vaya bien hoy, y no me esperes despierta, no llegaré a dormir- finalizó.

Por otra parte Draco se encontraban en clases de Farmacología y Harry junto a Oliver entraron para esperar a su amigo

-No doy más- habló Harry colapsando-no puedo estar aquí-suspiró- ver que ustedes dos estén así tan calmados después de todo lo que ha pasado, me supera.

-Mira Harry-dijo Draco con voz seria y sin mirarlo (aun continuaba escribiendo en el cuaderno)- lo que suceda entre Oliver y yo no es de tu incumbencia, las cosas están bien, estamos bien con Oliver, somos amigos, conversamos las cosas como corresponden, ahora si tú quieres saber por qué no me molesté o enojé con él, es simplemente porque confío en mi novia y confió en uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Por otra parte esta semana ha estado complicada la cosa, no nos juntamos como antes, las clases son pesadas para Draco y yo con los entrenamientos del equipo no los veo, además con este rubio nos respetamos, somos adultos- agregó Oliver- no nos íbamos a golpear si eso es lo que esperas.

-Gracias por la aclaración-habló más calmado Harry- saben que los quiero ¿verdad?

-No te pongas gay- susurró Draco, provocando que Oliver riera.

-Gay y todo yo también te quiero "man"- respondió el chico.

-¿Vamos a comer algo al casino después?- preguntó Draco- tengo que ir más tarde a la oficina y quiero comer.

-Bueno vamos, comeré algo sano, siento que estoy enogordando- contestó Oliver- pero Harry invita- Draco y él rieron.

-Solo por esta vez-respondió el aludido.

Pansy se encontraba haciendo sus estiramientos y pensando en cuan afortunada era con Blaise, desde que estaban juntos las cosas se habían dado de manera natural y positivas, él era maravilloso, la conocía tan bien, se entendía y ahora se irían a Italia juntos, de pronto el sonido del mensaje de WhatsApp la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ginnycita: Amiga, me siento fatal.

Pansy: ¿qué ocurre?

Ginnycita: Me mande un cagazo con Hermione.

Pansy: ¡Qué!... ¿qué pasó?

Ginnycita: Por un descuido y la intriga me metí a su correo y leí un correo que Oliver le envió.

Pansy: mierda! :O ¿que decía?

Ginnycita: Que la quería ver feliz y que tenia las cosas claras, que jamás se interpondría entre ella y Draco... pero eso no es lo que pasó...

Pansy: ¿Entonces qué?

Ginnycita: Hermione me vio leyéndolo... se enfureció y no sé a donde fue, además me gritó que hoy no vendrá a dormir...la cagué...

Pansy: Pero Ginny ¿Cómo te pilló?... que mal... mal... mal... :( ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ginnycita: no lo sé... :( me siento fatal.

Pansy: trata de arreglar la situación, llamaré mas tarde a Hermione, un beso, debo seguir cosiendo... te quiero.. ;)

Por otra parte Hermione salió de su prueba y fuera de la sala Comarc como fiel amigo la esperaba...

-¿Cómo te fue?, supongo que excelente por qué eres un mujer brillante, inteligente y has estudiado mucho, siempre te veo leyendo y haciendo resúmenes- hablaba sin parar el chico- entonces te tiene que haber ido excelente ¿no?

-No Comarc, no me fue excelente, es más creo que fallé- contestó ella encendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Comarc acercándose y abrazándola.

-Necesito quedarme contigo esta noche- dijo ella- no quiero regresar a mi casa estoy furiosa con Ginny.-contestó cortante.

-Bueno, cuando quieras hablar, me hablas, no te presionaré ¿vale?- respondió él comprensivamente- es más al salir de clases iremos a comprar algo rico...muy rico y algo para beber, mañana no tenemos clases hasta tarde, no hay problema.

-Mejor vamos a bailar, necesito distraerme de todo esto, ¡los dramas medicinales!- dijo ella en tono divertido.

-Hoy será una noche memorable- agregó su amigo.

-Menos mal que saqué harta ropa de mi casa- sonrió- hoy pretendo dejar los tacos lisos en la pista- sonrió.

Rápidamente llegó la noche, Ginny estaba nerviosísima sin saber el paradero de su amiga y esta le desviaba las llamadas, Harry y Draco se encontraban estudiando juntos, a pesar de no estudiar lo mismo, cuando les tocaba estudiar, preferían hacerlo juntos para hacerse compañía. En ese instante la castaña llamó a su novio.

-Amor- dijo ella- ¿Que tal va el estudio con Harry?

-Genial cariño- dijo él con falso entusiasmo- por ahora tranquilo,¿y tú?.

-Pues hoy saldré a bailar con algunas compañeras- mintió para no preocuparlo.

-Es día de semana y saldrás a bailar, eres una mujer muy loca, ¿lo sabías?- dijo él en tono de broma- y me tienes loco a mí, loco por ti mi vida.

-Amor, que eres tierno, ¡te amo mucho!, te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue, o si no mañana temprano te llamo, un beso gigantote enormetote y saludos a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno mi vida, te amo, disfruta- contestó él- te amo.

-Yo más, adiós- y ambos cortaron.

-¿Lista para ir?- preguntó Comarc desde la puerta.

-Aun no- confesó ella- dame 10 min y estoy lista...

Rápidamente del bolso ella sacó un vestido cortísimo negro sencillo que iba amarrado al cuello, hacia abajo iba apegado al cuerpo y unos tacones, se desvistió y se puso el atuendo para salir, cogió unos pendientes largos, se hizo un sencillo recogido en el pelo, retocó su maquillaje (delineador, máscara y labios), se echó perfume, y salió.

-¿Me demoré mucho?- preguntó ella.

-De hecho no- contestó distraído Comarc, levantó el rostro para ver a Hermione- ¡Wow! estas estupenda- eligió- seré el hombre más envidiado- sonrió- te ves preciosa.

-Gracias amigo, no te quedas atrás- contestó ella mirando a Comarc, quien usaba una camisa gris con los dos primeros botones abiertos, unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.- guapísimo-sonrió- creo que hoy seremos ambos envidiados- Comarc le ofreció un trago.

-Mmm ¿que es?- preguntó ella.

-Es vodka con berries, pruébalo - la chica cogió el vaso y bebió- ¿te gusta?

-Delicioso... Mmm- se lamió los labios- gracias... ¿vamos?

-Vamos- contestó él.

Al llegar al local, una cola larga de chicos esperaba entrar, había algunas caras conocidas de la universidad, algunos miraban sonriendo, algunas chicas miraban con desdén a Hermione, otros chicos miraban con envidia a Comarc .

-Me siento como una rockstar - dijo Hermione- no estoy acostumbrada a que todos me miren y ser el centro de atención.

-Pues hoy lo seremos ambos- le susurró Comarc- ¡Hey! Dobby -saludó al guardia- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien - abrió la puerta para que ingresaran ambos- bella chica- dijo escuetamente y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya, eso fue raro- comentó Hermione-mirando todo a su alrededor, de fondo tocaban Mr. Saxobeat.

-Sí, Dobby es así, lo conocí en un partido de fútbol hace algunos meses, es un buen tipo, trabaja de guardia para costearse los estudios, él estudia Cocina Internacional, en fin ¿vamos por unas copas?- agregó.

-¿Copas?... ¡mejor unos shots!- corrieron a la barra, pidió varios shots- ¿estás dispuesto a cuidarme hoy...?- preguntó ella- pretendo olvidarme de todo hoy, estoy agotada, abrumada, ahogada- miró a Comarc quien asintió.- Okey... aquí voy- comenzó a beber uno tras otro... - ¡agh! ¡Están de miedo!- sonrió- llevo recién cuatro... y soy de aguantar-confesó ella- sírvame dos más- ordenó al barman.

-¿Hermione?-la llamó una voz conocida- ¡Eres tú!

-¡Theodore... Cho!- dijo Hermione- ¡que sorpresa!, ¿Qué hacen acá?- preguntó, mientras Comarc se acercaba a ella y la cogía por la cintura.

-Pues disfrutando un poco la juventud ¿no?- dijo Theodore- no porque nos hayamos casado y Cho haya tenido un bebé, no podemos salir a bailar.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Herms- me alegro de verlos, ¿cuanto tiene ya tu bebé de nacida?- preguntó

-Tiene tres meses- sonrió Cho- venimos aquí solo a bailar, yo no bebo, ni fumo- explicó y luego miró a Comarc- ¿tienes nuevo novio?- preguntó.

-Él es Comarc, es mi compañero, ellos son Cho y Theodore, son los cuñados de Pansy- explicó- si recuerdo algo de un noviazgo express con Pansy- expresó - pues un gusto.

-Bueno, los dejamos iremos a bailar- dijo Theodore- toma un shot por mi- agregó mirando a Hermione- cuídense.

-Adiós- respondieron a coro, Hermione se giró y le dijo al barman- dos más por favor- cogió los que ya estaban servidos y los bebió.

-Wow, anda con calma Granger- sugirió Comarc.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar David Guetta con la canción Without you.

-Amo ese tema... me encanta Guetta- dijo Hermione tironeando a Comarc a la pista, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música y comenzó a cantar.

_I can't win, i can´t reign, i will never win this came. _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _

Comarc la miraba, simplemente era una cajita de sorpresas aquella chica, y le tenía una gran estima, se había conformado con ser su amigo, y apreciaba la confianza que ella le tenía, cogió a Hermione y la abrazó y ambos cantaban...

_I am lost, i am vain, i will never be the same. _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _

_I won´t run, i won´t fly, i will never make it by. _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _  
_Without you (Without you) (Without you) _

_Uh. I can't rest, i can´t fight, All i need is you and i. - _en ese instante el Dj puso otra canción de Guetta- Titanium...

Hermione gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Comarc, quién no calculó bien a la velocidad que ella se había lanzado, y no alcanzó a correr su rostro, rozando levemente sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Hermione estás loca?- gritó.

- Y_ou shout it loud...But I can't hear a word you say-_ dijo Hermione cantando la canción...-_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away-_ comenzaron a cantar ambos y bailaban apegados, ella dándole la espalda a él y él tomandola por la cintura-  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium.._.

Mientras en otra ciudad sonaba la alerta de mensaje en WhatsApp, Pansy abrió el mensaje y era de Cho.

Cho: ¿Tu amiga sigue con Draco?

Pansy: si por?

Cho: mira esto... - imagen001- Hermione salía "besándose" con Comarc- ¿lo ves?

Pansy: no lo puedo creer- era algo borrosa la foto pero se notaba claramente los rostros cerca uno del otro.

Cho: estoy al lado de ellos, mira esto- imagen002- Comarc abrazaba a Hermione por detrás mientras ella le daba acceso a su cuello- es para que prevengas a tu amiga que no juegue a dos bandos, alguien la puede descubrir,- agregó Cho al mensaje.

Pansy: Gracias Cho, no sé que significan estas fotos pero explicaciones me dará mi amiga.- pensó y nerviosamente copio las fotos.

-¿Amor que sucede?- preguntó Blaise saliendo de la ducha.

-Nada cariño- respondió mientras intentaba pegar las fotos en otra conversación, sin fijarse bien en el destinatario- son solo cosas de chicas- escribió rápidamente " Ginny ya sé dónde y con quién está Hermione, ve las fotos", y apretó enviar.- Al parecer Hermione está saliendo con Comarc..

-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó él- ¿hay pruebas?

Pansy miró de reojo la pantalla de su teléfono y vio su gran error...- Joder… la he cagado amor... si hay pruebas y creo que se las envié por error a otra persona, no a Ginny...

Mientras que un chico estaba quedándose dormido hasta que su teléfono sonó...

"Qué extraño- pensó- ¿Pansy?, y por WhatsApp?, abrió la conversación- " Ginny ya sé dónde y con quién está Hermione, ve las fotos"- ¿Ginny?- se cuestionó- " que raro"- pensó nuevamente, sin embargo eran fotos de su novia, las descargó- miró la pantalla... -Hermione con Comarc...


	33. Alejándose del drama

Hermione reía descontroladamente, mientras Comarc haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos intentaba ingresarla a la habitación.-¡Errrres un abuuuuurrrrrrido Coooooomaaarcccc!, deberíamos habernos quedado bailando toda la noche!- se quejaba Hermione, mientras era sentada sobre la cama.

-Bebiste demasiado por hoy- contestó el chico seriamente- si tienes problemas Hermione, háblalos, no bebas tanto.

-No te queeeeejes taaanto- dijo ella- si hoy lo paaasamos genial- agregó arrastrando las palabras por su notable estado de ebriedad.

-Mione... eso no fue bailar, tener que apoyarte en mi para no caer, definitivamente no fue bailar, en una vuelta y te apoyaste en mi, me acerqué a tí y me dijiste que te mareaste- agregó él- no lo niegues.

-Dejen de controlarme todos ¡maldita sea!-gritó ella- estoy harta Comarc- comenzó a llorar- siento que no doy la talla, siento que todo me supera, siento que... que...

-Llora...-dijo él abrazándola- llora Herms- comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella, mientras ella soltaba fuertes sollozos- estoy aquí.

La noche es larga y otros continuaban más despiertos que nunca, el rubio iba por su quinto café y no podía despegar las manos a su teléfono. -Esto me tiene mal, sé que es Hermione, pero sé que no sería capaz de engañarme- habló Draco.

-Dragón, llámala, habla con ella, que sacas con quedarte con eso, enfréntala, dile que tienes pruebas, que te las explique- aconsejaba Harry- odio, detesto verte así, llevas dos horas sin hacer nada y debemos estudiar.

-Tienes razón, la llamaré- dijo Draco, marcó el número y esperó a que contestara.

-¿Drakiiiiiiin?- habló Hermione aun llorando- ¿Amoooor te llaaaamooo Paaaatrickkkk?

-¿Herms estás borracha?- preguntó Draco

-¿Draco?- interrumpió Comarc quitándole el móvial a la chica- Hermione está algo ebria- contó haciendo que el novio de esta se enfureciera.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo en un grupo de compañeros no la pudieron cuidar?- gritó por el auricular.

-¿Qué?, pero si fuimos Hermione y yo a la disco hoy solos- aclaró- jamás la había visto beber así, creo que se peleó con Ginny- agregó.

-Comarc, quiero hacerte una pregunta... - dijo seriamente y suspiró- tú y Hermione alguna vez...

-NO-contestó secamente- y jamás pasará, ella te ama, yo soy solo su amigo, pensé que eso estaba claro, pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás, ¿qué sucede?.

-Te enviaré algo al móvil de Hermione y luego me darás una explicación, dale dos aspirinas a mi novia y mucho líquido, averiguaré que pasó con Ginny, pero insisto que quiero explicaciones de parte tuya y de ella- colgó.

Al minuto sonó nuevamente el teléfono y llegaron las dos imágenes de él y Hermione esa noche..."Putas fotos"-pensó.

-Bini... no puedo- hablo Pansy bajo las sabanas- mi conciencia me tiene mal, demasiado mal...- él se acercó y abrazó a Pansy.

-Amor, si te sientes mal, deberías llamar a Draco y explicarle lo que sucede... yo conozco a Cho y quizás sacó esas fotos con mala intención- ella lo miró extrañada- si, sé que ella tuvo un cambio al casarse con mi hermano, pero no por eso una persona deja de ser la que es, en el fondo, un tigre no puede cambiar sus rallas ¿no?...o eran manchas?- bromeó

-Tienes razón, quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen, además las fotos son algo borrosas - concluyó Pansy, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Draco- Por favor contesta- susurró.

-¿Pans?- habló Draco desde el otro lado del auricular- ¿Qué significan esas fotos?

-Por lo mismo te llamaba, sabía que tú no me llamarías- explicó- esas fotos las tomó Cho, esta noche.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó a gritos el chico- Cho, ¿sabes?... - intentó decir, pero luego calló.

-Draco... si miras las fotos con detalle notaras que no pasa nada, están algo borrosas, habla con Herms, no lo está pasando bien, tuvo una pelea con Ginny, algo de un ...- recordó que era un mail de Oliver y se contuvo- ... emmm... algo de un problema tonto que Hermione se lo tomó en serio... tú sabes que a veces ella es toda una Drama Queen...

- Hermione está en casa de Comarc- contó Él- esta borracha- agregó- no sé que anda mal ahora.

-Draco, creo que este tiempo ha sido complicado para ambos, creo que necesitan un relax, el próximo fin de semana es largo, hay dos días feriados juntos, deberían arrancarse solos a algún lugar- suspiró- su tiempo en pareja es limitado, es solo la cama, pues el resto del día comparten con los demás, debería romper esa rutina.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con ella de ambas cosas, gracias Pansy- dijo él.

-Perdóname por enviar las fotos, eran para Ginny, quería que averiguara si de verdad había pasado algo- explicó- pero bueno, espero que todo se resuelva- suspiró- el cargo de conciencia no me dejaba dormir- explicó.

-Descuida Pansy, gracias por llamar, te dejo porque estoy estudiando, saludos a Blaise- cortó.

-¿Más tranquila?- preguntó Blaise...

-Si amor, mucho más tranquila, pero... ¿hasta cuando les hacen la vida imposible a esos dos?- se cuestionó

-Mmm buena pregunta, pero ya es tarde y mañana tenemos prueba de vestuario con los modelos- se acercó y la besó- descansa amor-se giró apagó la luz y volvió a abrazar a Pansy, quien entre sus brazos se durmió.

Al finalizar la llamada con Pansy, Draco discó rápidamente el número de su novia, pues el chico ya debería haber viso las fotografías, mientras esperaba, la preocupación por Hermione crecía, Pansy tenía razón, pasaban mucho tiempo en grupo y poco solos, necesitaban conversar, tener un respiro de los demás, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por Comarc quien contestó.

-Draco he quedado helado al ver esas fotografías- explicó- jamás ha pasado nada con Hermione, la primera fotografía fue cuando ella se mareó y se lanzó hacia adelante y la otra fue cuando se giró y casi cae hacia atrás- solo sé que se siente agobiada, cree que no es una buena novia para ti- contó- jamás pensé que bebería tanto, y las cosas para ella se salieron de control.

-Pero me dijo que saldrían con varios compañeros- dijo Draco- ¿Porqué ustedes solos?

-No lo sé, seguramente lo dijo para que no pasara lo que está pasando, que dudaras de ella- suspiró- Draco, confía en ella, no sé que sucede que siempre intentan separarlos, pero después de todas las cosas que han pasado , confíen más entre ustedes dos, creo que necesitan estar un tiempo a solas - aconsejó-tiempo de pareja.

-Eres el segundo que me lo dice- se quejó el chico- quizás tendré que hacerlo.

-Draco, si los demás te lo sugieren, es porque lo necesitas- explicó Comarc.

-Sé que no pasó nada, confío en ambos, sé que Mione te quiere y eres su amigo, gracias por todo y disculpa, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa... no entiendo por qué todos están en contra de nuestra relación- confesó.

-Mucha gente envidia lo que no puede tener, y ustedes a pesar de todo están juntos- habló el chico- tranquilo, toma las cosas con calma, ella es solo mi amiga- aclaró.

-Gracias nuevamente, buenas noches, dile que la amo- se despidió el rubio.

-Descuida, lo haré, buenas noches- cortaron.

Sed...muchísima sed y un dolor de cabeza insoportable acompañaban a Hermione esa mañana de jueves... las sábanas le molestaban y al abrir los ojos... la habitación giraba y una fuerte puntada apareció en su cabeza.

-¡Ahg!- se quejó- ¡no bebo nunca más!- en ese instante entró Comarc con el desayuno, una bandeja con jugo de kiwi, agua, un café, un plato de cereales con yogurt- Por favor, perdóname por anoche- se apresuró a decir Hermione, mientras él en silencio depositaba la bandeja al lado de ella- sé que me excedí, y que quizás las cosas no se habrían salido tanto de control si hubiese conversado las cosas- trató de explicar.

-Hermione- habló Comarc- anoche fue una noche de muchas emociones...¿somos amigos?- preguntó y ella asintió en silencio- ¿entonces por qué no me contaste?, anoche sucedió algo y tenemos que conversarlo-Hermione levantó los cobertores asustada pensando que ellos habían tenido relaciones- No... No nos acostamos- aclaró él ante la mutes repentina de su amiga- anoche nos sacaron unas fotografías que fueron enviadas a Draco, lamentablemente, se prestan para sacar conclusiones apresuradas- le pasó el teléfono y se las mostró.

-¡Oh...Dios Mío!, ¡Hijos de Puta!...Comarc … ¡Dios!- logró articular ella- se.. Se las enviaron a Dra...Draco- comenzó a llorar- ¿Qué tienen contra nosotros?

-No lo sé Mione- dijo su amigo acercándose a ella- solo sé que anoche le expliqué todo a tu novio.

-¿Qué?, ¿hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó.

-Hablamos sobre las fotografías, le expliqué en qué condiciones te encontrabas, pues anoche el llamó y contestaste, lógicamente no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estabas totalmente ebria.- contestó sutilmente.

-Mierda... mi teléfono, debo llamar a Draco, ahora... - comenzó a hiperventilar- ¡Comarc mi teléfono ahora!...- cogió rápidamente el teléfono de las manos de su amigo y llamó a su novio.

-Te dejaré sola- dijo él mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras Hermione esperaba que Draco cogiera el teléfono pensó en las miles de maneras en que él terminaría con ella, "No somos compatibles", "No eres buena para mí", "Esas fotografías me abrieron los ojos", "Necesitamos un tiempo" "Creo que esto no da para más"...

-Mi amor... ¿qué tal tu resaca?- preguntó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿amor?, ¿Hermione?.

-Dra...¿no estás enojado?- preguntó ella.

-Anoche lo estaba, pero con Comarc hablamos y me lo explicó todo, amor... creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas- dijo él.

-Yo sabía que ibas a terminar conmigo- comenzó a sollozar- Draco no hice nada, sería incapaz de ponerte los cuernos, yo te amo...

-Mía … amor, me estás mal interpretando... dije que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas, los dos, sin nadie más- explicó él- amor no llores.

-¿De verdad no me quieres dejar?- cuestionó ella aun llorando.

-De verdad preciosa, además por la persona que envió las fotos, quería hacerte daño solamente, hacernos daño a los dos, pero eso lo conversaremos en persona, ¿Qué me dices, un fin de semanas solo para los dos?, además hay dos días libres, así que serán cuatro... ¿ te parece hacer terapia de pareja intensiva?...- agregó en tono de broma.

-Si mi amor- respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas- te amo, no te imaginas cuanto, dejemos el drama y vayámonos de vacaciones.

-Nos vemos mañana, te encantará a dónde iremos, te llamo más tarde, te amo preciosa y ánimo, porque no estás sola y confía en Comarc, estaba muy preocupado por ti-aconsejó.

-Gracias mi vida, lo haré, hablamos- y ambos salió de la cama a buscar a Comarc, con tantas emociones, la resaca era algo secundario.-¿Comarc?- llamó ella entrando a la cocina, en donde él se encontraba leyendo noticias en su computadora- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si- indicó que se sentara- ¿será terapia intensiva?

-Algo así, ayer me peleé con Ginny, discutimos porque ella estaba leyendo mis mails, entre ellos, había uno de Oliver... y el fin de semana- suspiró - en la casa de Draco, para su cumpleaños, su mamá ideó un plan macabro, hay que decirlo, fue así, que expuso a Oliver a un peligro enorme, y él terminó confesando lo que sentía por mí.

-Wow... ¿no has pensado en escribir alguna novela?- bromeó.

-La verdad es que sí, quizás cuando tenga más tiempo, definitivamente no es normal nuestra relación con Draco, vivimos tantas cosas y nos siguen pasando y sé que nos pasarán más, yo lo amo y nuestra relación va a sobrevivir hasta que la muerte nos separe- concluyó.

-Me alegra que tengas claro los sentimientos que tienes por él, sin embargo, ¡Porqué te afecta tanto lo de Oliver?- cuestionó Comarc.

-Pues... la verdad- suspiró- me hizo recordar mucho lo de cierto pelirrojo, Ron, pues mi novio y él eran muy amigos, casi hermanos, llegué yo a sus vidas y se arruinó todo, no quería que Draco pasara nuevamente por algo así, perder a un amigo cercano es como perder a un hermano y no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir- suspiró nuevamente- Comarc, de verdad, no sé qué es lo que tengo, no soy un chica guapa, no soy deslumbrante, trato de pasar desapercibida, pero todo lo que consigo es que de alguna manera todo se trate sobre mi.- se explayó- quiero una relación tranquila normal ¿acaso es mucho pedir?.

-Relax Mione- abrazó a la chica- todo estará bien- tranquilizó- además a todas las chicas les gustan las comedias románticas, bueno... la tuya es más tragicomedia, pero sabes que al final tendrás tu final feliz- agregó haciendo que ella riera- ahora- dijo cambiando su tono de voz, me dijiste que perder a un amigo cercano es como perder a un hermano ¿no?

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar- interrumpió Hermione- Ginny ¿no?- suspiró- iré a casa y hablaré con ella, necesito disculparme y explicarle algunas cosas, gracias por todo Comarc, eres un excelente amigo.

Pasaron las horas y Ginny se encontraba sola en la casa, se sentía culpable, de alguna manera las fotografías de la noche anterior habían sido su culpa, ella sabía que si jamás hubiese espiado el correo electrónico de la castaña, jamás se habría enterado del mail y jamás su amiga la habría pillado con las manos en la masa, por ende no se habría enojado y no hubiese ido a donde Comarc y menos embriagarse. Encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en un sillón del living, la casa definitivamente se sentía sola sin sus amigas, las extrañaba. De pronto el sonido de un auto, luego unas llaves y finalmente el sonido de la puerta le indicó que Hermione estaba en casa.

-Mione- susurró al verla- Herms discúlpame- comenzó ella- tenía miedo por ti, y sin querer se apretó el botón y ahí salía, disculpa mi curiosidad, quería saber si me ocultabas algo, después... después... de tu… de tu violación- logró decir- las cosas cambiaron, tu no eres la misma Hermione de siempre, ahora eres más cerrada, te guardas cosas, y me asusté.

-Ginny- comenzó a hablar su amiga- es verdad, desde la violación no soy la misma, tienes razón y gracias por preocuparte, pero no soy frágil, no me quebraré por todo, sin embargo la situación con Oliver, me hizo recordar mucho a Ron, y como arruiné esa amistad entre él y Draco.

-Amiga- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a ella- son personas distintas, tu viste como reaccionó Draco y Oliver, ellos siguen siendo amigos, ellos conversaron las cosas civilizadamente y bueno, Oli es un hombre simpático, y por lo que tu me contaste es agradable y caballero, además jamás se intentó sobrepasarse contigo, teniendo oportunidad- recordó- deja que las cosas pasen, además, si tú no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz, nadie lo hará por ti.

-Perdóname por reaccionar así Ginny- se abrazaron- te quiero mucho amiga.

-Descuida, si entiendo, discúlpame a mi-suspiró- yo también te quiero muchísimo.

-¿Noche de amigas?- preguntó Hermione- sé que quieres saber que le regalé a Draco.

-Déjame ir por el vodka- dijo Ginny- y me lo cuentas todo...

-Eso si, tomaré poco hoy- agregó Hermione- no quiero que hoy me paparazeen contigo y se las envíen a Draco.

Ambas rieron y se pusieron al día como las dos grandes amigas que eran, mientras que en otra ciudad Draco llamaba a su casa, especialmente a su Narcisa, si ella quería redimirse con él y Hermione, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Lo que había hecho con su novia y su amigo no tenía justificación y había hecho un gran daño a los tres.

-Aló?- dijo una voz masculina que Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

-Papá.. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-Aquí algo preocupado por algunas inversiones, pero nada del otro mundo, va todo bien- aseguró- ¿Cómo van las prácticas?

-Excelente, de hecho ayer tuve una, fue algo agotadora, llegaron muchas personas, y anoche estudié toda la noche, ahora quiero dormir y descansar - agregó- pero necesito hablar con mamá primero, ¿está por ahí?

-Si, espera un momento, le llevaré el teléfono, Me alegro que este todo bien, ¿Y Hermione?-preguntó.

-Está bien, de hecho mañana viajaremos, nos iremos todo el fin de semana de viaje y los días feriados también, quería avisarle a mamá y además pedirle algo...- respondió.

-Okey, te dejo con ella, pásalo bien, un abrazo y te quiero hijo- se despidió- Narcisa, es Draco.

-¡Hijo!- gritó ella al auricular- ¿como estas? ¿Todo bien?, ¿Hermione?, ¿vendrán este fin de semana?-

-Madre... todo bien- contestó serio- me imagino que estás bien.

-Draco - contestó ella con la voz claramente más desanimada- sí, estoy mejor.

-Necesito tu ayuda, con Hermione nos iremos de viaje este fin de semana largo y quiero sorprenderla, las cosas han estado un tanto tensas y necesitamos estar solos ¿podrías asesorarme en eso?- preguntó él.

-Claro que sí hijo, después de lo que hice, cualquier cosa por ustedes- dijo ella con tono triste-Déjamelo a mi, ya sé donde podrán ir, viaja temprano en tren a buscar a Hermione, y de ahí vayan en auto, lee un mail que te enviaré con las reservaciones.

-Gracias mamá, un beso enorme, a pesar de todo te quiero y sé que con el tiempo se me pasará, me conoces, hablamos- cortó.Escribió un mensaje a Hermione contándole levemente los planes, avisando a qué hora debía ir por él a la estación y lo mucho que la amaba.

Draco con una sonrisa logró descansar, tanto trabajo, prácticas, estudios enredos y dramas le estaban friendo el cerebro, por otra parte Hermione se ponía al día con Ginny como los viejos tiempos. Las horas transitaron rápidamente, y llegó el momento esperado, un mensaje de texto despertó a Draco.

"_Despierta!, tienes un gran viaje, lleva ropa cómoda, abrigadora, deportiva y traje de baño. Besos Mamá_"- sonrió y vio la hora, las 7am, como pudo, fue hasta la ducha , abrió el grifo y se lavó. Luego se dirigió a la habitación, se puso boxers, unos jeans grises, una polera y sobre esta un polerón negro, más tarde en un bolso guardó zapatillas, poleras, un abrigo, shorts, dos trajes de baño, boxers entre otras cosas y por si la dudas guardó algo de ropa formal una chaqueta con una camisa, hizo su cama . Una vez listo fue a la cocina, comió cereales, bebió jugo y llamó un taxi, al llegar a la portería de su departamento, aún como zombie se puso los lentes oscuros y esperó a que llegara el vehículo.

Subió, y partió directamente a la estación, luego de 3 horas de viaje estaría junto al amor de su vida y vacaciones en pareja lejos de los dramas... le escribió un mensaje de texto a Herms durante el viaje.

_"Amor: Te amo llegaré en dos horas o menos, lleva ropa cómoda, abrigadora, deportiva y traje de baño ( repitió las palabras de Narcisa)- y algo sexy para mi, te amo preciosa, nos vemos en la estación de trenes."_

Hermione despertó extasiada, nerviosa, ansiosa, Draco llegaba en menos de dos horas y ella debía hacer mil y un cosas antes de juntarse con él en la estación de trenes, corrió a la ducha, lavó su pelo y se exfolió el cuerpo. Luego "voló" hacia su habitación, se vistió con unos jeans, unas zapatillas negras, un polerón rosa y su pelo lo alisó, se maquilló sutilmente, luego hizo su cama y comenzó a armar el bolso, otras zapatillas, unos bototos, jeans, buzos, un abrigo, poleras y varios conjuntos de ropa interior. Después de un largo rato dudando, echó un par de vestidos y unos tacones, "siempre hay que estar preparada"- se dijo a sí misma. Rápidamente bajó a la cocina y preparó un bolso con sándwiches, bebidas, frutas.

-¡Amiga ya te vas!- dijo Ginny ingresando a la cocina- muchísimo éxito y que lo pasen bien.

-Gracias, se despidió y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, aún debía ir a llenar el estanque de su jeep antes de partir, subió al vehículo, se puso los lentes oscuros y comenzó a manejar, pasó a una estación de servicio, compró chicles, cigarros, una bolsa grande de snikers y llenó el estanque. Condujo hasta la estación, al llegar, vio que Draco salía del andén, bajó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba se veía maravilloso y esos jeans le favorecían notoriamente su parte delantera y trasera.

-¡Amor... llegaste!- saludó él al verla, la cogió y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras devoraba sus labios-te extrañé preciosa.

-Yo igual amor- dijo ella, mirándolo- amor perdón por todo- se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Cariño, no hay nada que perdonar, para eso es este viaje, es un borrón y cuenta nueva y nada de dramas... - la volvió a besar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues, señorita Granger, futura señora Malfoy, es una sorpresa y desde ahora seré su chofer- guardó su bolso en el maletero, ayudó a Hermione a subir y luego subió él.

-¿Estás lista para esta aventura?- preguntó él encendiendo el jeep.

- Contigo, siempre lista y a donde sea- respondió Hermione.


	34. Nos siguen los dramas

_Perdón por la tardanza estoy en los finales de semestre y no tengo tiempo de nada un beso!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, la historia es mía y solo mía :D _

* * *

Así que los dos tortolitos se fueron de viaje-dijo Pansy- me parece genial, necesitan estar solitos, en una de esas seremos tías pronto, incluso antes del matrimonio de esos dos, hablando de ser tía, espérame un segundo, debo ir a tomarme la pastilla- habló ella. Mientras Ginny esperaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ella no se estaba cuidando, y Harry tampoco, las últimas semanas que se habían visto, habían tenido sexo desenfrenado y sin cuidado alguno, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Pansy que había regresado al teléfono.

-Tengo que cuidarme, tengo una carrera por delante, y un embarazo no es conveniente a esta altura- comentó- además con Blaise como nos vamos es diferente además por ahora no tengo ese instinto de ser mamá como tú o Hermione.

-¿Qué?... Pansy, yo no tengo instinto maternal- se quejó- estás completamente equivocada, yo no quiero ser mamá...-aclaró.

-Ginevra, no seas mentirosa, aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en el colegio y te preguntaron que ibas a ser de grande y tú dijiste, "seré profesora de educación física y conoceré a un hombre maravilloso que será el padre de mis hijos, quiero ser una madre joven"- imitó la voz de su amiga- es verdad, lo dijiste, si no me crees pregúntale a Hermione.

- No fue así, y no quiero hablar del tema- dijo cortante ella.

-Mmm...Definitivamente estás irritable, seguramente porque Harry salió tarde de guardia en la veterinaria y no pudo viajar- mencionó Pansy- o quizás porque este fin de semana no tendrás una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con tu guapo doctor- bromeó.

-No me apetece hablar ahora, te llamo más tarde- finalizó Ginny molesta, irritada y nerviosa- hablamos luego- cortó sin dejar hablar a Pansy- "Mierda"-pensó- hay que salir de las dudas- cogió su cartera, las llaves de su auto y salió.

Por otra parte Pansy había quedado completamente helada, Ginny se caracterizaba por ser la más sensible, comprensiva y tierna de las tres amigas, además de la nada se había alterado, ella había mencionado su pastilla, la fue a tomar y luego Ginn se encontraba irritada. Pensó, pensó, pero no había que darse cuenta de lo obvio, la pelirroja, había reaccionado así porque tenía miedo... ¿podría estar embarazada?

Hermione iba mirando a Draco, como este cantaba y seguía conduciendo, y pensaba él era simplemente maravilloso, perfecto, romántico, tierno, sensible, pero a su vez, valiente, caballero, preocupado, definitivamente ella era una mujer afortunada y lo amaba con todo su ser, aunque el mundo completo los intentara separar, ella sabía que el amor que se profesaban era único y eterno.

Llevaban como dos horas de viaje, había comido algo de lo que ella había llevado, habían reído y de vez en cuando ambos se creían cantantes y cantaban a viva voz, por otra parte el camino había cambiado mucho, los últimos veinte minutos iban por un camino de piedras internándose hacia la cordillera y el camino en algunos sectores lucía con nieve.

- Amor- dijo Draco despertándola de sus conclusiones mentales- Mía esta canción me encanta... y cada vez que la escucho me acuerdo de ti y de todas las cosas que me haces sentir...

_No puedo creer que es verdad _  
_que tanta felicidad _  
_haya llegado hasta a mi _  
_y simplemente aprendí _  
_que el cielo siento alcanzar _  
_pensando que voy a amar _  
_por eso no puedo así _  
_quitar mis ojos de ti _

_tú tienes que perdonar _  
_mi insolencia mira _  
_toda mi culpa no es _  
_me enamorado esta vez_  
_difícil es resistir _  
_sin ti no quiero vivir _  
_por eso no puedo así _  
_quitar mis ojos de ti_ - cantó Draco aun conduciendo y mirando de vez en cuando a Hermione, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y se unió a él en el coro.

_Te quiero mucho _  
_mi bien compréndelo _  
_te quiero mucho _  
_con toda intensidad _  
_te necesito _  
_te digo la verdad _  
_te quiero mucho _  
_y pido sin cesar _  
_que no me dejes _  
_ya que te encontré _  
_y voy amarte siempre _  
_quiero amarte _

En ese instante la música continuó y Draco se detuvo a un lado del camino- te amo mi vida- susurró acercándose a Hermione y la besó, al finalizar ella agregó, yo también mi amor. El chico volvió a conducir, y a unos 50 kms. Más adelante, se veía a la distancia una gran construcción de madera con muchos ventanales y autos, y hacia atrás varias cabañas que se encontraban con nieve en sus techos.

-Bienvenida a nuestras vacaciones - dijo Draco estacionándose en la entrada.

-Amor, que lugar más bello- contestó ella- me encanta.

Ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a observar el lugar, Draco la cogió de la mano y se dirigió a la recepción, en donde una chica bajita, de pelo negro y una sonrisa radiante los atendió.

-Bienvenidos a Montecito Centro Deportivo y Spa- saludó ella- ¿Poseen reservaciones?

-Sí- contestó Draco- me permite un segundo- cogió su teléfono y discó a Narcissa- Mamá, hemos llegado, y olvidé preguntarte a nombre de quien hiciste las reservaciones.

-Es como lógico querido... Señor y Señora Malfoy- dijo ella con soltura- un beso pásenlo genial.

-Gracias, hablamos- cortó, miró a Hermione y la cogió de la mano- Amor, era tan lógico- miró luego a la recepcionista- la reservación está a nombre de Señor y Señora Malfoy,

-Si, efectivamente están aquí, necesito que llenen esta ficha de ingreso, luego les indicaré las actividades en las cuales fueron inscritos y el horario- continuó hablando la chica, mientras Draco y Hermione llenaban la hoja de ingreso, una vez finalizada la chica siguió con las indicaciones- Pues están inscritos en el pack de parejas- sonrió- les explico,- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa- usualmente ese pack es para personas que vienen de luna de miel, por lo que deduzco están ustedes por eso acá- con esa frase provocó que Draco abrazara a Hermione, quién estaba completamente roja como tomate, la recepcionista volvió a sonreír y agregó- este pack contiene acceso ilimitado a todas las instalaciones del recinto, sin embargo la única condición que tiene, es que toda actividad que se realice, sea la pareja inscrita en el pack, ¿está claro?- preguntó y ambos chicos asintieron- bueno, aquí- les entregó una carpeta- está en horario de las actividades que se realizarán este fin de semana y como es largo tendremos algunas fiestas nocturnas con música en vivo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Draco- ahora, ¿Cuál es nuestra suite?- preguntó.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica- ustedes no tienen suite, tienen una cabaña, llamaré enseguida a un botones para que los ayuden a instalarse, cualquier cosa llaman a recepción, mi nombre es Pamela.

-Gracias- contestaron a coro Hermione y Draco- se giraron y había un chico con un pequeño carrito de golf.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Martín, por favor, síganme en su carro, les guiaré hasta la cabaña- el chico subió al carrito de golf y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las cabañas que se encontraban en altura, todas tenían en mismo color, eran blancas con toques rústicos de madera y ventanales grandes, todas poseían una chimenea, la cual se encontraba humeando, se diferenciaban en tamaño, primero habían unas pequeñas, luego unas medianas y finalmente unas grandes, sin embargo en lo más alto habían tres pequeñas cabañas que eran completamente de madera y se encontraban a una distancia considerable una de la otra.

-Al llegar a la cima, Martín se detuvo y bajó, abrió una pequeña reja que rodeaba la cabaña dirigió a Draco para que estacionara el auto, luego se caminó a la cabaña y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la pareja, que al ver el lugar quedaron completamente anonadados. Había un living pequeño de dos piezas con una mesita en el centro y rodeaban una chimenea que aportaba el calor suficiente para temperar la cabaña completa, un plasma se encontraba sobre la chimenea, el ventanal ofrecía una salida a un pequeño balcón y desde ahí se veía por completo todas las instalaciones de Montecito.

A lo lejos se divisaba una pista de sky y snowboard, por otro lado un imponente edificio tapado por árboles nativos, los cuales escondían las instalaciones, se veía que era el spa, y hacia el otro lado, un río en cual les ofrecía deportes extremos.

-Simplemente maravilloso- susurró Hermione- amor, esto es precioso, es simplemente...

-Perfecto- completó Draco, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo Martín educadamente saliendo de la habitación en donde había dejado el equipaje de los novios- en la carpeta que la recepcionista les entregó encontraran todo lo que necesitan, las comidas las pueden tener aquí o ir a restaurant, solo deben pedirla con anticipación, el desayuno por obligación es servido aquí en su cabaña desde las 8 am- sonrió- ¿Necesitan algo más?

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Draco y extendió la propina del chico- nos vemos.

Al quedar solos, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, y lo besó apasionadamente- me encanta- dijo entre beso y beso- me encantas tú y todo esto...

-Me alegro Señora Malfoy- dijo bromeando él rompiendo el beso- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Levemente, pronto será hora de almuerzo- dijo ella- además quiero bañarme- sonrió- gracias por advertirme todo lo que tenía que traer, me habría congelado trayendo mini vestidos y tacos- sonrió- iré a la habitación.- avisó, pero Draco fue más rápido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- susurró al oído de ella haciendo que se estremeciera- Porque tengo dos manos completamente libres para ti- agregó girando a su novia y besándola, entre caricias, suspiros, besos y un poco de ropa dejada en el camino llegaron a la habitación, en donde había una cama matrimonial simple, con sábanas blancas y un cobertor del mismo color, un gran ventanal con cortinas de color beige y las paredes estaban pintadas de verde musgo, dando un estilo natural a la alcoba.

-Esto me asombra cada vez más, me encanta- dijo Herms- amor, definitivamente pensaste en todo.

-Hay que agradecérselo a tu suegra cariño- dijo él mientras desabrochaba el botón del jean...

"Señor... sé que no soy súper mega religiosa, y que me acuerdo de ti en los peores momentos, y sólo cuando necesito tu ayuda, pero simplemente solo esta vez te quiero pedir de todo corazón que pase lo que pase, las cosas estén bien"- oraba silenciosamente Ginny en una iglesia- Te pido para que mis papás, mis suegros, los padres de Harry sean comprensivos, y para que esto nos una, y no nos separe. Amén...

-Ya se me olvidó hasta como rezar- susurró.

-Sabes... Dios escucha a todos- dijo una voz masculina, Ginny se giró y vio un sacerdote- no es necesario rezar, a veces las palabras que salen de lo más profundo del corazón, son las más cercanas a Dios.

-Gracias...- respondió Ginny y comenzó a evitar al sacerdote, ella nunca se había sentido cómoda con los asuntos religiosos; creía en un Dios, pero no en base a una religión- me tengo que ir- salió corriendo del lugar, al llegar afuera comprobó que a dos cuadras había una farmacia, se dirigió hacia allí.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, con cada paso, la boca se le secaba cada vez más y el corazón amenazaba con salir por su garganta- "vamos Ginny tú puedes". Llegó a la farmacia, caminó hacia el mostrador, en donde una chica estaba atendiendo, había poca gente, por lo que tuvo que esperar poco.

-Hola- saludó la chica informalmente - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó.

- Ne... necesito tres test de embarazo- titubeó Ginny, mientras que la dependienta los sacaba y los pasaba por la máquina registradora.

-Oh oh...- dijo la chica- tengo un problema con los códigos- y al instante gritó a otra chica que trabaja con ella- ¿Cuáles son los códigos para los test de embarazo?- provocando que las personas que se encontraban en el interior de la farmacia miraran a Ginny con distintas caras.

Reproche, sorpresa, alegría, demasiadas sensaciones- la dependienta al ver en la situación que había puesto a su clienta se apuró, cobró los test y se los entregó a Ginny, quien rápidamente salió corriendo, al llegar a su auto, se dio cuenta que tenía llamadas perdidas de Harry, su teléfono se encontraba en silencio y no lo había escuchado, esperaría a tener resultados y lo llamaría, tenía que saber si era positivo o negativo.

Condujo hasta su casa, de camino había comprado un litro de jugo y había comenzado a beber como loca, al llegar aún no tenía ganas de ir al baño, fue hasta la cocina y bebió agua hasta asquearse, y comenzó a llorar, presa del pánico, el miedo y recordando las miradas de la farmacia se echó a llorar, sintió su teléfono vibrar, miró la pantalla y era Harry. Contestó.

-Amor?- habló ella tratando de contener las lágrimas- Hola ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, cariño es más estoy contento- respondió él, provocando que Ginny se sintiera horriblemente mal y comenzara a llorar.

-Ginny ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado Harry por teléfono- amor dime que sucede...

-Harry...te necesito aquí ahora- respondió llorando fuertemente.

-Amor, de hecho por eso llamaba, estoy llegando allá, no aguantaba un fin de semana sin ti, llego en quince minutos, voy manejando, tranquila amor, te amo- intentaba tranquilizar a su novia.

-Estaré en la casa esperándote- sollozó - no demores, te amo- cortó dejando a un preocupado Harry.

Las ganas de orinar llegaron de la nada, se encerró en el baño y abrió los tres test, los puso en fila y orinó, luego sacó un poco de orina para las tres muestras y puso una gotita en cada uno, se sentó en el inodoro y espero, eran los cinco minutos más eternos de su vida.

Pensaba en sus padres, en Harry, en los padres de Harry, en su carrera, lo que esa mañana le había recordado Pansy era verdad, ella siempre había querido ser mamá, tenía en instinto maternal en la piel, pero ¿ser madre tan joven?

Se acercó a los test los cuales arrojaban el mismo resultado (+)- positivo- susurró, mientras se deslizaba por la pared, cayendo al suelo y estallando en llanto..."Dios por favor espero que me hayas escuchado"- pensaba mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ni siquiera el frenazo que Harry dio con su auto la sacó en el estado que se encontraba, el chico ingresó desesperado buscando a Ginny por la casa, y escuchó desde el baño los sollozos.

-Amor- dijo él abriendo la puerta y encontrando a una Ginny angustiada en una esquina llorando- ¿Amor que suce...- pero esa pregunta se vio cortada al ver los tres test de embarazo, se agachó y cogió a su novia la abrazó fuertemente e hizo que ella lo mirara- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- sonrió, provocando que Ginny dejara de llorar y lo abrazara fuertemente.

-Tenía tanto miedo de tu reacción, te amo Harry- dijo ella y se fundieron en un beso.

Mientras que Draco y Hermione después de un relajante baño y algunas caricias subidas de tono, disfrutaban de un rico cocktail de bienvenida y el almuerzo que habían pedido a la habitación.-Este salmón está maravilloso amor ¿Quieres probar?- ofreció Hermione, mientras llevaba el tenedor directo a la boca de Draco...

-Mmm...- dijo él- está exquisito- ¿Quieres de mi plato?- preguntó él.

-No amor- contestó ella sonriendo- creo que él que necesita recuperar más fuerzas eres tú- bromeó- ¿Sabes?, estaba leyendo la carpeta con actividades y hay un sendero que me gustaría recorrer hoy, por lo que leí el clima va a cambiar y habrá nieve muy pronto, ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría mi amor- respondió Draco, mientras finalizaba su plato de puré de merken con cordero al palo.

Al terminar el almuerzo ambos se pusieron ropa deportiva y sobre esta, unas chaquetas, poco a poco el cielo iba cambiando de colores, dejando entrever que pronto se desataría una nevada.-Vamos- dijo Hermione con la cámara fotográfica en mano y cogiendo con la otra a Draco. Al llegar al inicio del sendero se sacaron la primera fotografía juntos, y luego otra besándose.

Caminaron varios minutos bromeando y lanzándose una que otra bola de nieve, hasta que llegaron a un mirador. Hermione observó a Draco, quien se sentó en la baranda y comenzó a mirar aquel lugar, era perfecto, nieve en las copas de los árboles, más allá una cadena de montañas nevadas, por otro lado un lago congelado en donde se veían diminutas personas patinando sobre él.

-Me encanta verte así, tan relajado- confesó Hermione sentándose al lado de él.

-Siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien, me alegro de que hayamos venido, necesitábamos un poco de intimidad, conversar, ponernos al día en otros temas y no estar con los chicos siempre.

-Tienes razón mi vida- contestó ella- Siento tanto todo lo que ha pasado, creo que debería volver a terapia un tiempo- confesó- lo de Oliver me tomó por sorpresa, y recordé enseguida a Ron.

-Cariño- habló él mientras la abrazaba- entiendo, pero no por eso te debes desanimarte, son cosas que pasan y Oliver es un hombre, no un niño como el otro.- suspiró- no los debes comparar, además él y yo seguimos siendo amigos, y entiendo que él se fijara en ti.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione confusa.

-Amor tienes tantas cosas, virtudes y características que hacen que seas una persona especial, es complicado no llegar a quererte mi amor, de verdad- comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Mía- te amo, no me cuesta nada decirlo... - se levantó y se apoyó en el borde de la baranda, inhaló- Te amo Hermione desde aquí al infinito- gritó, provocando que unos pájaros volaran y que algunos montones de nieve cayeran desde las hojas.

- Amo que seas tan natural y esporádico eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres cien por ciento tú- dijo Hermione, en ese instante Draco se arrodilló.

-Cásate... cásate conmigo aquí ahora, no necesito firmar un papel para decir que te pertenezco en mente, cuerpo y alma y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Casémonos simbólicamente, en dónde solo el cielo, la tierra tú y yo seamos testigos de esto.

-Yo... amor- sonreía Hermione- te amo tanto...

- ¿Disculpa interrumpo algo?- dijo una voz conocida para Hermione...

-Levemente- dijo Draco acercándose a su novia y rodeándola con el brazo.-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¡Oh por Dios!- habló Mione mirando a aquel hombre- jamás pensé volver a verte y menos aquí.

-Pues, vinimos de vacaciones con mis amigos- respondió la figura masculina que estaba frente a ellos- tú los conoces, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?.

-Hermione- interrumpió Draco- ¿lo conoces?

-Si amor, lo conozco, él es Viktor Krum...- dijo ella- Viktor él es mi prometido Draco Malfoy- ambos chicos se retaban con la mirada, habían muchas sensaciones mezcladas, Krum lo veía como "el que ocupo mi lugar", mientras que Draco algo más relajado lo miraba tratando de decir "mira lo que te perdiste".

- Podríamos ir por un café y ponernos al día, además los chicos jamás me creerán que te vi acá- invitó alegremente Krum- lógicamente con tu novio.

-Prometido y casi esposo- intervino Draco- lamento declinar tu invitación por ahora, quizás mañana, pero interrumpiste un momento privado e íntimo, y sé que aún no es tarde para que MI- recalcó- PROMETIDA me responda- abrazó a Hermione por detrás.

- Lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó- espero que mañana podamos tomar todos un café, sería maravilloso recordar con viejos amigos, además sería bueno así conocerías cosas del pasado de tu novia, quizás sería entretenido para ti también- agregó Viktor,- un gusto y nos vemos- se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-Amor ¿qué sucede contigo?- dijo enojada Hermione- no tenías para que ser así con él, simplemente trató de ser amable, si llegó en un mal momento, además te iba a responder que sí, era como lógico, pero no comprendo esa reacción.

-¡Hermione, es tu ex!- elevó la voz Draco- era como lógico, lo presentaste solo por su nombre, sin decir cómo se conocían o algo, era como lógico, además el tipo ¿es estúpido o qué?, invitarte a un café y luego añadir que sería entretenido para mí también, de qué estamos hablando- decía furioso el chico- sería maravilloso recordar con viejos amigos- imitó la voz del ex de su novia.

-Y ¿qué quieres que haga?- criticó ella- deberías tener en claro una cosa Draco, estoy contigo, él volvió a mi vida, me quiso de vuelta y yo no fui capaz de volver con él y ¿sabes por qué?, porque en ese instante yo ya te quería y quería estar contigo- dijo Hermione recordando el último encuentro con Viktor- han pasado casi once meses desde que terminamos esa relación y no me he arrepentido ni un solo día de la decisión que tomé, conocerte solamente reafirmó que hacía lo correcto y que había alguien mejor para mí y que me amaría pasara lo que pasara y ese eres tú,

-Amor... yo...- intentó decir Draco.

-No Draco, ya deberías saber, ¿celos?, si alguna vez me llegase a atraer otro hombre o mirara a otro hombre con las mismas ganas que te miro a ti, te darás cuenta, mientras, encuentro innecesario los ataques de celos- dijo ella- te amo entiende eso.- se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, mientras Draco la miraba, de pronto se volvió y agregó- ¿te quedarás ahí?- preguntó.

-Pensé que estabas molesta- dijo él mirándola y poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Draco a mí no me convences con esos ojos- dijo ella sonriendo- estoy molesta, pero sé que con un beso tuyo se me pasa todo- él se acercó a ella, pero ella lo esquivó y comenzó a correr- si me pillas-gritó, mientras Draco corría tras ella.


	35. Exs-plicaciones

No tengo perdón!... lo sé u.u pero estaba en las finales de semestre, y gracias a Dios, me eximi de todo y pase todos mi ramos! al fin puedo respirar, hoy fue mi primer dia de vacaciones y en seguida comencé a poner al día los caps. Espero que me disculpen un beso enorme y gracias por esperar :) cariños y ahora publicaré mas seguido! :D

Nota: Los personajes son de la maravillosa JK Rowling... y la trama es mía! :D

* * *

Después de regresar de su caminata, Draco y Hermione se encontraban revisando su itinerario, Narcissa, los había inscrito para una sesión de Spa. Hermione cogió su bikini y Draco su traje de baño, se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron unas batas térmicas, con las cuales caminaron hacia una gran casona algo alejada del hotel.

-Buenas tardes-saludó una chica pelirroja, alta de ojos verdes- Soy Eve, ustedes deben ser el matrimonio Malfoy- sonrió- bienvenidos.

-Gracias- respondió Draco mientras abrazaba a Herms y depositaba un beso en su frente- ¿Qué haremos acá?

-Pues es muy sencillo, esta es una parte del spa, sin embargo está reservada sólo para las parejas, hoy comenzaremos con una terapia llamada Chocolaterapia, que es tal como su nombre lo indica, una terapia con chocolate- explicó- por favor, síganme, primero entrarán a lo que se llama baño turco o sauna- sonrió- es para abrir los poros y disponer la piel para el tratamiento.- aclaró abriendo una puerta y entrando a una salita, la cual tenía otra puerta- aquí pueden dejar sus batas, deben entrar desnudos, sólo con las toallas que les dejaré, una vez que entran, un timbre les indicará cuando deben salir y luego yo vendré luego a buscarlos, abrió la puerta que indicaba la entrada al sauna y salió una gran capa de vapor. - está listo, procedan cuando lo estimen.- se giró y salió por la puerta principal.

-Bueno amor... creo que habrá que desnudarse- dijo Draco bajándose rápidamente su traje de baño y mostrando su virilidad, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba.

-Llevamos varios meses juntos y siempre que te veo desnudo me pasa lo mismo- confesó ella sonrojada, mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba del bikini, dejando sus pechos al aire y luego continuó con la parte de abajo, deslizándola por sus piernas.

-Cariño- llamó Draco- a mi igual- y dirigió su mirada a su miembro...

-¡Draco!- rio ella- aquí no, además vinimos a relajarnos de otra manera- lo besó- entremos. Abrieron la puerta y ambos se perdieron entre el vapor.

Por otra parte Pansy paseaba felizmente junto a Blaise por el mall, en dos semanas tendrían la Cena Anual de la escuela de diseño, en donde asistían los antiguos alumnos y los actuales.

-Estoy ansiosa amor, no te imaginas cuanto- decía Pansy feliz- ¿De verdad no te importa acompañarme a ver mi vestido?

-Amor, me encanta estar contigo, no me molesta, además así lo elijo yo, tiene que ser de fácil acceso y fácil de sacar- bromeó él, mientras ella le daba un golpecito en el brazo- estoy bromeando mi vida, con cualquier cosa que uses te verás maravillosa, además- agregó- quiero que vayamos combinados- sonrió.

-Gracias precioso y es como obvio que nos veremos maravillosos- lo besó-entremos a esa tienda- indicó ella, al ingresar, una dependienta se le acercó.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?- preguntó elle amablemente.

-Buenas tardes- se apresuró Blaise- estamos buscando trajes, la idea es que sean combinados.- explicó él.

De pronto salió una rubia despampanante de ojos azules en un vestido largo rojo, con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un tajo que literalmente mostraba toda su pierna y algo más.

-Disculpa amorosa, este vestido me llevo- habló sin mirar a la pareja y se miraba ella en el espejo- de pronto miró a Blaise, se giró y su boca formó una sonrisa de modelo de dentífrico- ¡Bini!, Blaise Zabini- a grandes pasos se situó frente a él.

-Da…Daphne- dijo sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?, se suponía que estabas en Italia...- expresó él.

-Vine a la cena de la Escuela de Diseño, en calidad de ex alumna- contó ella- estoy tan feliz de verte- lo abrazó, en ese instante los celos se hicieron presente y Pansy carraspeó.

-Disculpa, he sido una grosera- expresó la rubia, soltando a Blaise- no todos los días te encuentras con tu ex novio- confesó la chica, provocando que los celos de Pansy llegaran a tope- debes ser su pareja de la universidad ¿no?- dedujo- lo imagino pues escuché a "Bini" decir que querían ir combinados, soy Daphne Greengrass- se presentó y estrechó su mano.

-Bueno, ella es Pa...- intentó presentar Blaise.

-Amor, yo me puedo presentar- exclamó ella con tono de voz relajado y acariciando el rostro de él- Soy Pansy Parkinson, la novia y pareja de diseño de "Bini", un gusto Daphne- sonrió cínicamente al ver que ella aun no salía de su asombro.

-Bin... perdón Blaise, tienes una novia muy guapa- trató de halagar- me alegro que estés con alguien, seguramente él te ha hablado muchísimo de mi- agregó, haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera más tóxico.

-Pues la verdad es que no, no tenía idea quien eras tú, hasta que saliste del probador, por cierto, el vestido te queda maravilloso, pero ser rubia e ir con un vestido rojo es tan cliché- escupió Pansy, dejando a Daphne con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás de broma?- miró al chico furiosa- ¿de verdad nunca le contaste sobre nuestra relación?- preguntó ella.

- Jamás le conté sobre ti, por que no había nada que contar- miró a Pansy- ella es mi ex, fue mi apoyo cuando quise empezar en esto del diseño, ella es mayor que yo, perdí mi virginidad con ella y pues nada, simplemente eso, de un día a otro se fue a Italia y yo supe minutos antes que abordara el avión, sufrí pero ya es tema superado y fin de la historia- miró a la rubia- ¿Olvide mencionar algo más?

-Cre...creo que no- respondió Daphne visiblemente afectada- Señorita- habló a la dependienta- lo siento, no me llevo este vestido soy tan cliché- explicó- gracias por su amabilidad, caminó hacia el vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿Van a ver algún traje?- habló por primera vez, desde el encuentro.

-Si- respondió Pansy- quiero ver que vestidos de noche tiene- sonrió sinceramente.

-Síganme por acá- indicó. Pero en ese instante Blaise detuvo a Pansy por el brazo.

-Amor, necesitamos conversar- explicó él- necesito contarte algunas cosas.

-No "Bini"- susurró Pansy y se soltó del agarre de su novio- no quiero hablar, no aquí, si quieres cuando lleguemos al departamento, pero ahora necesito distraerme- explicó, en ese instante Daphne salió vestida con su ropa.

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan obvia y a la vez sacar conclusiones rápidas, era lógico que continuarías con tu vida- sonrió tristemente- les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos en la cena en algunos días, espero que para entonces me hayan perdonado.

-Descuida Dap…Daphne...- balbuceó Blaise- pero las cosas del pasado mejor dejarlas donde están.- suspiró y cogió la mano de su novia- con Pansy tenemos un futuro maravilloso juntos, llevamos meses juntos, vivimos juntos y sé que muy pronto ella será una maravillosa Señora Zabini- sonrió- y sé que con tu llegada las cosas no cambiaran, así que ese día de la cena, limítate a hacer lo tuyo, tomar un avión y volver a Italia, creo que ya nadie te quiere acá- miró a Pansy- vamos amor, tenemos que ver nuestros trajes- la cogió de la mano- hasta nunca Greengrass- continuó caminando y llegó hasta otra habitación llena de ropa, trajes, accesorios.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Pansy asombrada.

-Una aclaración, de que estoy contigo, que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, y que es mejor que las cosas sigan su curso y que se deje de...- pero se vio interrumpido por un dedo de Pansy en su boca.

-¿De verdad piensas que seré una maravillosa Señora Zabini?- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto cariño- cogió el rostro de Pansy para mirarla fijamente- no me imagino despertando con otra que no seas tú, entrenando con otra que no seas tú, teniendo hijos con otra mujer que no seas tú...- comenzó a susurrar- haciendo el amor con otra que no seas tú Pansy Parkinson... ya vivimos juntos, nos iremos al extranjero juntos,.. ¿Quieres dar el próximo paso y vivir lo que nos queda de vida hasta que la muerte nos separe como marido y mujer?

Un grito ahogado se escuchó y ambos jóvenes giraron para ver quien había reaccionado así.

-Perdón- se excusó la dependienta- me he emocionado.

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó retomando el momento- ¿Quieres?- Pansy aún no salía de su estado de shock, en ese instante Blaise se levantó rápidamente y salió a grandes zancadas de la tienda.

-Señorita... señorita- llamaba la dependienta a Pansy, la comenzó a zamarrear- ¡Reaccioné!- la golpeó en la mejilla.

-Dios mío... me ha pedido matrimonio y yo no le respondí- susurró Pansy y la dependienta asintió- ¡Dios! ¡La cague!

Mientras que Harry y Ginny ambos estaban recostados revisando sus Facebook y mostrándose fotos entretenidas.

-Amor mira, hace unas horas cambié mi estado- decía " El hombre más feliz del mundo, ya no somos dos... somos tres" -y tengo 79 me gusta en mi estado-comentó contento- iré al baño-indicó.

-Wow- dijo ella- es que eres tan sociable- de pronto mirando la pantalla del Facebook de Harry, un comentario en el estado de Harry le llamó la atención.- decía así: Romilda Vane comentó "Poroto no te creo que tendrás un porotito chico... pensar tantas veces que pensamos que lo tendríamos juntos y ahora sales con ese pastel, en fin, un beso te quiero mucho", poco a poco Ginny guardó la calma y se hizo la desentendida, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina en donde comenzó a prepararse un té.

Cogió la taza y la dejó violentamente sobre el mesón, puso la bolsita dentro y comenzó a verter el agua, luego agregó azúcar, necesitaba algo realmente dulce, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así, "amenazada".

Revolvía y revolvía, mezclaba con muchísimo ahínco la azúcar con el té, mientras no se percataba que un par de ojos preocupados la miraban desde la puerta.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose a ella y quitándole de las manos la taza, que estaba quedando sin fondo de tanto revolver- quiero la verdad, no me mientras- agregó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero saber quien es ella "Poroto"- inquirió ella provocando que Harry cambiara su rostro- quiero la verdad, no me mientas- repitió las palabras de él.

-Es mi ex- soltó y comenzó a beber el té de Ginny.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- preguntó ella- tienes a tu ex en Facebook "Poroto".- resopló.

-Terminamos en buenas condiciones- aclaró él- somos amigos, además fue mi primera novia cariño, no puedes enojarte por eso...

-No, no puedo enojarme por tu pasado, pero me molesta no haberlo sabido antes, además su comentario, fue desubicado, "salir con ese pastel", o sea a mi me da a entender Harry que ella pensaba que "algún día" retomarían esa relación, no creo equivocarme- dijo ella seriamente y arrebató el té de las manos de él, para tomar un gran sorbo- deja de escudarte tras el té, quiero respuestas Harry y las quiero ahora.

-Ginevra- intentó acercarse a ella, pero esta lo detuvo.

- No, simplemente quiero saber si... ¿te has visto con ella mientras estábamos juntos?- preguntó.

-Amor... -intentó hablar el chico.

-Si o no Harry- responde eso- es un simple si, o un simple no- dijo ella deseando que la última frase fuera la respuesta de su novio.

-Si-respondió secamente esperando alguna reacción de su novia.

Ginny sintió como una puñalada le atravesaba la caja torácica y llegaba a su corazón. Quedó rígida, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal del living, pero fue detenida por Harry.

-Amor, dime algo, lo que sea- pidió él.

Ella lo miró y continuó su trayecto sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, y sin derramar ninguna lágrima...

"No hay peor reacción que la indiferencia y el autocontrol"- pensó él

Mientras que dos personas dentro del sauna conversaban como "una pareja madura y adulta"- había sugerido Draco, quien al ver a Viktor por primera vez, le surgieron preguntas que nunca antes había tenido.

-Entonces ¿como se conocieron?-preguntó a los minutos después de haberle dado una pequeña charla a su novia, en donde ambos debían ser una pareja madura y adulta, además se iban a casar y la confianza... bla bla bla...

-Pues en una fiesta- dijo ella despreocupadamente- yo quería cigarrillos y nadie tenía, y él amablemente sin conocerme y sin saber quien era me fue a comprar y esa noche conversamos y comenzamos a salir más y más, además íbamos al mismo colegio- contó.

-Entonces... ¿que pasó después?- volvió a preguntar.

- Comenzamos a salir, y un día fuimos al cumpleaños de una amiga y pues, nos besamos y luego de ello comenzamos a salir.

-¿Con él perdiste tu virginidad?- cuestionó y ella lo miró sonriendo.

-¿la verdad?- dijo ella y Draco asintió- no

-Pero...cuando tú y yo... tuvimos relaciones por primera vez ¿eras virgen?- habló le chico- es no que no se notaba- se ruborizó.

Hermione rió- No, no lo era, y tu pregunta fue ¿Con él perdiste tu virginidad?, y la respuesta es no, ahora si preguntas ¿Con él fue tu primera vez?, la respuesta es sí.

-Entonces ¿Cómo perdiste tu virginidad?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Amor, me siento como en un cuestionario- aclaró ella- pero entiendo tu repentino test de preguntas- suspiró- cuando pequeña hacía equitación, y un día iba cabalgando fuertemente sobre el caballo, tenía como trece años, y bueno, cuando baje del caballo fui al baño, sentía una pequeña puntada en mi entrepierna, bajé mi ropa interior y tenía una hilito de sangre en ella, fui a al médico y explicó que podía pasar y al momento de tener relaciones con Viktor, no dolió, fue al contrario- agregó con una sonrisa, sólo para molestar a su novio- ¿y tú?

-Pues antes de estar contigo tuve dos novias, la primera fue Padma, a su padre lo trasladaron a España, luego llegó Fleur- sonrió recordando- con ella fue un romance intenso- declaró- con ella hice el amor por primera vez, no todo tuvo buen término, como esperábamos ahora ella esta en New York.

-Bueno, creo que hemos progresado ¿no?, por lo menos no nos hemos sacado los ojos-bromeó Hermione.

-¿No te dan celos o miedo?-soltó repentinamente Draco.

-No- contestó Hermione- no puedo tener celos de tu pasado, y miedo... jamás siento miedo a tu lado- confesó, se acercó a él y lo besó- te amo y no me separaré de ti.


	36. No quiero saber nada

Pansy lloraba como Magdalena mientras la pobre dependienta trataba de controlarla, las lágrimas escurrían de manera escandalosa por su rostro y los sollozos poco a poco iban adquiriendo más fuerza. La chica de la tienda recogía cada pañuelo con mocos que era desechado en el pulcro piso del local.

-Él me lo propuso y no fui capaz de decirle nada- sorbete de mocos- soy tan estúpida- miró a la dependienta- Soy una estúpida de las grandes ¿no?, estoy segura que jamás- sollozo- en su vida, había visto- sorbete- un chico proponiéndole matrimonio a su novia en una tienda de vestidos.

-Señorita...- intentaba hablar ella, sin saber cómo ayudar a su clienta- si desea le traigo un café, agüita con azúcar, un jugo... ¿un trago?

Pansy no contestaba más sollozos y lamentaciones inundaban la tienda, poco a poco a compostura volvió a ella, se levantó, limpió su nariz una vez más y se dirigió a la dependienta.-Discúlpame por todo el show que he montado- habló tratando de contener emociones- no todos los días tu novio te pide matrimonio... y pues...- iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila, yo que tú me voy a casa, cojo una botella de vino y me doy un baño relajante, luego preparo algo rico para comer o quizás algo de beber y lo espero.-aconsejó- sé que vives con él, lo escuché- agregó- pero creo que en algún momento tendrá que ir aunque sea a buscar sus cosas ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Pansy limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro- gracias- la abrazó- lamento todo esto y volveré- sonrió tímidamente- para comprar el vestido y para contarte que pasó.

La dependienta sonrió- aquí estaré señorita- sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo- nos vemos, ánimo y éxito.

Pans salió rápidamente usando unos lentes oscuros, corrió al metro subió y esperó, faltaban 6 estaciones para llegar a su otra parte la dependienta comenzó a arreglar los vestidos, colgarlos, alisarlos y barrer la tienda cuando un chico agitado llegó.

-Oh, ¡Dios mío!, es el chico de la proposición- dijo ella entusiasmada- ¡volvió!

-Claro que volví- dijo sonriente y mostrando una cajita roja en su mano- ¿mi novia?- preguntó- estoy seguro que se está probando algún vestido.

-La verdad... es que... su novia...- titubeó- se fue.

-Pero, ¿cómo?, ella... ¿no me esperó?- preguntó Blaise visiblemente afectado.

-Sí, ella estuvo acá un buen rato, lloró muchísimo- contó la chica- decía que era una estúpida por no responder de inmediato, y luego de un rato se marchó, le sugerí que fuera a su casa y se relajara.

-Gracias, iré por ella- sonrió- descuide volveremos por los trajes- se giró y salió corriendo.

-¡Qué locura esos dos!- habló la dependienta en solitario- pero hacen una excelente pareja.

Mientras Ginny seguía sumida en sus silencios, Harry había decidido salir a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena de esa noche, la chica pensaba tantas cosas, de cómo en un segundo su felicidad extrema se había ido por el caño, muchas preguntas surgían desde su cabeza... ¿hace cuánto fueron novios? ¿Hace cuánto se ven? ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Cuantas veces se han visto? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos, después de terminar?...

Caminó rápidamente a su habitación, cogió un cigarro-¡ Mierda! ¡ya no puedo fumar!- se acarició su vientre aun plano- Bebé, sé que estás ahí pequeñín, hace pocas horas he sabido de tu existencia y mi vida ya ha dado dos vuelcos enormes-caminó hacia la cama y se recostó, continuó tocando la zona en donde se desarrollaría su bebé- eres y serás lo que más ame en esta vida- en ese instante algo vibró a su lado, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se había percatado que era el teléfono de Harry.- un mensaje- susurró mirando la pantalla, la duda la carcomía, definitivamente Harry había creado una barrera de desconfianza, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y vio el mensaje.

_"Poroto bonito, no me contaste nada que serías papá, definitivamente las cosas cambiaron ¿no?, espero que en la semana nos veamos como siempre, el cafecito de los Lunes, sé que es feriado, pero siempre te haces un tiempo para mí, nos vemos guapo, un beso enorme, te quiero mucho"_

Las lágrimas fueron retenidas y el nudo que se formó en el pecho de Ginevra, simplemente se anidó en aquel lugar, provocando una fuerte opresión. Comenzó a inhalar profundamente por la nariz y luego botaba el aire retenido por la boca. En ese instante vio el equipaje de "su novio", lo cogió y lo llevó al primer piso. Dejó el bolso en la entrada y el teléfono lo ubicó estratégicamente en la mesa de centro, dejándolo a la vista de Harry.

Fue a la cocina, aun reprimiendo todo, cogió un jarro con jugo y se sirvió, se dirigió al living a esperar a Harry, el cual no tardó en llegar.

-Amor...- dijo él al verla sentada tan rígida sobre el sofá- ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo el tímidamente-necesito explicarte las cosas.

Ginny sin embargo miró el teléfono sobre la mesa, dándole a entender a Harry que ella sabía algo, suspiró- Creo que no necesito explicaciones- soltó con voz neutra.

-Ginny, yo te amo- dijo Harry y se acercó a ella- no sabes cuánto.

-No, no lo sé- indicó el teléfono del chico- lee el último mensaje en voz alta- ordenó.

Harry cogió el móvil y buscó el último mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- Gin... yo...

-Léelo en voz alta- intervino Ginny con una calma que hubiese espantado hasta el más valiente, sin embargo por dentro el corazón bombeaba rápidamente y el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones, definitivamente era todo lo contario a lo que aparentaba.- ¡Joder... Harry que leas el puto mensaje!.

-Poroto bonito- comenzó e hizo una mueca- no me contaste nada que serías papá, definitivamente las cosas cambiaron ¿no?- al leer eso la garganta se le había secado y tosió- espero... espero- comenzó a titubear.

-que en la semana nos veamos como siempre- continuó Ginny- el cafecito de los Lunes- agregó irónicamente- sé que es feriado, pero siempre te haces un tiempo para mí, nos vemos guapo, un beso enorme, te quiero mucho"- finalizó.

-Amor, déjame explicarte- dijo Harry desesperado- déjame hacerlo...

Ginny se negó rotundamente- ahora, después de saber que tienes una cita importante cada vez que yo me voy, que cada domingo que nos despedimos, tú te juntas con tu ex al otro día, me queda claro el panorama- suspiró- quiero que tomes tus cosas, y te vayas.

-No me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto- decía Harry- es mi bebé.

-No Harry, es nuestro hijo, pero al momento que decidiste ocultar que salías con tu ex una vez por semana, es otra historia, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, no quiero seguir en esta enferma relación, en donde siento que soy yo la que está demás- gritó Ginny, perdiendo la calma.- Quiero que te vayas... no te negaré ver el bebé, menos a tus padres, pero simplemente no seguiré así.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry.

-Por ahora sí, yo... no puedo procesar esto... duele mucho, no creo que imagines cuanto... me supera- dijo derrotada- creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo, más que un tiempo, terminar esto- suspiró- te avisaré cuando me haga la primera ecografía, por si quieres venir, o te la envió por mail- agregó ella- no quiero molestarte en nada, y no espero nada de ti.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba- No puedo asimilar lo que me dices Ginevra, estoy procesándolo, no puedo creer que seas tan fría, no puedo...

-Yo no puedo creer que salgas con tu ex, eso no lo puedo creer, jamás dos ex terminan bien, cuando se termina bien con un ex, es porque siempre queda la puerta abierta de que algún día regrese, Poroto-dijo irónica- vete, no quiero seguir con esto- finalizó la conversación.

Harry lentamente se acercó a Ginny, posó su mano en el vientre y sus labios muy cerca del oído de ella- Te amo, y lo siento, fui un imbécil, pero has tomado tu decisión y ni si quiera me quieres escuchar, te conquistaré nuevamente y estarás junto a mí y seremos felices los tres- susurró, provocando que la chica derramara su primera lágrima- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- se alejó, cogió su bolso, abrió la puerta y la miró por última vez, ambas miradas cristalinas se encontraron, se fundieron y no dudaron en expresar la tristeza, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, mientras que Ginny en su corazón deseaba con fervor que la promesa del padre de su hijo fuera cierta.

Luego de la conversación en el baño turco, Draco estaba más relajado y notoriamente más tranquilo, sabía que Hermione le había dicho la verdad, sus ojos lo comprobaban, ella jamás le podía mentir mirándolo a los ojos, y eso le daba seguridad y confianza. Se encontraban en pleno proceso de Chocolaterapia y ambos se encontraban envueltos y completamente tapizados de pies a cabeza con el betún de cacao puro, incluso sus cabellos.

-Pareces mona- dijo Draco molestando a Hermione- pero eres una mona guapa- agregó al ver la cara de disgusto de la chica.

-Y tú te ves como siempre, todo un cavernícola insensible- rió ella, mostrando su blanca dentadura, contagiando a su novio- amor traje mi teléfono, tomémonos una fotografía, será entretenido recordar esto en algún momento y mostrárselo a los nietos- bromeó, mientras iba en busca del teléfono, luego se arrimó a él- sonríe- y clic- otra... otra, pero ahora bésame- agregó ella, comenzaron con un dulce beso y comenzaron a lamerse el chocolate que rodeaba la boca-clic- sacó la foto y lanzó el teléfono lejos y continuó besando a Draco, poco a poco, las lenguas dejaron de jugar en sus bocas, para iniciar un paseo por el resto del cuerpo.

- Esto- dijo Draco mientras lamía el cuello de Hermione- es extremadamente sexy.

-Amor, te recuerdo que no estamos en la cabaña- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y dejándose querer.

-Lo sé- susurró Draco, besándola nuevamente, pero es inevitable, el olor a chocolate, fundido con tu olor natural, me vuelve loco- confesaba entre lametones por las mejillas y la mandíbula de pronto, Hermione cogió la mano de Draco, haciendo que este dejara su tarea y la mirara, eligió un dedo, lo llevó provocadoramente a su boca, lo lamió y lo metió todo en su boca, soltando un gemido de satisfacción, luego al sacarlo el dedo estaba completamente limpio- amo el chocolate- dijo ella traviesamente- espero que esta noche me lo des... porque me gusta en barra y amo el chocolate blanco...

Draco al borde de un colapso, ya que estaban en un lugar semi público y alguien los podía ver se contuvo de no hacer nada a Hermione, sin embargo esa noche ella se llevaría una rica sorpresa y no podría escapar de los brazos de él.

-Disculpen- dijo la masajista- procederemos a retirar el chocolate, y finalizar el tratamiento, pero por lo que veo, me demoro un poco más y no hay nada- bromeó- vamos chicos, les falta poco y luego podrán ir a cambiarse para asistir a la cena karaoke que hay hoy- mencionó la chica.

Pansy se encontraba en la tina llena de espuma y una copa de vino, necesitaba relajarse, las velas y la música de fondo le daba un poco de tranquilidad que necesitaba, sin embargo no era suficiente... ¿Dónde estaba Blaise?.- se hundió bajo el agua, desde pequeña le encantaba aguantar la respiración y así borrarse del mundo por un par de segundos, además duraba bastante.

Blaise entró rápidamente al departamento en búsqueda de Pans, corrió a la habitación y pasando por el baño vio algo que lo dejó helado, Pansy en el fondo de la bañera inmóvil y sin ningún signo de vida.

-Mierda... amor... porqué- se arrodilló al lado de la bañera- amor, no me esperaste- comenzó a llorar- yo quería estar contigo, yo te amo... porque me dejaste- decía desesperado y angustiado- ¿Qué hare sin ti?- sollozaba, además no te puedo tocar, debo llamar a la policía- derramó más lágrimas. En ese instante Pansy salió aspirando aire, provocando que Blaise gritara como una chica por el pánico que se apoderó de él en ese momento.

-¡Ahhhhh... un fantasma! chu chu chu... aléjate de mí cosa...- gritaba - tú no eres Pansy... ella... ella...- no podía articular palabras.

-Blaise...- dijo ella con voz calmada.

-¡Tienen la misma voz!- gritó- ¡sal de ella espectro del mal!- gritaba y hacía gestos, de pronto cogió dos cepillos de dientes y los cruzó formando una cruz- aléjate de mí... ¡vete... shu shu shu!- Pansy no podía salir de su asombro, la reacción de Blaise era completamente de locos... simplemente faltaba que... definitivamente no faltaba nada, la estaba intentando exorcizar con unos cepillos de dientes. Se levantó de la tina, dejando ver su desnudez con rastros de espuma y un rastro de vapor el por agua de la tina.

-¡Si, está sirviendo!, te estas... evaporando- decía Blaise fuera de sí.

Pansy camino fuera de la tina, cogió la toalla, se envolvió, se puso frente a frente con Blaise, lo cogió del cuello y lo besó- Sí, quiero casarme contigo- sonrió- y no... No estoy muerta.

Blaise aún no salía de shock, primero ella lo deja en el mall solo, luego llega a casa y la encuentra "muerta", más tarde "revive" y ahora lo besa y se quiere casar con él... ¡Joder que caos!

-Toma- ofreció Pansy una copa con vino- la necesitas más que yo.

Blaise cogió la copa y bebió el contenido y rápidamente se sintió más relajado- Yo, yo te vi muerta- dijo él.

-Blaise, amor, han sido demasiaaaadas cosas por hoy, cocinaré algo liviano y dormiremos ¿vale?- sonrió- no soy un espectro, me encanta aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, eso es todo, usualmente lo uso para desconectarme de todo y bajo el agua no te oí- explicó ella- te amo y si quiero casarme contigo...

-Nunca...- dijo él aferrando el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos- me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, me escuchaste- inquirió él, mientras Pansy asentía- y te amo- la besó.

-Y tú, prométeme que nunca más verás películas de miedo, creo que te afectaron seriamente el cerebro... - bromeó ella- ¡aléjate espectro shu shu!- rio.

Mientras en la casa de las chicas Ginny estaba reposando en su cama, sentía sus ojos demasiado hinchados como para abrirlos, su teléfono no cesaba de vibrar, mensajes de Harry cada minuto, decidió apagar el teléfono y dormir. Por otra parte Harry estaba mal... definitivamente necesitaba explicarle las cosas a su novia, bueno... ex novia e intentaba crear algún plan para ello, por ahora esperaba que Ginny estuviera leyendo sus mensajes, condujo hacia el hotel en donde por primera vez ella y él hicieron en amor y se hospedó ahí, aún tenía dos días y algo para convencerla.

No quiero saber nada de... ti- susurró cuando apagó su teléfono

Hermione se encontraba preparándose para la cena karaoke, sacó de su maleta unos jeans oscuros, y una polera manga larga gris, una botas de tacones negras y sobre esto un abrigo blanco y una boina negra, dándole un estilo parisino. Por otra parte Draco, se puso unos pantalones oscuros, unos zapatos a juego y hacia arriba, una camisa, un polo azul y sobre esto una chaqueta de color gris.

-Vamos a juego - dijo Hermione divertida- parecemos gemelos o mellizos- bromeó.

-Nos vemos bien amor- dijo él- amor, ponte tu anillo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía- ella le obedeció y se lo puso- ahora te ves como mi mujer.

-Que eres loco amor- dijo ella y lo besó- quiero cenar pronto, pues quedé con ganas de postre- insinuó.

Bajaron al comedor del hotel en donde había un pequeño escenario montado en una pared, y todas las mesas rodeando este, en ese instante una chica extranjera cantaba junto a su novio, colgando en tus manos de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez.

-Qué lindo- dijo Herms- yo quiero cantar

-Bueno, hagamos un dúo, te parece...- preguntó él.

-Claro que si mi vida- se besaron.

-Ejem...- carraspeó alguien- disculpen, nuevamente interrumpiendo- dijo Viktor- me alegra verlos acá, con los chicos estamos cenando cerca del escenario, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó.

-Si, sería genial- dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de Hermione- supongo que quieres ver a tus amigos, no podría negarte eso preciosa- respondió el chico ante la mirada de cuestionamiento de su novia- te amo- la besó.

-Pues vamos- indicó Viktor, al llegar a la mesa, un grupo ruidoso dio la bienvenida. Una chica alta, morena de pelo oscuro saltó literalmente de su asiento y abrazó a Hermione..,

-¡Mujer tanto tiempo!- gritó- hace tanto que no te veía, prácticamente desde que dejaste a Viktor.

-Si, demasiado tiempo ¿no? Luna- saludó Hermione- Hola, ¿aun soportando a esta mujer?- preguntó al novio de la chica efusiva.

-Sabes que es el amor de mi vida y la amo a pesar de todo- contestó.

-Señorita Granger, me complace verla- saludó otro chico.

-¡Colin !- gritó ella y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel chico bien formado y alto, con una pequeña barba y ojos claros- ¡Dios! estás enorme...- dijo ella cogiendo sus manos y admirándolo- ¿Aún sigues haciendo motociclismo y fotografía?.

- Claro que si- sonrió, pero de pronto esa sonrisa se evaporó al ver lo que ella poseía en su dedo- ¿Qué mierda significa esto?- preguntó en voz alta haciendo que el grupo e incluso los que antes no había saludado se percataran de la situación. Y Viktor se acercó.

-Herms, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él mirando fijamente a la chica.

Ella suspiró- Es un anillo de compromiso, con Draco nos vamos a casar- explicó- Chicos, él es Draco Malfoy y es mi prometido- presentó, mientras él saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza - Amor, ellos son Luna, Colin, bueno él es Viktor y ella... no sé quién es...

- Soy Herrrrrrmion- dijo la chica- soy la...

-Es una amiga mía- se apresuró a decir Viktor.

-Un gusto Hermion, yo soy Hermione- se presento.

-Qué extraño- dijo Colin- se diferencian sus nombres solo por una letra- Curioso que Viktor tenga una amiga con...

-Felicitaciones- dijo Herms interrumpiendo y sintiéndose algo confundida- Amor, ¿cenamos?, tengo hambre- aclaró ella.

-Claro mi vida- respondió él, se sentaron con los chicos quienes comenzaron a hacer las típicas preguntas de rigor.

-¿Qué haces por la vida?- preguntó Luna.

-Pues estudio Administración de Empresas, me quedan menos de dos años de carrera- contestó.

-Que bien- habló Colin- ¿hace cuánto que están comprometidos?¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Pues hace unos meses, fue para las vacaciones de invierno precisamente- habló Hermione- conoció a mi padre y se llevan bastante bien.- sonrió

-Y con tú mamá- preguntó Viktor- ¿Cómo te llevas con tu suegra?

-Pues... digamos que ella me tiene respeto, sabe quién soy y cuanto amo a su hija, por otra parte en la playa conocí a la abuelita de Herms y es demasiado simpática- contó Draco.

-Wow... en la playa, o sea ustedes están juntos desde hace mucho- dijo el ex de Hermione- ¿estaban juntos cuando te vi por última vez?.

-No, pero ya nos conocíamos- respondió Hermione.

Más tarde todos habían terminado la cena y se encontraban bebiendo aún , bromeando, contando una que otra historia y viendo como todos cantaban.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando Hermione cantaba en el colegio?- preguntó Vic.

-Sí, fue genial, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, Hermione en pleno escenario cantando y luego nos fuimos a mi casa a festejar el triunfo- acotó la chica.

-Sí, pero eso es pasado, hace mucho que no canto, la última vez que canté en público fue...

-Para mi cumpleaños- intervino Viktor.

-No, estás equivocado- aclaró Draco- recuerdo que cantaste cuando me fuiste a visitar, estaba Oliver también.

-¡Oh!... si tienes razón amor...- dijo ella- ahora podría cantar otra canción para olvidar aquella vez- sugirió. En ese instante Hermione se levantó de la mesa y habló con el encargado del karaoke, a los minutos...subió a cantar.

-Hola buenas noches- saludó ella, mientras los chicos gritaban desde la mesa- mi nombre es Hermione, y hoy estoy aquí vacacionando junto a mi novio, perdón... no es mi novio, es mi casi esposo- apuntó a Draco- te amo con todo mi corazón, eres el amor de mi vida y nunca me separaré de ti- dijo ella sin pensar, que dos puesto más a la izquierda de su novio, se encontraba su ex y al escuchar esas palabras sintió como el mundo se le venía encima y la esperanza de recuperar a Hermione alguna vez, se esfumaba y la chica continuó- Te dedico esta canción Draco Malfoy- sonrió- Algo más de la Quinta Estación.

_**A veces pienso que te miento ...cuando te digo que te quiero ...porque esto ya no es querer... A veces creo que he muerto ...cuando no estas y yo despierto... porque sé que esto ya no es querer ...**_  
_**Es algo mas, algo que me llena... algo que no mata ni envenena... es algo mas, algo mas que amar ...**_  
_**Es algo mas que la distancia ...que el dolor y la nostalgia ...sabemos que eso no nos va a separar .**_  
_**Es darte un beso cada noche ...que tus manos me enamoren ...y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas **_  
_**Porque somos algo mas... -**_Hermione comenzó a caminar en dirección a Draco y continuó cantando.

_**A veces creo que he vivido ...más de mil años contigo ...porque sé que esto ya no es querer. **_  
_**A veces pienso que es mentira ...por como entraste en mi vida ...porque sé que esto ya no es querer -**_Al llegar frente a él comenzó a cantarle directamente, olvidándose de quienes los rodeaban y dejó fluir lo que hace tiempo venía sintiendo-

_**Es algo mas, algo que me llena ...algo que no mata ni envenena ...es algo mas, algo mas que amar **_  
_**Es algo mas que la distancia ...que el dolor y la nostalgia ...sabemos que eso no nos va a separar .**_  
_**Es darte un beso cada noche ...que tus manos me enamoren ...y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas **_  
_**Porque somos algo mas... **_- Draco se levantó de la silla y cogió una de las manos de Hermione, mientras ella con más ímpetu cantaba y le ponía el corazón al tema que estaba dedicando, mientras Viktor continuaba bebiendo.

_**Y yo sé que no es querer... porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder... contigo olvido lo que es temer ...acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi ...la noche, el día en mi vivir **_  
_**la sangre en mis venas ...lo doy todo por ti...contigo el mundo no tiene final **_  
_**y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar ...**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia ...que el dolor y la nostalgia ...sabemos que eso no nos va a separar .**_

_**Es darte un beso cada noche ...que tus manos me enamoren ...y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas-**_la pareja junto sus frentes, se miraba fijamente y ella finalizaba la canción

_**Porque somos algo mas... - **_cantó a capela la última estrofa y se fundió en un beso lleno de romanticismo, amor y pasión con Draco. Mientras que todos estallaban en aplausos.

-Que hermoso...- gritaba Luna mientras abrazaba un brazo de Colin.

-Te amo mi vida- contestó él antes de seguir el ejemplo de Hermione con Draco.

La chica devolvió el micrófono y se sentó en las piernas de su novio, él cual rebosaba de felicidad al ver la prueba de amor que había hecho su amada Hermione frente a todos sus amigos, su ex y toda esa extraña gente.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, te amo preciosa- susurró él, pero sin éxito.

-Ahora entiendo porque cambiaste a Viktor por Draco- dijo Luna provocando que un ambiente denso se creara en la mesa.

-Deja de beber- pidió Colin.

En ese instante nadie se había percatado que Viktor se había levantado y caminaba rumbo al escenario.

-Que genial, Viktor va a cantar- hablo Hermion- ojalá me canté a mí, como tú lo hiciste a tu novio, que romántico sería, ya llevamos 4 meses saliendo y aun no me pide ser su novia- confesó la chica, la cual aún no se deba cuenta que Hermione era la ex de su no-novio.

Viktor se acercó al escenario, cogió el micrófono y sonrió

-Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien especial que está aquí hoy, después de tantos meses sin saber de ella, estamos aquí y a través de esta canción quiero expresarte algo, ella sabe quién es...

_**Mirándote a los ojos juraría-**_ miró fijamente a Hermione-  
_**que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.**_  
_**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo,**_  
_**quizá para mañana sea tarde,**_  
_**quizá para mañana sea tarde.**_

_**¿Y Cómo es él?**_- apuntó a Draco-_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_  
_**¿De dónde es?- **_Hermione cogió la mano de Draco para intentar calmarlo, sin embargo Viktor seguía con la canción.  
_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_  
_**Pregúntale,**_  
_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_  
_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

_**-**_No lo entiendo_**- **_dijo Hermion- es para mí esa canción, pero no logro comprender... yo no estoy saliendo con nadie más- decía la chica.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué?- habló Luna- es para Hermione, ella es su ex.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, una perfecta noche terminaba en desastre, pero Draco tenía las cosas claras.

-Mi amor, yo te amo- dijo Hermione- no tengo la culpa, jamás pensé...

-Y también cariño - respondió- sé que no es tu culpa, pero...por esto mismo no quería cenar con ellos- explicó- ¿Quieres irte?, yo estoy bastante incómodo.

Viktor continuaba cantando

_**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde**_  
_**y llévate el paraguas por si llueve.**_  
_**Él te estará esperando para amarte- **_apuntó a Draco,  
_**y yo estaré celoso de perderte- **_se apuntó a si mismo.

_**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris.**_  
_**Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado.**_  
_**Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje.**_  
_**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.**_

_**¿Y cómo es él?**_  
_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_  
_**¿De dónde es?**_  
_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_  
_**Pregúntale,**_  
_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_  
_**Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**_

Hermione besó a Draco y cogió su brazo- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, gracias por todo fue bueno verlos- se puso su boina y caminó junto a Draco- lo siento.

_**¿Y cómo es él?**_  
_**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**_  
_**¿De dónde es?**_  
_**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**_  
_**Pregúntale,**_  
_**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_  
_**Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.**_

Al finalizar la canción Viktor vio como Hermione salía con Draco... sin mirar atrás, definitivamente ese chico era el ladrón que le había robado "su vida entera", solo quedaba resignarse y olvidar a aquella chica, y dejarla ser feliz...


End file.
